


Undertale - True Paradox

by 80_Kegs85



Series: True Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe-Echotale, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hate Crimes, Heartbreak, Inktale Sans, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Racism, Racist Language, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: Sequel to True Soul - two and a half years after the Underground Monsters escaped Mt Ebbott have passed and there are still problems between humans and monsters. And if that wasn't enough, an Organization of Monster Hunters have arisen up to attention, attacking monsters and their humans allies, causing fear and chaos for humanity and monster kind. And people are starting to wonder if the Monster Hunters are right or if they are wrong.The question is, will there be a new war and just how many will die this time? And what the hell did Gaster do this time to cause a paradox in reality?!And who is messing with the timelines and alternate dimensions?





	1. Prelude One:: Fallen Timeline

Before everything had happened, with his time in The Void, there had been something that Gaster had wanted to know while he drifted in the darkness. 

The very moment he saw that crack, he had been curious. But there was just one thing he had forgotten to think about. One little quote he should have thought about. 

Curiosity killed the Monster. 

Though in this case, it hadn't. But it sure as hell came very close when he went through a red crack he had found in that darkness. He really shouldn't have messed with that. He should have realized what it had been. 

But thinking it was his escape from the Void, he went through the crack and discovered a timeline he really shouldn't have meddled with. 

But he had. 

He had messed with it and things went very wrong in that time line. He had messed with something and the results were two things. 

Two very dark, nasty things with extreme violent tendencies to everyone around them and even to each other. 

The world he had found through that crack in reality had been a nasty world. It had been so dark, twisted, everything opposite to his own world. It had looked just like his own Underground but......

Everything there, in that Dark Underground had been wrong. The monsters had been all wrong. They all had been so violent, vicious towards him and each other. He had seen humans fall into that world and he watched from the shadows as they were brutally killed by the monsters for their souls. 

Normally he wouldn't have cared, for he too had wanted human souls. 

But to watch how these monsters treated them, it was agonizing to see how brutal they were to the fallen humans. 

However, during his time of exploration of this world, he had found a piece of what he had been looking for. He had caught a glimpse of his beloved. He managed to get his hands on it for just a little while and it caused him to make the biggest mistake he ever made. 

He created the two mistakes he made. He knew he shouldn't have done it. But he couldn't have helped it. He felt like this had been his chance to do something else with his life. 

Maybe he could have started over here. So he allowed it to happen. He create the big one first and then the small one, which turn to the opposite of how it should be. Sans had came first this time, being the oldest of the two. 

And then Papyrus. 

They had been just as adorable as his own two sons, though technically these two were his as well. It was strange how they resembled his own sons like this. And even stranger he named them as such. 

But because of the brutality of this world, they began to grow twisted, violent towards each other. Nothing Gaster could do could stop them from fighting and hurting one another. And then the soul he tried so hard to keep a hold of slipped away during one of those little fights that the little ones caused. 

Angry at the two, Gaster said some nasty things to them, calling them failures, pieces of worthless shit for making him lose the soul of Bonessa and he went after it, slipping back into the Void to chase after it. 

Abandoning those two small ones, not caring if they had needed him or not in that dark world. He couldn't have cared less if they died. 

All that mattered was the piece of Bonessa ' s soul. He had to get it back. 

And when he finally left those two things, he swore he would keep that timeline a secret, even though he knew he shouldn't have. He didn't know that one day, he was going to need those two. 

He didn't know that one day, those violent versions of his sons were going to come back and kick his ass for abandoning them.

The thing he had forgotten about though was, they were not the only ones he had created.

There were others.


	2. Prelude Two:: Swapping Timelines

Before everything had happened, with his time in The Void, there had been something that Gaster had wanted to know while he drifted in the darkness.

The very moment he saw that crack, he had been curious. But there was just one thing he had forgotten to think about. One little quote he should have thought about. 

Curiosity killed the Monster. 

Though in this case, it hadn't. He went through an orange crack he had found in that darkness and found a whole different timeline. He really shouldn't have messed with it. He should have realized what it had been. 

But he did. 

He had messed with that timeline and the results were very much different than before. 

He had created two mistakes. 

The world he had found in that timeline was completely insane. He had never seen a world like this. And it wasn't just the appearence. 

No, it was completely just like his own. The Underground he found was just like his own. It was full of monsters who were so kind and caring and they treated each other with respect. 

It was so peaceful. 

There was no fighting, no arguments. 

Love and kindness everywhere he went. It was just like his own. 

Except.......one thing. 

Humans fell into the Underground and Gaster was prepared to watch the monsters attack them, kill them for their souls so they could break the barrier. He even watched from the shadows, waiting for his own chance to snatching up the human soul if he could. 

But......

No monster hurt any humans that fell. 

No. 

It was completely the opposite of how his own world could have been. 

Monsters would see the humans and they helped them. 

It shocked Gaster but he watched it happen. 

The monsters would help the humans. They would heal them from any injuries, feed them and then escort them to the Capitol to meet their Queen, who would let them leave through the barrier. 

These Underground Monsters didn't even seem to care about their freedom. They didn't care for leaving their Underground prison. 

And when Gaster asked why they would help humans instead of taking their souls, they answered the same. Because it was not nice to hurt people, even for the sake of freedom. Why hurt people for something such as freedom when they could have what they already did? 

Love. Friendship. Kindness. Family. Peace. 

They had that and they were content with it. 

Gaster was amazed by it and did decide to give it a try for a little while. He even found the soul of Bonessa for a little while and tried to settle down with it. And for it, he created his two mistakes.

He shouldn't have done it but he had. He had made two mistakes that just resulted in utter failure of his intentions and he had been greatly dissatisfied with the results. 

But for now, he would live with them. He would raise them and there was some happiness with them. Even though the oldest was quite a lazy little brat. He was very close to his younger brother though. He was.very protective of him. 

He loved his Little Blueberry, as he always teased the small babybones, making the small one puff out his cheekbones at him for his teasing. 

Even Gaster found humor in the teasing nickname and would tease the little skeleton with it. He felt happy and content with this world and figured he could start over here. He had his beloved ' s soul, he had his two new versions of his boys. 

He could be happy here. 

And then......a nasty human fell down in the Underground. Someone so nasty that they began killing monsters that wouldn't fight back. It frightened all of them as this human would slaughter monsters. 

But no one fought back. 

Except Gaster. 

He went to fight the human and he did win. He did stop the human from hurting his little boys of this world. He did take their soul and gave it to the Queen as the first of a collection so they could be freed. 

And he was ridiculed for it. 

The Queen had been so upset that he would give her this soul. That he would kill the human, even if they had been so bad. She told him he was a monster and he blew the fuck up at her. He snarled at her for her foolishness, for her blindness of being kind to such nasty humans. He roared at her, scaring her for being such a coward for not fighting back. 

He told her that it was to kill or be killed in the world where humans could be nasty. He told her it was her fault that any monster would die because she wanted to be peaceful. It was her fault that the monsters didn't fight back! 

And it was her fault they would be trapped forever because they just wouldn't fight back for their freedom. 

And he did it in front of his boys. 

It scared the youngest when he had blown up. Scared him enough that he backed into the glass container that held Bonessa ' s soul and broke it. 

And Bonessa ' s soul fled. 

Gaster nearly lost it right there. He blew up in such a rage and screamed at Little Blueberry, calling him a failure, blaming him for the loss of his Bonessa ' s soul. It frightened the poor little skeleton enough that his oldest brother had to step forward to defend him from their father. 

Papyrus had struck back to protect his little brother, which resulted Gaster snapping at both of them, calling them worthless pieces of shit and he chased after the soul back into The Void, abandoning his two mistakes.

Never knowing that one day, those mistakes would come to him. 

And saved his ass. 

But not before the oldest and laziest mistake kicked his face in for abandoning them and saying such bad things to his Little Blueberry.

The thing he had forgotten about though was, they were not the only ones he had created.

There were others.


	3. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: 
> 
> Showbiz-Undertale song by Groundbreaking feat. Shadrow
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons remix by The Living Tombstone mix (Original mix by Andrew Gold)

It had been two years and six months and fourteen days since the Underground Monsters had been freed from Mt Ebbott. 

A lot had happened in that time. 

Good things and bad things. 

The good things were that monsters were being accepted by the world now. Most people treated the monsters with respect, worked with them, worked for them, fell in love with them. 

People loved monsters. 

Relationships started up with them, friendship and love with the monsters. People were accepting them in so many ways. 

The monsters even had their own laws and freedoms being apart of humanity. They followed the laws. They gained more liberty. They were happy. 

The bad things......

There were still a lot of people who did not accept the monsters, nor their relationships. Monsters were still being ridiculed and attacked verbally and physically by some people. Some monsters got seriously hurt and those who hurt them were fined and jailed and did receive punishment for it. 

That just egged on the monster haters. 

And there was some point of fear with the monsters with the anti-monster protestors. The monsters did everything they could to avoid trouble. It just wasn't easy for them when it came to the hate and racist ways of some people. 

There were a few signs of No Monsters Allowed up but there wasn't much people could do with that. Not even the government could make people accept the monsters, no matter how much they tried.

But life went on. 

As it was, there was still searches going on for the dreaded Armati gang, an Italian Gang slash mafia type group that had ruled the city years ago, striking fear into people until the monsters came up. 

Because of the monsters, people were not afraid of them any more. But it still made them nervous. 

The Armati was still on the loose and no one could find the Amati Mafia Leader, Giovanni Armati, who had sworn revenge against the monsters who had been responsible for the death of his son, a jerk named Jameson Aramti. 

There were a few occurrences with The Armati but not much. They still struck trouble in the city but always go away like shadows when the police turned up. 

Plus there was the hint of a group called the Luminosity of Gai, Monster Hunters who preyed on monsters, killing them for the sake of self righteousness and good. Problem was they weren't doing good. They had even tried killing innocent people who allied their selves with the monsters. 

No many people had been hurt because of them. Just two but they escaped without being killed thanks to several monsters. 

And then they went quiet. 

No one had seen nor heard of the Luminosity for a long time now. It was like they didn't even exist. There had only been one seen from them and he was dead now. Killed by something so mysterious that even now, monsters and people involved wondered if it had even happened.

It was like a dream now to them. 

No evidence that beings of a different reality existed. There was nothing. No sign or word of them. 

And made things worse was that W.D. Gaster had vanished after that incident. He had left word of where he was going but no one could find him when they went looking for in back in the Underground. No one could find him. 

Not even Sans when he went looking. 

Gaster was gone and no one knew where he was. And it made them all so mad that he would leave like that without a single word. It had pissed Bonessa off that he would leave without telling her where he had gone or why he had gone. 

But life went on. 

Things had changed and we're getting better. 

For Frisk and Asriel, and even Ashlee, a baby had been born and her name was Chara. They swore that she would receive love this time. They would take care of her than her previous life's parents had. 

And she did grow into a very happy baby girl. She had loving parents and a loving sister. Her loving grandparents. She was happy and she was cheerful just like how Frisk used to be when she was a child. 

She had gotten her second chance like it had been promised. 

And now, she was turning one years old. It was about her birthday and everyone was going to celebrate it.

And to make things more fun, it was going to be a Halloween party since her birthday was only a few days before Halloween. Which was perfect because Gar De'Angelo had a surprise for everyone that dealt with their friendly, favorite skeletons and his new partner in the media world, Mettaton. 

Who was very excited to show everyone his new commercial advertisement for his new personal talk show. 

"Oh, you're going to love this so much!" Mettaton said excitedly as everyone gathered into The Dreemurr's big entrainment room, where they were having Chara's first birthday party. 

Everyone had been decorating the house for Halloween and the party, all pitching in for it to make it successful. And of course, Mettaton and Gar had to pull everyone away so they could show the new commercial and the Halloween surprise to everyone. 

Gar was already setting up his laptop to Toriel and Asgore ' s TV and everyone was sitting around or standing in the room, all smiling at the excitement that Mettaton was showing. 

"All right, everyone. Here is what Mettaton and I have been working on." Gar said grinning as he looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was there. The Dreemurr's, The Gasters, Undyne and Alphys, The De'Angelo's and even Undyne's partner, Officer Jim Jones as he finally told them his full name.

And he hit play. 

On the big screen TV, it started off as just black before a single spot light turned on, showing.....Mettaton's old form. The boxy form he had once been before he became the outstanding beauty he was now. 

And he began to sing with fog now starting to swirl around his boxy form. 

"I am the star of every program...  
I run the networks with high ratings!  
And if you think you can list me under canceled...  
My robot killer instincts will rip you into pieces!" 

Everyone turned to give the robot blank stares for that last line but he just grinned and motioned towards the Tv. So they all turned back just as there had been a blast of fog and the music really picked up. 

Within the fog, his form had changed and there stood the Mettaton they all knew now.

"My name is Mettaton!  
My prime time is 24/7!  
I’m the star of every single show,  
super celebrity everywhere I go!  
Everybody knows if you control the media,  
you control what everybody knows  
Oh, uh-oh, oh no, let’s go!"

"You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, we are live!"

"It’s time to plug in our wonderful sponsors!  
When all the fame you obtained turned you into a monster!"

There was flashing lights as Mettaton danced and sang on the TV, images of his fashion designs now appearing on the screen as well as his new talk show. Citcoms he was going to be doing and even some news he was going to be doing.

"Welcome back to endless entertainment  
You’ve got your eyes glued to the screen in beautiful, hyper, realistic, ultra, HD, golden, arrangement!  
Everything we do is based on all our media  
the story of the day is this human- WAIT!  
Violence is ratings, let’s play games!  
Who can play with the Human before we go to BREAK?"

"My name is Mettaton!  
My prime time is 24/7!  
I’m the star of every single show,  
super celebrity everywhere I go!  
Everybody knows if you control the media,  
you control what everybody knows  
Oh, uh-oh, oh no, let’s go!"

"You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!  
You’re tuned in, TV marathon!"

Truth betold, it was an entertaining commercial and it did hold everyone's attention as they watched Mettaton on the screen, showing beauty shows, models who were showing off his clothing designs, as well as new fashion statements he was creating. 

It even showed Gem De'Angelo making her own designs, showing them off to promote her line of beauty products and clothes.

"I’m just a soul, inside this empty cold,  
But drama is good for us all!  
I know I seem psychotic, but behind all these robotics,  
Is just a guy who loves the biz of show!"

"I’m just a soul, inside this empty cold,  
But drama is good for us all!  
I know I seem psychotic, but behind all these robotics,  
Is just a guy who loves to let you know!"

"My name is Mettaton  
My prime time is 24/7  
I’m the star of every single show,  
Super celebrity everywhere I go!  
Everybody knows if you control the media,  
You control what everybody knows  
Oh, uh-oh, oh no, let’s go!"

"Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!  
Your tuned in, TV marathon!"

And the commercial ended as Mettaton took a striking pose on the screen with flashy words beside him saying THE METTATON SHOW!!

"So!" Mettaton said excitedly as he looked at everyone with a big grin on his lovely face. "What do you think?" 

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Papyrus was the first one to applaude enthusiastically and nodding his approval, much to the humor of everyone else.

"That was actually pretty good, Mets." Ashlee said grinning as she went over to hug the robot, who gushed happily. 

"It was definitely something." Sans chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his blue jacket pockets. "Catchy song. Not sure using the words killer robot is a good idea though." 

Gar huffed as did Mettaton, who was pouting at Sans but the human looked at him grinning. "It's why we used it. I know anti-monster protestors will try and make something out of it but it's like a big fu-" he was hissed at by Frisk and Toriel as they gave him a warning look as they motioned to Chara in Asriel ' s arms. "Uh......eff you at them. It's to get their attention to watching Mettaton's show and see if they can't use something against the monsters. But when they see he is all about fashion and entertainment, maybe that will start changing their minds." 

"That's a good logic, I guess." Sans said shrugging grinning.

"Okay!" Gar said as he typed something into his laptop and brought a black screen on the Tv. "Okay, now this one. It's a Halloween music video I helped with. The music is done by Blooky. Since he has his new album coming out soon, he wanted help to making his first big music video. And.....because it's a parody song that has become his biggest hit, he asked for three certain skeletons to help out." 

There were a few snickers as eyes turned onto the only three skeletons everyone knew. It was a surprise that Bonessa was even being mentioned. She must have helped out too, judging by the big grin on her face, as well as Sans'. 

Papyrus actually looked very nervous about it. He was grinning but twiddling his fingers as if something was bugging him. He just shook his skull when Calli looked at him with concern. 

"All right! Here we go! Spooky Scary Skeletons, remixed by Napstablook!" Gar said brightly as he hit play.

The video played and showed Blooky sitting in darkness with only blackness surrounding him, looking right at the screen with his big headphones on. 

And then the music began to play just as right behind Blooky, cartoonish versions of Sans and Papyrus began flashing in lights. 

Everyone laughed as soon as they saw the flashing lights of the two. The words even began as someone sang. It was the voice of the old singer and creator of this song but with a more electronic and rock version of it. 

And just as the first bit of the song began, the lights flashed as well as magic flared to life on the screen. 

All around a black studio room, glowing blue and orange bones were floating around the adorable ghost and now the two skeletons on the screen. 

It made everyone laugh to see Sans and Papyrus now dancing on the stage next to Blooky, both grinning wide grins as they danced in sync, waving their hips side to side and waving their hands high above their skulls. 

Laughing, Ashlee looked at her Bonefriend, who grinned and winked at her before turning her attention back to the music video. 

In the video, the bones were bouncing up and down, to the beat of the music and as the music seemed to take on a more dubstep sound to it, the screen flashed black and purple strobe lights. And everyone could see Bonessa as she began walking onto the screen, almost model like, a wicked smile on her pretty skull until she was right in front of the camera. 

Beside her now, stood her two boys. 

As the music continued, it showed flashing bones, moving all around the stage, around the three skeletons who were now dancing in the same fashion. 

There were even flashing Gaster Blasters moving around off and on the video, spinning all around the skeletons and the ghosts. 

It was an awesome piece of music and dancing on their part. Great dancing, excellent music of flashing skeletons and the Blasters. There was no way to not enjoy this at all. 

And when it finally ended, everyone was cheering for their work. 

"Wait! It's not done yet! There is one more thing!" Gar said grinning when everyone moved to say something to the three skeletons. But they all stopped to watch. 

The video changed and it was of Papyrus, standing in what looked like his apartment with Sans and Bonessa, who were grinning. He looked very nervous in front of the camera.

It was curious and did make everyone glance at Papyrus who was shifting nervously and looking right at Calli, who smiled curiously at him. 

"Is it on? Is it g-going? Ah. Okay. My dearest, Calli," Papyrus spoke on the video and several stiffened and even Calli stiffened with wide eyes. "It has been two very wonderful years being with you. I have grown to love you very, very much with every bit of my soul. Every moment I have spent with you, it has been the best of my very life. What I must ask of you now, it is a big step I want to take." 

There were gasps and hands covered mouths and Calli whipped around to look at Papyrus, who was kneeling down to one knee. 

"Oh, my god." Calli gasped covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Even as Papyrus pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to show her a gorgeous silver ring with an small white diamond in the center that sparkled in the light. 

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Papyrus asked from the video and in real life. "Would you make me the happiest monster by marrying me?" 

The video ended. 

Everyone was holding their breath, looking in between Calli and the tall kneeling skeleton. 

Calli was crying with a big smile on her face, hidden by her hands. She nodded. "Y-yes, Paps. I will." She choked out and everyone cheered happily as a big grin formed on Papyrus' face as he carefully took the ring out from the box, took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. 

The moment he did, Calli swooped in and captured him in a passionate kiss, even as everyone just cheered and applauded. Papyrus stood up, wrapping his long arms around her and lift her off her feet, kissing her back. 

Mettaton was flapping his hands wildly, trying so hard not to cry. He failed, as had Ashlee, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and even Gem. 

Either way, everyone was so happy.


	4. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long over due smut between Ghoulfriend and Bonefriend.......

The birthday party was a huge hit. 

It might have been for a one year old girl but everyone had so much fun. They had played games and watched some movies, everyone talked and even congratulated Papyrus and Calli on their new engagement.

According to Gar, Papyrus had already asked their father, Rotini De'Angelo, for permission to marry her and he had recieved the blessing from him and even Gar. 

It taken a lot of sneaking around to get things done, thougg. And a lot of planning. 

The idea of proposing had started out with Papyrus saying he should make her dinner and have the ring in a plate of spaghetti but Gar had immediately told him that hand been a great idea. Who knew if Calli would have accidently ate the ring. 

And then Blooky had asked Gar to help him with his new music video and that was when the idea came to him. He shared it Papyrus and Sans, and even Bonessa, since they had been involved with it in a way. 

So they went with it. 

Papyrus had been planning for it a good while now. He had been wanting to ask Calli to marry him for a while. He just hadn't known how to ask. 

Either way, Calli as happy with it. She hadn't stopped staring at the ring, even as she sat against his side while everyone was now enjoying a scary movie since Chara had been put to bed. 

Ashlee couldn't help but smile as she leaned into Sans' side, looking at the newly engaged couple. She was so happy for Calli and Papyrus. She knew they would so well together. They had been together for two years now. They were closer than ever, always spent together. Sure, they had a few arguments like any other couple did but they never let it get to them. 

And the new restaurant that they ran, Papyrus' Italian was doing so well. It was where the old De'Angelo's was but now bigger, better, had so much success going for them. 

It was in the top five restaurants in Ebbott City right now. 

Things were going so good for Calli and Papyrus. Plus they got to.....

Ashlee's eyes brightened as she remembered something and she looked up at Sans who was watching the movie with a lazy grin and shaking his skull. He obviously counting on how many ways the movie was cheesy and probably could predict who was going g to die in the movie and who would survive. 

Biting her lip, Ashlee watched him for a moment before she reached up to pretend play with his jacket zipper, that was right above his hipbones. She played with it for a moment before pressing down, rubbing at his short at the center. 

Sans stiffened when he felt some friction of her playing with his zipper. He looked at her, raising a brow and smirking, almost asking what she was doing. 

Ashlee just smirked back at him before pulling out her phone and typing something in her memo pad app for him to read and then showed it too him. 

'I'm going to be 21 in a few months.' 

Sans just grinned at her and nodded, the excitement t clearly showing in his eyes. He obviously couldn't wait for her birthday to come up. It had been such a long time since they got to spend THAT kind of quality time together. 

Sure, they found ways around Asriel ' s ban on sex for their relationship. It was mostly hand jobs, or oral they could do, sometimes just merely touching their selves right in front of each other, sending each other into their own climaxes from their own touching. 

It just wasn't enough. 

There had been plenty of phone sex too, which revved Sans up at the idea. He really, really couldn't wait until Ashlee was......

Ashlee showed him a new note with a sly smile on her face. 

'Mom talked dad into lifting the ban earlier than expected. Dad wasn't happy but he finally caved.' 

Sans stiffened immediately, now feeling the heat shoot right up his spine as he slowly grinned before shifting and lightly pushing at Ashlee to get up.

"I'm gonna go get me a drink. Ya want anything, babe?" Sans asked grinning at her as he started making his way towards the kitchen. 

Immediately, Ashlee was up and following him, taking his hand. "Ill come with." 

There were a few eyebrows raised or eye rolls. Asriel was scowling as he watched them go before feeling Frisk nudge his side hard, making him grimace. She mouthed, 'Leave them alone, Azzy. It's been long enough. Let them be together.' 

Asriel sighed before settling back to watch the movie. Did he like it that he knew what Sans and Ashlee was doing? 

No. 

He didn't. 

Ashlee was still his baby girl. He did like Sans. He did approve of Sans. He was glad that it was Sans who had her heart in his hands. But it still bugged him to know that Sans was going to.....he shuddered at the thought. 

Forget it. 

He wasn't going to fuss about it any more. Not after how patient Sans had been with him, honoring his request that he didn't sleep with his daughter for two years. 

It was time to just let go of it.

The very moment they stepped into the kitchen, out of view everyone else, Sans whirled around, grabbing Ashlee and pulling her to him, his toothy grin quickly meeting hers into a passionate kiss as he held her tightly to him. He felt her wrap her arms around his own waist, crushing him to him as she kissed as furiously as he did. 

And then he teleported them back to his place. 

It took a few jumps to get home but the moment he did, the moment he brought them to his room, he had her up against a wall, fighting her in a dominant kiss, his hands already roaming and touching her. 

Ashlee gasped as she felt the heat spreading, her head tilting back as she felt him nipping her jaw and moving down to her neck. She scrambled for his shirt and pushed her hands under to touch his ribs, now rubbing at them, stroking them, making him moan. 

His hands moved to cup her bottom and gave them a firm squeeze, massaging her cheeks and then moving downward to cup her groin, rubbing at her. 

Liquid heat immediately shot through her, making her gasp as she moved her hands along Sans' ribs and then to his spine where she began stroking him. She ran her fingers along his vertibrae, thumbing the plates and then moving downward to his hip bone, touching the wings. 

"Uh!" Sans groaned as he felt the pleasure burning now as he locked and nipped at her neck and collarbone. He moved his hands from behind her and slid them up her shirt, touching her bare skin and then to her breasts, pushing her bra up so he could touch her skin. He felt how perky her nipple were now, aroused by his very touch. 

Ashlee's hands moved down to his pubis and she thumbed it until she felt the warm magic began to form in his shorts, his ecto-member forming which she wrapped her hand around to start pumping as it continued to grow. 

Sans groaned real long and loud as he felt pleasure building as he felt her starting to pump him. He ran his thumbs over her nipple again before with fluid speed, he had her shirt and bra up and over her head, tossing them to the side. 

Once, he wrapped his around her waist, pushing bareback against the cool wall of his room as he began nipping his way downward her chest until he took one of her nipple into his jaw, his glowing blue tongue now circling one. 

Ashlee hissed as her head tilted backwards until it met the door, her hand never stopping to pumping him. She felt the heat spread downward until she could feel her underwear getting wet from being so aroused. "Sa-Sans....." she whimpered as she felt him suckling on her. 

Sans moved his hands downward to her jeans and he began undoing them, shoving the flaps to the side as he slid his hands under her underwear, now touching her sensitive nub and clit until his finger tips slid inside of her. He began easing his fingers inside of her, rubbing hot, wet muscle inside. 

Ashlee's legs shook, threatening to give out from under her and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her falling. 

"God, Ash. I've been waiting too long......too long....." Sans groaned as she began pumping him faster and harder, making him so hard under his shorts. 

"M-me too......." Ashlee whimpered as she felt him continue to rub her deep. "Bed! Now! Clothes, off!" 

In quick movement, Sans backed away, hos hand slipping out of her so he could quickly removing his clothes. 

She let go of him at the same time and began scrambling to get her pants off. 

Both moved quickly towards his lumpy bed, now bare as ever. They kicked off their clothes, reaching for each other. He practically tackled her to the mattress and with fluid speed, he moved his hips towards her and slid inside with ease. 

Ashlee gasped in sheer pleasure as she felt him connect with her, her arms around him and now on his shoulder blades, digging her fingers into bone. 

His hands on her hips, digging into skin but not enough to hurt her as he began to move urgently. He couldn't help himself. He had waited too long to be inside of her that he was desperate to feel every inch of her warmth.

"Ugh.......!" He groaned as he thrust hard and fast, his skull now pressing against her shoulder and chin as he moved his hips quickly. 

"Oh, oh, god......Sans......!" Ashlee moaned as she raised her hips every time he moved into her and sank them when he moved out. "Oh......!" 

Sans was now pistoning in and out, his groans growing long and louder as he just moved. He felt her tightening around him, already starting to climax. He sped up to catch up to her. 

Their cries grew together as they rocked harder into one another before the white blinding heat grew so much for them that they practically screamed as one as they hit their limit. 

His hips snapped forward, hard and deep as he felt his magic explode deep inside of her, his skull thrown back as he gasped. 

Ashlee did scream in sheer ecstacy as her back arched and her legs spread so wide for him as she felt him spray his magic inside of her, coating her insides and then she and he collapsed, panting hard. 

For a good long moment, they just laid there, precipitation coating their bodies in a thin sheet of liquid, he was still deep inside of her. 

"Oh......oh....god......way too long......" Ashlee gasped as she pried her fingers from his shoulder blades and ran them to the front of his sternum. And she hissed when she felt him slowly rocking again and she grinned at him, her eyes glazed with passion. "Yes......again." she begged him. 

This time, Sans moved slowly, agonizingly slow but kept moving in and out, his jaw now nipping g at her skin as he began again. He had to keep having her. Touching her everywhere. 

He had two years to catch up on by loving her. And by god, was he going to worship every inch of her tonight. 

"Ugh.....ugh...." Sans groaned as he stroked slowly, in and out. "God......Ashlee.......I love you so fucking much....." he groaned as he slid out and then sank back in. 

"An-and I love yo-you.......Sans.....oh, I love you.....love you......love.....love.....oh! Please, right there again!" Ashlee begged as she felt his length slid against a bundle of nerves deep inside of her. 

Stilling for a moment to find that spot again, Sans began slowly moving against the spot, earning squeaking gasps that struck him hot and wanting. The sounds she made when he was making love to her....oh by Asgore he had missed making her sound like that. 

"Fa-faster again.......Sans....." Ashlee moaned as she pressed her head back against the matress. 

Sans merely nodded as he began speeding up, in and out, deep and shallow but surely speeding up. 

 

Outside, in the living room, there were five very still beings just lounging around, listening with wide eyes. The orange hoodie wearing brother immediately slapped his hands over the smallest one's ear holes to block out the sounds, his skull glowing bright orange as he tried so hard to keep his little brother from hearing the noises they heard deep within the house. 

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Growled the gravelly voiced skeleton as his skull flared up deep red in embarrassment. "I think we came at a bad time to talking to Sansy." 

"YOU FUCKING THINK, RETARD?!" Boss growled as quietly as he could so not to disturb the obvious lovers they could hear in the next room. He shot the larger rounded skeleton a look as he grabbed a throw pillow and tried to cover his skull. "WIMP." 

"M'sorry, Boss. But I ain't listening to this." Edge mumbled as he buried his skull under the pillow. 

"Jesus, how long do you think they'll be?" Stretch asked as he kept trying to hold his hands over the wriggling Blue's ear holes, who was whining but not fighting too hard. He looked right at the tall, thin form that sat slouching in a chair, looking so miserable and guilty. 

"They haven't been able to touch each other for two years because of her father, Asriel. It's going to be a while before they pry their selves away from one another." Gaster said gloomy as he lowered his head, sighing softly as he buried his white mask into his white hands. 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW?!" Boss growled viciously as he glared at Gaster. "SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM THE FUCKING TRUTH." 

Gaster just bobbed his head still burying his face into his hands before finally lowering one to touch the black bound book beside him, on the love seat. "I know. And I told you, I am so sorry I did what I did. But if what you have told me is true......you're right. I need to tell Sans the truth. I need to tell all of them the truth." 

All four, who could hear grimaced when they heard a pleasured scream from the other room, making them all feel more uncomfortable than they already were. 

"I think we should just'a leave and come back when they're done. Sansy's gonna be pissed when he finds us here." Edge grumbled as he eased the pillow off his skull again. 

Gaster just shook his head as he lowered his hand and looked dimly at the ground. "No. Once he is done with Ashlee, he needs to know now what is going to happen. He needs to be warned of what the Luminosity is about to do. He needs to be prepared for what is going to happen. He needs to warn everyone else. I cannot do it, myself. Not without his help. My hiatus of two years will most definitely have angered everyone. They may not believe me. I've already done terrible things to them. Going missing like I had probably has shattered their trust of me. But I had to have known. I had to remember." He looked back down at his journal with pain. "And now that I remember.......by Asgore, I am such a fool. I am such an idiot for what I have done. I can only hope that Sans and Papyrus will forgive me. That ones said and everyone will forgive me." 

"Tch! You fucking brought this upon yourself, Dad!" Edge growled as he sent him a scathing glare. 

"Edge, be nice. He's already killing himself for what he did. We don' need ta make it worse." Stretch remarked still covering Blueberry ' s skull holes. 

"Tch. Fucking pansy. You're too forgiving." Edge growled folding his arms and looked away only to get slapped over the skull by Boss, making him yelp loudly. 

Suddenly, it went quiet. 

"Oh, fuck." Edge whimpered as he looked over at the closed door. 

"NICE GOING, FUCKER!" Boss growled narrowing his eyes at his rejected brother. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and a pissed off Sans came storming out of the room, pulling on his shorts. He looked ready to kill someone with his blazing blue left eye. 

And then he froze in alarm. 

All four look alike and his father waved sheepishly at him, all still kind of blushing from what they had heard. 

"Hi, Sansy. Sounds like ya having fun in there." Edge said grinning his shark like grin before yelping as Boss slapped him hard over the skull for his remark. 

Gaster stood up, looking grave, his pinpricks eyes meeting Sans' and then flickering to the door to see Ashlee, wrapped up in a bed sheet, looking shocked, horrified and very embarrassed. 

"Sans, Ashlee," Gaster said softly, looking very grave and guilty. "We need to talk. It's very important." 

Yep. It was going to be a very long night.


	5. Three

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, GASTER?! WHO ARE THEY?! WHAT ARE THEY?! AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Sans snapped as he used his magic to grab his father and slam him against the wall. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" 

It was obvious he was furious that he had been interrupted in his time with Ashlee, especially after so long. 

But this......this was something else. 

He would have understood if it had been an emergency, say like someone was dying. But this.....these strangers that wore familiar faces.....yeah, Sans was a little pissed off right now. 

Gaster winced but held up a hand when it looked like Stretch was going to step forward to defend him. He shook his head before looking back at Sans. "I went looking for answers that I have forgotten, Sans. I understand why you are angry. But I need you to listen to me carefully."

"Who are they, Gaster?" Sans asked dangerously his eye blazing. 

"What does it look like, Sans?" Gaster said carefully, firmly. "They are you from a different dimension. You and Papyrus. Mistakes I made but right now they are the best chance you have to stop the Luminosity from destroying everything."

"Aww, thanks. We fucking hate you too." Edge growled as he stood off to the far side of the room with Boss, Stretch and Blueberry. 

Sans shot him a look before looking back at Gaster and then released him from his magic, stepping back. He looked over at his door, seeing Ashlee had closed it again so she quickly get dressed without prying eyes. He was still standing there with only his shorts on, not wanting to let these strangers out of his sight. 

"All right. Explain to me what the fuck is going on, Gaster." 

Gaster sighed as he pushed off the wall, moving over to where he had been sitting to pick up the journal. He turned back to Sans, motioning to the other four skeletons. "When I was in The Void, in my banishment, I did look for your mother. I did look for her. And did catch glimpses of her soul. I found a few cracks in the Void and I went through in my own curiosity to see if where they lead. The first world," he motioned to Boss and Edge. "Was their's. It was just a mirror world to our own." 

"Why do they look like me and Paps, Gaster? When you reset our Underground? Why do they look how you made us when you tried fucking with Ashlee for her soul?" Sans asked darkly, still tense as ever. 

"A memory of them. When I reset our Underground, I used a memory to apply their world to ours. Because I wanted to draw Ashlee out. To make her afraid to thinking that her only chance of surviving was through me. I didn't know she would have been able to make you remember her. To change what I had done." Gaster stated. 

"Do you remember what I did when I fucking looked like that?" Sans growled shooting Edge a glance. 

Edge looked amused by the sound of this and even smirked. "Oh, this should be good." He remarked and recieved a dark look from the original Sans. 

"I do, Sans. And she never held it against you. If I remember right, she was more worried about you hating yourself when she could have been worried about what you were doing to her. But she wasn't." Gaster said before sighing. "Sans, let's not worry about that. Let me explain." 

Sans glared at him, tightening his arms around his ribs. "Then fucking explain! What are they?" He demanded. 

"Paradoxes. Duplicates of you and Papyrus in a different time and reality." Gaster said with another sigh. "I went into their world, wanting to explore. I found your mother's soul and I created them. They are technically you in a different way but also technically your brothers. Because I made them in the images of you of trying to start over from what I did in our world. I duplicated you and Papyrus, trying to start over. To redo everything I had done." 

Sans stared at him, now surprised by it all. He did glance over when the bedroom door opened and Ashlee stepped out meekly looking at the other Sans' and Papyrus'. 

"So," Ashlee spoke up shyly before going over to her Sans and clinging onto his arm. She cringed when Edge grinned at her looking her over only to yelp loudly when Boss slapped him hard over the skull to make him knock it off. "So, they are just different versions of Sans and Papyrus?" 

Gaster slowly nodded as he looked at her. "Yes. And they are not the only ones." He spoke up and now all eyes were on him in surprise. 

"Huh? Ya mean there's others like us?" Stretch was the one to ask. 

Again, Gaster nodded. "Yes. There are six different Sans' and Papyrus'. Six for each fallen human." And now everyone stared at him curiously and he sighed. "Before I was banished into the Void, I was doing something with the souls of the humans that had fallen. The first had been Chara. She had been the soul of our world. I took a piece of her soul and her Determination as a part of studying the souls of humans. With each piece from each child, I experimented with The Core ' s power."

Sans stared at him, alarmed. He looked like he was remembering something. It was like something was coming back to him. 

He remembered this. Or something about it. 

"The souls I was experimenting on had their own versions of Determination. I used them to splice into pieces of The Core ' s power. By using the power of the Core and the Determined soul pieces, I made portals into the very fabric of reality. I created the different timelines without realizing I had until I had been in The Void. When I found the cracks in time and space and reality." Gaster explained. "And six times, I went through each crack and meddled with it. When I chased your mother's soul into each world, I would catch it finally and try and start over my life. And six times, I lost her soul because of them, because of you."

And he was glowered at by the two pairs of different versions. Well two and a half. The little bouncy blue one actually looked like he was ashamed about it, actually. He was cringing a little behind his really tall brother, which caused his older brother to give Gaster a look of warning and made Sans and Ashlee frown curiously.

"Ya ain't gonna be holding that against Blue, are ya, Gassy? Cause if ya do, ya full of HOT air." The tall hoodie wearing Papyrus said which the little Sans groan and shook his head while a grin cracked on both Sans' and Edge ' s, as well as Ashlee's.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding when you said they were like a mirror to us." Sans said now chuckling and he recieved a grin back from Stretch, who stepped forward and shoved a hand towards him. 

"Eh, thought that was PUNNY, eh? I'm full of plenty of puns. By the way, ya can call me Pappy or Stretch. It'd be easier than calling me Papyrus, wouldn't it?" 

Sans hesistated as he eyed him before slowly taking his hand to shake it. "I guess it would be a TALL order of confusion if you met my Paps, wouldn't it?" 

Two pairs of groans, several other laughs followed. 

Stretch ' s grin widened as he took back his hand and shoved it into his pocket. "It'd be a LONG day if we kept saying Papyrus and kept hearing, 'What?' from all of us, wouldnt it be?" 

"OKAY!! ENOUGH OF THE PUNS!!" Both Boss and Blueberry snapped irritable which made everyone else laugh.

Ashlee nudged her Bonefriend ' s side, shaking her head. "Come on, Sans. Stop making our other guests mad. You know Paps would be yelling too if he knew you were making puns with his two look alikes." She told him as if scolding him before grinning. "Besides, the really dark one and the little one seems to have SHORT tempers." 

There was a pause before three sets of snorts erupted and two Sans' and one Papyrus roared with laughter, bending over to clutch their ribs from laughing so hard. 

"Oh, my god. I like your girl there, Sansy. Anyone who appreciates a good or bad pun is okay in my book! She's a keeper." Stretch laughed as he slapped his knees.

"I WILL FUCKING END YOU, HUMAN." Boss growled as he glared at her but she didn't pay any mind to him at all. 

"AND HERE I THOUGHT THE HUMAN WOULD PROBABLY BE COOL IF SHE LIKED THE OTHER ME." Blue spoke up finally, his cheekbones puffing out as he seemed to pout. 

"Oh, my god! That was fucking HUMERUS!" Edge had to add in his own only to yelp when he got kicked in the big ass by his Boss. "Ow. What? Sorry, Boss. She's just......she reminds me like Charity." 

That got curious looks from the others as they looked at him, rubbing his bottom from getting kicked. 

"Who's Charity?" Ashlee asked curiously and frowned when both Edge and Boss sobered up, all humor gone as they either glared or looked forlorn. She had a feeling she shouldn't have asked. 

"Charity is their human, Ashlee." Gaster spoke up now gravely. "That is what I am trying to explain. Like Frisk and you are Sans and Papyrus' human, Charity was Edge ' s and Boss' human, and Hope was Stretch and Blue's human. And they are the real reason why both pairs came looking for you." 

All humor was gone and it seemed like another tense moment was there.

"Wh-what happened to them?" Ashlee asked uneasily. 

And it was Blue who sniffed, glowing blue tears in his eyes. "GONE. HUMAN HOPE JUST DISAPPEARED." He suddenly wailed and got a look from the Fells for it. 

Stretch nodded as he dipped his skull down, looking serious for someone so lazy and high looking. "Hope was our human. She went missing a while ago. Way back before we showed our selves to you two years ago. It's how and why we were with Boss and Edge in the first place. We don't know where she is or who took her but it took a lot of work to manage to track down Hope's trail. Someone took her from our world into the Void. Me'n Blue, here, went looking and we met Boss'n Edge. Believe me when I say this, Pal, our reaction was just like their's and yours."

"Yeah. Same thing to our human. Charity was our human slave." Edge remarked and he got looks for that. He glared right back. "What? Our world ain't like yours, morons! Yeah, we got human slaves! So what the fuck ya gonna do about it?! It ain't like we hurt her anymore!" 

"Any more?" Sans asked blankly. 

"WHAT WE DO WITH OUR HUMAN IS OUR BUSINESS." Boss growled his arms folded. "AND AS MY IDIOTIC BROTHER HAS SAID, WE DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE. SHE CLAIMS US AS......" he made a disgusted look but there was something else there. A mere hint of a fond look in his burning red eye sockets. "FRIENDS. SOMEONE TOOK OUR HUMAN AND PROBABLY HURT HER BY WHAT WE FOUND AND WHEN WE FIND OUT WHO DID IT, THERE WILL NO SPARING. NO FUCKING MERCY FOR HARMING OUR HUMAN." He growled.

It showed right there in his words. He and Edge cared about their human. They weren't going to admit it but they did. 

"So what does that have to do with us?" Sans asked looking back at Gaster, who lowered his head but remained looking at him. 

"Sans," The monster said slowly. "According to them, both of them, their humans were half humans. Both of them." 

That struck like lightning in their bones; Sans and Ashlee. They stared at him with alarm as it clicked to them. 

"True Souls? They were True Souls." Ashlee said feeling cold as unease rushed through her. 

Gaster nodded as he held up the book in his hand. "Everything is in here. Everything I did in my experiments. Everything I saw in their worlds. In the Void. And according to these past two years, Sans, I have been back in The Void. I went back to their worlds. It's why they are here. I brought them back here to see you. Because of Ashlee. Whoever took their humans, they are attacking True Souls. I need your help to find their humans, Sans. For Ashlee's sake. It has something to do with the Luminosity. The trail leads back to the Luminosity." 

Sans couldn't stop himself from grabbing Ashlee's hand and pulling her close to him, as if protecting her from the very words he spoke. 

"How do you know this?" 

Gaster slowly shook his head as he dipped his head lower. "I......The past two years, I've been researching it all with them. Trying to find the leads. When I went to their worlds, it was my intentions to make sure they never left their world again. I didn't want them near you. It would be too confusing for all of you to know each other existed. Too......it's difficult to even explain what I had done. Not without already breaking what little trust you had with me after what happened in the Underground."

Sans gave him quite the look as he folded his arms again. "Ye-eah. You kind of failed that by disappearing when we wanted to know what was going on when we saw them, Gaster. Do you know how pissed off mom was when you vanished?" He asked thickly. 

Gaster lowered his head. "I know, Sans. She must be wanting to Dust me right now. But it was for the best. I couldn't let this happen. Interlinking the timelines like these two pairs did, it would cause so many problems. To cross over timelines and dimensions, it could only cause a complete disaster on all worlds. But.....they didn't do it first. Someone else has been doing it. And I truly believe it is the Luminosity. Someone from the Luminosity has discovered the rips in reality and space that I accidentally made when I was doing my science experiments. And they took the humans that mattered the most from their times. I fear for all worlds that exist right now. And we got to stop it before something disastrous happens. To be catching True Souls from different worlds, it would mean one thing." 

"What? What could happen?" Ashlee asked as she looked in between all of the skeletons in the room. "Is it really that bad to know that there are different world's out there?" 

Gaster slowly nodded. "Let's put it this way, Ashlee. Different alternate dimensions mixing with each other is like.......trying to forcefully mix the earth with the sun. If you do it, people will get hurt. The Fell world," he motioned to Boss and Edge. "It is not a kind world. They see kindness as a weakness." 

"Ya got that fucking right." Edge muttered gruffly. "Our world is a little hardcore for yours if ya wanna put it that way." 

Sans frowned as he took it all in. "So you think someone is taking the True Souls to force the other dimensions together as one?" He asked frowning. 

"It would be bad, either way. Crushing world's together would cause an apocalyptic end. There would be wars for control and order as doubles fight doubles because it confused them yo see a stranger wearing their face." Stretch spoke up a little lazily.

"And I believe that is the point of all of this." Gaster spoke up again. "Whoever is meddling with the timelines wants the worlds to meet. To become so confused and scared. To fight. To kill. Monsters against monsters. And humans.....would most likely get caught up in the fighting."

"And that would force the humans to react against us." Sans now said it dawning on him. "To prove the Luminosity right. And those who don't like us." 

Gaster nodded. "Yes. And I fear it might be more than that. While I was in Swap universe," he motioned to Stretch and Blue. "Something was happening there. Their humans reacted badly to them when their barrier broke. The Luminosity has already taken over in their world." 

Stretch nodded as his lazy look died away. "The humans are trying to catch monsters in our world and are enslaving us. Blue'n I managed to escape from it with some others. The Luminosity in our world has ruled it that all monsters are to be recorded, documented, and enslaved. As it is, none of our monsters like to fight. We prefer peace and kindness over everything else. Any monster who does fight back either gets Dusted or enslaved. Blue'n I......we went looking for Hope. Cause she can Reset still. Even with our Barrier broken. We want her to Reset so we don't break that barrier." He told them. 

Sans and Ashlee shared a glance with one another and then looked back at Stretch. "Just a Reset?" The skeleton asked though there was a hint of a smirk on his skull. 

"NOPE! PAPPY AND HOPE ARE DATING!! I, THE MAGNIFICENT AND MOST POPULAR AND HANDSOME-IST SANS APPROVE OF THEM AND CANNOT WAIT UNTIL HUMAN HOPE IS MY SISTER!" Blue exploded with glee. 

Stretch ' s skull dusted with orange but he did have a goofy smile on his face. 

"Ew. Gross." Edge growled but even his skull was dusted with red. 

And he got a look from Boss, who tapped his foot at him. "REALLY, YOU PATHETIC FATSO? THAT COMING FROM YOU IS EXTRAORDINARY HYPOCRITICAL SEEING HOW YOU AND CHARITY FUCK LIKE BUN-BUNS." He growled but smirking darkly. 

There were a few other blushes but snickers as Edge ' s skull resembled a cherry now, his cracked skull dipped down way past his shoulder blades, almost hiding it into that leather jacket. 

Sans chuckled before shaking his head. It seemed that no matter what world they were from, there was someone there in a relationship with a human. "All right, so what do you expect from us?" He asked now reaching to stuff his hands into his jacket, only to be reminded he wasn't wearing it. He grumbled but then grinned when Ashlee held it up, having brought it and dropped it on the back of the couch when he hadn't been looking. 

"Just help trying to sort this out, Sans. If we can find Charity and Hope, and help these pairs get their humans back, and discover exactly what the Luminosity is trying to do, I believe we can fix all of this." Gaster stared as he shifted his weight. "We stop the Luminosity, find their humans, and return them to their respectable worlds, I think we can all find some peace." 

"Sort'a anyway. Not much peace in our world but it'd be going back to normal." Edge remarked. 

Sans frowned thoughtfully as he took it all in. He did see something good coming out of this and also something bad. He knew he couldn't make this decision aline. It wasn't just him who could make it. 

"You need to tell everyone else, Gaster. Ya know I can't say yes or no." Sans told his father. "This impacts everyone. Frisk. Asriel. Tori. Paps. Everyone." 

Gaster slowly nodded with a sigh. He knew that was just how it had to be. He knew it wasn't just Sans he needed help from. He and the pairs of alternate beings needed all the help they could get to sorting everything out. 

However, before he could say something about it, Ashlee's phone went off and she took it out. "Oh, shit. It's Dad. He's probably going to freak out on us." She grumbled before stepping away from the group to answer it. "Hi, Dad. Do t freak out but I'm at Sans'.......huh?" Her face fell into confusion and bewilderment. "Yeah, he's right here.....okay. Dad! Calm down! What the hell......?!" 

Sans stiffened as he looked over at her before slowly moving over and snatching her phone, getting only a squeak from her. He held up the phone and put it on speaker. "Asriel, it's Sans. What's going on?" He asked frowning. 

'Sans, you need to lock your door and protect Ashlee! Or even better yet, get her back to the Underground! You need to run and hide, right now!" Asriel was saying frantically and there were screams and shouting in the background as well as familiar crying from Chara.

Growing so stiff, Sans and Ashlee looked at one another and then at the other four skeletons and Gaster, who were tensed up now. 

"Azzy, what's going on?!" Sans asked tensely. 

"It's the government! It happened too fast! It's all over the news right now! There has been a sudden decree that all monsters are gathered, processed and locked up! The National Guard is in the city right now! There are special forces out in the streets right now, arresting monsters! They came to New Ebbott Town! There has been a seige! Monsters are being gathered and locked up in armored vehicles!" Asriel said quickly. 

"Okay! What?! What is happening, Dad?!" Ashlee asked now fear showing. 

"Run, Sans and Ashlee! Now! Shit! They've spotted us! Run, Frisk! Dad, mom! Go! I'll hold them off.......!" Asriel was yelling and there was a crack and the line went dead. 

"Dad?!" Ashlee asked her hands covering her mouth. 

Sans frowned as he looked at the phone before looking at Gaster, who was very tensed. "What's going on, Gaster?!" He demanded. 

"That's what happened to us." Stretch said firmly. "The government and the Luminosity allied and then began catching monsters. Ya can't fight back. They got some special equipment that will lock up your magic. Some.....nets or tranquil guns that will freeze everything." 

"Indeed. I have seen it happening in both the Underfell and Underswap universes, Sans. You cannot fight them. Not until I can figure out how to reverse it." Gaster said quickly. 

"But what about my family?! Mom?! Dad and Chara?!" Ashlee asked fearfully as she looked at him. 

"For some reason they are not killing monsters, Ashlee. They just catch them and use some kind of anti magic bands on them so they can't fight them." Gaster said quickly. "It completely blocks out the magic that one has. Freezes it, keeps any monster from using their magic!" 

Sans gritted his teeth but shook his head as he grabbed Ashlee's hand. "We have to help the others! We have to get to the bottom of this! Paps! And Calli and Mom! Everyone! We have to help them!" He said quickly. 

"We cannot if they've been caught, Sans! If you are hit by the anti magic nets or a tranquil dart, you will not be able to fight back! No teleporting to safety, no healing, no anything!" Gaster told him firmly. 

"Well, we just can't just fucking stand here, Gaster! They need our.....!" Sans was arguing. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the door to Sans' house was blown off the hinges, making everyone jump and spin around with alatm. 

Armored men with guns came running in. 

"FREEZE, MONSTERS! DO NOT RESIST! ALL MONSTERS ARE TO BE DETAINED AND TAKEN TO A SPECIAL FACILITY FOR PROCESSING! IF YOU RESIST, YOU WILL BE TAKEN BY FORCE!" One man yelled. 

Sans snapped up his left hand, glowing with blue magic as his eye flared blue, green and yellow immediately. "Ah, hell no!" He growled as he grabbed Ashlee by the waist to push her behind him. 

"FIRE THE NETS AND DARTS! TAKE THEM DOWN!" The man ordered and the armored men raised guns. 

Sans stiffened and Ashlee clutched onto is jacket with shock and fear just as the soldiers fired glowing balls of loght at them as well as what looked like an electrified nets at them. 

This didn't look good. It didn't look good at all.


	6. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Royal Nightmare-Underfell remix  
> Passive Megalovania-Underswap  
> War of Faith - Two Steps From Hell

It happened too fast before any of them were prepared for it. The nets and darts flying at them; Ashlee shrieked in alarm and there were shouts that followed.

Sans threw up his hand to catch the electifying net but missed a dart. 

The dart slammed into his shoulder, piercing through his jacket into bone and he felt pain. He felt his magic immediately drain the moment whatever was in that dart flowed into him. His magic flickered and he couldn't feel it any more. 

He tried to grasp for his magic but it left him drained. He felt drowsy all of a sudden and he slumped, clutching for his magic. 

The net was coming at him and Ashlee who was grasping tightly to him in her fear. 

And then a large blacken burned and fiery red bones went crashing up through the floor boards, catching the nets in mid air as did fiery orange magic, throwing them hard away from them. Black, inky shadows lashed out and snapped the darts aside.

Sans and Ashlee turned with a jerk to look wide eyed at the five now stepping in between them, their hands raised with magic as they reacted quickly. 

Stretch was now next to Sans, wrapping an arm around his ribs, under his arms to keep him from falling. His left eye was burning with orange fire, much like how his usually did with blue. 

"EDGE! KNOCK THEM DOWN!" Boss snapped as he wiped his hand through the air and threw black and red bones at the soilders.

"On it, Boss!" Edge snarled as he suddenly flashed deep red and teleported right behind a soldier, grabbing him by the shoulders and slammed him down hard to the ground. 

Blue bones suddenly went flying through the air and knocked hard against the soldiers, who yelled in pain or surprise before they too went crashing to the ground, as if gravity amped up too high for them, making it hard to move. Blue was throwing them with a familiar attack to Sans, one he recognized as his own brother's Blue Attack.

"Sans!" Ashlee cried in worry as she ducked under his arm and helped Stretch keeping her skeleton from falling. "Are you okay?" 

Sans was hyperventilating at the moment, feeling so tired and drained. He felt like he was going to collapse any moment. And it was definitely harder for him to move. 

"Looks like there was some sedatives in that dart." Stretch said quickly as he held up Sans' other side. "We gotta get outta here. We're pinned down if we stay here!" 

Gaster nodded as he watched Boss, Edge and Blue attack the soldiers, moving so quickly to at least knock them out. He was more satisfied that the two Fells were not killing the humans. They were controlling their selves on that part to just force them to submit to unconscienceness. 

"We need to go into hiding! Now!" Gaster said as he stood next to Sans, Ashlee and Stretch. "Gather our wits and find out what has changed in the government to ally in their selves with the Luminosity!" 

"Welp, we better fucking hurry it up then! Cause I hear more coming!" Edge snarled as he looked outside the house and did see more armored men coming. "We gotta 'port! Cause if we go out this way, we gonna have a shit ton of humans on our asses!" 

"We can't! Sans was hit with one of the anti magic darts!" Stretch shouted to him as he kept a firm grip on the smaller skeleton. "We teleport, he gets left behind! The anti magic syndrome won't let any magic work, even if we try and take him with!" 

Boss snarled before he marched forward and shoved Edge out of his way. "THEN IT'S MY WAY!! EDGE! YOU GET BEHIND EVERYONE WITH GASTER! BLUEBERRY FUCKTARD! YOU'RE WITH ME! STRETCH, YOU AND THAT HUMAN CARRY THAT LUMP OF BONES!! WE WILL MAKE A BREAK FOR IT AND IF ANY HUMAN TRIES TO FOLLOW US, WE INCAPACITATE THEM!!" 

Gaster nodded as everyone looked at him, a fierce look on his mask. "We need to get to Mt Ebbot! It's the only safe place and even if it becomes over run by human soldiers or Luminosity mages, there are plenty of places to run and hide in! Until this blows over!" He ordered.

Everyone nodded as they took in the orders before moving into position. 

Gaster looked at Ashlee, firmly. "Stay with Sans and Stretch at all times, Ashlee. Do not break away and do not let yourself be taken from the group. I am very sure the Luminosity is looking for you right now." He said warningly. 

Ashlee nodded shakily as she held tightly to Sans. "O-okay. But what about Sa-Sans? Will he......" she was asking fearfully. 

Gaster just nodded. "Once the syndrome wears off, he can use his magic again. But right now, he can't move. It's locked every part of his magic and body. It will be hard carrying him but let Stretch worry about that. He is rather strong. You just need to stay close to him and Sans. Don't worry about who attacks us. Let me worry about them. Me, Edge, Boss and Blueberry."

Again Ashlee nodded as she looked at the other two skeletons in the front, who were looking outside at the soldiers. 

"LET'S MOVE!! NOW!!" BOSS barked before he and Blue ran forward with the others right behind them. They all ran out into the darkness of night, trying to ignore the yells and shouts and screams they could hear throughout the neighborhood. 

Together, quickly, they all ran down the streets, Stretch eventually lifting Sans up onto his shoulder and grabbing Ashlee's wrist to keep her from falling behind. 

There were shouts of soldiers when they were spotted and demands to stop. 

Immediately, Boss, Edge and Blue were on that, throwing bones when the firing began. There was just so much going on that it disturbed Ashlee greatly. She even saw soldiers attacking monsters right on the streets. 

It frightened her to see it happened. It broke her heart to see the fear on the monsters' faces. She wanted to go to their defense and almost had but the grip on her wrist tightened and she looked up at Stretch. 

"Sorry, kiddo. But ya can't do anything for them right now!" Stretch told her as he tugged her along. 

Ashlee grimaced but ran with him, her eyes meeting Sans when he weakly tilted his head towards her. There was such a haunting look on his face that scared her. To see him like this, it scared her badly. 

What could have happened to make the government turn on the monsters like this? Things had been going good for them, hadn't they?

Something must have happened. Something bad.

It took a long time, and a lot of fighting on three skeletons and a shadow like monster, trying to keep soldiers away. And a lot of running through alley ways. 

By the time they approached Mt Ebbott Town, all of them were exhausted from using their magic and running. It had taken a lot of energy to keeping their selves from getting shot by nets or darts or even letting the humans follow them.

Not to mention on how heart breaking it was to see how many monsters had been attacked and gathered on their escape. So many cries and pleas had haunted Ashlee as she had ran with Stretch.

Want g so much to go help them, she had wanted to. She was suppose to be their Princess. Their Savior. Their Jury and Protector and here she was running away because of what was happening. She didn't understand why this was happening so suddenly. 

What. Had. Happened?! 

She wanted to.......

As the group had been running for the trees of the mountain, it was right then that things went wrong. 

Ashlee had been running when she felt as if something grabbed her. She felt something simply grab her.....no. She felt something grab her soul and yank her backwards very hard, right off of her feet. 

She did the one thing she could. 

Scream. 

And being yanked right out of Stretch ' s grip had hurt pretty bad, even throwing him right off balance. She had seen him stumble, having to throw out his now freed hand to catch himself from face planting. He almost dropped Sans in the process.

"Ashlee!" Gaster yelled in alarm when she went flying across the ground right past him and Edge.

Who surprised him when he reacted quickly, lashing out and catching her by the ankle, stopping her from moving too far. He was almost pulled right off his own feet by the force but digging his heels into the ground, he kept himself and Ashlee from moving. 

Though, whatever had her by the soul was pulling pretty hard and making him skid on the ground a little. 

Nonethless, Edge looked up with everyone else to see that Ashlee's diamond like soul was out of her and hovering in between them and the obvious person who was pulling at her. 

A tall, thin man standing in the shadows with a glowing purple hand outstretched towards them. He was probably in his 50's judging by the gray in his finely combed back hair and the wrinkles in his face. He wore a fine black suit with a rich purple tie. It was too dark to see his face too clearly but the purple glow in his eyes showing they were dark.

And judging by his glowing purple hands, he was a Mage from the Luminosity. 

"Pal, ya bett'a let go of this girl. Right now." Edge growled as he held onto Ashlee tightly, trying to keep her from pulled away. 

"Ow! Ow!" Ashlee cried painfully as she was being pulled physically and her soul being pulled by magic. 

"Give me the girl, monster. She is coming with me." The man spoke in a deep, dark voice as he tried pulling the soul towards him, therefore Ashlee. 

Suddenly, an orange light surrounded Ashlee's soul, mixing with the purple, as did a deep blue. It felt more comforting that the magic seemed to be shielding her now, and with a pull towards Edge, Ashlee felt the tight grasp of the Mage loosen as she was pulled free. It had been Stretch and Sans who grabbed and protected her soul from being pulled any longer like it had been.

She almost fell to the ground when she was pulled from the Mage but thin black arms wrapped around her and settled her back onto her feet as her diamond soul retreated quickly back inside of her. She found herself in Gaster ' s arms, clutching back onto him as he and Edge pulled her back towards their group, where Boss, Blue, Stretch and a very shakey Sans now stood in between them and the mage. 

"Sans!" Ashlee cried as she pried herself away from Gaster and hurried to his side. 

It seemed that the anti magic syndrome was finally wearing off since he was barely standing on his own now, his blazing blue eye now lit up as he glared at the mage. 

He immediately had his arms around her, pulling her close to his side. 

The Mage scowled as he dropped his hands and then stood firm before all of the monsters. He did not look pleased. "It would serve you well if you handed that True Soul over to me, monsters. If you do, your punishment will not be severe." He said apathetically. 

"Not....go-gonna happen, buddy." Sans growled as he held Ashlee tightly. 

"And who might you be? You are a Mage of the Luminosity, correct?" Gaster asked tensely as he stood with his skeleton sons. 

The Mage merely dipped his head as he stood there, tall and firm. "I am. I am Giovanni Armati of the Luminosity of Gaia." He remarked and the three, Ashlee, Gaster and Sans stiffened. 

"Wh-what? James' dad then?" Ashlee asked shakily. 

Giovanni merely nodded as he looked at her. "Yes. My son was Jameson Armati. And while he was a foolish boy, his death still angered me and I will be avenging his death." He said rather darkly. 

Sans chuckled darkly as he kept his hold onto his girl rather tight, as if she was going to be pulled again. "You're a little late for that. The one who killed him was that prick, Fiero." He told him, still a little weakened. 

"I do know that, monster. But it was because of your brother that made James so irrational that he irritated the wrong person. I will seek the justice served to him. Once we find him, of course." Giovanni said darkly. 

Sans' eye flashed dangerously. "Ya touch my brother, Pal, and you will have a bad time. I don't know where Paps is but he's probably playing it smart by hiding." He growled as he shifted. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ashlee asked her voice now hardening with anger and Determination. "Why are the Luminosity so against the monsters?! We were doing fine before all of this! Monsters weren't hurting no one! And you ruined it all, didn't you? Why did the government turn against the monsters?! Against us?!" 

Sans tightened his hold onto Ashlee as he glanced at her but he did not stop her from asking. He was pretty curious, himself. 

Giovanni just dipped his head down as his eyes narrowed. "The Luminosity of Gaia wishes to put the monsters back where they belong. In the Underground, trapped away from humanity. You interfered with what they had done so many years ago. You do not realize by freeing monsters from the mountain, you have betrayed the human race. Humans and monsters do not belong together!"

There were a few growls from the monsters but Ashlee narrowed her eyes as she clutched onto Sans. "That's a lie. Monsters and humans have been working together very well until you showed up! They were getting along just fine!" She snapped. 

Giovanni narrowed his eyes right back but lift his head. "Is that so? Maybe for a little while, Miss Dreemurr. The fact that you are so deluded in your fantasies of your monsters is just sad. And that you have seen what the monsters are capable of, and yet choose to ignore that, it is just sad that you would choose those creatures over human kind." His eyes sparked with purple as he glowered at her. "But then again, you are a half monster, aren't you?" 

"Yes I am. And I am proud of it! So far, I've seen better from the monsters than a few humans! Not all humans are bad but you sure cut the cake!" Ashlee snapped as she glared at him. 

"Proud? You're proud?" Giovanni chuckled darkly. "Would you be proud to know what monsters truly did to humans before the Great War, Miss Dreemurr?" 

Ashlee saw Gaster stiffen and she glanced at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked confused. 

"The true history of the Great War, Miss Dreemurr. Why don't you ask your 'friend', Doctor W.D Gaster what he did that caused humans to rebel against Monsters." Giovanni said spitting the word friend like poison. 

Ashlee glanced at Gaster, who looked back stiffly but then she looked back at Giovanni. "He made a mistake. His wife had been killed by Monster Hunters! He was angry and hurting! He is still paying for it, sir!" She said harshly. 

"The Luminosity did not kill Bonessa, Miss Dreemurr. If you knew the truth of why humans turned against the monsters because of him, you would have second thoughts about your monsters." Giovanni said darkly. 

Frowning, it did make Ashlee curious but she just shook her head. She wasn't going to believe it. "If The Monster Hunters didn't kill Bonessa, then enlighten me. Who did and how would you know what happened?! That happened so many years ago! You weren't alive back then!" She snapped. 

"Ask him why the Luminosity formed then." Giovanni stated his hands folding behind his back. "I might not have been alive, Miss Dreemurr. But the Head Elder of the Luminosity was. They saw it all. It was because of Gaster did they form the Luminosity. Why the Monster Hunters existed in the first place?" 

"That's bullshit. Humans don't live that long! Even with magic, they can't live that long!" Sans growled. 

Giovanni merely smirked at him. "Who said that they were fully human?" He asked darkly. 

And all of them stiffened in surprise. 

"You mean they're not?" Stretch asked frowning as he glanced at Gaster, who lowered his head, now looking pained. 

"No. They too are a True Soul. And Gaster is the reason why they exist. Isn't that right, Doctor?" Giovanni asked now darkly smug. 

Everyone looked at Gaster, who was now clutching his chest as if he was now the one in pain. 

"Gaster, what is he talking about?" Sans asked thickly. 

Gaster merely lowered his head but then sighed. He lowered his hands and looked back at Sans. "He's telling the truth. I know who their leader is now. If I am correct, it is your older brother he is talking about."

Sans stared, his eyes widening at him. "What?" He asked blankly. 

Giovanni chuckled darkly. "A bunch of experimentations gone wrong. Cheating on your wife just for the sake of science. He is very pissed off at you, Gaster. And the fact that you did it to an unwilling host.......I'd say monsters are not above raping humans to get what you want. You're no better than humans, Gaster. And you lied all about it, didn't you?" He asked darkly. 

Gaster looked at him angrily but also painfully. "I didn't mean to hurt G, Armati. I didn't even know he survived the birth. Until now." He said solemnly. 

Sans and Ashlee as the other Skelton brothers stared at Gaster, completely shocked. Was he serious? Did he really.....?

"Doesn't matter, Doctor Gaster. Because of you, he was raised by humans. He learned how to hate his own kind. And seeing what you were doing, he is going to make sure that monsters go where they belong. Either locked up back in the mountain, or they are the servants of humans." Giovanni said sneering before he raised his hands and the purple magic formed again. "Now, give me that True Soul. With the True Souls in G's hands, we will either eradicate monsters or enslave them." 

Sans tightened his grip again on Ashlee as he pushed her past him. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to allow this man to touch her. Especially when it was James Armati ' s father in the first place. He was definitely going to have a Ling talk with Gaster after this.

"Ya really think most humans are gonna throw their alliance to you, Armati?" Sans asked darkly. "Most of them were friends of ours. Humans liked us." 

"That was before they knew the truth of what monsters were capable of, Monster." Giovanni said smirking. "The news broke two hours ago. Images of what you did to James. And they sure know about the Underfell world now. Or rather......think they know about it. The news broke it today. People are now afraid of you because of the story that broke. Why do you think the government turned on you so fast? Why do you think people even told the military where most of their monster neighbors lived? Why do you think the Luminosity is succeeding so quickly in just a few short hours since the news broke?" 

There was a very tense moment as everyone took it in and it was Edge who hissed as he shared a glance with his own brother. "They're making our world look like yours!" He growled as he shot Sans a look. 

"Tha - that's a lie though! Our world........! Monsters don't have monsters who enslave humans!" Ashlee said horrified. 

Giovanni just chuckled darkly as purple electricity began crackling all around him. "The public will believe what we want them to believe, Miss Dreemurr. And fear......fear makes humans react very quickly. Now. Do yourself a favor and come with me so you can join the other True Souls. Or I will kill your monters." He said darkly.

"Ya ain't taking Ashlee, Armati. You'll have to go through me first." Sans growled as he stood in between them. "And if you're smart, you will go back to the rest of the Luminosity, clear this up and stop this from going on. What Gaster did, he will deal with it later. But you know very well that we aren't hurting humans. We just want to live in peace on the surface with them." 

Giovanni just sneered at him. "No. I actually want to see all monsters Dusted. You ruined my empire as it was. The Armati was in charge of everything until you all ruined it all. So this is personal to me. I will make sure you're all destroted. Including her, in the end when we are done with her soul." He said darkly. 

"Pal, I don't know if ya counted right but you're kind of out numbered here." Stretch said lazily hos hands in his pockets again. 

Giovanni smirked as he looked right at all of them. "Am i? Or are you?" He asked in dark way. 

And just as he said that, lights flashed on from all around them, blinding the monsters and the True Soul for a moment before they saw that they really were surrounded. 

There were twenty men all around them. And judging by the similar clothes they wore to Fiero, they were all Mages.

This was actually very bad. 

Because even though it had been two years ago, they remembered just how strong Fiero had been. And that was just one Mage. This was twenty. Things were definitely bad right now. 

"Well this is definitely gonna be a challenge." Stretch said as he looked lazily around before slowly smiling. "We might even get killed fighting all 'O these Mages. Welp, guess we can have one advantage." 

Everyone else looked at him with a frown. But he just surprised everyone by turning to his small brother, pulling something out of his pocket. 

Holding up a small lollypop. 

Blue groaned giving him quite the look. "NO. NO, NO, NO. PAPPY, YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE DO TO ME." He groaned slumping. 

"I know, lil' bro. But the way I see it, we need a little speed on our part. And a good distraction. You're good for it, Blueberry. Come on. Help us out. Or we're aall kind of screwed." Stretch said grinning. 

Blue sighed before reaching out and snatching the lollypop and unwrapping it. 

How the fuck is a lollypop gonna help us?" Edge growled skeptically.

Stretch just smirked lazily at him as he waited for his little brother to stick the pop in his mouth. "Trust me. Ain't no one faster than my bro when he has had sugar. These Mages, they ain't gonna know what hit them." He remarked. 

Everyone frowned, as did some of the Mages.

"Enough of this. Kill them and get me the girl." Giovanni said darkly as he prepared his magical attack. And as he gave the order, the mages moved to attack, their magic sparkling to life. 

Sans tightened his hold onto Ashlee, his left eye blazing to life as had Edge's. He knew he needed to protect her at all.......

And then Blue started giggling madly as the blue in his own eyes popped brightly and the yellow stars he had grew larger. HUMANS!" He blurted out wildly, making everyone look at him in surprise as a magical blue glow formed around him. 

Stretch grinned. "Blueberry, the Mages are gonna hurt our new friends. Get 'em, lil' bro. Be the Royal Guard ya know ya are." He remarked. 

Blue gave an almost insane giggle as his yellow stars practically popped out and he literately zoomed across the clearing, startling all but Stretch. He was literately a blurr as he ran at the Mages who yelped in alarm as they tried to jump back from him.

They didn't get very far at all.

Because Blueberry was whizzing right by them, knocking them off their feet in a blurr. And that gave the other skeletons the chance to strike back.

Immediately with the distraction, the two Sans, the two Papyrus' and Gaster whipped up their magic and sent bones and shadows flying. There were shouts as Mages scattered to avoid getting hit while throwing their own magic. 

And if that hadn't been enough, Ashlee threw her fire towards Giovanni when he made to throw purple lightning at Gaster. She deflected his lightning with her fire before whipping out vines. 

It became a mess of a fight as magic was being thrown in every direction and it took a lot of speed and movement t to not be hit. 

But nonetheless, everyone seemed to be working together.

With Blue running around in a blurr, knocking Mages off of their feet and his own brother capturing them with his orange magic and tossing them to the side where they were intercepted by Edge's fists, it was better than everyone could have hoped. 

And while Ashlee had seen Gaster fight before, she had to say she was impressed with how he moved. He was the lithe and flighty monster she remembered as he moved with her to attack Giovanni Armati.

But there seemed to be more grace and agility to his step than she remembered. It was just the way he moved to dodge the magical attacks coming at him. She had always seen him as black blur before, when he had been attacking her in the Underground. She now saw his every movement. 

He was either slowing down greatly or she was just getting faster that she was finally able to keep up with him. 

She hoped it was the latter. 

Dodging a blast of electricity, Ashlee moved in sync with Gaster towards Giovanni, her fire thrown hard and fast, nearly burning him. He moved out of the way with a good amount of speed and even dodged Gaster ' s shadow magic as he tried to hit him. 

From a glance to the side, she saw Sans working well with his doubles to attacking other mages. It worried her when he came very close to being hit but with the speed and agility he did have, and uit reflexes of the two Papyrus', he seemed to be doing just fine. 

Until one particular Mage suddenly phased right out of the ground right behind him, a silver sword flashing. 

"SANS!" Ashlee screamed out in warning and terror as she saw it coming close to striking him through the vertibrae. 

Suddenly there was a flash of white, red and orange as something dropped down in between Sans and the Mage and a bone sword flashed, deflecting the other's sword from striking his brother. 

Sans whipped his head around to see who was now at his back, protecting him and a wide grin formed to see his Papyrus. He had never been more glad to see him......well, that wasn't true. There had been a time where he had been so glad to see Papyrus that he broke down and cried and that had been after one of the Resets that happened before all of this. The very first time that there had been a genocidal run by Frisk, whom he remembered had been controlled by the malicious Chara at the time.

But now.....Sans was just so happy to see his brother at his back, bone sword up and facing off with the Mage with sword. 

"SANS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Papyrus immediately demanded sternly as he glared down the Mage. His pinpricks eye sockets flicked to the other doubles, who had glanced back and he did look briefly surprised to see them again after two years. "ARE THOSE THE SAME.......?!" 

"Yes, bro. And long story short, Gaster was fucking around with the timelines when he was in The Void. Apparently they're our brothers from other time lines and dimensions and they came to help us with the Luminosity, who fucked with their times too." Sans said as he turned to face the Mages that were coming to attack.

Papyrus merely frowned as he took that in before lashing out with his sword when the Mage swung at him. He deflected the blade several times with a little fancy footwork, pushing the man back away. 

"Paps! Where is everyone else?!" Sans asked over the noise of the fight. 

Papyrus deflected the Mage ' s sword again, spinning once and slashing out now clipping the man's hand and making him yell out in pain and alarm, retreating back. "CALLI IS OVER IN THE TREES WITH FRISK, CHARA, GAR AND BLOOKY! THE OTHERS WERE TAKEN CAPTIVE! WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO RETREAT OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN AS WELL!" 

Sans shot him a glance of worry. He didn't like that at all. Even his mother and Undyne were taken captive?! That was not good at all. "Any other monsters escape?!" He shouted as he threw bones. 

"UNFORTUNATELY, NO. THE MONSTER COMMUNITY HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY TAKEN INTO CUSTODY! I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU AND ASHLEE AND OUR UNUSUAL DOUBLES! AND OF COURSE, FATHER!" Papyrus shouted back. 

"Shit! We don't have a choice then! We have to run and hide!" Sans growled before looking around at everyone else, precipitation on his brow. They needed to run now. He didn't like where all of this was going.

And as if his words had been heard, all eyes went to him, all monsters looked right at him and one by one, all nodded. 

They all understood. 

They all agreed. 

Eye sockets flaring up brightly with magic, Sans tensed himself up with as much magic as he could and saw everyone else do the same. And then he lashed out, as did the other skeletons. 

Suddenly bones began exploding from the ground of all colors. Shadow spikes even burst out from the ground and the trees. Fire exploded on the ground, creating a barrier all around them, keeping the Mages from rushing forward again. 

"EVERYONE! RUN!! NOW!" Sans shouted before teleporting to Ashlee, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to book it. 

With only a flick of her wrist, Ashlee drew up another wall of fire in between the Mages and her group, trying to keep them from following. There had been shouts of protest and anger from the Mages. But none of them could follow with the flames in their way. 

From the side, Ashlee saw Calli, her mother, Gar and Blooky coming after them. She WA surprised to see Blooky but pleased nonetheless that he managed to get away.

Everyone ran for the foothills. 

It was a good few hours before they found their selves on the high cliffs, near the mouth to the Underground. They were all a little exhausted from the run and the climb but all of them made it. 

Ashlee had not stopped hovering around her mother and baby sister, looking them over with concern but was content that they were unharmed and safe. Chara hadn't stopped crying but it was to her own relief that it didn't seem to bug The Fell brothers with all of her crying. 

They had ignored her, actually, mostly looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. 

It was strangely Stretch who reacted to her, asking if he could hold Chara while they climbed and Frisk had been hesitant about it at first but relented. She handed her crying toddler to the stranger, who took her carefully. 

And a moment later, he had Chara giggling while making faces at her, and eventually falling asleep. 

It made all smile through the tormented looks they all had been wearing not long ago. They saw that this stranger from another dimension was not bad with kids at all. If he could get Chara to giggle and fall asleep like he had, he seemed to be well trust worthy. 

As of now, he was carrying her in his long arms, holding her close to his chest with her head resting on his sternum.

However, making it to the look out, at the entrance of the Underground, they looked back towards the city. And they could still hear the raids going on. They could shouts and screams, filling the air as monsters were being taken. They could barely see the activities happening in New Ebbott Town as monsters were being attacked by humans, locked up. 

It was heart wrenching to Ashlee and her family. 

Everything they had, everyone they loved were being ripped away by cruelty. Locked up and probably to be forced into slavery. 

Ashlee, Frisk, Calli and even Blooky were crying as they listened to the sounds echoing towards the mountain. 

"We're gonna fix this, Ashy. We will fix this." Sans promised as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried hard. He looked at Papyrus as he wrapped his own arms around Calli and even Gar as he looked painfully towards the city. 

Frisk just took her baby back from Stretch and held her, pausing when Ashlee pulled away from Sans to hurry to her, wrapping her arms around her while Sans stood at their side, glaring down at the city. 

He hated making promises but he swore he was going to fix this. 

"Gaster." The short skeleton growled now turning to face his father, his blue blazing with cold fury. "You better fucking tell us what is going on. And who the fuck G is." 

Gaster balked a little but looked guilty at the same. He knew he had to tell them what he had done. Especially if G was the one behind The Luminosity. It was just going to be hard. 

And very painful.


	7. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we are finally caught up with the Fells and Swaps story line, on with the main story.

Taking refuge in the Underground, the group of monsters and humans were sitting in Toriel' s house, drinking what leftover golden flower tea and coffee that the Queen left in her home. 

And all stares were on a forlorn Gaster as he sat in front of a fire place with a warm fire built. They waited for him to begin. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

It was until Edge growled and slapped his cup of coffee down hard, growling. He was not going to put up with the silent treatment they were getting from Gaster. "Well?! Ya goin' to tell us what the fuck is goin' on, Gaster? Me'n Boss only knows a little bit! An' ya sure haven't told us much since ya been with us for the past two fucking years!" He snarled irritably. 

"LANGUAGE!" Blue blurted out grumpily. 

"Ah, shuddup, ya blue twat! I ain't givin' ya money for your damn.....ooff!" Edge was growling, only to get an old couch pillow thrown into his face by orange magic. He ripped it off and threw it down, pointing at Stretch, who was glowering at him. "An' you! Don't be throwing fucking shit at me just cause ya don't like how I talk to him!" 

"Do not talk to my brother like that, Edge. I already warned you before I won't put up with it." Stretch growled. 

"ENOUGH!!" Boss snapped as he stood up, glaring around at everyone and Edge sank a little when he was glared at. He instead looked right at Stretch. "DON'T THROW THINGS AT MY ANNOYING BROTHER, STRETCH!! WE WON'T STOP WATCHING OUR LANGUAGE FOR YOUR INNOCENT LITTLE BRAT ' S SAKE SO MAKE IT CLEAR TO THAT TO HIM NOW!!! NOR WILL WE PAY HIM FOR HIS STUPID JAR!!" He turned his dark glare onto Edge next, who cringed just a little. "SANS!! IGNORE THE BLUETARD!! AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

".....Fine......." Edge grumbled. 

"However, Edge is right." Sans, the original spoke up seriously as he looked right at Gaster, who seemed to sink a little from his glare. "What the hell is going on, Gaster? Who is G? What does he want with the True Souls he is stealing?" 

Gaster heaved a heavy sigh as he lowered his head some more. He had a weight on him that no one could but it was sure pressing him down. He slowly turned and looked right at everyone, his white pinprick eyes looking at each and every one.

"Your mother wasn't even carrying you at the time when Gaster Sans was born, Sans. Before you were born, I.....I was always the Royal Scientist. Even in the times we were living in. I was always working on science. I even worked with humans. Alchemists, philosophers, astrologists. Even human mages." Gaster spoke softly. 

"Anyway, at the time, there was......an unsettled relationship with some humans. Few didn't trust us or like us as always. Humans would cause all kinds.of trouble for monsters but we always tried to ignore it. And with more and more relationships forming between humans and monsters, I did think it was......risky for some humans to begin relationships with monsters.

"I wanted to make sure it really was safe because a few humans did end up carrying children with monsters. Therefore, I began my research on if it was safe for monsters and humans to reproduce." Gaster said sadly. He looked so tired right now. A young woman was chosen to be my subject. Not by her will. And the humans.....they wanted her to.....for me to be the one to impregnate her. I did try and refuse in the beginning." 

A soft gasp had escaped from Frisk, Calli and Ashlee as they all covered their mouths as they looked horrified at what he was saying. Papyrus, too, if anyone looked. He was covering his large teeth and jaw with his own horror.

Sans and all of the other skeletons just stared with hard looks. 

Gaster sighed heavily. "I did not want to procreate with a human, Sans. I was happily mated with your mother. There were many fights on the whole ordeal between myself and the human scientists. We argued and argued over it and then they threatened to kill the woman and say they would find one more appeasing to me." He growled at the memories while everyone else just stared at him with shock. "To imagine that they would go that far to get me to change my mind......it still makes me sick, Sans. They would kill their own for the sake of discovery."

"So.....you didn't have a choice either?" Ashlee was the one to ask as she shared a look with Sans. 

"No, Ashlee. I did have a choice. It was either I go with that girl or another or another or another or they would die the many times I refused. So to save that girl's life, I went with it. She was frightened the entire time and I hated myself for it." Gaster said regretfully. 

"Jesus." Gar was the one to speak up now running a hand through his shabby hair. "That's not much of a choice though." 

Gaster shook his head with a sigh. "No, it wasn't but it was all I had. That girl, her name was Helena. And she died in childbirth when it was time for Gaster Sans to enter this world as the first True Soul ever created." He told them sadly. "She was frightened the entire time of her pregnancy with my bastard child." 

"And supposibly so did G." Sans said sighing as he ran a hand over his skull. 

Gaster sighed now touching the bridge between his eyes as he looked more regretful. "No, he didn't. I lied about that too." He said in grief. 

And everyone stiffened with looks of surprise on their face. 

"What?" Sans growled his eye sockets now narrowed. 

Gaster looked more regretful as he slouched miserably. "Gaster Sans did not die in child birth like I said he did. He lived and he.....um....I raised him up until you were born. Your mother did know of him after I brought him home from my lab. She did not know he.....he was directly from my own magical essense. She believed he was grown in a test tube like told her he was." He explained sadly.

Everyone just stared at him in hushed shock. All of them stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what happened, Gaster? How come I don't remember him?" Sans asked now shakily. 

Gaster just shook his head as he looked at him with regret. "You've never met him, Sans. He was five when you were finally born. And by that time, I had him sent away." He told him. 

Sand stiffened as he just stared at him with wide eye sockets. "Why?! Didn't you think I would like to know I had an older brother?!" He demanded. 

"No. I didn't want you to know, Sans. I didn't want you to know him because to me, he wasn't your brother. He was a science experiment. He was just a subject to me at the time." Gaster said regretfully. "Yes, I regret how I treated him now. But in the past......he was nothing to me. And for it......he hates me, he hates you and everyone else that I created." He said motioning to all of the other skeletons in the room. 

Sans growled now glaring at him as his eye began to glow. "Where did you send him?!" He growled. 

Gaster sighed but sat up straighter. "I sent him to another village. The caravan that your mother was guiding........when she died right after Papyrus was born.......I had him hidden for two years in the village we lived in. But when you began exploring when you started walking.....I had G removed from town. Your mother was never happy with that decision that G was to be sent away. But I wanted him away from you to hide what I had done. Then the Mages who were against our monsters attacked the caravan that were escorting G away, they killed Bonessa and then took him. I had thought he had died, Sans. I really thought he had died in that raid with all of the Royal Guard."

Sans growled as he glared at Gaster, his fists clenching and uncle ching over and over again. "And because of you, he's taking it out on us?! Because of how you treated him?!" He snapped. 

"No. It's not just that. It's because I took his True Soul away!" Gaster said, his breathing now harsh from emotions he felt.

"You took his soul?" Stretch asked skeptically. "Is that why he is emotionless......" 

"No." Gaster interrupted seriously. "I took his girlfriend away." 

Dead silence and surprised stares. 

You could almost hear a pin drop from how quiet it was now as everyone just stared at him with wide eyes. No one said a word. 

"Wha-what?" Frisk asked stunned as she rocked baby Chara, who was dead asleep, which was a good thing because she would have been spitting mad if all of the monsters were swearing in front of her child if she were awake. 

Gaster slumped again in grief as he covered his masked face and let out a shuddering sigh. "There are eight dimensions I created by accident through my science experiments. Undertale is the original. Underfell, Underswap, Inktale, Horrortale, Underfresh, Outertale and Echotale." He said guiltly. "Heaven, his True Soul, is from Echotale, where he has been all of these years because the Human Mages sent him there without my knowledge. The ones who betrayed the monsterkind."

"What the fuck?!" Edge growled bewildered and he was huffed at by Blue. 

"Echotale was created first before all of the others. I didn't know about it until I went to the Void. When I was banished for attacking my own son." Gaster said motioning to Sans, who stared at him. "I created it while here in Undertale by accident. When I was meddling with space and time magic in the Core. It was the first time split I made while doing my experiments here."

"And.....this doesn't add up!! I thought G said he needed seven True Souls! Where'd the eighth come from?!" Edge growled. 

"Unless......." Ashlee was saying. 

Sans stiffened as he realized what Ashlee was about to say and he looked right at Gaster. "What did you do to her?! This......Heaven?!" He demanded and that had everyone go quiet again. 

Sighing once again, Gaster lowered his eyes this time as if ashamed. When I discovered Echotale, I found G there. With her. I found out she was a True Soul and I did the same thing I tried to do Ashlee, Sans. I took her soul and tried to use it to bring your mother back to life. Thing is, what did I did to Heaven, it shattered into seven pieces and disappeared. Her vessel of a body, however, I hid from G." He told them all. 

There was a silence from everyone as they just stared at him in disgust, horror and disbelief. 

"And......why does he need our True Souls?" It was Papyrus who spoke but very quietly this time as he held a still rather distraught Calli. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Stretch spoke gravely and when everyone looked at him. "G wants our True Souls to put his back together. Isn't that right, Dad?" He added coldly. 

Slowly, Gaster nodded as he looked down sadly. "Seven True Souls to make one. Seven True Souls to make the world's collide. The seven gates of Hell. Because that was what the Underground was to all of us. To all seven dimensions that was created. A prison for monsters. It took seven Mages to lock us up, in each dimension. And it will take seven to bring back Heaven." 

"You're a son of a bitch." Sans said coolly as he glared at Gaster. "What you did......to G, to all of us......you're a son of a bitch." 

Again, Gaster slowly nodded as he kept his eyes adverted. "Yes. I know I am. Because of my selfish deeds, I did hurt a lot of people. My own family. And I regret that now. I wish amend that." He said softly. 

"Problem is, G might not accept any apologies that you make." Calli said now frowning. "You treated him like shit. Like a science experiment. And then when you found him again, you went and took his girlfriend away and pretty much killed her." 

Gaster nodded once more as he sat up straight. "Yes. He will never forgive me. And I do not blame him. I would give him my life if not for you all being in danger. I cannot let him hurt any of you any more. You've all already indured enough. I'm afraid......I'll....have to kill him to end his suffering." He said gravely as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. 

"Or.....em.....uh.....you.....you could just find.....Heaven's.....uh....soul pieces and put her.....back together....." a timid voice spoke up. 

And all eyes snapped wide open and looked straight at Blooky in surprise. 

They all had almost forgotten he was even there. He had been so quiet. Just in the back, staying quiet and listening carefully. 

"WHAT?!" Boss growled. 

Blooky cringed as he was the center of attention now and he dipped lower, a pale blue blush on his transparent bed sheet face. 

"Wait......what, Blooky? What do you mean?" Ashlee asked now scooting forward to study him in alatm. 

Blooky shrugged in his own way as he looked timidly back at them. "well........when....um...when....monsters die......we become dust. And out souls shatter, yes?" He asked in his low voice.

Everyone glanced at one another before looking at him skeptically but nodded. "Yes." Several monsters chimed in and Gaster stiffened, his face brightening. 

"and when humans die......their souls remain intact....yes?" Blooky went on. 

"Yes. That is true, Blooky. I see.....I see where you are going with this!" Gaster said with dawning. 

"I'm fucking glad someone does. What the fuck is the point?!" Edge growled, only to get his soul slapped by Boss for making Blooky cringe and look like he was going to go quiet. 

"He means that there is a possibility that Heaven's soul might have shattered but it did not dust like a monster's would!" Gaster said now excitedly and he stood up quickly, now pacing around the large living room in thought. 

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Papyrus asked with bugged eye sockets. 

Gaster nodded now excitedly as he took it all in. "Yes, yes! When Heaven's soul shattered, it did not Dust like a monster's soul would have! It simply broke apart and vanished! Maybe even......" he was saying. 

Ashlee gasped softly now sharing a wide eyed look with Sans. "The pieces! There were seven pieces! Seven other Alternate dimensions! What if each piece vanished into each of the dimensions that G is invading?! Maybe that's why he is really attacking our dimensions!" 

"So, wait! What?!" Edge growled in bewilderment. "Ya saying that he is attacking us because he might be looking for the pieces?!" 

Ashlee nodded as she glanced at him and then at Gaster, who was definitely brightening at the idea. "Yes! He isn't attacking to destroying monsters for the Luminosity! He is attacking and enslaving them, right?! He wants them out of the way so they can't bother him from looking for the pieces of her soul!" She said now brightly. 

"Huh." Sans remarked now rubbing his jaw in thought. "That....does sound kind of legit. Because if monsters saw him snooping around things he shouldn't be, they'd get suspicious." 

"OR TRY AND KILL HIM!!" Boss growled. 

"Or try and watch him carefully because of his snooping." Stretch added with a shrug. "But if he is looking for her soul pieces, why use our True Souls? Why take Hope and Ashlee and Charity and everyone else?"

The mood grew grave again as it hit them. 

"Because he still wants to destroy the other dimensions in revenge of what I did to him. What I did to Heaven." Gaster said regretful again. 

"So it's simple." Gar spoke up before grimacing. "Well....not simple. But it means we just gotta find the soul pieces and put Heaven back together for him. If he has her back, maybe he will lay off of us. We'd give him a reason to stop coming after us and hurting us." 

Gaster shook his head as he looked at Gar before sighing. "It will not be that easy. G is still very bitter to what I have done. He does want to hurt all of us." He said softly. 

"Yeah, but if you find her soul pieces and put her back together, and give her back.....maybe it will be enough." Calli said frowning.

"That's asking alot but it's all we have right now." Sans said with a sigh before looking around at everyone. He did notice that everyone was looking pretty tired. It had been a long day and even one of the worse nights ever. 

At least Chara could find a way to just sleep. 

"We all need rest. We need to figure this out." Sans added as he stood up. He did pause to look at Gaster. "Where did you put this Heaven's body? If her soul truly is only shattered.....maybe she is just 'fallen down'. If we can do this, find her soul pieces and put them back together for G and fix all of this, we need to know where her body is. And make sure she isn't actually dead." 

"She's not. I promise. I checked before I sealed it away. And I do have her in a preservation chamber." Gaster said with a deep breath. "We can find her body in the chamber at the Core. This......Core. I'll take you to it as soon as everyone rests."

Sans nodded as he looked firmly at Gaster. "You've got to fix this, Gaster. You have to. We can't keep living like this. With all of the lies, the deceit. You have to make this right." He said growling lowly. 

Again Gaster nodded. "I will. I promise, Sans. I will make this right. One way or another." He told him.

"Then, I'll take first watch tonight. We will need to make sure someone is on guard at all times. With the Luminosity hunting for us, we can't afford being caught off guard." Sans said as he moved towards the end of the room. 

However, he was suddenly grabbed and yanked back and he looked up at Boss, who was growling down at him as he picked him up by his blue hood. 

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!! YOU ARE EXHAUSTED BY THE ANTI MAGIC DARTS!! AND FUCKING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! YOU WILL REST!! I WILL TAKE FIRST WATCH!!" 

Both Ashlee and Sans blushed brightly while everyone else just laughed at their embarrassment. Boss sure was crude and had no tact. He was harshly blunt but even Sans couldn't deny that he really was exhausted. He was exhausted from it all. 

"I'll stay up with him." Gar said now moving forward. "When I'm not working on my art and with Mettaton, I sleep most of the time. I still have plenty of energy for guard duty." 

Everyone nodded as they went to settle in random places to just sleep. 

Calli and Frisk went to find blankets and pillows for everyone, though there wasn't much for all of them. But it was something.

Once everyone was settled, lying down and some already drifting off to sleep with Boss and Gar wandering around, looking out windows to keep an eye outside. 

Sans laid down with Ashlee nestled beside him, tight in his arms. He just stared at her. He knew very well that G would be coming for her next. She was the last one, right? 

"I'll see you soon, you son of a bitch. If you touch her, you're in for a bad time." Sans growled in a voice so low that he almost didn't even hear himself. 

Sans drifted off next to Ashlee but as he fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper. 

"See you soon then, brother."


	8. Six

Good news was, there was no problems through the night. Everyone got enough rest so they were in top shape when they woke up. No invasions. No attacks. No nothing. 

Bad news was.......

Chara was missing! 

"How the fuck do we lose a toddler when there are suppose to be guards on watch?!" Frisk was mad and panicking. No one blamed her but the fact that she did have some choice words coming out of her mouth did everyone by surprise.

"I'm sorry, mom! It's my fault! I went to put her on the bed in the other room where it was more comfortable than the floor!" Ashlee cried now on the verge of panic. She had moved Chara while Frisk had been helping cook breakfast. Her little sister left to lie on a blanket on the floor.

But when it was time to wake her up for breakfast, Ashlee gone back to get her and Chara was gone. 

Now everyone was searching the house for the little girl. Ashlee was being held by Sans, crying because her sister was missing. He tried comforting her but she was almost hysterical right now. 

Sighing with tears rolling down her face, Frisk went over to Ashlee and hugged her. "It's not your fault, Ashy. Chara shouldn't have......how did she just disappear?! Without anyone seeing her?!" She asked in panic. 

"She must have slipped out of the room. She can walk. She probably didn't get far. She's too small to get far. We will find her, Frisk." Sans said reassuring before looking up as many of the others wandered in. "Any luck?" 

Calli and Papyrus shook their heads. "We looked in Toriel ' s room. She wasn't there." She said worriedly. 

"I JUST LOOKED IN THE KITCHEN WITH BOSS!! SHE'S NOT THERE!!" Blue spoke as he came in, looking worried and Boss looked irritated. 

"Hey! Down stairs!" They heard Stretch called from the hall and quite a few of them rushed over to the hall and then breathed in relief when they saw the tall skeleton carrying the missing toddler with Gar and Blooky right behind them. 

Frisk sighed in relief and rushed over to take her. "Thank you, Stretch!" She breathed as she took her one year old into her arms before blinking when she saw what was in the girl's hands. "Where did she get crayons?"

Stretch shrugged lazily. "Dunno. But she was chewing on 'em when I found her right by the big door that's down stairs. She must have slid down the stairs to get down there. And don't worry about those crayons. I think they're candy." 

Everyone blinked as they looked at the crayons in Chara's hands and Frisk even pried them out of her hands, which made her start to fuss. She even sniffed at one before licking an end that wasn't slobbered. 

"Huh?! They are candy! Monster candy crayons?! Now that is odd!" Frisk said bewildered before looking up at Gaster as he stared at the candy in surprise. "Gaster?" 

Slowly, the black and white monster took the candy from her, studying it with bright eyes before he looked at Stretch. "She was alone?" He asked in such a way that everyone blinked at him. 

"Uh......yeah......" Stretch was saying as he frowned. "Why?" 

Gaster slowly shook his head before making an amused sound before he looked around the hallway and even at the stairs. "She was not alone. There is only one monster I know that knows how to make candy that you can color with." He said in amusement, his eyes now darting back and forth. "Ink, where are you? I know you're there. You're the only one I know that makes these for Graf." 

Everyone just stared but Stretch and Blue stiffened, now looking around frantically as if they knew that name. 

There was a low giggle before a flash of rainbow caught their eyes. Everyone spun around, only to blink in surprise to see yet another Sans just sitting on the railing around the stairs. 

Blue gasped as he pointed. 

"Whoa! What the fu......!" Edge yelped backing into Boss, who didn't seem to mind as his younger brother crashed into him. 

"LANGUAGE!!" It was Frisk who snapped and when Edge growled, giving her a look, she jabbed a finger right at his face, making him stiffen again. "Do not swear in front of my child, Edge! I am not above bending you over on my knee and spanking you!"

Edge cringed, a sweat breaking out on his brow. He wanted to snap back but the look Frisk gave him.....ye-ah, he wasn't going to. 

And when Boss growled and started to say something, he got the same look from Frisk and he was lost for words. 

"EH........! NEVERMIND!" Boss said, his own sweat breaking on his brow. 

Frisk nodded sharply before looking at the new arrival with everyone else. 

"Who are you?" Sans was the one to ask. 

The little skeleton, who was just a tad bit shorter than Sans smiled before hopping off the banister and offered a paint stained gloved hand to him. "Hello, Sans! I'm Ink Sans, from Inktale!" He said brightly.

Sans hesistated before taking his hand, only to flinch when he felt something on his hand. He pulled it back quickly to see bright blue paint. 

"Whoops! Gotta be careful! Sometimes weirdos like to put shaving creme or paint in their hands to greet people just to prank them and make them laugh!" Ink said now laughing hysterical. 

There was a pause before Sans just doubled over and laughed and with him, several others. No one could help it. But everyone just laughed. And it felt good, even with a silly moment like this one. 

"Okay! That got me!" Sans said as he just laughed before straightening up. "That was pretty good." 

Ink just smiled before getting into his pocket for a rag and held it out to the other skeleton, who took it and wiped his hand clean. He turned to Gaster, smiling and waved. "Hey, Doc! So looks like Stretch and Blue found ya then!" He said before looking at the two. 

"So it is you. You're the same guy that helped us two years ago." Stretch said and he saw the curious looks he got from the others. "This guy showed up two years ago with Error. He helped us against G. Helped Hope." 

Ink smiled and nodded as he looked up at him. "You must miss her, don't you?" He said sadly and strangely regretful. 

Blue looked like he was going to start crying any moment but Stretch nodded, a forlorn look on his face. 

"Yeah. We do. And when we find out where G has......" the tall skeleton was saying. 

Ink sighed but smiled faintly. "G never had Hope, Stretch." And everyone stiffened, now looking surprised. "And G has only four True Souls. Not five. He still needs Hope, Ashlee and Charity to bring Heaven back." 

"What?!" Edge blurted out now shoving himself forward to face the smaller skeleton.

Gaster even looked stunned. "Ink, what have you done?" He asked surprised. 

Ink looked around everyone then at Stretch, who was stalk still in alarm. "Hope has been with me in Inktale this entire time. You want to get mad, go ahead. But it was to keep her safe from G. Yes, Error knew where she was. And yes, I convinced her to go to Inktale. As for Charity," he looked at Edge. "She was with G. She was taken from Underfell. But a year ago, Error broke into where G was keeping the True Souls. He was trying to get Charlie, our True Soul and he escaped with Charity. She's safe in Inktale, the only dimension that G can't get into because of me."

Everyone was staring at him in shock. But Stretch.....he started to growl, looking slightly irritated. 

But it was Blue who reacted first. 

He zoomed forward and hugged a surprised Ink, surprising not only him but everyone else. 

Shaking, Blue hugged Ink tightly, Blue tears streaming down his face. "TH-THANK YOU!!" His words kept others from saying anything. "PAPPY AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR HOPE!! AND SHE HAS BEEN SAFE ALL THIS TIME, RIGHT?! SHE'S OKAY, RIGHT?!" 

Ink blinked a few times before softening and returning the embrace. "Yeah. She's safe. She misses you both terribly. But she is safe." He said softly before looking up at Stretch as he stepped closer. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you or tell Error to tell you but G was watching you at the time. Why do you think he never attacked you again afterwards? He was waiting for you to find Hope. So he could snatching her away." 

Stretch sighed heavily before he too smiled faintly and offered his hand to the little skeleton. "Thank you for telling us now. And taking care of Hope. I've been worried." He said softly. 

Blue pulled away from Ink so he could shake his brother's hand. Once that was done, Ink grew serious and he frowned at Stretch. 

"You also didn't tell them the truth about Error, Stretch. And they need to be warned." Ink said again. 

Once again, everyone stiffened as they sensed the tension growing again. 

Stretch just sighed and rubbed his skull. "I was getting up to that point, Ink. I was gonna tell them today before we headed to the Core to find Heaven." He said wearily. 

"What are you talking about?" Sans asked stiffly. 

Ink, Stretch and Blue looked around at everyone else before Ink sighed and placed his hands on his waist as he turned to Gaster. "Error......um.....G corrupted Error's coding a year ago. Edge and Boss never met Error because he was talking only to Stretch. But.....during another raid to try and get Charlie, Error miscalculated G. And he was ambushed by him. Stretch was with him. Why do you think Stretch knows how to open the Void like he does? Error taught him how to." 

"Oh, no." Gaster said gravely. "Please, don't tell me....." 

"Yeah, Doc. You don't have just G to worry about. You have to worry about Error too. Error is in G's control. And you know what that means." Ink said sadly. 

"What does that mean?" Ashlee asked worriedly as she shared a glance with Sans. 

Ink looked around at everyone. "It means you can't face Error. His power.....he has these cables he uses. If he gets his cables on your soul, he will have you under his control. You'll be under G's control. And he can make you do whatever he wants. Even kill each other." He said gravely. 

That sent a dreadful feeling through everyone. They didn't like the sound of that at all. 

"All of us?" Gar asked worriedly. 

Ink nodded. "That's why I showed myself to you now. And I'm going to take you all to Inktale. Where it's safe and you can plan without worrying if you're going to be attacked any second." He told them. "I came to get you all."

"What about our family here?" Calli asked now clutching onto Papyrus. "My father and my sister?!" 

Shaking his head, Ink sighed. "As long as they are in the custody of the Luminosity, we can't do anything for them right now. Not until we can get Error back to our side. And you were right." He said looking at Gaster. "G is after Heaven and her soul pieces. He already got to the one here. So he does have it. He already has Heaven's body too. You need to beat him to the other soul pieces in the other dimensions. The others.......Sans and Papyrus' in the other dimensions already know you might be coming. I gave them a heads up before coming here. They're going to help you." 

"Even Nightmare?" Gaster asked grimacing. 

Ink nodded. "All of them. Because you guys.....you're their best bet of getting their True Souls back. And that is through Heaven. It's the only way to get G to break ties with the Luminosity." He said firmly. "G probably knows it but he is using the Luminosity just like they are using him. I know they will try and stab him in the back once he gets the soul pieces together. There is someone else running the show but I don't know who it is yet. G needs to realize that we have to work together to stop the Luminosity. He needs to turn his back on them before they hurt him. And before he hurts us worse than he already has."

"SO WE WANT G ON OUR SIDE?! WHY?! HE'S TRYING TO KILL US?! HE HATES US AND WE'RE NOT EXACTLY FOND OF HIM EITHER!" Boss growled. 

"Look, he is family whether you knew about him. Gaster is who created all of us. We're all connected through the Doc." Ink said warily as he looked around at all of the skeleyons. "We don't have to get along. Look at you, Boss. You and Edge. Your brothers but you don't always get along. You probably don't even like each other all the time. But you're family. So you put up with each other."

There was a pause as everyone considered that. And they saw his point. 

"You're right." Sans said now perking up. "We are. Gaster is all of our dad. So that.....that does make us all family. G too. And he's hurting because of what was done to him." 

"AND FAMILY STICKS TOGETHER AND HELPS EACH OTHER!! EVEN IF WE DON'T LIKE WHAT WHAT EACH OTHER DOES!!" Blue perked up grinning. 

There was a sigh from several others but they saw the point that was being made. 

"So, we're gonna really do this. Together then." Stretch said now stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"Yeah. Let's fix this together." Sans said now grinning his traditional grin. And everyone nodded. "It's gonna be one he.........uh...heck of a fight with G. But if we can make this right, everything will go back to normal for us." 

Ashlee smiled as she took his hand and looked at the others. "He's right. We have to do this. Help G find his Heaven and we get back our lives." 

Slowly, everyone nodded and all eyes went to Ink. 

"So what's first?" Gar asked as he stood with everyone.

"First, I can take you to Inktale where we can make a plan. And so that Stretch and Edge can see Hope and Charity. They're waiting for me to return with you." Ink said now heading to the front door. "Come with me now. I can open the doorway into Inktale outside. It's a big door so we have to get out of the house, unless you don't mind tearing up the house." 

"Yea-ah, this is Tori's house so let's not do that. She'd kill us if we ruined her house." Sans said as he took Ashlee's hand and started to follow with everyone else following after.

Pulling the door open, Ink laughed only a little. "I know what you mean. Once, my little Papyrus, who I call Graf, spray painted our Toriel ' s kitchen walls. He had to run for his life cause she was not happy." He told them. 

"Graf? Spray paint?" Gar asked sounding very interested. 

Ink nodded as he stepped out, still looking at everyone as he stepped outside the house. "Yeah. Graf, for Graffiti. That's his way of art. Everyone in our dimension is an artist. We all like certain ways of art......." He told everyone. 

And then he looked forward. 

And then he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, making him yelp before he was flung through the air. 

Everyone froze when they saw HIM now blocking their way, but his eyes were only on the little skeleton that was flung and crashing to the ground before a purple haze blocked the door and even the basement stair case so they couldn't try and turn to run. 

Everyone shouted in alarm. 

Ink crashed into the ground with a cry of alarm, rolling a little bit before he scampered up with wide eye sockets as he looked right at the tall skeleton in black now growling at him as he began to approach. 

"What the......?!" Edge had yelped right with everyone else. 

Stretch swore as he tensed up as he looked at who was now approaching Ink. "Fuck! It's G!" He exclaimed now trying to rush forward, only to bounce off the purple hazy wall. 

G was approaching Ink as he scampered across thegrass, now looking terrified as he tried to back away. But he raised his hand and caught the little skeleton by his magic, slamming him down to the ground and making it very hard for him to escape. 

"There you are. I've been waiting for you, Ink." G growled as he went to stand over Ink. 

Ink struggled hard against G's magic but couldn't find his will to move. "G-G! Let me go!" He cried out shaking as he tried to fight free. 

G just growled at him before flicking his wrist and lifting him in the air. "You have something that belongs to me, Ink! Several things, actually! I want them back!" He snarled as he shoved him back and hard against the big black tree in the yard.

"G! Stop!" Gaster yelled as he shoved past everyone else to stand before the barrier that was in the door. 

G halted, not turning around just yet. He seemed to be taken by surprise by hearing that voice. But then he growled and turned around to glare at him. "Gaster. So Ink did find you. And look, everyone is here." He spoke, his voice dead of emotion as they all looked at him with wide eyes. 

"G! I am sorry I did those things to you! I am sorry for what I did to Heaven! I will fix this for you but you cannot hurt Ink! Hurting him will not solve things!" Gaster said frantically. 

There came a dead chuckle as G turned to glare at the frozen skeleton. "No, but it sure will make me feel better. This little shit has been getting in my way for a long time. He has always the biggest trouble out of all of the Sans that you created. I'm not going to hurt him." He growled before leaning forward to stick his face right into Ink's, who was now trembling as he tried to struggle, to fight. "I'm going to rip him apart, take the key he holds to Inktale and then I'm going to Dust him." 

"Hey!" Sans now growled, stepping forward as he shoved past everyone else. "Ya got some big BONES for hurting someone who can't fight back!" 

G turned his glare onto him next but smirked coldly. "Says the original who is going to lose their True Soul next." He said coldly. 

Growls broke out and immediately, several side stepped to surround Ashlee, magic whirling to life as everyone glared at him. Ashlee was one glaring as she raised her fists with fire magic now sparking to life around her. 

Sans just glared, his body tensed but then he relaxed. "Let him go, or ya gonna have a bad time, pal. You see, we need him. He is going to help us find your girlfriend and bring her back together for you. We are doing ya a favor." He said coolly. 

G just scoffed but shook his head as he placed a fist on his waist. "None of you will be touching Heaven or her soul pieces, Sans. I can see now that Gaster finally told you the truth. And if you had told me that before all of this, I would have maybe considered letting all of you live as my pets. But you see, Sans. Buddy. Pal." He said sarcastically. "It's too late for that. I want all of you dead. Dust. Destroyed. There can only be one Sans. One dimension. And that is going to be Echotale. And me." 

There was just an unsettling moment as everyone glared at him. They knew where he was coming from. They could just feel what he was saying. 

"You're going to destroy all of the dimensions?" Calli was the one to ask. 

G nodded simply. "Too many time lines that Gaster created. Too many copies. There shouldn't be so many time lines and dimensions. It's not the natural order. He messed with that. He should have never created so many look alike worlds. But he did. And now, I'm going to annihilate all of them. Even the original world. Only the Echo will remain." He told them. 

"So it won't matter if we put Heaven back together for you. You already have your mind made up. Ya just gonna destroy all of us." Stretch growled softly. 

"No, I will not. I will just sit back with Heaven at my side, the Luminosity behind me, watching as all of you tear each other apart. I will watch you all destroy one another and humans and then I will pick up the pieces after you're all done. First things first, I still need to get into the one dimension I have yet to touch." G said now turning to look right at Ink, who was shaking badly now. 

"Did ya forget one thing though, G?" Stretch interjected again, making him look impatiently back at him. 

"And what was that?" G asked irritably. 

Stretch just grinned as his eyes flashed bright orange, before raising his left hand. "You're just one Sans. We are are many." He said before lashing his hand forward and he was not the only one. 

Sans, Edge, Papyrus, Boss, Blue......Gaster had all realized what Stretch was indicating. They all agreed. They all knew that they couldn't let G hurt Ink because he was the only one that could lead them to safety, a place where they could plan something without worrying about being attacked.

So as one, they lashed out with their magic at the barrier G had created and blasted it, the door frame and the wall, making an explosion that rocked the cavern chamber Toriel ' s house was in. It destroyed the door frame and they knew Toriel was going to be mad but right at the moment, they couldn't worry about it. 

Once the barrier shattered, everyone filed out. 

"Now, let Ink go so he can take me to my girlfriend." Stretch growled as he stepped out onto the grass with the other skeletons and even Ashlee and Blooky, who did look timid about being there. 

G just narrowed his eye sockets at them before turning to face the group of monsters. "Well then. I guess we do have a fight on our hands." He said before growing serious as he raised his purple magic hand, his own magic starting to rumble the very ground. "You cannot beat me." 

"Yeah, we'll see about that, mother fucker!" Edge growled as his eyes flashed red. "I want my bae back and that guy says he has her!" 

"Ed-Edge......." Ink groaned now slumping miserably a such as he could. "G.......didn't know that." 

Awkward pause. 

G began snarling as he turned a furious look right into Ink. "So, you're the one who stole Preservance from me! I had thought it had been Fresh who did that!" He growled. 

"Whoops." Edge blurted out sheepishly, not realizing he probably condemning Ink to a world of pain by the looks of G's face. 

Ink just chuckled weakly as he cringed. "Well, technically speaking, it was Error. We just.....uh.....had help from Fresh......." he said weakly as he cringed. 

"I'm going to kill you slowly. And it is going to hurt." G growled now turning away from him. 

Only to get a fist slammed right into his face, sending him reeling as he stumbled. 

Everyone else just froze in surprise as they saw someone appear out of nowhere with flames surrounding their fists and feet, fiery long red hair flaring around their face as they just snarled and freed Ink from the magic holding him. 

"TOUCH HIM AGAIN, GASTER SANS, AND I WILL FUCKING END YOU!!" A furious voice of woman shouted, making Edge and Boss choke in shock. 

Charity stood there, right beside Ink as he had collapsed on the ground, wincing as he had landed wrong. She had fire just swirling up and down her arms and legs as she just glared at G as he righted himself.

"Ch-Charity!" Edge choked in shock.


	9. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used:  
> We Will Rock You- remix dubstep (Mad Maestro tribute)

"Ch-Charity!" Edge yelped, his red eyes now very bright as soon as he saw her. 

It had been so long now since he last saw her and damn, he had admit, she looked fucking good! 

Wearing dark brown leather pants with a fiery red halter top, Charity looked pretty lean. More than she used to. She definitely have been training herself to be more physical fit than she used to be. Her fiery red hair was in a messy braid with a few smaller braids hanging loose around her face. She looked wild and she did have some black metal plated gloves on her hands that were glowing with red fire. 

G stood up, holding his jaw and snarling as he looked right at the fiery fighter with rage. "Charity." He growled as he turned to face her. "Looks like you came back to me then. Good girl."

Edge snarled now moving forward, his fists clenched but Boss caught him and shook his head as he watched very carefully. 

Charity just narrowed her eyes as she shifted herself into a fighting stance. "I didn't come for you, Gaster Sans! I came back for Ink and my skeleton! You touch them, I will kick your ass! Again!" She snapped as the fire grew around her with her temper. 

"You forget who your master is, Charity!" G growled definitely amused. 

Charity scoffed loudly. "My master is me, G! No one owns me! And if you take one step forward, you're going to get blown over, asshole!" She snapped before offering a hand out to Ink, her eyes never leaving G. 

Ink huffed but took her hand to let her pull him up. "Charity, I told you not to come. You know it's risky if he gets you again." He said slightly irritated. 

"Heh! Ink, when do I ever listen to you?" Charity asked sending him a smirk. 

"Never." Ink said giving a chuckle before looking around. "Did Hope come too?" And he was fully aware that Stretch perked up right with Blue. 

Charity shook her head as she turned her fierce look back onto G, who was stepping forward. "No, she actually listened to you this time. She is still at home with Opaline and Graf." She said before dipping her head down. "Well, since you don't want to listen, G, I'm going to kick your ass. Ink, get that door open." 

And with that, she was off.

But in such a way that had everyone gaping in alarm when she moved like a blur. A fiery blur that just raced at G, who snapped to attention.

Like a fire out of control, Charity was moving fast, leaving a trail of flames behind her as she sailed right G, spinning when he threw bones at her, dodging in outrageous speed. She was a whirlwind as she jumped bones and flipped to avoid being hit. 

"Holy shit, that girl is fast!" Stretch yelped as he watched Charity flip around before lunging at G with fiery fists of fury. 

"LANGUAGE!!" Blue said though quite distracted as he watched Charity move. 

G was definitely struggling with the fiery girl's agility. He moved to dodge and barely was able to as he threw bones at her. He did have to leap away from her as she threw a fiery fist at him, letting her swiveling. He even lashed out his purple hand, grabbing G at her and throwing her off balance.

That didn't throw her off that much as she sank her feet in the ground, letting them dig into ground as she steadied herself again. 

Charity did, have to back flip several times as bones burst through the ground, chasing G after her. She flipped several times before leaping through the air, kicking at his skull as he came at her again. 

In the mean while, Ink looked at the gaping group and almost had to laugh to see how enthralled Edge looked as he watched Charity move. The expression on his face was hilarious. 

But instead he turned slightly away and swiped the air, opening the door he knew that would take them right to Inktale. 

"Hey! Everyone! Come on! Everyone through the door!"

Everyone looked over at him then at the fight before hurrying over to him. Though, Edge was hesitating as he just stood there with Boss. He didn't want to leave, not without Charity. 

"It's okay, Edge! She will follow you right through! She is just keeping him distracted until we get through!" Ink reassured him. 

Edge was not reassured as he just watched as Charity flipping through the air, lashing out at G. He wanted nothing more than to just go help her. He only growled when Ink touched his shoulder and he sent him a look. 

"It's okay. Charity is good. She is really good. She has been training herself non stop since she came to Inktale. She is a very strong willed True Soul, Edge." Ink told him as he looked over at the fight. "Believe me, this is not the first time she has fought G. She can hold out on her own. No, she can't beat him but she sure can keep him back from taking her soul. Just go through. She will be through in a few seconds right after." 

Edge growled slightly before looking back at Charity as she lashed out a fiery fist and connected with G's side this time, making him stagger and snarl at her. 

Charity seemed to have noticed Edge staring, however and she sent him a look. "Hey! Edge! Get your boney ass through that door or do I have to kick it through?!" She snapped before dodging as G sent bones at her again. She flipped through the air, moving closer to where Ink and Edge stood with Boss by the portal into Inktale. 

"Heh. She's still the same." Edge chuckled darkly in amusement. 

And as soon as she was close enough, Charity landed right next to the skeletons and turned to shove Edge right through the door after the others. 

At this time, G was coming at them, growling, his purple bones flying at them. He was going anything he could to stop the from taking Charity. 

Boss almost reacted. 

But it was Ink who moved faster. 

The little skeleton grabbed at something on his back, under his brown cape and surprised the black, twisted version of Papyrus by showing him that it was a giant paint brush. 

Swinging over his back and skull, the bristles of the brush flaring rainbow colors, Ink swiped the brush a few times towards G, forming a rainbow colored wall right in between them. 

A barrier that G snarled at and slammed a fist against but it held. 

Ink just gave G a cocky looking smile and a salute before he turned with Boss and ran through the door way after Edge and Charity. 

The door closed immediately as soon as they were through and everyone was met by blackness. 

"Whoa! Where the hell are we?!" Gar was the one to ask as they all stood in the black chamber. 

Ink smiled as he took to the front, motioning all around them. "It's okay. This is just the entrance of the Underground of Inktale. Like all of the other dimensions, it starts off in a black chamber in the Ruins." He said as he started walking with everyone. 

However, everyone had to stop when they heard Charity yelp and everyone turned with a jerk, only to smile when they saw that she had been yanked right into Edge's arms, who held her tightly and was kissing her rather hard. 

There was a few blushes as some looked away but mostly smirks as they saw the two be reunited. 

Then with a growl, Edge yanked away, growling right into Charity's face. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again, Pet! Do you know how worried I was about you when G fucking took you?!" He snarled angrily, making few wince. 

Frisk huffed now trying to cover Chara's ears, who was more enthralled with the candy crayons that Ink gave her before than listening to what was going on. 

Charity, however, smirked at Edge as she kept her hands on his broad chest. "Oh, yeah, Edge? Like I asked to be taken from you, you dick!" She said just as loud and boisterous as he was. 

Edge growled at her but pointed at her face. "You're very lucky I'm in a good mood right now, Pet!" He snapped. 

"Oh, what are you going to do, you edgey bastard?! Spank me?!" Charity snapped back, though grinning devilishly at him. 

Edge grinned his sharp grin back at her as he did grab a fist full of her butt, making several grimace and quickly look away. "Oh, believe me, Pet. I'm very tempted......" he was saying. 

"Okay, I'm going to stop you both right there and right now." It was Sans who blurted out with a dead look. "You are in the presence of others and a kid. So save it for later." 

Charity immediately flushed red but shoved Edge away from her to look at the many blushing faces that were trying to keep their eyes adverted. She even jabbed a finger right into Edge's eye socket when he tried to grab for her again and growled at him. "Hey, Edge! Knock it off! Boss, make him stop!" She snapped. 

Boss snorted sarcastically but folded his arms as he sent Edge a scowl, who immediately looked cowed as he finally kept his hands in his black leather jacket ' s pockets. "YOU CAN DEAL WITH THIS LATER, BROTHER!! FOR NOW, IN THE PRESENCE OF OTHERS, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE'VE SEEN CHARITY BUT KEEP IT DOWN!!" He growled. 

Charity laughed sharply as she gave Edge an amused look, her eyes flicking down at his black shorts. "Yea-ah, Boss. Since when has Edge ever kept it down......" she was saying and there were a few chokes of embarrassment from others. 

"Again, I'm going to stop you there." Sans spoke up now slapping his skull and shaking it. 

Laughing, Charity looked straight at Ashlee, who was snickering and just enjoying the misery of others for once. She grinned as she moved over, catching her attention. 

"So, you're Determination!" Charity said now sticking her hand out towards the other girl. "I'm Charity, supposibly Preservance." 

Ashlee now blinked in surprise but then shook her hand. "I'm Ashlee and......what?" She asked frowning confused. 

"We haven't gotten to that part yet, Charity." Ink said amused but took to leading everyone through the black chamber again. 

Charity shrugged but turned to walk, though with an irritated Edge very close behind. He didn't seem to want to be two feet away from her now he had her back in his sights. She paid no mind as she started walking with Ashlee and Sans by her. 

"Eh, whatever, Ink. So, what Ink hasn't probably told you yet, is that G needs True Souls, right?" 

"Um....yeah, he did say that." Ashlee said frowning. 

Charity shrugged as she folded her arms as Ink lead them all to a doorway on the other side of the chamber and even opened it to show the usual look of the Ruins. "Okay, so I found this out while in G's captivity. He needs seven True Souls to bring back Heaven, yes?" She asked. 

Ashlee nodded frowning and everyone was listening carefully at this point. "Okay." She said still confused. 

"Each and every soul has a certain soul quality that makes their whole beings up. There are seven colors that are usually found in human souls. Red, Determination. Orange is Bravery. Yellow is Justice. Green is Kindness. Light Blue or Aqua is Patience. Dark blue is Integrity. And purple is Preservance. Those are the colors that make up each soul. It's the primary quality of a soul. Mine is purple, Preservance. So me being a True Soul, even though my soul color is orange, Im Preservance." Charity explained. 

Ashlee saw Sans nod as he listened and she glanced at him, frowning. "Okay but......wouldn't you be Bravery then if your soul was orange? And mine....well, it was colorless. So how would that make me Determination?" She asked confused.

It was Sans who shook his head as he looked at her. "That's just the outer protection of your soul, Ashy. Your soul looked colorless to yourself when you saw it. But deep within, your inner soul is red. I've seen it." He told her. "The way a soul looks is just the outer appearence. The inner core is who you are." 

"Okay." Ashlee said still a little confused but understanding more. 

"Think of it this way, everything you've been through, everything. Toby. Flowey. Gaster. What did you feel the most when you faced off with them?" Sans tried again. 

For a moment, Ashlee frowned as she took it in. But then it dawned on her. "I......felt Determined to stop them." She said now understanding. 

Sans smiled and nodded. "Yep. That's your primary quality. And your soul isn't colorless. Remember how you saw your soul and saw a diamond? How there were other colors flashing? It's because you have all of the qualities of the soul. But Determination is your strongest." He told her. 

Ashlee smiled at him and then took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I was determined to save you, Sans." She told him. 

Smiling back at her, Sans gave her hand a light squeeze back before they both looked back at the smiling Charity. 

"So you're Preservance. What about the others? The other True Souls?" Ashlee asked. 

This time it was Ink who spoke up as he lead everyone through the Ruins. "Hope is Kindness for sure." He said looking over his shoulder at her, smiling and even sharing a glance with Stretch, who nodded. "Charlie, my True Soul was Aqua. He was Patience. He had to be when dealing with Error. As for Heaven, G's, she is pink." 

Everyone blinked at him now looking at him in surprise. Gaster just nodded. 

"Wait......eight. there are eight True souls. Heaven.....what is pink?" It was Frisk who asked now bright eyed. 

"Love. That's a quality that not many realizes that exists alone. Everyone has that color but because it doesn't stand out as other colors do, they don't know it's a quality on its own." Ink said softly smiling. "Heaven is pure Love and that's why we need to give her back to G." 

"Pure love.......because Heaven was taken away from G, he doesn't feel it." Ashlee said now understanding. 

Ink nodded as he glanced over at the now regretful looking Gaster. "Yeah. He lost his Love. It's why he doesn't feel anything. His love was taken away and we need to give it back." He stated as they finally came to the end of the Ruins.

A small house in a grassy area with a blossoming tree stood in a clearing. Surrounded by a garden of flowers everywhere. 

And everyone but Ink, Charity and Gaster froze with gasps of awe. 

The entire area was so colorful and beautiful. Colors everywhere they looked. Sure, their worlds, but Underfell ' s had beautiful flowers in the court yard of Toriel or Asgore ' s home but not like this. 

The whole garden was gorgeous with flowers of all sorts and colors. Trees lined the stone walls with cherry blossoms of all colors with bushes lining a stone path walk lead up to the most colorful and beautiful cottage they all had ever seen. 

Someone sure had a green thumb because of all of the exotic plants that was in the garden. From tropical looking plants to wild flowers. Vines hung from some trees as honeysuckle flowers hung from wooden posts. Any flower that anyone could think of was there in the garden. 

It was like a garden art piece. 

The cottage was golden yellow with pink shutters on the stained glass windows. The roof top was a gentle brown tiled. 

And in the garden was a Toriel look alike wearing a beautiful lavender dress and a crown of pink flowers on her head with golden horns by her snowy white drooping ears. 

"Hey, Toriel!" Ink greeted her and she looked at them with cherry colored eyes that sparkled. 

"Oh, Ink! You're back! Hello, Charity! And you've brought friends! Oh, and they look like you!" Toriel said before wandering over and wiping her paws on an pink apron she wore. She had dirt all over them but she did her best to clean them off. "Welcome to Inktale, everyone! Oh, Doctor Gaster! You're back!" 

Everyone gaped at her but Gaster bowed his head as he stepped forward, offering his hand to her. "Queen Toriel." He greeted her and when she gave him her paw, he kissed it then backed away. 

"I thought.....they didn't know about the other dimensions." Gar asked frowning. 

Ink smiled at him. "Our world does know about the other dimensions because I finally told them when I brought Hope here. Everyone here knows now about all of you." He told them. 

Toriel of Inktale just smiled as she nodded. "When Ink told everyone about the other dimensions, we didn't believe him at first. And then he and Error brought a guest here to prove it." She said shrugging.

"Was it Hope?" Stretch asked sounding pretty anxious. 

Ink and Toriel looked at him smiling but shook their heads. "No, it was Fresh, from Underfresh. He's another Sans and quite a character. I think you'd like him. He's back in Underfresh as usual." He said before looking slyly at Toriel. "Speaking of which, Toriel. Where is she?" 

Stretch and Blue perked up again, knowing he had to be talking about Hope. 

Toriel smiled before turning around just as her cottage door opened. "Right there. Bringing us hot honey buns." She said brightly. 

Stretch whipped around with everyone else and there she was. 

Hope. 

Hope was wearing an amber colored sundress, her now shoulder cut hair pulled back into a small pony tail behind her head. She was carrying a basket of steaming bread that did smell quite wonderful from where she was. 

But when she looked up, her eyes met Stretch ' s and she brightened with a small gasp. 

"Hope!" Stretch breathed before he was suddenly gone in an orange flash, scooping her up into his arms. 

"Stretch!" Hope laughed as she almost dropped the basket but wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her tightly. 

"HO-HOPE!" Blue cried out and was now running for her and his brother.

Gasping, Hope pulled away from Stretch just in time to catch the small skeleton in her arms and hug him just as tightly as he was hugging her. "Oh, Blue! I missed you too! I'm so glad you're both here!" She said kissing him right on the skull then she looked up at everyone else. "Oh! They're here!" She said now setting Blue down and waving at everyone and then holding up the hot buns. "Hello, everyone! I'm Hope!" 

"Hi! I'm Ashlee!" Ashlee said now dragging Sans over. "So I'm guessing you're a True Soul too?" 

Hope smiled brightly and nodded. "Yep! My dad is Grillby from Underswap!" She said brightly. 

Sans choked but laughed. "Grillbz is your dad?! Wow, talking about HOT damn!" He laughed. 

"SANS!! NO PUNS!!" Papyrus scowled loudly but everyone but Boss and Blue laughed either way. 

Ink smiled as he wandered over now with the rest of the group. "So we have a lot to talk about. And a lot of planning. How about we go inside Toriel ' s and talk. And you can get to know each other." He said. 

Toriel moved past everyone. "I'll get started on the banana creme pie then. And dinner. Who would like to help me?" She asked. 

Immediately, Charity, Papyrus, Calli and Blue stepped forward, all raising their hands as they were quick to follow her. 

"So, short version." Sans said looking at Ink. "How much trouble do you think we will get into from here on out?" 

"A lot of it, I'm afraid. Because the next dimension we might be going to, to get the second soul piece is going to be Horrortale. And just a heads up," Ink said seriously. "Don't let Ashlee out of your sight. Especially around Nightmare. He has a biting habit. And I do mean, he eats humans. So be careful." He warned. 

Sans did not like the sound of that but made a mental note that he would listen very carefully.


	10. Eight

As it so happened, like almost all of the Toriels' in every dimension, this Toriel knew how to cook up some delicious food. And with her helpers, she made quite the meal for everyone.

So everyone was sitting around her large table, eating while they were trying to come up with the plans of how they were going to get Heaven's soul pieces. 

"Okay, so this is what you all know so far. G does run the Luminosity of Gaia, a group of Mages who do want to enslave or destroy all of monsterkind. His goal is to bring his lost love, Heaven, who is the True Soul of Love and is from Echotale back to life." Ink began as he looked around at everyone.

Slowly, everyone nodded, though a few had to smile to see that Hope was leaning up against Stretch, who refused to let her go either way and Charity kept slapping at Edge when his hand disappeared under the the table, obviously in her lap. 

"Seven True Souls G needs. He has four? Which ones does he have?" Gaster said though he did pause to look at the three True Souls so far in the room. 

"Charlie of Inktale is Patience." Ink spoke up now firmly and everyone was now hanging onto his words. "Sam of Horrortale is Bravery. In a world like that, she has to be." 

"Sam?" Gar asked frowning. 

Ink nodded. "Her name is Samara. She called herself Sam because yes, she was named after the horror movie, The Ring's horror figure. From what I know aboutnher, she hated her name. Horrortale is a dark world. A very, very dark dimension. Everything is as twisted as Underfell.....but in a more bloodied way. The monsters there......they really are monsters from scary stories. So under no circumstances, for if any of the humans comes with us, are they to be let out of our sight. You have to be on your guard at all times. The monsters eat humans and some of them do have a habit of eating other monsters, so be aware." 

That sent a shudder through everyone. They really did not like the sound of Horrortale but even Gaster had grimaced when Sans gave him a skeptical look. 

"And you made that dimension?" 

"Not on purpose, Sans. I think when I splintered Horrortale, it was at the time when I was in a very dark place. I was very angry when Bonessa was killed. As you well already know. I think when that world was splintered into being, it took my malice and hate with it." Gaster tried to come up with an excuse. 

"Okay, so Sam is Bravery. Orange." Ashlee interrupted, though she knew they should hear more of Horrortale since they would be going there. She just didn't think she was ready to get the shot scared out of her. "What about the other two?" 

Ink smiled, knowingly but leaned back in his chair. "Underfresh. You might like that one very much. It's just as colorful as Inktale but also very.....energetic and loud and such. Underfresh is a musical and dancing world as well as brilliant bright colored. Fresh Sans, there, who we just call Fresh, is quite a character. Think of.....your Sans, Mettaton and Blooky all in one bag of bones." 

There were groans but Blooky perked up some. 

"he........is just like me?" 

Ink smiled warmly at the timid ghost monster and nodded. "He loves music and he loves to dance. He's really good at it. It's kind of a partying world. Life is a party to Underfresh and they like to enjoy their lives through music and dancing and games and all." He said shrugging. 

"Does he have a TV show just like Mets?" Ashlee asked now very interested, despite some looks she got. 

But Ink laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he actually does. Anyway, we are getting off subject. His True Soul was Alicia, whom Fresh calls Alice. She is the True Soul of Integrity. Dark blue. I never got to meet her before she was taken but Fresh said she is a complete doll and very honest. Can be bluntly honest but still." He told them.

"And the last one, Justice in Outertale.....hmm." Gaster said now smiling as he looked right at Sans. "Actually, Sans, I think you will really enjoy Outertale. Their dimension is pretty......OUT OF THIS WORLD." he said slyly. 

Sans stiffened and yet looked very bright eyed as he sat up very much straighter. "Space?!" He asked brightly.

Ink laughed with a few others but nodded. "Yeah. Outertale is pretty futuristic. The humans there always believed monsters were aliens. And it was kind of true. The monsters didn't live in the Underground. They were barred in space away from Earth and they wanted so much to go to see that world. Outer Sans, who we call Outer or Star.....his True Soul is Justice. And this her name. Her name is Justice. She is the yellow soul." He told them. 

"So.....an artsy world, a horrifying world, a Sci-fi world, a twisted world, a singing and dancing world, and a lazy and happy world is where we will be going. Sounds like fun." Gar said chuckling. 

Ink sighed as he looked around at everyone and even Gaster looked forlorn as if he knew what was about to be said. 

"Don't forget about Echotale, Gar. We have to go there too. It's not easy to get there either. G keeps it locked up." The little painter said. 

Everyone sobered as they just looked at him. They had a feeling G they weren't going to like this one. 

"What is Echotale?" Frisk was the one to ask. 

"An apocalyptic slavery world. Almost all humans are either dead or twisted versions of their selves." Ink said gravely and everyone stared at him. "It's a very empty world. From what I know, there was a magical disease that wiped out most of the humans there. Those that survive became.....pretty dark. They enslaved their own kind. Made females.....um.....exotic companions for the men......Heaven was.....um....she was a sex slave before G rescued her when the monsters broke out of their Underground prison. Its......a gray world so be prepared."

That had everyone hushed as they just took it in. 

"So Echotale........it's......the darkest?" Ashlee asked. 

Ink slowly nodded. "Pretty much. Most of then inhabitants of that world are male now. They do have a war going on between humans and monsters. But......um....it doesn't really help that most monsters there.....they do the same thing that humans do to females. They collect any females they can find and sell them off as slaves to the highest bidder. Again, we will have to watch Ashlee, Hope and Charity and any female that is with us in that world very carefully. Because if one of them goes missing, it is going to be very difficult to get them back." He told them gravely.

"So why are we going there?" Edge grumbled darkly. "We need seven pieces, right? One was in Undertale and one in each of the other ones. So why do we have have to go to Echotale?" 

Ink shook his head looking grim. "Because that's where Error is. G has him there. And I am not going to abandon my brother. He needs our help to put him back where he belongs. Before G makes him come after us. Problem is, the only way we get there is through Heaven. Somehow we need to get the piece back from G or convince him that we want to help him so he will give it to us. We do not want to have Error coming after us."

"IS HE REALLY THAT BAD?" Papyrus was the one to ask. 

Ink nodded. "I don't want to say it but I have to. Error.....other the first Sans," he motioned to the one he spoke of. "He's the strongest in magic. I know we are all strong and all in our magic but Sans is the strongest. And so is Error. The only difference between them is Sans knows how to hold back his true power. Error doesn't. He is malicious but he is also really broken by what was done to him." He said firmly. 

"What was done to Error?" Sans asked seriously now looking at Gaster. 

Gaster sighed as he slumped. "I did a lot of experiments on both Error and Ink. This world......it has a lot of twins here. Ink and Error are twins. Created at the same time, as I did with their Papyrus'. I wanted to test that because they were twins. See if they could feel what the other felt. They had.....some of kind of bond. Most of the time, they could tell what each other were thinking. They could speak to each other through their twin bond." He explained. 

And Ink nodded in agreement. 

"Well.....I chose Error out of the two to do the more.....painful experiments to see if Ink knew what was being done to his twin. At first, Ink did know what was happening to Error. And it was painful for them both. But then Error started blocking the bond. So Ink wouldn't feel it. I used to hurt Error very badly. Just to break through that bond to hurt Ink." Gaster went on regretfully. "Error did everything he could to keep Ink from hirting. And it snapped his bond with Ink. Ink could not feel him ever again after I broke every single bone in Error's body." 

Now everyone was glaring at Gaster. They did not like to hear that at all.

"Wow. Gaster. Just wow. You really are a bast......." Edge was growling but cut off when Frisk gave him a warning look. 

"Yes, Edge. I do know that." Gaster said with a sigh. "And I regret hurting him like that. I cannot come up with enough excuses for my actions. I did it for science and my own selfish reasons. I want to fix it. I'm just not sure how to yet. Either way, I broke Paperjam badly." 

"Paperjam?" Ashlee asked frowning. 

Gaster nodded. "That was Error's name before I broke him. Paperjam and Ink." He said glancing at the latter. "He was.....just like Ink. Cheerful, friendly, loving and caring. His form of art was origami. Paper art. He loved folding paper. But after i hurt him, he became Error."

There was only silence for a moment before Sans blew out air. "So what about the Luminosity? What should we expect from them? They're Mages, right? What kind of magic do they have?" 

"All kinds of magic. Just like yours, it differs on the person who welds it." Hope spoke up and she got very curious looks. She shared a small smile with Stretch. "There is something you probably should know about me. I'm....I was apart of the Luminosity." 

Now everyone was staring. 

"Wait.....what?!" Edge growled. 

Hope made a weak smile but nodded. "My mother, Opaline, who is here in Inktale, is from a long line of Mages. I am a True Soul but I am also a Mage. Ever since I was just a kid, I could do magic. I can manipulate the elements; air, fire, water and earth." She told them.

"So......you were apart of the Luminosity?" Ashlee asked frowning. 

Hope nodded as she ducked her head a little bit. "Not by choice. The Luminosity didn't....start in Underswap. I think it started in Echotale. But....most of the Mages are from Underswap and they just kept on collecting their army from each of the other world's to end all magic." She told them. "I.....was an orphan from what I knew as I grew up. They told me my mother died in child birth with me, and I never knew who my father was until I went to the Underground. Where......they sent me to be a sacrifuce. I was to either die looking for Gaster ' s research or succeed for the Luminosity. " 

"When was this?" Gaster asked frowning as he sat up straighter. 

Hope shrugged. "It's been a couple of years. But Underswap was the first world G invaded. Because that was where you left more notes than any other world. G wanted the research that you left. So he would know everything you've done. Everything you've created." She told him. "Then he started moving onto the other dimensions once he had that research. Either way, I was sent in as a lie. A distraction to the monsters." 

"And?" Calli was the one to ask. 

Hope shook her head, making quite the look as she shrugged. "I was sent to hurt them. Make them.....like me or kill me. I did. But......I wasn't suppose to like them back. I totally fell in love with the monster. And I found out who my dad was. I couldn't......hurt them like I was suppose to do." She explained.

Ashlee, Frisk, Calli and Charity all smiled as they got the idea, especially with Hope leaning into Stretch ' s side as he rest his skull on her head. "So you changed your mind about hurting them. You wanted to protect them." The first spoke. 

Hope looked at Ashlee and nodded. "I just.....I just could hurt them. They were my friends. They showed me love, and friendship. I was....taught to fear monsters. To hate them. I can't hurt them and I won't let anyone hurt my monsters. Or anyone else's." She said. 

"Ugh! This is sappy!" Edge groaned in disgust. 

Charity smiled bitterly at him. "Oh, would you like to hear my story then?" She asked rather roughly. 

Edge shot up straight but quickly shook his head rapidly and even made a sign to her to shut up. 

"Heh, this should be good. What dirt do you have on the big guy there?" Stretch asked grinning and he was glared at by said skeleton. 

"Oh, my story is a little hardcore. Let's just say this. This jerk here promised to save me from being eaten by a cannibalistic Toriel and instead made me his damn sex slave." Charity said glaring but smirking at Edge. 

Everyone stared. 

"You're right. We don't want to hear it." Sans said now uncomfortable. "If it's anything like what Gaster did to our world when he was after Ashlee's soul, I think I get the idea." 

"What changed?" Ashlee pried on and a few groaned. 

Charity just smiled now more softer at Edge, who was blushing bright red and trying to sink into his chair. "I saved his ass from the Dogs from being screwed into the ground." Blank stares and she shrugged. "Underfell is a hard world to live in. It's kill or be killed there. Fuck or be fucked. I saved him, got his respect. Made him dance at Grillby's." There were snorts of laughter while Edge blushed bright red and was growling. "But in the end.....guess you could say it was Stockholm Syndrome or something. But I saw a side of Edge and Boss that no one in Fell does. They're actually very sweet guys." 

Both Edge and Boss blushed, growling at her. 

"So......who's your monster parent?" Calli asked. 

That sobered up the Fells as they looked dark at the idea. 

"Asgore. And he's an asshole in our world." Charity said a little coldly. "Let's just say.....he isn't above fucking his own daughter to create stronger monsters." 

Stares and uncomfortable silence. 

"Okay, I don't want to hear that story any more." Ashlee said uneasily before looking at Hope again. "So....Grillby is your dad? So no Fuku?" 

It was Hope's turn to look uncomfortable but she smiled faintly. 

"No, there is a Fuku in Swap. Grillby.....um....he was married before he met my mother. He....um...met Opaline and fell in love with her." Hope said shrugging. 

"Oh........damn." Sans said shifting uneasily. 

Hope nodded and shrugged at the same time. "He's a good person....he just made some mistakes along the way. But none he regrets. He loves both Fuku and myself. It took Fuku a long time to forgive him but they're close again." She said shrugging.

"Speaking of which," Stretch now said looking grumpy. "Did Grillbz know where you were? I mean, he went back to not talking again after you were gone. But...he didn't seem surprised." 

Hope shared a glance with Ink as she looked regretful but she nodded. "Yes. And don't be mad at him, Stretch. He was there when I left with Ink. Flowey knew too. He was there when we met Ink for for the first time." She said safly. 

Stretch huffed but nodded. "I'm not mad. I was at first but I came to terms with it eventually. I knew Grillby knew something but I get it now why he didn't say anything." He told her. "I'm just glad you're okay. Blue and I were both worried about ya." 

"Well, if we are done here, we should start making plans with what we are going to do." Ink said now serious again. "Obviously it would be smarter not to let everyone go to the other dimensions. It's too risky to take everyone. Someone could get hurt. The least people to go, probably the better. But we will need strong people." 

"Obviously I will have to go. I can make containers to hold the soul pieces and keep them safe." Gaster said wearily. 

Ink nodded before looking at everyone else. "I also think the True Souls and humans should stay." He said and that exploded on him. From Charity, of course.

"Oh, hell no, Ink! You are not pulling that one on me again!" Charity burst out as she glared at him. "I'm going!" 

Ink sighed exasperated as he looked over at her and Ashlee when she looked like she was going to argue with it too. "G and the Luminosity is after you three, Charity! We can't risk you getting caught by him. And that's risking it by letting you go." He said in a dramatic way. 

Charity folded her arms and glared. "I can handle myself and you know it, Ink. Hope is pretty strong too and you know she can handle herself!" She growled. 

"Pet! You're not going......!" Edge was growling. 

But Charity whipped around and pointed at him. "You try and stop me, boney ass!" She snapped and was growled at by him. She literately in his face now, growling right back.

"I can chain ya like before, Pet! You look great in chains!" Edge growled. 

"Jokes on you, Edge! I can break chains now! I've had a lot of practice from G now! I just heat them up with my fire and snap!" Charity snarled. 

"The True Souls are going and that's final." Sans spoke up and everyone went dead quiet as they looked at him in surprise. He just shook his skull, looking dead serious. "Ashlee stays with me at all times. I'm sure it will be the same with Hope and Stretch. Knowing Ashy, she is strong enough to fight. I've seen her fight and if she can kick Gaster ' s ass, she can kick G's. I'll go but she's coming with me."

Stretch nodded in agreement. "I ain't letting Hope outta my sight again. I just got her back. She's staying with me." He said firmly. 

Ink sighed but shook his head as he looked wearily at everyone. "It could be too dangerous to take them though. One slip up with G, he could have them. It'll be safer her for them." He told them. 

"Yeah, but for how long, Ink?" Sans asked firmly. "Error is from this world. Who's to say he can't get here again?" 

"It have his access blocked...." Ink was saying now uneasily. 

Sans shrugged and shook his skull. "Yeah? But how long is that going to stop him from getting here, Ink? He's stronger than you, right? How long is it going to take him before he breaks through whatever you have blocking him? From what I've already heard, he hasn't come knocking yet is because G hasn't thought of that yet. Error can come here. Your block or not. And if G gets that idea inn his skull, we can't stop him from coming. No matter how hard you try to keep him out. The True Souls are strong, Ink. They can help us. We, the Sans and Papyrus' goes, the True Souls goes. And Blooky and Gar go. Frisk, Chara and Calli can stay here." 

"huh?.........me?" Blooky asked surprised. 

Sans looked at Blooky and nodded. "You're a ghost, Blooks. Yeah, I know you don't like to fight. But there might be some places we can't teleporting into. You can go right through walls. And you're stronger than you and everyone thinks. You just don't believe it but I know, buddy. You're a lot stronger than most thinks." He said smiling at him. 

Blooky blinked a few times before he began to blush. "oh......but i don't to be a bother.......oh, no......" he said in some abashed embarrassment at the praise he had gotten. 

Sans just smiled and so did Papyrus. 

"YOU WON'T BE, BLOOKY!! WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!! YOU SHALL BE ONE OF THE BEST OF OUR TEAM!!" Papyrus said brightly. 

Blooky blushed furiously and looked like he was going to sink in the ground. "well.......if you insist......i just don't know how well i can do to help. but if i can help......i'd like to try." 

"That's all that we ask for, Blooky." Sans said smiling. 

"And why does Gar need to go?" Calli asked now frowning seriously. 

Sans looked at her but grinned. "Because he already figured out how to use his magic. You still need to figure out yours." He said grinning. 

Blank stares from everyone but Gar, who was grinning sheepishly. 

"What?" Calli asked blankly. 

Sans just grinned at her. "You're a Mage, Calli. Why do you think Armati wanted ya in the first place after getting involved with Paps, here?" He asked. 

This time it was Papyrus whose jaw unhinged as he gaped at his own brother. Calli was also staring in shock. 

"What?!" She asked shocked. 

Ashlee laughed and shrugged. "We kind of figured it out together, Sans and me, Calli. Sure, you've never showed any potential in magic but that's because you weren't trying. We found out while digging through some things. The De'Angelo family......your family.....they have ancient ties to one of the Mages from the middle ages that locked up the monsters into the Underground. Capelli D'angelo was one of your ancestors. He was one of the seven Mages that locked the monsters up." She explained. "And capelli d'angelo is......" 

"Angel hair pasta......." Calli said in complete shock begore looking right at her brother with a gaping mouth. "Wait! Magic?! Gar, you have magic?! What magic?!" 

Gar laughed sheepishly before he raised a hand in the air and waved it at his side. A pair of hot red wolves formed right beside him with red and blue eyes, both growling but they did not move from his side, both just sitting down.

"Yeah, little sis. I actually helped Sans and Ashlee figure it out when I found these guys one morning sleeping beside my bed. I was having nightmares of what happened that night with the Armati. And these guys were there. Protecting me. It's why the Armati wanted us in the first place." Gar said before scratching one of his wolf's head. "They were trying to recruit us, not kill us. It's the real reason James was with you. He was sent by Giovanni Armati to keep an eye on you. To see when your own magic would manifest. Things just.....got a little crazy in the mean time." 

Calli gasped softly as she remembered something. "That Mage! That Monster Hunter! The one who helped James! He said that the Armati Elder wanted me alive and unharmed!" She said in realization. 

Sans nodded as he leaned back. "Yep. It's cause you're a Mage, Calli. You and your family. Don't rightly know if Gem has magic though but I'm guessing she does. We don't know what your magic is yet but with some work, we can figure it out." He said. 

And it was Hope who nodded now smiling. "It's probably already manifested and you just didn't see it. It happens. What is the one quality that you do that you don't realize what you're doing that effects people?" She asked smiling. 

"She's got a mean look when she's pissed off. It's mean enough to make some freeze up while she is yelling at you." Sans said chuckling and earned a dark look from Calli. "Eh......" 

"Exactly." Hope said now smiling. 

And everyone looked at her in surprise but she just smiled at Calki, who was stating at her in her stunned stupor. 

"Your look. Your eyes. You own a restaurant, right?" Hope asked. 

"Ye-ah." Calli said frowning. 

"And when you're staring someone down, giving them a lecture, they freeze up or immediately jump right into what you told them to do, right?" Hope tried again. 

"Ye-yes." Calli said now surprised before she heard a few murmurs. She frowned and looked around before freezing when she saw an eye literately starting to form right beside her. "What the fu.........?!" 

The eye flashed and a laser light shot out right from the iris, scoring the wall away from everyone. 

"Wow. Laser eyes. Cool." Gar snorted as he doubled over and laughed and even the wolves began barking and laughing. 

Calli just stared at the eye hovering by her shoulder and then looked to her other side to see another one starting to form at her other shoulder. "What.....the....hell?" She muttered in shock. 

"It's kind of like what Gaster does with his mystic hands." Ink said glancing at the said. "Your eyes are your power, Calli. It's how you get people to do what you want them to do. Not just by telling them to do something. Like work faster. It's kind of like......uh, persuasion. You glare at someone, they sure move faster to do what you wanted them to do. These are kind of like Blasters. You can use them to defend or attack."

Calli blinked a few times, still stunned before looking at her mystic.....eyes? "Okay. And I never realized they were here because......?" She was asking. 

Sans shrugging. "You weren't looking at them. And neither was anyone else. So you didn't see them." He said simply. 

"Uh.....okay. I'm still unsure about going to the other dimensions though. It would be cool to see other world's but I'm just figuring this out now." Calli said grimacing. 

"That's okay. You can stay here and defend the base while we're out looking for the soul pieces." Sans said shrugging and everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Okay. So all of the Sans' and Papyrus' goes, the ghost and the True Souls and the guy with the wolves goes. Now how the fuck do we get there?" Edge growled folding his arms. 

"LANGUAGE!" Blue grumbled and was growled at but a look from Frisk made the edgey skeleton back off. 

Ink just shrugged. "I'll open the gate ways so we can get there. But for now, I can take you to the Inn in Paper'D. That way, everyone can get some rest. And in the morning, we can get going." He said. 

"Paper'D?" Ashlee asked curiously. 

Ink nodded with a grin. "Think Snowdin only not with snow but paper. Everyone loves paper art there. There's a lot of drawing in that town. I can show you all around if you want. But we might not have time." He then looked sly. "Besides, I'm sure a lot of you would like some rest. Or....something. The town might be called Paper'D, but the Inn......they have sound proof rooms." 

A wide grin formed on Edge's face before he was shoving his chair back and grabbing Charity's wrist, yanking her up with a yelp. "What the fuck are we waiting for then! I wanna sleep!" He growled now dragging her across the room towards the door. 

There were snorts and laughs or eye rolls from the others. They all knew that sleep was the furthest from his mind. 

But silently, some of the couples there couldn't help but agree at the idea.


	11. Nine

The morning after, the whole group met outside the Inn, some looking still tired from......some late night romps they had, though satisfied. Some looking highly energetic....coughBluecough.

And some looked rather wary about what they were going to step their selves into once they left Inktale. 

That was San who was wary about what they were going to get their selves into. San and Ashlee, and Boss and also Gaster. They all knew that they had quite an unusal journey ahead of them. Blooky was a little wary too but mostly nervous, as always.

Still, it was time to go and take that first step.

"All right. Today we begin. We can leave the soul piece that is here in Inktale where it is. We can get that one last." Ink said as he stepped forward. "We are going to Horrortale first. Nightmare will be there to greet us at the end of their Ruins but.....like I said, stay on your guard around him. Don't let him get close to you. He will bite you if you do. He has an insatiable appetite and he does love the taste of blood." 

"Question." Gar said grimacing. "If he eats humans, why does he want his True Soul back and why are we accepting his help? And why are we helping him get his back if he....wants to eat her?" 

Ink chuckled kind of uneasily. "Uh......good question. But.....I think it's more along the lines he doesn't want to eat Sam any more. He is.....um.....just like Edge, in a way. He tried to eat her in the beginning." He said rubbing the back of his skull. 

Edge snorted as he folded his arms. "In other words, he fell in love with her instead." He said amused in a dark way bit did share a soft glance with Charity, who rolled her eyes but smiled either way. 

Ink shrugged. "Yeah.....kind of like that. From what I know, Sam bit him right back when he tried eating her. He apparently liked it a little too much." He said sort of blushing. 

Everyone had to laugh at that as they got the idea, though Blue was blushing. 

"Ah, so she is that kind of girl, huh?" Edge said snorting.

"Ye-ah......from what I've heard. Nightmare has no tact when it comes to admitting it." Ink said grimacing before shaking his head. "Okay, getting off of that. So here is what we will do. We will go into Horrortale, meet up with Nightmare, get the soul piece and move on. And promise to get Sam back for him." 

"What, ya not gonna invite him into our dimension raiding club?" Stretch asked chuckling. 

Ink gave him a look, raising his brow. "Do you really want a guy who likes human flesh to be around Hope, Stretch? I'll admit it, Nightmare is really strong when fighting enemies but he is brutal to everyone around him." He said skeptically. 

"Good point." Stretch said grimacing as he wrapped his arm around Hope. 

"All right, if we are done here, let's get moving. The sooner we get going, the sooner we can save our friends. In all of our worlds." Sans said kind of grimly. He was definitely taking this all serious.

Ink nodded as he turned from them and raised a hand. He took a deep breath and swept his hand down. A rip began to form right in the air, splitting open a portal into blackness. 

The Void.

Ink huffed before glancing back at everyone and then he started forward with everyone following after him into the blackness. 

The Void was as it always was. It was cold and empty. Just black everywhere you looked. It was weightless and everyone felt it as soon as they stepped through. It was new to a few of the group. 

But there was something different. 

There were cracks glowing in the dark. Like.....breaks in black glass. 

"What the......?" Ashlee was the first to say when she saw the cracks. "What are thoses?" 

"The dimensions." Ink said as he glanced back at her before heading straight for one in the far back. One that was hell is red and gave an unsettling aura. "The dimensions are getting closer to one another because G is starting to pull them together. You're starting to see them because of close they are." 

San sucked in air as he looked around and like he did, everyone was seeing more cracks forming. Very, very slowly but they were starting to form. "Hey......I thought there was only eight alternate dimensions." He said frowning seriously. 

Ink glanced back at him and then Gaster who inhaled sharply. "Yeah, Sans. You see it, don't you?" He asked. 

"See what?" Gar asked frowning. 

Gaster breathed harshly as he took in the more forming cracks. "The Void, it's breaking. More dimensions are forming." He said sharply. 

Everyone looked at him sharply and in surprise. 

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Boss growled. 

Ink looked over at him next. "The Void's power is growing dimmer. The dimensions are growing closer. Which means, the closer they get, the more unstable the Void gets. It's breaking. Splintering more and more cracks in the Void. Worlds are forming. Meaning.....more Sans and more Papyrus. More worlds. More life." He told them.

"More.....life....." Calli said breathing awe. "How is that a bad thing then? If more lives are forming, how is that bad?" 

Gaster sighed as he looked at her. "Not necessarily bad, Calli. But.....think of it this way. The more worlds that are created, the closer they get to one another......they are crushing together. As one." He said sighing. 

Everyone else stared in dread. 

"Meaning.....they will all be crushed together. One hell of a world is going to become one and everyone will be confused as hell at all of the doubles. Scared even. Monsters will be lashing out at other monsters wearing their face. A lot of people will die." Sans said grimly.

"How the hell are we suppose to stop that from happening?!" Edge growled bewildered.

"By stopping G. He's a lot stronger than you all think." Ink said gravely. "He's the one doing it. He has Gaster's power after all." 

Everyone looked at Gaster, who smiled sadly. 

"You.....can do that?" Ashlee asked bewildered. 

Gaster shrugged. "In a way. I did tell you that the Void is my element. I can manipulate it. Shape it. It's how I created it in the first place." He said shrugging again. 

Blink.

Blink.

Blink. 

"You created the Void?" Calli asked in shock. 

Gaster nodded. "By using magic and the Core's power so many years ago. When monsters dusted, they became nothing. I was only trying to find a place to put their souls so that one day they may return in another life. Thus the Void became. In the worlds I created before, my power waned. It seems that power has grown unstable in the time I stopped controlling it." He said sadly. 

"So.....why can G control it?" Gar asked. 

"Because is my son. My first son. My clone." Gaster said frowning deeply and regretfully. "His power once was mine. When I created him, I meant to make just like me. I gave him my power, or a piece of it. He's grown stronger since I last knew. My power is becoming his. And he is using it to draw the worlds together. As one. We have to stop him or everyone will die. Only Echotale will survive. Because he wants it to."

Ashlee and San shared a glance, knowing they were both not liking the sound of this. This was touch to know. This was touch power. No one should have that kind of power. 

"Let's get this over with. Where is Horrortale?" San asked as he looked at Ink. 

Ink nodded and turned towards the hell is red Crack in front of them. He lead the way towards it and everyone followed. "Just be prepared for what you will see in this dimension. Don't trust anything you see here. Don't trust what anyone says." He said grimly as he looked back at the group. "Not even Nightmare. I can tell you if you can trust what he says or not." 

"How would you know?" Calling asked frowning. 

It was Gaster who answered. 

"He's an artist." The tall black lithe monster spoke up. "Most artists can read people and monsters very well. Their expressions, their emotions. It's what makes a perfect artist. They look for any perfections and imperfections. Plus Ink has a touch of empathy. He knows how to read emotions. He can tell when someone is lying to him or hiding something." 

Ink nodded smiling faintly. "It's how I was designed. Gaster made me that way. Error too." He said before looking forward again. "All right, everyone. Let's go. But be ready and don't let your guard down. You're about to get the scare of your lives." 

And with that last said, Ink lead everyone through the crack, into Horrortale. 

Like all of the other dimensions, they came to a black chamber of a cave. And sort of like Underfell, there was a unsettling feeling of dread in the air. 

Something was not right when they stepped into the world. Everyone could feel it. 

An aura of terror fell over everyone as they stepped through the crack. It didn't matter who was tough and fearless in the group. They all felt uneasy, as if there was already a blade at their necks. 

It was cold in this dimension. 

"Geez, do you feel that?" Gar said as he shivered, looking around the black chamber. "It feels like I've just walked into a haunted attraction. I've got goosebumps on my arms already." 

Everyone nodded as they looked over theirselves. While some didn't even have skin like the humans and the True Souls did, they felt it all right. Something was very wrong about this place. 

One wrong move, they felt like they would die in an instant. 

"This is Horrortale. Where nightmares are a reality." Ink said before leading everyone towards a black door in the black chamber. 

The door was almost too hard to see. The only reason anyone saw it was because of the red light shining under it, making it glow. 

"Okay, for starters, we are going through the Ruins. We will probably see some monsters. Froggits and Whimsuns. Don't let them touch you. Like I said before, they bite." Ink warned everyone.

Everyone nodded as they waited for him to take the lead. But when he didn't move to open the door, they looked at him and saw him grimacing. He did look pretty nervous about touching that door. His bones even seemed whiter than usual. 

"You're scared, aren't you?" Charity asked with a snort as she saw him flinch when she spoke. 

"Just a little bit." Ink admitted sheepishly. 

Rolling her eyes, Charity went forward, yanking her arm free when Edge grabbed at her. "Oh, please! There is nothing to be afraid of in this god damned place! Ooh, it's a Horrortale! Whoop-dee-doo! It is not that scary......." She remarked sarcastically before grabbing the door and yanking it open. 

Only to free when a blast of cold air hit her and she saw the blood all over the cavern walls. The terror hit full blown when she saw just how much blood coated the cavern walls. 

"Holy shit." Charity now said shakily and in shock. 

"Yep." Ink said said with a sigh before he started forward.

Wide eyed and empty sockets took in the very looks of this place with alarm as everyone moved forward, all now huddled closer to one another as they began trekking down a bloody walled corridor. 

"What the fu......?!" Edge was saying in full blown alarm as he took in all of the blood that ran down the walls like rivets of water in a cave. 

"LANGUAGE!!" Blue was saying though half heartedly as he looked around in his own alarm. He was now clutching onto Hope's side as he walked beside her and Stretch. 

"What the heck? Where is all this blood coming from?" Ashlee asked in shock as she saw drops of the red stuff coming down. She was just thankful it was dripping down on her or the others but off to the side. 

"It's Horrortale." Ink said with a sigh as he looked atound. "The monsters here call these Ruins the Bloody Ruins, for obvious reasons. There is a constant blood flow here. I don't know where the blood is coming from and I don't want to know. But there is always blood here. I think......the Underground, here, is kind of like a heart here. A living, breathing nightmare. Anything you can think of that terrifies you will materialize right before your eyes. The worst room in the Underground.....um..well, hopefully we don't have to go through it but like the Wishing Room in all of our worlds, it is actually the Dreading Room, here. It brings your nightmares to life. Whispers your fears and materializes them into reality."

"Yea-ah, lets, uh, avoid that part of the Underground, here." Sans said grimacing as he shared a glance with everyone else.

Going through the Ruins was pretty gruesome. There was blood everywhere and it seemed to just keep coming like a neverending drip. And they did eventually see the monsters of this world. 

The first thing they saw was a Froggit. 

It was a monstrous thing, indeed. 

A large twisted looking frog with warts all over it that seem to burst whenever it moved, spilling acid. They knew it had to acid because it sizzle when the green goop hit the ground. It even had monstrous teeth in its head, like a mouth of a piranha. 

The very second it saw the group, it growled and snarled and even went after them. But a good smack in the face with Boss' blackened bone sent it scampering away, whimpering in pain from being hit so hard.

No one really dared to scold the tall, black wearing skeleton because he was just protecting them. 

They did see Whimsuns in the Ruins and those creeped out the humans rather badly. Unlike their own Whimsuns, who were timid and easily intimidated, these ones were not. They were in a swarm. They were small, yes. But small did not mean not dangerous. 

The very moment the small black and red glowing Whimsuns saw them, they buzzed hungrily and sped towards them. They were like huge mosquitoes, buzzing around them and they did bite the humans, drawing blood from them. 

Again, it was Boss and Edge who scared them off after summoning Gaster Blasters, threatening to blast them if they didn't beat it. 

That was enough to sent the Whimsuns scurrying away. 

The bites weren't bad but they did itch like hell to the humans. They weren't diseased or anything, according to Ink as he passed the humans some monster candy to deal with their bites. They were just irritating. 

"Yea-ah, I couldn't really tell, Ink." Charity grumbled as she scratched at a bite on her arm. 

Ink smiled sheepishly before he turned to keep leading the way through the Ruins. He had warned them so there was nothing else to say about the matter. 

Finally, they came to a house at the end of the Ruins. And by God did all of them feel uneasy as they looked at the very thing. 

It was pretty dark in this area of the Ruins, and the copper smell of blood was behind them now. Like a dark clearing with a black house at the end. Everything about this house was just black. And while there was a big black dead tree in the yard, there was also tombstones. 

"Um......is anyone getting the Woman in Black feel from this house?" Gar asked grimacing as he looked at the dark house.

"No. I'm getting the Sleepy Hollow feel of it." Ashlee said shuddering. 

"Heh, well if see Daniel Radcliff around or Johnny Depp, we will know which one it is." San remarked though kind of weakly as he looked at the house.

"WHO?" Blue asked weakly looking at them. 

"Ah, just a bunch of actors from Undertale. Pretty good actors and really popular but I still say Daniel Radcliff should have stuck to humor more than scary movies." Sans answered. 

"I don't know Sans." Calli spoke up glancing at him. "Harry Potter got kind of creepy in some parts." 

Sans shrugged while everyone else who wasn't from Undertale just frowned in confusion. They had no idea what they were even talking about but they weren't going to ask. 

"So who's house? Toriel's or Asgore's?" Stretch asked looking at Ink. 

Ink looked rather grim as he lead the way towards the house but shook his skull at him. "Neither's. It's Nightmare 's house. And Zombie's." He said as he walked. 

"Who?" Ashlee asked frowning. 

Ink glanced back at her, serious. "Papyrus. They call him Zombie here. You'll get the idea once you see him." He said gravely. 

"SOMEHOW, I DO NOT THINK I WILL LIKE MY ME VERSION OF THIS WORLD." Papyrus said rattling his bones nervously.

"What's he....uh....like? This.......Zombie?" San asked frowning already getting the idea he would like either one the San or Papyrus of Horrortale.

Ink shrugged half heartedly. "Well.....um.....while he does look like your Papyrus, he's more......torn up. He's a wreck, honestly. And he is mindless. He can't talk. Nightmare speaks for him if he has anything to say. He....is kind of like a Zombie. And he does think like one so be really careful around him with the humans." He said firmly. "And despite his appearence, don't be fooled. He is smarter than an actual zombie. All of his traps.....they're pretty lethal. He traps to kill and eat. And don't insult him. Don't make fun of him. Edge." He added forefully looking at the named. 

"What?" Edge asked innocently. "What's he gonna do, kill me?" 

"No. Nightmare will. If you make Zombie cry, which is really easy to do because he is really sensitive, Nightmare will kill you. Like all of the other Sans', and even Stretch, Nightmare is really, really protective of his brother. Zombie is almost always with him." Ink warned them. 

"Okay. Don't say anything to or about this Papyrus. Got it." Edge said grimacing. 

"Oh, if he offers you something to eat, just take a bite. No matter how much it disgusts you. Cause it hurts his feelings if you don't." Ink said grimacing. "Just spit it back out when neither Zombie or Nightmare is looking." 

"Do I even want to know what he cooks?" Calling asked already dreading the answer. 

"Um.....well.....he does cook it. But he is named Zombie." Ink said weakly. 

Wide eyes and stares. 

"Fuck no. I ain't eating no fucking brains." Edge growled in pure disgust.

"You might not have a choice." Ink said grimacing. "If you insult them...."

"Don't give a fuck!" Edge growled. "We ain't eating brains! If Nightmare 's got a problem with that, he can suck my bones!" 

"He probably will." Ink said deadpanned before he looked forward again and lead the way towards the house. 

Ashlee shuddered next to Sans, making him glance at her. She gave him a nervous smiled. "This is kind of crazy, huh?" She asked him. 

Sans nodded in agreement as he walked next to her. "Yeah, pretty crazy. The sooner we get the soul piece, though, the sooner we get out of here. Hopefully with no problems." He said looking forward again. 

Ashlee nodded as she looked forward, only smiling when she felt his cool hand take hers. She knew he was only trying to comfort her with the fear she was feeling. Though.....his hand was pretty cold. Not that she blamed him. 

This wasn't exactly the warmest place at all. 

"Hey, Ink." Sans called over now moving just a little faster so he could go talk to the other skeleton. "So you said this was Nightmare ' place, right? So why does he live out......." 

Ashlee froze as she looked right at Sans, seeing his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was even walking past her, moving ahead. 

But......

If she wasn't holding his hand.....whose hand was she......?

Looking down at her hand, she did see her hand linked with a skeletal hand. But......it was blood stained, unlike Sans'. And the tips were sharper than she ever seen, almost like claws. 

Turning her head, Ashlee looked to see who she was holding hands with, only to come face to face with Sans. 

Only......Sans looked very haggard. 

His eye sockets were black as hell but there was crazy, hellish red pin pricks with yellow rings around them. His skull was cracked very badly and he did have a gaping hole on the left side. His traditional blue jacket was ripped and blood stained and he wore no shirt under it, showing only his ribs and bones. He did wear shorts but they were ripped and blood stained too.

And that mouth of his, his grin was wide with sharp teeth that were also blood stained.

This was not Sans. 

Sans wouldn't look like that or be holding the bloody axe that was coming right at her head to chop it off. 

Ashlee screamed, now yanking away only to have a hard time when that grip on her hand tightened painfully, the axe still coming down at her.


	12. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure terrifying.........

The very second that Ashlee screamed, San was whipping around with everyone else, eye sockets wide and hand glowing. He didn't know why she screamed until a second after he grabbed her with his magic and yanked her over to him. 

The bloodied axe that had been swinging at her hit the ground where she had been.

Either way, San yanked her towards him and had her in his arms while glaring at the new threat, though he did freeze in surprise when he saw this Sans. He was only too glad when everyone around him and Ashlee quickly stepped around them in protection, eye sockets glowing, bones up. Magic roaring and poor Blooky whimpering as he hid behind everyone else.

But all the other.....Sans did was cackle as he bent over and held his kind of big gut as if he had heard the funniest joke. 

"Nightmare!" Ink snapped now pushing past everyone and glared at the twisted version of Sans. "What are you doing?! Why did you attack Ashlee?!"

The Sans.......Nightmare just snorted and cackled as he stood up straight, grinning his sharp grin at the painter. "Oh, it was a joke, Inksy." He spoke with a kind of gargle voice as if he had something stuck in his non-existent throat. "Wasn't gonna hurt her." His wide grin widened furthermore. "Much. I was just gonna take a little skin off the top." 

"Who the fuck.....?!" Sans was growling as he held a shaking Ashlee tight to his chest. 

Ink huffed but continued to glare at him, his gloved hands on his hip bones and he tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't do that again, Nightmare." He growled.

Wiping a bloody tear from his eye socket, Nightmare just grinned and leaned on his axe for support. "Oh, what are you going to do, Paint-ton? Get it? Painter and skeleton......" he growled back out in dark humor. 

"Nightmare." 

Nightmare flicked his red and yellow eyes over to Faster as he stepped through the group and he snorted, still grinning maliciously. "Well, if it isn't dear, old Dad." He cackled. He was definitely insane. "Came back for a visit, did'ja?" 

Gaster huffed but shook his head. "Nightmare, you know why we are here. Please do not harm our humans." He said warily. 

Nightmare huffed, rolling his red eyes before pouting. "Aw, come on. Ya got plenty to spare. Five humans. Fifty fingers to spare. I just wanted a little bit of lunch. Or rather snack." He said and even spared a twisted wink at Ashlee who cringed into Sans, who snarled angrily. 

"Nightmare! Knock it off!" Ink said irritated. 

Again, the eye lights rolled and Nightmare straightened himself out. "Oh, fi-i-i-i-ine!" He drawled out before starting forward. It was then the whole group noticed, he walked with nasty limp. He was not completely whole. 

Now that everyone got a good look at him, they did see that he was one ragged looking skeleton. And one of his legs, his right leg seemed rather favored. The femur had a nasty crack down it. It was a miracle he wasn't falling apart. 

Nonetheless, everyone backed away, keeping their distance from this twisted skeleton. They noticed him actually using the axe as a cane as he walked.

"So ya finally decided to come pay me a visit. About time really." Nightmare sneered as he limped right to Ink. "And ya didn't even bring me a snack. Sure you won't miss one of those humans? I'm kind of hungry,ya know? 'Course, I'm always hungry." 

"Nightmare, stop it. You're scaring them." Ink grumbled giving him a look. 

Nightmare just sneered at him. "Good. This is Horrortale, after all. They should be scared." He chuckled darkly before heading towards the house. "Well, if ya ain't gonna let me have a bite to eat, at least let me eat something."

"We don't have time for this,Nightmare." Ink said with a sigh. 

"Do you really want me to change my mind about one of your humans, Ink? Because I'm hungry 'cause i skipped brunch and their fingers are looking mighty tasty right now." Nightmare growled right back, giving the colorful skeleton a look. 

Ink groaned but then motioned to everyone else to follow after the creepy skeleton. They didn't move for a second but then followed warily as they headed towards the house.

However, as they walked, Ink looked over his shoulder at everyone. "Stay on your guard. Something's wrong with Nightmare." He said very quietly. 

Everyone blinked at him and Edge. "He eats humans, of course something is wrong with him." He grumbled. 

Ink slowly shook his head. "It's not just that. There's something there I can't see. I can't see his emotions." He said quietly. 

Everyone just frowned but Gaster stiffened. "He's blocking you?" He asked uneasily. 

Nodding, Ink looked back at Nightmare as he lead the way up the stairs of his house. "Yeah. He is. He is hiding something. Usually no one can block me. No one but Error can do that. Not even G can block me, not that he has much emotions to do it with." He said quietly. "Stay on your guard. Don't get too comfortable around him."

"I think that'll be kind of easy with what he just pulled with Ashlee. He ever does that again, I'm gonna kick his boney ass." Sans growled, his arm still around the quaking girl.

"Sans, I do believe you but I wish you luck anyway. As far as I know Nightmare, he is really tough." Ink warned. "So be careful." 

"What happened to his leg? Why is he limping?" Calli asked frowning. 

Gaster sighed as he rubbed his mask. "I'm afraid that was my doing. He is forever crippled because I broke his leg when he was still very young. It only healed wrong." He said regretfully. 

He received a look from everyone. 

"Asshole." Edge grumbled. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I was and am. I trying to fix that though." Gaster said sighing. 

Nightmare was at his door, waiting for them impatiently. "Ya coming in or what? I ain't got all day to wait for your slow asses." He growled.

Everyone frowned at his impatience but followed him up the stairs, where he simply kicked the door open and strode right in. "Zombz! I'm home!" He bellowed out, cackling as he lead everyone into the dark, kind of dank house. 

Everyone walked in, grimacing at the state of the house. It wasn't necessarily in a terrible state but it did give off the vibe that it was a dark, haunted house. It was lit up only by candles and it was only a little dusty. It was in great shape and it did show signs of renovation. There were just cobwebs in some places.

But it wasn't the house that made everyone freeze in shock. It wasn't the state or the creepiness that made them freeze up.

It was the lumbering tall skeleton that came bounding towards them with a screech. 

The girls flinched as they hid behind their respective skele-lovers or friends as they saw the most raggedy Papyrus coming at them, growling and snarling like a wild animal. 

But.....to their relief, it was Nightmare he swept up into his badly cracked arms and hugged tightly to himself, nuzzling him. 

This Papyrus was indeed a sorry sight to look at. He was freakishly tall, like the other ones but he badly cracked and his white armor stained with red and he looked like was going to fall apart at the joints if someone hit him. He had jagged sharp teeth, some missing in spots. It also looked like he was doing a lot to keep standing up. He looked as if he would fall over any second.

"Hey, Zombz. Glad to see ya too, buddy." Nightmare said rubbing his younger brother's skull. "And, look. We got guests." He motioned to the skeleton, who looked at them with with his red eyes. 

What was more terrifying than the way he was looking at the humans was the bloody butcher's knife in his hand.

The Papyrus dubbed Zombie suddenly grinned and started forward as he dropped Nightmare, raising the blade as his one good eye zeroed in on the humans. It was no doubt what his intentions were and that sent everyone scattering, tensing up. 

The only one who didn't move was Charity and that had Edge choking as she faced down Zombie as he went at her with the knife. 

Glaring, Charity placed her hands on her waist and stomped hard right back at Zombie, who flinched and backed. "Put that fucking knife down! Now!" She snapped and just like that the tall, zombified skeleton dropped the knife. 

"Get, ya better watch yerself......" Nightmare was growling. 

Charity swiveled around and shoved her face right into the shorter monster's own face, making him jerk back in alarm. "Do you want your fucking human back or not?!" She snapped at him, surprising him. "If you want us to help you get her back, you will not threaten us, you will not try and eat us and you will tell your brother the same thing!! Got that?!"

Nightmare backed away, his bright red eyes twitching a little bit but he slowly nodded. "O-okay. Breathe, human. I get ya." He muttered before looking at Zombie, who was whimpering and hiding behind him. "Zoms, no eating these humans, all right, buddy?" 

Zombie growled softly but also whimpered as he nodded his skull. 

Charity nodded sharply and backed away from both nightmarish skeletons. "Good! Now! Let's sit down and talk about what our plans are!" She snapped now moving over to the dusty table in the living room. 

Everyone else just stared startled. 

But Nightmare smirked and looked right at Edge. "I like her." He simply said. 

"Can't have her." Edge growled at him. 

"Heh, don't fucking want her. If she isn't scared of what she should be, I don't want her." Nightmare snapped right back but limped over to the table with everyone else following after. "All right. So what do ya all know so far?" 

Ink sighed but shook his head. "We know G is after the soul pieces belonging to his True Soul, Heaven. Each piece is each world that was created. We have to find them first before he does. We are hoping that if we get to Heaven first, we can convince G to turn against the Luminosity and let Error free to help us."

Nightmare raised his bone brows at him but did look skeptical. "Really, Ink?" He asked blankly. 

"What?" Ink asked confused. 

Nightmare rolled his eye lights at him and shook his skull. "Did you ever think that Error might actually be helping G on his own?" He growled. 

Ink frowned but shook his own skull at him. "He wouldn't do that, Nightmare. He wants Charlie......" 

"Yeah, but he hates you!" Nightmare snapped and it went dead quiet as everyone stared awkwardly at the two. The nightmare skeleton just huffed as he glared at the colorful one. "Yeah, he wants your True Soul back but you?! You want to help the guy who has tried to kill you since it was him who was destroyed, Ink!" 

"What are you talking about?" Ashlee asked frowning.

Ink grimaced but lowered his head as he looked away. "Eh.....Error and I have our disagreements. Even before Charlie ever entered the picture." He said in a low voice. 

"Tch! Please spare them, Ink!" Nightmare growled irritated. "Error hates you and you know it! He's always tried to kill you! He blames you for what fucker over there did to him!" He even motioned to Gaster. He looked over at everyone else. "Look! Error is a lost cause! He always has been! Ever since he became Error, he's been obsessed with just destroying everything that Gaster did! He wanted to destroy all of the world's just like G does! He was always looking for a way into the other worlds, trying to erase them! But Ink was the one who always stopped him!" 

Everyone looked at Ink, who dipped his skull down, looking miserable. 

"Seriously?!" Edge was the one to ask. 

Ink sighed as he looked up finally and nodded. "Yeah. Actually that is true." He said sadly. 

"And we wanted to help him?" Gar asked skeptically. 

"Look, he's.....not all of the way there. He is just confused. Angry. He was lashing out because of how much pain he was in." Ink said sighing heavily. 

Ashlee frowned as she looked between all of them before eyeing Nightmare and frowned even deeper. She saw something about him. There was something....hanging down behind him and she shifted in her chair to see better. 

"Wait a minute.......Error never said anything about that. Sure he was kind of fu......." Stretch was saying with a frowning but a huff from Blue made him choose his words differently. "Messed up. But he never told me that's what he wanted. He wanted to help." 

"Did he tell you everything?" Nightmare asked sarcastically. 

"Eh......" Stretch was saying back. 

"He didn't even fucking tell you about Hope when he had a chance, boney ass!" Nightmare snapped. "He didn't tell you where she was! Like he was going to tell ya he was going to stab you in the back in the end once he had his True Soul back!" 

Ashlee frowned and stiffened as she saw a glowing blue string hanging directly from behind Nightmare. 

"Wait a minute. How would you even know about Hope......?" Stretch asked now suspicious and everyone frowned as they looked at Nightmare. 

Nightmare growled now getting to his feet and slamming his fists on the table, making everyone tense up. "Oh, you dumbasses! He's been here before! He did tell me, you fucking morons......!" He snarled at them. 

"Why is there a glowing string on your back?" Ashlee suddenly blurted out now looking serious. 

Once again everyone stiffened in surprise as they looked at her and then at Nightmare, who looked like he was a deer caught in headlights. 

They all looked. 

And sure enough......they saw it. 

Nightmare suddenly grinned sheepishly as he shrugged. "Whoops." He said. 

"That's Error's string!" Ink yelped now scampering backwards, knocking his own chair back as he went. "He's under Error's control!" 

"Cat's out of the bag then." Nightmare said wickedly before he held up his hands and several glowing red bone axes formed all around him before he lashed out with them to attack.


	13. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Megahorrorvania-unknown (Horrortale mix)

Nightmare sent the glowing bone axes flying at everyone, who scattered quickly all around the room with shouts of alarm and anger. 

Immediately magic was up and blocking what axes that close to them and the humans scattered to be behind their boney companions as they blocked the axes from flying at them. 

It just did help that broken but sharp bones went flying at them as well as even Zombie began attacking them. He even went at them with a fresh butcher's knife flashing at them. The knife came pretty close to clipping Gar as he leapt back to hide behind Boss as he raised his blackened bone sword to block the knife. 

"Fuck!" Edge snarled as an axe clipped his leather jacket tearing it. "Imma gonna kill you! This is my favorite jacket!" 

"We got to get out of here!" Ink shouted as he sent his paint brush swiping and forming a rainbow shield to keep blocking the axes from hitting them.

"We can take this little, gimpy asshole..... !" Edge was snarling. 

Wind burst all around them, knocking flying axes away from them as they just kept coming. Hope had her elements now at work as she retreated backwards with Stretch and Blue sticking very close to her. "No we can't, Edge! He's right! Error is controlling Nightmare! It means his powers are being amplified! He's going to be stronger than us! And it's more and likely, Error might be coming! And you can't let him get his strings on you! He will take control of you and no amount of fighting against it can stop him from using you on us! We have to run!" 

Sans flung up bones to meet axes as Ashlee watched his back, sending fire flaring at axes as they came closer. He did see the point. There were so many axes now flying around the house, cutting at them, trying to reach them. 

It was already hard enough to see one coming when there five more coming. 

"We run! Now!" Sans shouted before lifting a hand up and summoning up one of his Gaster Blasters, blowing a hole right out of the wall of the house. 

"My house!" Snarled Nightmare as his eyes flared red and he even summoned up his own Blasters, bull skulls with demonic six eyes flaring as it opened its mouth. "Sansy! I'll be having your human for a snack!" 

And the Gaster Blaster fired. 

There shouts as everyone ducked and scattered to avoid getting hit by hellish red and hot energy. It singed the hairs right on the humans as they ducked away. The blast, itself, caused half of the house to collapse. 

"Run! Now!" Gaster was the one to shout and immediately everyone was running for the holes of the house. 

They were not going to stay to see what happened when Error showed up, if he ever did. 

"We have to find the soul piece and leave this world before we run into any more monsters of this world! If Nightmare is being controlled, surely they are too!" Ink yelled as they booked it right out of the house into a dark errie looking forest with black skeletal trees all around them. 

It looked vaguely like the Winter Woods of Undertale and Underswap but this forest.......the black trees with fiery red eyes peering at them....it sent chills right down to the bones of every skeleton and human, while Blooky just looked whiter than usual, which was difficult enough to say when he was a white ghost monster. 

"Where the hell are we?!" Edge yelled as he ran with everyone into the dark forest, running down a run down path. 

"This is the Haunted Forest of Horrortale! Don't go near the trees!" Ink yelled as he lead them in a complete straight line down the path. "They are very much alive and carnivorous! They will grab you and suck you right into the ground to be eaten!" 

That sent a shiver through everyone as they all ran, coming to a somewhat familiar but very rickety bridge. They did not stop as they just ran, hearing distant shouting of rage far behind them. 

They were pretty sure that Nightmare and Zombie were chasing after them.

"Where do you think the soul piece might be?!" Sans shouted to Ink as he ran beside Ashlee.

Ink glanced back at him but shook his head as they all just ran. "The Core, maybe! It's where the soul pieces usually are! We have to make our way to the Core! But that does leave a lot of space in between us and it!" 

"And probably a lot of monsters looking for us!" Gaster added his impute. "If Error is really in control of this world, that will be definitely be a problem for us! And who knows if there are Luminosity members here too!" 

"So, in other words, be very careful here! Got it!" Gar said as they ran over the bridge to a familiar sight of a town. 

It was there, the whole group skidded to a halt and dashed into bushes and trees that didn't seem to be alive like the ones behind them. They had only halted because of just how many monsters that were out and about here in the town. 

The town, itself, was a terrifying. 

Run down buildings like haunted houses lined the main road. A big black cauldron like fountain sat in the middle of town that was crackling with boiling magic and spilling blood from spickets. 

The only building in the town that wasn't ran down was a Gothic like building with live gargoyles looking around from the tops, watching the activities of the town. 

The monsters, so similar, to the ones from the other worlds, we're just mulling around, growling at each other.

But it was two monsters in the entire town that made the group uneasy the most. The two standing outside the Gothic version of Grillbys. 

Obviously Grillby, himself, who unlike all of the Grillbys of the other worlds, was black and purple flames. He stood out in a black suit, almost like a shadow in the darkness with piercing red coal eyes, looking right at the fish monster before him. 

Undyne. 

The Horrortale Undyne was unlike the group had ever seen. She was very much like them. She looked about the same with deep indigo blue skin and red ear fins and hair. 

But unlike the other Undynes, she had a lot more sharp teeth revealed. She had sharp, piranha like teeth that even seemed to grow right through her lips. Her eyes yellow and red as they glared at Grillby. She honestly looked more like a zombified Undyne than ever. With some torn skin hanging, she was a ragged but terrifying Undyne. She wore black sharp armor not unlike the Fell Undyne. 

But she also held a black trident unlike the spear she usually had. 

It was not unlike the trident that Asgore usually had in the other worlds. 

"Nightmare has sent word that the group of outsiders has escaped from him." Grillby spoke and his very voice made the said group of outsiders shiver. His voice was sinister and shadow like. "They will more than likely pass through Umbra Town." 

The outsiders of this world blinked and glanced at the town sign they saw not far away from them and saw it did say Umbra Town. 

"Bah! When they come here, we will be ready for them!" Undyne spoke, her voice scratchy like an hag's voice. Or a witch from horror stories. "Trust Nightmare to mess things up! Or maybe it was that fucking idiot brother's faul.........!"

"Tread carefully of how you speak, Undyne." Grillby growled out at her and she literally flinched as if she had been struck. "That is Sans' brother and my colleague's brother you are talking of. Papyrus is harmless but he is no idiot. And if you speak ill of him, even I cannot stop Sans from ripping you apart." 

Undyne growled but looked away with a slight pout on her face. "Tch! I don't know why everyone is so scared of that bone bag! Sure he's stronger than any monster here and he's mean, but one hit, he's dust!" She grumbled. 

"And if you try and hit him, I will end you." Grillby growled now slowly shoving his face into her's, and she cringed. 

"Fine! I'll leave the bag of bones alone. For now! I'll get my wolves on the outsider's trail!" Undyne growled again as she folded her arms and pouted. "With my wolves on them, they'll never escape!" 

"Just remember. Do not kill nor have your wolves kill the True Souls, Undyne. It was the deal, after all. Our freedom for their True Souls." Grillby growled before turning with a swift turn and went into his club.

Undyne made a face at his back before whipping around and whistling shrilly, that had a few monsters flinch at, even the ones hiding. 

There were howls and barks as several huge, burly wolves came bounding over to her. They were big, black and dark colored with glowing red eyes and armed from fangs to claws and with all sorts of weapons. 

But none the less, they were pretty scary to look at. 

"We have outsiders in our Underground!" Undyne hissed at them as they stood around her. "Find them and rip them apart. There are humans with them. Do not kill them! Otherwise we invoke Nightmare's and Grillby's wrath. But the skeletons with them.....they are yours to chew up!! She added.

The wolves growled and grinned at one another before they all threw their heads back and howled as one. 

"Tonight! We feast on bones and dust!" One particular large black wolf howled before he lead the charge through the town, now starting the search. 

"Aw.....shit." Edge said uneasily as he shared a wide eyed look with everyone. 

"Fuck this." Sans blurted out as he grabbed Ashlee and tugged her close before grabbing Papyrus, who grabbed Calli. "Teleport to Waterfall!" 

Everyone nodded and began grabbing at the humans and those who couldn't port before there were series of flashes of colors as they all teleported at once, further and deeper in to this horrifying Underground. 

And they teleported right into very stinky, swampy mud, earning yelps and and shouts of disgust. 

"What the......?! EW! What the hell is that smell?!" Gar yelped now covering his mouth and nose, gagging at the rotten, bloody smell that seemed to coat their very sense. 

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you. It isn't Waterfall here. It's BloodSwamp here." Ink said regretfully as he covered his nasal.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick! It smells like rotting flesh!" Charity gagged as she plugged her nose and leaned against Edge, who was grimacing as he covered his own nasal. 

"I think I get the idea why it's called BloodSwamp." Ashlee gagged herself as she looked at the red mud they were all standing in. She grimaced, right with everyone as they began trudging through it, heading to a pathway not far from them. 

"Well, I think at least the smell could cover up our tracks, I beleive. If I remember right, the Wolf Guard of this Underground hates coming here because of the smell." Gaster said as he grimaced at the very bloody, muddy ground. 

The whole group stepped over to the path and out of the mud before glancing at one another. 

"Everyone here? Is everyone okay.......?!" Ink was saying. 

He and everyone else froze when they noticed that not everyone was there with them. 

"Um........" Stretch said uneasily as he glanced around with everyone else. "Where's Blooky?" 

"Aw.....shit. He didn't Teleport with us." Gar said now horrified. 

"Oh.....boy. That's what I was afraid of happening. Blooky can't Teleport with us." Sans said uneasily as he glanced around. "We have to find him. We can't leave Blooky behind." 

Everyone groaned before turning to look back with growing unease towards town. 

 

Poor Blooky, himself, was whiter than ever as he looked around with wide circle like eyes and growing tears as he looked for everyone. 

"hell-hello......? sans......papyrus........ashlee......? where did everyone go?" The poor little ghost monster whispered fearfully. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?" Came a seductively smooth but also sinister voice as a shadow fell over him. 

Blooky flinched and turned around with a shaky form to look right at the black and purple, black dressed form of Grillby. He cringed and whimper as he sank down a little, almost becoming a draping bed sheet pooling on the ground as he looked terrified up at the black Fire Elemental, who grinned a sharp fanged grin down at him. 

"......he-help........" Blooky whimpered as tears began streaming. 

Grillby just chuckled as he folded his arms and shifted his weight. "A little ghost monster......lost in my Underground. How delicious." Was all he had to say.


	14. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood'n Bones-Bonetrousle (Horrortale version)

"We can't go back! It'll mean endangering the humans!" Edge snarled as he argued with the entire group. 

"We're not leaving Blooky behind! He's lost and probably scared right now!" Ashlee shouted at the skeleton in black before her. 

"He's a fucking ghost! It's not like they can kill him or eat him! He will be fine!" Edge snarled back.

Sans stepped up to face his Fell version, glaring at him. "We are not leaving Blooky behind." He said seriously. "Blooky is a meek and timid monster in our world and while he can't be hurt physically, he can emotionally. If we leave him behind, he will think we've abandoned him. It's taken us a long time to get him to come out of his shy shell. I will not let everything we've done for him fall apart." 

"Sans, the thing is, Edge is right. If we go back, that's endangering our True Souls." Ink said regretfully as he gave his original copy an apologetic look. 

"But we can't leave Blooky." Gar spoke up, clearly worried about the ghost. "He's our friend. He's terrified like us, probably even more. He's so insecure, he doesn't even believe in himself. He's always scared and sad and it's taken a lot to get him to come out of that."

"Blooky cannot be harmed. He should be fine as long as he comes looking for us. But we're running out of time." Gaster said calmly. 

Sans turned a glare onto his father, shaking his skull. "We are not leaving him." He said firmly. 

"Well, I sure as hell won't be going to look for him! He's dead weight anyhow!" Edge growled as ignore the jabbing Charity was doing now into his side. 

"Uh.....Edge." she said but was ignored. 

"Well we aren't leaving him!" Sans snapped right back. 

"UH, GUYS!" Blue now spoke up, his blue starred eyes growing wider as he even pointed to behind them, having noticed what Charity had. 

"THE GHOST WILL BE FINE!! WE MUST PRESS ON!!" Boss had to add his piece, agreeing with Edge and even Ink and Gaster. 

Hope tugged on Stretch's hoodie, her own eyes wide when she had looked at what Blue and Charity had. He looked away from the arguing down at her then followed her finger as she pointed. 

He stiffened in his own alarm before his orange magic flared to life. 

"Guys, shut up!" Stretch barked now pushing Hope to behind him and even Blue. 

Everyone jumped at looked at him before turning sharply to see what he was now glaring at and they all froze to see the lithe black and purple form of Grillby as he stood there with black and purple flames hovering over his hand. 

"Holy.....shit......" Gar said fearfully as he and Calli both hid behind Papyrus who was now rattling his bones in unease as everyone turned to face the Horrortale monster. 

"Hmph." Grillby hummed as he slowly approached them, his mouth splitting into a sharp smile. "Keep shouting like that," he spike in his sinister voice as he approached them. "And you'll attract undesirable attention." 

"Grillby......." Sans said now holding onto Ashlee tightly as his eye flared blue. He was tense like everyone else. 

Grillby just smiled nasty at him before stepping to the side to reveal a crying but obviously unharmed Blooky. "I think you left behind someone when you teleported out of town." He spoke with a slight hiss before moving on right past them, pausing on the path to look back at the tense group. He merely chuckled as they looked Blooky over with concern as he jouned them. But seeing how he seemed okay, they looked back at him. "Come. I'll take you to the Dead Kingdom. I know a shortcut." 

Everyone blinked in surprise as they glanced at one another before looking at Grillby's already retreating form. Immediately they hurried after him. 

"Hey!" Sans called after Grillby, hurrying to catch up with everyone. "Why are you helping us?! Aren't you suppose to be......?" 

Grillby just kept looking forward as he lead them down the dark, damp and stinky path, the flames in his hands illuminating the way. "Attacking you? Stopping you from escaping? Killing you?" He asked in his sinister way. "Yes, I suppose I am suppose to. But I choose my own my path." 

"But aren't you......?" Stretch was asking. 

"Under control of Error?" Grillby interrupted again now glancing at him in a creepy way. "No, I am not. He has tried to control me. But I am Hellfire. I burn strings." He stated darkly before looking at the group with eerie red coal eyes. "He controls me only through the threat of my sons." 

Everyone frowned in confusion as they stared at him but Gaster stiffened as it dawned on him. 

"Your......sons......?" Sans asked frowning. 

"He's talking about Sans and Papyrus of this world." Gaster said in realization and everyone looked surprused. 

"You might be their father,Gaster." Grillby growled stopping to face the other lithe form down with an almost terrifying aura around him and he even started to glow eerily. "But I raised them as you left them. You abandoned them to die, just like all of them." He even motioned to all of the skeletons, who stiffened. "I am their daddy." 

"Because.......Gaster left us." Ink said in dawning, his eyes growing brighter. ""And it was Grillby who picked us up." 

Ashlee looked right at Sans and Papyrus, who did look surprised but slowly they nodded in agreement. 

"Grillby......of our world.....he took us in too." Sans said in realization. 

Gaster, however, looked devastated as he saw all of the skeletons as they nodded in realization. He sighed having and lowered his head, looking literally tired. "You're right, Grillby. I abandoned all of my sons. And it was Grillby, all of them who picked up the pieces." He looked back at the fiery monster. "Thank you.....for taking care of them." 

Grillby just nodded sharply. "Someone had to." He then turned sharply away and started walking again. "The most important part now, however, is that you're here now......trying to make things right for your sons. And I think that is enough for forgiveness." 

Everyone followed after the Elemental, still tense but more relaxed around him.

"So.....why are you helping us? Why aren't helping Nightmare get us?" Ashlee asked curiously eyeing Grillby carefully. 

Grillby didn't look at her as he kept walking through swampy pathways, leading them past monsters hiding in the shadows. The outsiders tensed to see them but the monsters merely glanced at them,then at Grillby and then looked away in disinterest. 

"And why aren't.....they attacking us?" Calli added uneasily. 

"They do not attack you because you are with me." Grillby spoke not even sparing the monsters a glance. "They fear me but also respect me. They know what I am capable of. But they will not cross me, either." 

"Wh-why?" Papyrus asked in a small voice which was unusal for him. 

"I am the monster who helped Nightmare kill our King and Queen." Grillby spoke bluntly and received startled looks. "Asgore and Tories were fierce with their rule in this Underground. They even terrified the monsters. They were cruel and brutal in our world. And while that is the way we run things here, it just did not help that they were the same with their own kingdom. They were cruel and brutal with their own monsters. Fear is everything we are made of. But there is a level of fear that crosses the line. And they crossed that line. So therefore, myself and my sons, Undyne and her wolves lead war against the king and queen and we dusted them and their tyrant son, Asriel, who was a brat all on his own."

Grillby paused to look back at them as they approached a cavern system. "Sam........she also helped us. She was who convinced us to make a stand, even when we tried to kill her in the beginning. She is our Savior and our Queen now. And she is gone because of Error and Gaster Sans." He said firmly. "I help you because you will help us get our Queen back. And you will free my friends from enslavement made by Error, who is enslaved, himself. But not by G." 

Everyone e frowned as they stared at him. 

"Who.....who has him enslaved?" Gar asked uneasily. "If it wasn't G then who......?" 

"The True master of the Luminosity." Grillby spoke now looking back at Gaster, who was frowning. "And before you ask, yes. I do know who it is." 

Again, everyone was tense. 

"Who.......who is it?" Ashlee asked feeling uneased. 

Grillby merely gave a sinister crooked smile as he eyed her before looking back at Gaster. "Gaster should know. You killed her sister, after all." 

Snap. 

Gaster froze; everyone froze. 

"WHAAAAAT?!" Edge yelped. 

"What is Heaven........without Hell?" Grillby asked seriously. He then turned and lead the group deeper into the cavern, while everyone glanced uneasily at Gaster, who did look shocked to the core. "Her name....is Hella. She is Heaven's half sister. Born of the same mother but of a different father. I know of her because I have glimpsed her before. She came here only once but never again." 

"Who.....what....why....?" Gar choked as he followed everyone. "What the hell?"

"It's just one thing after another." Sighed Sans wearily. "All right. Who is Hella?" 

"Heaven's sister." Gaster said softly. "She's not a True Soul. Her parents were both human but Mages of Echotale. As far as I knew about Hella, she was a Mage but one who....who was very dangerous. No one of Echotale trusted her. Not even G did. He refused to trust her. Especially with Heaven."

"Why?" Ashlee asked feeling a touch of dread. "What is she capable of?"

Gaster shook his head as he looked at her. "Hella hated Heaven. It's very much like Ink and Error. She.....she hated Heaven because G loved her. I know that Hella once desired G but he never gave her the time of day. She.. ...was a dark soul. Her soul was black for Hate. No one knew why she was the way she was but she had a good life with her parents. She just......liked hurting people and monsters." 

Everyone frowned as they listened to him. 

"What is she capable of?" Hope asked, repeating Ashlee's question. 

Grim, Gaster looked at her. "She is capable of control over others, much like Error is. She has mind control in some way. She can also control shadows and darkness. She was like.....a shadow puppeteer. She could control people and monsters through their shadows. Because of that, and she was hurting people, murdering people, she was condemned to a prison of light. She is a very dark person. It is possible she may be controlling G then. Controlling everything if she really has escaped her prison." 

"So this Hella is the true leader of the Luminosity?" Calling asked frowning. 

Gaster merely shrugged. "It is......possible she is. But I know for a fact that she does not have Heaven's best interest. It is...possible she might be trying to destroy her." He said with growing dread. 

"And G knows that, doesn't he?" Stretch asked frowning. "Is that another reason why he is trying to get to her soul? Because of Hella?" 

"And before she could get the soul pieces, herself?" San asked. 

Gaster nodded. "That has to be it. G wants his love back. But also to protect her from the one who is using him to get to her to destroy her. So in turn, he using her for her powers. That might be what is truly going on." He stated. 

"In deed." Grillby said ad he lead them through the swamps until they reached the end of the swampy area, approaching what felt like bitter cold. "I cannot lead you on from here. You must go on your own now." 

Everyone looked forward and saw a devastating place. It was so dark here. There was hardly any light at all. But by the looks of it.....it was a graveyard sort of place. Everything was dead in this part of the underground. Trees, plants......possibly even monsters by the layers of dust that sat everywhere. 

"This is the Dead Kingdom. Be ware as you go in this place. There are more than just dust in this place. There are also ghosts much like yours." Grillby told them. "But the ghosts here........they are not like yours. They can possess you so be watching your own group very carefully. They will seek the life you hold." 

"And.....why are you not coming with us?" Edge asked suspiciously. 

"The dead does not fear me. And while I am powerful in magic, even they could extinguish my flames." Grillby told them seriously. "I suggest that you remember why you are doing this. Why you are on this journey to free and save the dimensions. Because if a dead monster possesses you.......there is no stopping it. And be careful. The dead does not fear him but he does not fear them either. Nightmare will probably come here to stop you from getting the soul piece." He warned begone turning swiftly and leaving them.

"Well......cheerful guy." Gar said grimacing. 

"At least he helped us." Sans said before looking at Blooky. "Never did ask before, but you okay, Blooks?" 

Blooky nodded. "i was scared when i saw him. but he told me he wasn't going to hurt me. not that he could really. he said to follow him because he was coming for you." He told them.

"Sorry, we left you, Blooky. I swear it won't happen again." Ashlee told him. 

"it's okay, ashlee. i know you didn't do it on purpose. and I wouldn't blame you if you........" Blooky was saying. 

"Ah-ah! Blooky, what did we tell you before?" Ashlee asked smiling gently but also in disapproval. 

Blooky blinked before he began to blush a light pink. "that i'm not a problem. and to stop putting myself down like that. thanks for reminding me." He said softly. 

Ashlee smiled, right with everyone else but Boss and Edge,who groaned in disgust until Charity slammed her elbows into their sides, making them grunt in pain. "That's right, Blooks. You're our friend and just as special as we are. We were going to come back for you. I promise. We wouldn't have left you." She told him. 

Sans smiled and nodded as he took Ashlee's hand before giving her a tug. "All right. Enough dilly dallying around. We have to get moving." He said before he and everyone looked forward again. 

None of them wanted to move at first. This place was eerie as hell. But with a resigned sigh, they began walking through a rocky, torn pathway. They needed to get the soul piece and get out quickly. 

The whole place......what was Hotland in other worlds, this was nothing like that place. It was cold here. It was quiet. Way too quiet. It was eerie as ever as all of them walked across just darkness. They could see down the cliffs but darkness and fog.

It sent chills through everyone as they looked around in this place. Fog and darkness. That was all they could see.

"PAPPY. I DON'T LIKE THIS PLACE." Blue whimpered as he now clung onto Stretch's pants as he looked around. 

Stretch looked down at his little brother and shook his head, his hand clinging to Hope's. "I don't either, Blue. But this is the way we have to go. It's the way to the Core." He told him gently. 

Ashlee was even clinging to Sans, her hand tight in his. "This is like a graveyard. I feel like there is only death here. Does anyone else feel like we're being watched though?" She asked uneasily. 

Everyone else nodded as they glanced at her and then around. They all felt as if they were being watched. They could feel eyes on them. 

"Hey, if this is where Hotland is suppose to be, does that mean Alphys is here?" Calli asked as she held onto Papyrus' arm.

Gaster shook his head as he looked around. "This is where the main labs are but Grillby did say this was a dead place. It is possible that Alphys might be dead, just like the rest of this place is." He said grimly.

"wh.....what about.....mettaton?" Blooky asked and cringed only a little as everyone glanced at him. "he is a ghost.....in a robot body.......where is he......?" 

"I don't know, Blooky. I don't know about this place. My time here......that was a long time ago. This place wasn't always like this. It was Hotland when I was here." Gaster said shaking his head. "After I left.....I don't know what happened to cause all of this death. But I do remember the King and Queen. Asgore and Toriel of this Underground were not nice monsters at all. They never even welcomed me. In fact, it was just the opposite. They tried to have me killed. It was Alphys of this world that hid me in her labs so I could do my research." 

"What was Alphys like here?" Ashlee asked curiously. 

Gaster shrugged. "Not too much unlike all of the other ones. Other than Underfell's Alphys. She was a very intelligent creature but also so very unsure of herself. Always terrified of everything around here. And in a place like this, who could really blame her? She....almost didn't even save me from killed in this place. It took a long time, even after she rescued me, to gain her trust." 

"Hm. Kind of like the Alphys we all know." Sans said and everyone nodded in agreement, though Blue shook his heaf. 

"NOT LIKE OURS! OUR ALPHYS WAS NEVER AFRAID OF ANYTHING!!" 

"Oh, that's right." Gaster said with a chuckle. "Your scientist was Undyne, not Alphys. I have forgotten that. She always did have that unruly temper though. And I do mean Undyne. She was very shy and timid but once you set off her temper....." 

"You run for your life." Sans, Papyrus, Stretch and Blue all chimed in at the same time and it couldn't be helped but everyone had to laugh. Even Boss and Edge. 

"I DO HAVE TO ADMIT THAT OUR ALPHYS WAS A PIECE OF WORK, HERSELF!! AND SHE WAS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!! IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!! EVERYONE WAS AFRAID OF HER!!" Boss growled shaking his head. 

"Alphys? You were afraid of Alphys?" Stretch asked now grinning and was snarled at. 

"I WAS NOT AFRAID OF HER!!" Boss snarled. 

Edge made an impatient sound as he shook his head. "Yeah, ya were, Boss. And so was I." He was snarled at by his taller brother but he ignored it. "To bluntly put it, Alphys is a complete psycho bitch in our world. The only monster that wasn't afraid of her was Asgore. She was mean as hell, she would and could get her slimy hands on someone and tear them apart for the sake of science, and she liked it." 

Charity nodded in agreement. "Not to mention, she was hurting Mettaton pretty badly." She said tossing her long red hair back. 

"how.......bad......?" Blooky asked in concern. 

Charity gave him a sympathetic look though it was probably more for her world's Mettaton more than him. "Well let's just say I've seen his room. He had some pretty.....nasty looking chains hanging around in them. I'm pretty sure Alphys used him for sex a lot. And he really was scared of her." She said shrugging. 

Many of them grimaced or winced at the sound of that. 

"Ok, we are definitely not going there." 

"Hey, look. It's Alphys' lab. Isn't it?" Hope said now pointing forward and everyone looked forward to see the large familiar building of the labs right ahead. 

 

It was just as dreary and dark as everything else in this place. No lights on........except one. 

There was a flickering light in one of the windows and that made everyone freeze up in surprise. 

"Someone is home!" Ashlee said before looking around at everyone else. "Think we should? Maybe see if it is Alphys or Mettaton?" 

"Maybe not." Sans said cautiously. "We can't be for sure of who it is. If it is Alphys, she's safer in there than coming out here. Plus we don't know how she is." He paused glancing at Gaster, who frowned slightly. "I know you said she is like ours but that was a long time ago......" 

"No, I agree with you, Sans." Gaster said sharing his look but rubbed at his mask. "But.....I think I need to go in there." 

"What?!" Blurted everyone looking at him in surprise. 

Gaster shook his head again. "Some of my research might still be in there. And I think there are blueprints to the Core. I hid Heaven's soul pieces in the core and I cannot recall where. I think I need those blueprints before we go on. The Blueprints is to all of the Cores of the Underground I've been to. I left them here, in Horrortale because I was chasing after Bonessa's soul. I did not have time to grab my research." He stated. 

Sans sighed in aggravation before sharing a glance with everyone, nodding as he started trudging towards the building. "In and out. That's it. We ain't staying to poke around, Gaster. Just get your stuff and we leave. Nightmare could be here any minute." He remarked dryly. 

"I promise. In and out. That is all." Gaster said before taking the lead towards the building. 

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this?" Ink asked uneasily but walked with everyone towards the labs. 

"So far, we've been regretting everything we've done. So I highly doubt this will be an exception." Stretch said with a sigh but kept walking on.

The group went straight to the building with Gaster leading them. They were definitely uneasy about this one. They sure did not want to go in that building. But if Gaster was right, they needed his research. 

Gaster went straight to the door and palmer what looked like an electric hand lock. He wasn't even sure if it would.......

And it slid open. 

"Hm. I still have access. That's interesting." He said chuckling but no one shared his light humor. He sighed and walked in. 

The labs were dark. 

Couldn't even see anything as everyone filed in, looking around the cold, dark building. They couldn't even see the walls, really. 

"Man, something feels wrong with this place." Gar said now rubbing his arms as he cringed into himself. 

No one disagreed. 

Something did feel wrong with this.......

There came a sound that made everyone freeze. It sounded like an electrical, static laugh, if they had to describe it. 

"......weLCo-coME.......t-t-TO......heLL........!" Came a broken, staticy voice from the datkness. 

Ink choked now cringing with terrified eyes as he whipped out his paint brush. "Oh no!" He choked as he looked around with terror. "It's him!" 

It was too late. 

No one saw the flashes of blue strings came flying out of the darkness and everyone shouted in alarm as they all found their selves trapped in a Web of blue glowing strings. 

"SHIT!!" Several shouted as they began to struggle and fight against the strings now trapping them. 

"Nonononononononono!" Ink yelped as he fought hard to break free in the strings that wrapped around them. His head jerked up when he heard footsteps approaching. 

Everyone looked over into the darkness to see three shadowy forms stepping forward. 

Nightmare. Zombie. 

And Error. 

A wide, yellow grin split in the darkness as the black skeleton stepped closer so everyone could see him better. He looked terrifying all on his own as he looked right at everyone with strings attached to his black, yellow and red fingers. 

".......Hell-LLO-O-O-ooo......weLco-co-COMe......t--T-to-o-o-o.. ..tHe......pa-pa-PAR-t-t-t-TY.......en-en-EN-joy-e-e-e-e...yOur-r-r-RRrr-rr.....st-st-ST-a-a-a-aY-Y-Y........"


	15. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used-  
> Megalovania Howwl DubstepComplextro Remix

"W-we-LL, we-Eell, weEELL-Lll. l-l-L-oo-OO-K-kkkk wh-WH-wh-AT-tttt I-I-I cau-CAU-CauGH-ugHt-t-t-t." Error spoke, his voice glitch in out terribly. "YO-O-O-O-OO-u-u-uuu fELl.....ri-ri-RI-gh-gh-GHT-t-t iNto-o-o m-m-my tr-tr-TR-a-a-a-AAA-p-p-p-POP!" 

Everyone struggled hard to get out of the strings but no one could find it to be able to get out of them. No matter how hard they tried to move. Not the skeletons. Not the True Souls. Not the Humans. Not even Gaster.

"Error, please!" Ink tried as he looked desperately at his twin. "Please, let us go!" 

Error growled as he turned a glare right onto the colorful skeleton before twitching a single finger that sent Ink crashing hard again the ground with a cry of pain. He did it over and over and over again, sending Ink just crashing. 

"In-In-In-n-N-K-k-k-Kkkkkk......I-I-I-I am-m-m-m.....so-so gl-gl-GL-a-a-a-ad-d-d-d yOU-ou-ou ar-RRRRR-re.....hErE! I-I-I-I mi-mi-miss-ISS-is-s-s cau-AUS-Ss-ssing-ing yOU-ou.....pA-pa-Ain......" Error growled. 

"Stop it, Error! You're hurting him!" Hope cried desperately. 

Error snarled in her direction as he turned his attention onto her. "G-g-g-Goo-OO-D-d-d! H-h-h-He-e-e-ee de-se-ERV-V-ves-s-s-s it-TTttt!" He snarled before gathering himself and straightening. "Do-do-do-OOO-N-n-n-n't.... mA-a-a-Aaaa-aT-tttt-er.....a-AlL o-o-O-f-f-f-f....a-AR-r-r-re go-go-GoOnn-na-na d-d-Di-i-i-ie-e-e sOOn an-AN-any-y-y wa-AY........" he was saying.

Erro, stop this! We are trying to help you!" Gaster suddenly snapped out firmly as even he struggled in the strings. 

Error merely growled as he looked at the black lithe monster, his glitch like eyesockets flaring. "i......Do-OOn't nEEEEd.... yOUr......heLP-LP-p-p-P! I......wANt.....mY.....Ch-ch-ChARl-li-lie......bACk-k-K! An-an-Nd-d-d-D......INK......ded..... !" He snarled.

Ink flinched at that and did look saddened but the others glared at the black skeleton as they struggled but found their movement becoming lesser and lesser. 

"And we want our worlds back, Error! Now let us go and we can knock out both of them! Your True Soul and our worlds!" Sans growled as he sent the black skeleton a look. 

Error just snorted as he turned away, his red and blue flashing eyes landing on Ashlee before he grinned nastily. He even glanced over at Sans, in such a way.".....tHeY......sA-a-Aaa-yyy yOU-ou aR-re....tHe...St-stRo-ng-g-gest-st-st, SA-A-ANS-S-S.......bUT-t-t.....jUs-st-st HoW-ow st-st-ST-ron-ng aR-re yOU-ou......"

Sans stiffened as he glared at Error, his eye lights flicking to the now white Ashlee. "Don't fucking touch her!" He snarled. 

Error just grinned as he turned and flicked a finger at Ashlee, who squawked loudly as one of the strings wrapped around her diamond like soul and she was suddenly facing Sans, her hands raised unwillingly summoning fire. 

"Nonononono......" Ashlee whimpered as her eyes widened as she realized what Error was about to make her do. 

"Error! Stop!" Ink yelled out as even he and the others realized it. 

Error just grinned nasty as he flicked his fingers again and Ashlee's fire grew bigger. "......th-TH-th-is-IS......sh-sHo-ou-OUld.....bE-e-E en-ENou-oug-Ough......."

Sans looked right at Ashlee, obviously terrified but also angry and everyone else was snarling or yelling for Error to stop. "It's okay, Ashy. Not your fault." He whispered to her before squeezing his eye sockets shut as the fire started flaring to be thrown. 

Suddenly there was a gargle growl and a whoosh and Ashlee yelped as she threw her hands upward to send her fire elsewhere as she just dropped from the air where she had been captive. She hit the ground on her knees while she heard everyone shout in surprise. 

Whipping her head up, she saw Sans was okay but surprised before she looked up to see the ragged legs of Zombie as he stood over her now, his meat cleaver raised as he faced Error, who blinked in his own surprise. 

Growling and shaking his skull, Zombie just bared his sharp fangs at the black skeleton. 

Error growled back, glaring at the tall, ragged skeleton. "ho-OW......dId.....YoU-ou......cUT-t-t.....mY-y-y......sTr-rIng-Ngs........!?" He snarled before lashing out with his strings at Zombie, who snarled back and dodged to the side grabbing Ashlee as he went so that they would miss her too. 

Ashlee yelped as she was pulled hard to the side but staggered to her feet, her wrist gripped tightly by the ragged Papyrus.

Growling, Error looked over at Nightmare, who did look startled. "KI-i-i-IlL.......HiM.........!"

Nightmare had stiffened, his red eyes widened as he was forced to face his brother. "No!" He growled as he found himself shaking hard to fight back. His bones rattled as he tried fighting as Error controlled him to face Zombie, who whimpered as he looked back at him. 

"Zombie! Get away from me!" Nightmare snarled between his sharp teeth as he was being controlled to summon axes all around him. 

Zombie quivered as he clutched Ashlee's wrist tightly before shoving her away as Nightmare sent the axes flying at him. He didn't even move as the axes struck him. 

"NO!" Nightmare cried out, his eye sockets wide as his axes sliced right through Zombie, sending his ragged form flying backwards, breaking into pieces, dusting instantly and leaving only his skull. 

Everyone just watched in horror as Zombie looked right up at Nightmare, who now had bloody tears filling his eye sockets as he looked back at his baby brother with horror. 

Ashlee had landed hard on her side from being shoved but she even looked at the dusting Horrortale monster. 

"S......S......Sa.......Sans..........." Zombie gargle out as his skull dusted and collapsed.

Nightmare was hyperventilating now ashe rattled, staring at Zombie's dust with bloody tears now streaming down his cheekbones. 

"HE-hEh.........fo-OO-Ool........" Error snickered before blinking in surprise and looking at Nightmare as he began to shake violently. He growled as he narrowed his eye sockets at him. "Y-yo-OU........cAn-T-t-t........"

A feral snarl erupted from Nightmare as he snapped his head up and he spun around, summoning an axe in hand and sliced through the strings. 

"IMMA GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Nightmare snarled as dozens of axes surrounded him and everyone just looked on with surprise, even Error.

Error just snarled back as he faced Nightmare, his blue strings now flaring out as he readied himself for a fight. "yOU.......Ca-Aan-AnNt.......Be-BEat......me-E-E!" He snarled. 

"FUCKING WATCH ME!" Nightmare snarled before he lashed out his hand and his axes went flying at Error, who glitched ported out of the way, now dodging as axes flew at him. 

Nightmare snarled as he began thrashing out his hands in the air, sending axes after axes to every part where Error kept popping up at. He snarled angrily as his axes came close to hitting Error but missed. "HOLD STILL, MOTH'A! FUCKA!" He roared as axes came even close to clipping the captured monsters and humans, yet slicing their strings and letting them topple to the ground with yelps as they hit the ground.

Sans was immediately up and hurrying over to Ashlee, gathering her into his arms and lifting her up. "Ash! Ya okay?!" He asked her as he hugged her close to him.

Ashlee just nodded but stared at where Nightmare was fighting with Error. She couldn't believe what she had seen. "Sans......he broke Error's strings......how did he.....?" She was asking. 

Sans frowned but looked over with everyone else to see Nightmare now teleporting after Error, swinging his axes in both hands and just missing. "I don't know......" 

"It must have the emotional strain he felt when Error had him kill Zombie." Gaster said as he looked at the fight. "If I remember right......extreme emotions can do that. Nightmare loved Zombie. He would do anything for him. And to have him ripped away like that........" 

"It's painful." Sans agreed as he glanced at him then at Papyrus, who glanced back.

"What I want to know is how did Zombie break Error's strings?" Ink asked in wonder. And everyone looked at him in surprise. He shook his head at their looks. "He didn't even hesitate when he went to defend Sans and Ashlee. He wasn't being controlled. So how did he break the strings on his own?" 

"Well, who gives a fuck?!" Edge growled. "We're free so let's get moving while they're trying to kill each other!"

"We really should take the opportunity." Gaster said now starting to move.

Some of the others moved to join him but Ashlee refused to move,even when San started to. He did give her hand a light tug with his own but she dug her feet in, shaking her head. 

It seemed to be the same with Stretch when it came to Hope because even she was refusing to move. 

"Wh-what about Nightmare?" Ashlee asked as she looked back at the fight, which was turning pretty serious over there because both skeletons broke out Gaster Blasters.

"Fuck that guy! He's a fucking prick! And he tried to kill us!" Edge growled as he stomped past her with Charity in toll.

"He was under Error's control!" Ashlee argued before looking right at Sans who was frowning at her. "Sans, Zombie stopped me......Error from hurting you.......and he died. He knew he was going to die. He didn't even try and stop his brother from hurting him, knowing it wasn't him. And you know how it feels to lose Papyrus." She told him firmly. 

Sans just blinked at her for a second but his face softened and he slowly nodded his skull. 

"We don't have fucking time to help the fucker! We gotta......!" Edge was barking. 

Sans suddenly whirled around and threw up his hand towards the fight, startling everyone else but Ashlee and Papyrus, who just smiled and shook his skull as he looked at him. 

Nonetheless, white bones rattled and shook as they erupted from the ground in a long line as they rushed at the fight and crossed in front of each other to split in between Nightmare and Error, who both jerked in surprise as they let apart from attacking each other. 

Both looked over as Sans stepped forward, his hands glowing at his sides as he just lift up his skull. 

"Hey, Error, wanna have a bad time?" Sans said deeply as he looked right back at the black skeleton. "Cause if ya don't leave, and if you attack us again, you're gonna to."

Error growled as he turned slightly to face Sans. "YoU.....CaN'T... . BE-eaT......Me-E-E......" he growled as his blue strings flashed and wriggled around him. 

"I dunno if I can or not, Error. But I'm willing to bet," Sans paused as he tilted his skull, his left eye flaring blue and green and yellow as his own Gaster Blasters flared to life around him and Ashlee. "Ya can't beat all of us at the same time."

The others around him blinked in surprise before it was Ink who smiled mischievously before he snapped forward, his paint brush flashing into his hands as he moved to stand right next to Sans. 

Blue suddenly grinned as he even rushed forward to stand next to them as Stretch looked at him in surprise before, he too, grinned devilishly and stepped forward, his hand raised in orange with Hope smiling mischievously.

Even Papyrus and Calli both stepped forward, smirking as they joined to face Error.

Charity smirked and cracked her knuckles and stepped into a stance, her fire springing around her arms. She glanced back at Edge and Boss, scowling at them and cleared her throat to get their attention. "You really let me going to fight without you backing me up?" She asked sarcastically. 

Edge scowled but a grin formed on his face as he rolled his eyes before stepping up to beside her. "Fuck no, Pet. Ya mine and I can't let ya make me look bad." He said before looking to Boss as he stepped up to his girl's other side, black bone sword in hand.

Even Gaster smiled as he shook his head as he looked expectantly at Error. His pin prink eyes flickered to Nightmare. "We are on your side, Nightmare. Fight with us." He told him. 

Nightmare scoffed but then stiffened when someone else stepped up right beside Gaster, surprisingly good all that he was even there. 

"Boy," Grillby hissed as as he folded his long arms, his purple and black flames crackling. "Get your bony ass over here and stand with your brothers. Now. And we will talk about Zombie after we've defeated this glitch."

Nightmare just blinked in surprise at Grill by before he flashed a bloody red and teleported to stand right beside the fire element, growling over at Error, who was growling ferociously at the whole group. 

"Error, make your decision now. Leave or face all of us." San said firmly as he raised his glowing hand. He was not going to play around with this at all. 

"yOu.....wILl......aLl sUFfer......fOr.....tHIs-s!" Error snarled before he seemed to glitch right out of view and the staticky blackness went right with him as he teleported away. 

There was a collections of sighs as everyone breathed in relief as everyone slowly relaxed. They were just glad that he left without any more fights. To even feel his strings the first time.....it hadn't been pleasant for anyone to feel. It had hurt with his strings around their souls. 

But before anyone could say anything, everyone went dead quiet when they saw Nightmare breakaway in a fast limp over to the pile of dust.

No one said a word as they just watched him drop down heavily beside the dust and dig his claw like bony fingers in the ground beside the pile, bloody red tears falling from his black, empty eye sockets. 

"Zo-Zombie......." he choked out with a growl. "I'm sorry......I'm so sorry......." 

Hearts fell when they heard how broken this nightmarish monster sounded as he choked on sobs. They knew how it felt to lose someone. They knew his pain. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Nightmare growled as he dug his fingers deeper into the ground. "I swear it.....! I will kill Error for this, Zombs!" 

"Nightmare........" Gaster spoke softly as he stepped towards him but stopped when Nightmare whipped around with a snarl, his left glowing vicious red and his sharp teeth grinding tightly. 

"You ain't gonna leave me behind!" Nightmare snarled as he glared at Gaster. "Ya gonna after Error, I'm going too!"

"Tch! Fuck that!" It was Edge who grunted, shaking his skull. "Ya ain't coming........!"

Suddenly Nightmare was up in Edge's face, who never even flinched as they both glared at one another. "Ya gonna try and fucking stop me from going with you, Edge?!" The nightmare monster snarled, bloody axes now flickering around him. 

Edge growled back, blackened and red bones now appearing around him. 

"Knock it off!" Sans snapped now stepping forward in between the two and forcefully separating the two from starting a fight. He looked right at Nightmare who glared back. "You want to come, you swear you won't touch......" 

"I won't fucking touch a single skin cell of your humans!" Nightmare interrupted with a snarl as his axes vanished. "There's only one I wanna kill and he's a black, glitched out skeleton!" 

"Nightmare......." Ink said uneasily. 

Nightmare whipped around and snarled at him next, making him flinch. "He made me kill Zombie, Ink! Your brother killed mine! And I'll be damned that he gets away with that! And before you say he isn't in control of himself, that's fucking bullshit! He is in control of himself! You can't manipulate him, Ink! He's a Puppet Master as it is! Hella promised him he can have Charlie and your skull if he does what she wants him to do and that's control G!"

Everyone stared at him in surprise. 

"How do you know.......?" San started to ask for the sake of Ink, since he looked pretty upset about this. 

Nightmare whipped his glare over to him and he shrugged. "Because Outer told me. He was there. He came here with Fresh to warn me. Knowing you fuckers would come here first before going to their realms." He growled. 

"Outer?" Ashlee asked confused. 

"Space Sans. The one I kind of told you about." Ink said sounding pained as he looked right at Nightmare. "Outer heard.....heard that?" 

Nightmare growled but nodded as he looked dead serious as ever. "Yeah. He saw it happen. At least what he said. He said he saw the whole thing. He was after his True Soul and Fresh was trying to help him. They saw Hella give the offer to Error. He took control of G, who sure as hell was pissed at being back stabbed like that." He told them.

Gaster sighed as he rubbed his mask, shaking his head. "We should make haste to finding the soul pieces of Heaven then. I think at this point, Heaven might be the only one who can help us with this entire thing." He said before freezing when Nightmare scoffed loudly. "What?"

Chuckling darkly, Nightmare shook his head. "You're too late, deadbeat dad. The soul piece ain't here." And he chuckled darkly when everyone else looked horrified. "Why do you think this entire fucking world is under Error's control, idiots?! Heaven's soul pieces keeps Hella from taking complete control of each world! Once it's removed, she can take over!"

"He is correct." Grillby spoke up now looking around at the entire group. 

"Wait...you knew?" Stretch asked seriously as he looked at the Fire Element.

Grillby nodded but dipped his head. "Forgive me for the small deception but I really needed you to free Nightmare from Error's control. As for myself, I was keeping watch, holding back the other monsters in this place from making way to you. I knew the truth of the True Soul piece of Heaven being missing. But I couldn't tell you. Because it's not just missing." He told them. 

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Boss growled clearly not happy about any of this. 

"Theyre not in the worlds you believe them to be." Grillby said darkly and everyone froze.

"Wh-what?" Gar was the one to ask.

Grillby nodded. "It's not the soul pieces that G has been after. It's your True Souls. He's looking for them. Not for Heaven. Hella already has her body. The last piece of Heaven's soul is in your world, Ink." He looked right at the painted skeleton, who stiffened. "But G cannot get there. Nor can Error because you locked the doorway. If they get your key, they will get the last piece."

"Why is.....why are they after our True Souls then?" San asked stiffly.

There was only a long silence before it was Ink who turned to face the group. "He's......it's just a rumor, really. A story that went around. But it's kind of believed that.......your True Souls......" he paused grimacing. 

Gaster stiffened. "Do they truly believe that legend then? Hella, G, Error........ ?" He asked in disbelief. 

Everyone stared at him next. 

"What?" Stretch asked uncertainly. 

"They believe that the soul pieces of Heaven is the outer cores of our True Souls." It was Hope who spoke up and everyone looked at her in surprise. 

"Huh?" Ashlee asked in surprise. 

Hope shrugged and nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself. "The Luminosity and Hella.....and G....they believe that Heaven's soul pieces not only broke into pieces but.....they are us. The True Souls. The story goes that even if Heaven broke......she didn't truly disappear. Her soul.......the pieces took on their own lives." She stated. 

San and the rest of his so called brothers looked right at Ashlee, Hope and Charity. 

"Wait...what?! Ashlee......?! She is a part of Heaven? That's just....... if that's true.....then we already have the pieces." San said uncertainly before he frowned at Ink. "What True Soul do you have then? Who is a True Soul that is in Inktale, Ink?!"

Ink grimaced as he sank a little. He didn't quite answer but stuttered out, "Well.....you see......?" 

"Chara." Ashlee said breathlessly and everyone stared at her in surprise and even growing alarm. "My little sister. She's a True Soul, isn't she?"

"Wait, what?! Chara?! A True Soul?! That's impossible!" Gar said before grimacing and looking around at evwryone. "Isn't it?" 

Gaster frowned but rubbed his chin. "It is.....possible. We never did test her soul due to her age. It is frankly dangerous to pull out a child's soul so young. She would have to be two years old to do that. But she is....well, she is half human like you are, Ashlee. As it is, there is no possible way to know if you really apart of Heaven's soul. It's only theory. The only way we could possibly know is to have Heaven's body and all of her soul pieces." 

"Plus, it's Chara. How could she be apart of Heaven? She was always human......" San was saying but stopped himself as he stiffened. "But then again....it could explain her powers in her life before." 

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Calli asked frowning. 

Ashlee, Sans, Papyrus and Gaster shared a liok. That had been a chapter of their lives they hadn't told Calli or Gar about. Nor any others that weren't apart of their lives in the Underground. 

They hadn't told anyone that Chara had been quite the villain before her new life. Before leaving the Undergroynd, they all had been in an agreement. The monsters, Ashlee and Frisk......they would keep Chara a secret. 

"Well, it doesn't really fucking matter, does it?! We're wasting valuable time by standing around here and chatting away!" Edge snapped. "The more we fuck around, the more dickhead, G and the Luminosity gets more control of our worlds!"

"Sadlt, you are correct." Sighed Gaster. "We should continue on." 

"So.....what are we suppose to do then? Are we still looking for the True Soul pieces or do we have them?" Gar asked. 

Everyone paused. 

"Let's at least check the Core, here. If Heaven's True Soul pieces aren't there, then maybe Ashlee, Charity and Hope are apart of her." Sans said before looking at Nightmare. "Can you take us there?" 

Nightmare scowled at him but shrugged. "Depends on you, Sansy. Ya gonna let me fucking go with you?! I won't touch your precious humans! I just want fucking Error's skull!" He growled.

Sans just frowned before nodding as he glanced at Ink, who slouched a little. "Sorry, Ink. But if Error really is doing this on his own, we don't have a choice but take him out." He told him. 

Ink sighed lowering his head but nodded. "I know. But if there is a way to get him to change, would you let him?" He asked a little hopeful. 

Nightmare scoffed but Sans flicked a finger towards him and sent his hood flying over his face and shutting him up. "If he's willing to change then yes. If he would help us, then yes. I will give him that." He then turned towards the nightmarish skeleton. He even dug into his pocket to pull out a bottle of ketchup which he turned towards Hope. "Can you wash this out, Hope?" 

Everyone blinked at him. 

"Huh? Ye-yeah. But why?" Hope asked slowly taking it and even Stretch frowned at the bottle. 

Ashlee understood when she saw Sans glance over at the pile of dust. She smiled warmly as she stepped forward. "An urn. For Zombie. Sans means to give Nightmare something so he can carry Zombie around with him." She said smiling as she took Sans' hand. 

Nightmare froze as he looked right at Sans then over at Zombie's dust. 

Hope blinked a few times before she slowly smiled warmly before pushing the bottle back to Sans. "Um....no. I've got something better." She said as she dug into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. 

A pendent with a flame inside it.

Stretch made a surprise noise before stepping forward and placing his hand on Hope's to stop her from taking it off. "Hope, that's your dad's flame magic. You really want to give that to him?" He asked in concern and a few blinked in surprise. 

Hope just smiled at him as she lightly tugged her hand free and opened the top of the pendent for the flame to rise out of it. "My father's magic is always with me, Stretch. I know this is meant to protect me but......I think he'd understand of why I'm giving this to Nightmare. He won't mind." She said as she took the flame out of the air and absorbed it. 

Without another word, she went over to the dust, ignoring a slight growl from the nightmarish skeleton and scooped up some dust into the vile before capping it and holding it out to Nightmare. 

"Here. Now you can keep Zombie with you. I am so sorry he died. I hope perhaps he can come back when you have your True Soul again. She can reset your timeline, right?" Hope asked. 

Nightmare didn't take it for a moment but stared at her before he slowly took the necklace. "Yeah. She can." He grunted quietly before sighing and offering a smile that was not malicious in his nature at all. "Thanks." 

Hope smiled back at him before going back over to Stretch, who was smiling lovingly at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I can definitely tell which quality she is." Grillby did have to say but he was smiling. "It's a quality that will get you killed, girl. Kindness in a dark Era of time is pretty dangerous to show." 

Stretch growled as he gave the dark fire element a look but Hope smiled as she gripped his arm. "I don't know about that, Grillby. Kindness can do a lot more in a dark time than one thinks. If people were kinder to one another, the world can change. Even dark ones like yourself or The Fells." She said grinning at him. 

Grillby grinned right back, shaking his head. "You are a foolish child but I think I like you. I do hope you are right." He then turned to Nightmare as he was slipping on the necklace and tucking it safely under his dirty, blood stained shirt. "I'm only going to tell you this once, boy. Protect that one as if she was Sam. In fact, protect them all. No quick bites on your journey." 

"No fucking problem, dad." Nightmare growled before turning towards the group. "So, we gonna go or what?" 

It couldn't be helped that everyone had to smile or shake their heads. 

"Welcome to the group then, Nightmare." Sans said as he took Ashlee's hand. "Take us to the Core first. Then we'll move on for the next world." 

Nightmare nodded as he turned and began limping the way. "Follow me then, fuckers. But you're gonna be disappointed when we get there." He growled but lead the way nonetheless.


	16. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Dark Rider-Audiomachine  
> FRESH TALE AUMEGALOVANIA

Nightmare had been right. 

They were disappointed. 

Arriving at the Core, everyone expected it to be noisy and hot as the other ones usually were. Loud banging of machinations running and making it so hard to even talk to another. They expected the machine to be running.

But it was completely dead. 

"Why isn't the Core running here?" Sans asked curiously as he and the others looked around the darkened facility. "Where's the power and electricity?" 

Nightmare huffed and Gaster grimaced. "What fucking power, Sansy? There ain't no power without the soul piece." The nightmarish skeleton growled. 

"But......well....if that's true then that means that our True Souls aren't apart of Heaven then." Stretch said with a frown. "Because our Core always worked without Hope around." 

Nightmare squarely looked at him with a skeptic look. "Did your Core start to fail when she left your universe?" He asked sarcastically and he received a grimace and a nod from the orange clad skeleton. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Either way, we're wasting time by coming here. But c'mon. The Core Power room is just ahead." He told them as he led the way.

And true enough, they entered a large room with a devious looking machine in the center of it. Power cords were strung from the celing and hanging off of the machine. It was very dark in this room and quite sinister like. 

The machine itself looked like a demonic bull head with large horn like pipes sticking out from the sides and the face of the machine did look like a monster. It was terrifying to look at.

But it was dark. 

Like there was no life in it at all. 

"See what did I tell ya? We wasted time by coming here." Nightmare said irritably while everyone stared at the machine. 

Gaster moved close to the machine, looking it over with his pin prick eyes before he heaved a sigh and nodded in agreement. "It's true. He's right. There is nothing here. It's already gone." He stated.

"So what now?" Gar asked. 

Sighing, Sans shook his skull. "We move on to the next world and hope we get to the soul piece first. It's the only thing we can do. Don't know what it will do if we don't have all of the pieces but......" 

"I've got one idea. How about you all just die?"

Everyone stiffened before turning sharply around when they felt the magical pressure just grow stiffer as they all realized they were not alone in the Core anymore. The whole group spun around to see who just spoke and Nightmare choked when his eyes fell on a woman standing right next to G and in front of what was no doubt a mob of Mages. 

No one had realized that G had arrived with the group of Mages. 

Nor with......

"Sa-Sam?!" Nightmare gasped as he turned to face his True Soul.

The True Soul that belonged to this world was a young woman; almost the same age as Ashlee. She was a header shorter than her though. She was a petite thing like Hope. Small, a little under average but no doubt fast on her feet. She stood at probaby 5'3" with longer legs than her body. Her hair was obsidian black, falling down to her lower back but tight in a braid. Her skin, pale as milk as if she did not see enough sunlight. 

She was hauntingly beautiful, almost like a darker version of Snow White. 

She wore black that made her white skin glow against the fabric. Black leather, torn pants, black tank top, black leather jacket with spikes sticking from the shoulders. 

But her eyes was haunted the whole group. 

Before this, her eyes had been amber colored, Nightmare knew. But right now, they were as black as her clothes.

She did not look herself. She actually looked like she was ready to do battle with them, a weapon in hand.....

Was that an actual chainsaw?!

"G!" It was San who growled as he and everyone else looked at the tall, thin Gaster, San and Papyrus look alike. 

"What did you do to Sam,you son of a bitch?!" Nightmare snarled.

"Sam is now under our Master's control. She now fights for us. She will be the one to kill you, Nightmare." And you have fallen for our trap once again, you foolish bags of bones." G sneered as he stood amongst the group of Mages, all glaring and ready with magic in hand. "And this time......you're not escaping from us!"

"Wanna bet?" It had been Nightmare who growled this time as he reached up behind him and touched the wall that trapped everyone there. He drew one of his sharp claws down, and ripped open a portal, startling a few that stood with him and with G. He looked right at Sam as she glared hatefully at him. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm gonna get ya back in order soon enough. And then you're gonna reset and bring Zombie back to life too." 

"No! Stop them!" G snarled angrily, his hand now snapping up with deep purple magic swirling. 

At this time, Nightmare was already shoving himself back, colliding with one after another, knocking them all off their feet like dominos. And he was not alone in the act. 

Both Edge and Boss were shoving everyone through the portal, who all yelped as they tumbled backwards right into darkness. 

There was suction like feeling as everyone felt their selves falling into the void of time and space and even a sensation of free falling. They all yelled in surprise as they found their selves just surrounded by darkness. 

"Where are we going now?!" Ashlee yelped as she clutched on Sans' hand, who refused to let her go. 

Before anyone else could answer, something opened up in the darkness and everyone else yelped as everyone toppled right out of the vortex of time and space and fell onto what felt like a hardwood floor. Everyone was piled right on top of one another.

"OWWIE!" Both Papyrus and Blue yelped as they were being squished by Gaster, Edge and Gar.

"Ugh! Get the fuck off me!" Edge snarled at Ink, who puffed his cheeks out at him as he wriggled with everyone else to getting up to their feet. 

"Where are we?" Calli was the one to ask as she and Hope helped each other to stand. 

"Why the hell are you here?!" Nightmare suddenly said sounding surprised and everyone looked at the quite soured looking Grillby. 

"You pushed everyone through the portal, including myself, boy! So don't get huffy with me!" Grillby snarled right back at his adopted son, his purple and black flames crackling threateningly. 

Sans helped Ashlee to her feet, his eye lights taking in the darkness that surrounded them all. He was definitely on his guard. "Where did you send us, Nightmare? And how did you know how to open up the Void?" 

Nightmare huffed as he stood up unsteadily before looking around. "Puh-lease, Sans! I'm not fucking stupid! I know how to figure out the portals just like Ink! And I don't know which one I opened up into! For all I know we could be in Mobtale for all I know!" 

Everyone blinked at him in surprise. 

"Mobtale?" Stretch asked uncertainly. 

Nightmare huffed as he gave them all a blank but also somehow annoyed look. "There are a lot more world's than you think, thin bones. More than even Ink knows!"

Said skeleton even choked in surprise.

"So......which one is this one?" Gar asked uncertainly as he stood to a very nervous Blooky. 

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know!" Nightmare snapped only to get his skull slapped by Grillby. "Ow! Grillby!" 

"Shut up, Nightmare!" The purple and black Flame Element snapped. 

Everyone looked around the darkness, all huddling close to one another. It was just so dark and they couldn't see anything. The ground they were on they could barely see looked like hardwood flooring. 

But other than that......

"Welcome.......to.....my......world......." a deep, rumbling voice suddenly spoke up, almost echoing all around them. 

"AGH!" Papyrus and Blue yelped as they jumped and clung to each other now while Hope latched onto Stretch and Ashlee to Sans, who now gripped her tightly to his side, his left eye socket now lighting up blue with magic. 

"Who's there?!" It was Gaster who called out, now standing with Grillby and Boss around the whole terrified group, magic activated. 

"I.....am......all that I......am.....I am the one.....who shall greet you......" the voice spoke in a spooky way that just sent chills right through everyone else. 

"Hey......I know that voice......" Ink suddenly said as he stiffened in surprise and his blue and star like eye lit up as did a smile. 

"Awww, shit. So do I." Nightmare said now in disgust. "Hi, Fresh." He said grumpily. 

Suddenly, lights came blaring on, blinding everyone and making them all shout and scream surprise as they covered their eyes with their arms. They blinked owlishly as they took in the surroundings and stiffened to see their selves on a stage. 

An audience now erupted with applause and cheers, startling all of them as drums began to pound as a live band struck up a chord. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! OUR INTERESTING GUESTS HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED AND NOW.....FOR YOUR HOST......LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE MOST SANS-ATIONAL, DANCING CHAMPION OF OVER DECADES, THE ONE AND ONLY........FRESH SANS!" A booming announcer's voice erupted around everyone before a spot shot over behind the whole group, making them spin around to see a stair well behind them. 

Where HE stood with his back to them. 

And music began blasting from somewhere. Speakers probably hidden in bright neon colored curtains. 

The whole group realized they were on some kind of talk show stage. Except there was no desk or anything. Just a dance floor on the stage, a group of squishy neon green couches off to the side and the stairs where HE stood at the top. 

The skeleton was just as tall as Sans. He even looked like Sans from behind. 

But......unlike Sans, he wore the brightest, mixed colored outfit that everyone had ever seen.

His colorful deep blue jacket had neon pink sleeves and a lighter blue hood hanging down behind his back. By the looks of it, the pockets of the jacket were neon green. He also wore the brightest orange basketball shorts with yellow lines down the sides. His shoes were bright red skater shoes witho rainbow colored laces and he also wore bright pink socks on his skeleton feet. 

On his skull was a technicolored hat (think Back to the Future II Marty hat) and it was on backwards. 

While his back was to the group, they could see that this Sans wore a vibrant purple t-shirt under his jacket and it did look like he was wearing sunglasses on his face. 

As the music began playing, he began tapping his right foot to the beat and swaying his hips as he began dancing. 

And then he turned around to the rising hyping beat of music to show that he was wearing sunglasses and thereally were letters on the eye lens. 

In bright yellow and green, it said YO LO. 

The Sans of this world, also known as Fresh had the biggest grin that everyone had ever seen as he shot his fingers into a gun point aimed at the group of staring monsters and humans before he began bobbing and dancing down the stairs until he paused to grab what looked like a skateboard that had been leaning against the railing of the stairs. 

Jumping up into the air and landing on the skateboard, Fresh scaled down the railing before flipping into the air that just had his audience go wild as he came down right on his hands, doing a hand stand before he flipped up onto his feet.

Ignoring the group of newcomers for a moment, Fresh just danced across the stage, which had his audience just cheering and clapping as what looked like piano keys appeared right on the floor and he began dancing on it, making music with his dancing. 

This one was definitely full of energy that no one ever seen before. Not even Blue seemed have as much energy as this Sans did. 

"This......is Fresh?" Sans asked taken back completely off guard as he leaned towards a now laughing Ink. 

"Yep. That's Fresh. We're in Freshtale." Ink said kind of laughing more at the disgusted looks on The Fells and The Nightmares faces as they gave Fresh and his audience the most distained looks as he danced on the floor piano. 

Suddenly, turning and now running and sliding along the piano keys, Fresh now approached the group as he popped up to his feet before them, still bobbing to the beat. 

"Yo, yo, yo! What is up, my Homie Bros! Welcome to Freshtale! I'm Sans, but ya can call me Fresh!" Fresh said, his voice somewhat deep but highly energetic as he kept bobbing. He even turned and gave a peace sign with his hand to Gaster, who was chuckling in amusement. "What up, Daddy-O? Came back, eh?!"

"Hello, Fresh." Gaster said with a chuckle. "If you don't mind, can we take a break from your obvious show?" He motioned to the audience. 

"Eh, sure-o! Right after we have a dance off! Who's first?" Fresh asked still dancing as he looked at the startled group. 

"Wha-?!" Edge yelped as he glared at the colorful skeleton. "We don't have time for this!" 

Fresh just grinned even ad his audience boo'd at Edge. "Always time for a party, my skelebro! And I ain't ending the show, until we have a go! So who's dancing with me?" 

Everyone grimaced but Stretch smiled rather wickedly as he glanced down at Hope, who smiled slyly back. "Show 'em what you got, Honey." He told her. 

Grinning back, Hope stepped forward and cheers erupted loudly as Fresh grinned a's he moonwalked backwards across his dance floor. He saw the challenge she had in her eyes as she now walked forward in an almost model's walk, removing her hoodie to show the green halter top she wore with her blue jeans. 

"Well, looks like we got a challenger! All right, sist'a from another mist'a! Show me what you got!" Fresh said now folding his arms and bobbing his skull as he stood back to observe. 

Hope just placed her hand on her hip as she began bobbing her own head to the music before she snapped right to it, now dancing to everyone''s surprise. She began dancing energetically around the stage, making the crowd go wild as she moved gracefully. She spun around, making dance moves one after another. Almost like a gangster style type of dance. 

It couldn't be helped that a few of the group smiled as they watched her dance and even grin as she flipped in the air head over feet until she landed with a pose. 

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Nice moves, sister!" Fresh cheered before snapping his fingers. 

Suddenly, someone else came out on the dance floor and it surprised all to see the tall, bony Papyrus look alike. 

This one was just as tall as all of the other Papyrus' but like Fresh, he was dressed rather colorfully. He wore a red t-shirt under a neon green tank top that read COOL BONES in lightning yellow words. He wore also electric blue shorts with yellow stripes down the sides and red sneakers. He also had a technicolored backwards cap that had a bones criss crossed on the front.

And right behind him came Undyne, which shocked several of the newcomers of what she was dressed in. 

Blue skinned with long red hair like all of the other Undynes, she wore bright purple and green short shorts, showing off her muscular legs and a belly orange and yellow shirt with bright yellow sleeves. She also wore above knee socks that were purple and pink and over her yellow eyes, she had sunglasses that had letters over the lens. 

LMAO was what was on them. 

"This is my bro, Papyrus! Call 'em Disco! And of of course Captain of the Dance Squad, Undyne! And they're gonna help me show ya what we got!" Fresh said before he snapped in a stance. 

Right with him, Disco and Undyne snapped into the same pose as Fresh before they all began dancing in sync with each other. They moved as one, in such a way that it was almost rehearsed. 

In truth, it was amazing how the three danced. 

And if that wasn't enough, a bright orange cat monester came back flipping onto the stage to join them in a more break dancing style. It honestly looked like the cat monster, Burgerpants but dressed in gangster like red clothes. Baggy shorts, shirt and a neon yellow and orange cap. 

"Oh, yeah. And this is Dancingpants!" Fresh said as they all snapped into a pose. "Top that, sister!" 

"That's cheating!" Hope laughed as she shook her head. 

"then let's even the odds." Surprisingly Blooky spoke up as he hovered forward with Gar as they moved to stand with her. And right behind them, Calli also stepped forward, smirking as everyone else watched with amusement; though Edge, Boss and Nightmare still looked disgusted.

Grinning at them, Hope nodded before she snapped forward again and they began dancing in sync. It surprised some to see Blooky dancing. He had never shown any talent before but now he did. 

For a bed sheet ghost, he was good with moving around in sync with the three humans. 

The audience was going wild with applause and cheers. And it just went wilder when Ashlee rushed forwward, pulling Sans with her as they began dancing. 

It seemed the dancing was contagious because Papyrus, Blue and Stretch joined in with the dancing sync. 

Soon, everyone on the stage but the Fells and the Nightmare monsters were dancing. Even Gaster. Charity was even dancing, much to Edge's annoyance bUT when she gave him a challenging smirk, he rolled his eyes, smiled a shark like grin and then went to join her. 

It was like a dance party for all of them. They were actually enjoying their selves for such a time. 

Soon, all of them were dancing in sync with Fresh at the lead and the crowd just went wild for it. They were all laughing and cheering and just dancing on the stage. 

Finally, with the beat of the music, Fresh spun around in a pose and held up his hand towards Gaster as the music stopped. 

In his hand was a broken crystal. 

Everyone now looked surprised as soon as they saw the glowing rainbow like crystal that had more of a pink sheen to it. 

"I believe you are here for this!" Fresh said grinning. 

"Is that......?" Sans was asking now relaxing to a more comfortable posture. 

"Heaven's broken soul piece. Yes. This is a soul piece." Gaster said as he carefully took the piece from Fresh and held it gently to himself. He sighed in relief. "We finally have a piece. Thank you, Fresh." 

"No problem. Now that my show is over, come my flat. Outer's here with his soul piece and we can all talk about what's gonna happen next." The colorful dancing skeleton told them as he relaxed himself. 

Everyone agreed.


	17. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things goes terribly wrong........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used:  
> Gaster''s Theme Intense Symphonic Metal Cover

Fresh took the entire group back to his house, which was a snowy place like Snowdin but it was full of ice sculptures and colorful painted snow sculptures. 

There was music in this place, loud, booming Christmasy music playing and monsters were singing and dancing. 

But not just monsters. 

There were humans here. 

Several humans in this Underground who sang and danced with other monsters. They all seemed to get along and just have a good time. 

Fresh''s house was a colorful work of art, itself. Neon colors painted all over and even flashing lights. There was even a large lava lamp outside the house for decoration. It strange to see but it seemed to be Fresh''s style of decor so no one said anything.

Going inside the house, the group saw that the house was similar to all of the other skeletons' houses, just brightly colored with fluffy carpets and again lava lamps of many different sizes here and there. 

Fresh apparently liked lava lamps. 

Sitting on a bright green and yellow leather couch, there was once again another Sans waiting for them. 

This one did a lot like Sans but he wore blue and yellow winter jacket wit fluffy silver white lining and slippers but they were yellow with blue stars. His bones....we're almost silver colored, though. Silver white with a shine to them. 

He smiled when everyone entered and waved a skeletal hand. 

"Hello!" He said, his voice slightly.....echoed. As if he was speaking through a radio. 

Gaster smiled at him as he stepped into the room and the Sans brightened a little bit as he stood up. Or rather, hovered up. 

Everyone blinked in surprise. 

They couldnt see him using his magic but....he was flying. Hovering. 

"Oh, hello, Doctor Gaster!" The Sans said, his voice echoing and it did surprise everyone but.....his mouth hadn't even moved. 

"Hello, Outer. It's good to see you again." Gaster said before looking at the confused looks on everyone else's faces. "This is Outer Sans from Outertale, everyone. And before you ask, no. He's not talking. This Sans.....he can't exactly talk. He has never able to speak." 

"How.....is he.....talking then?" Gar asked confused. 

Outer just grinned before turning his skull to show some kind of device attached to the back of his head. It had some kind wire sticking out of a plate of metal. "I've never been able to speak. So, I'm a mute. My vocal system didn't develop well when I was created. But Doctor Gaster helped me with that. He made this device so I can speak my mind." He spoke. 

"And that's why you kind of sound more like a radio." Sans said looking very interested. 

Outer smiled at him and hovered over to him, holding out his hand. "Hello, Sans! It's so good to meet you finally!" He said brightly. 

"And.....you can fly." Sans said amazed as he shook Outer''s hand. 

Outer giggled and nodded. "Well I am from Outertale. My gravity level is highly different from everyone else's. So....I can kind of fly." He then turned to Gaster now digging into his jacket before pulling out a pink broken crystal. "I believe you're looking for this." 

Gaster sighed in relief before taking the crystal from him. "Yes. Thank you, Outer. Now we have two pieces." He said as he took out the other soul piece and stuck them together. 

Surprising to everyone else,the crystals glowed before merging together, becoming one. 

"Nope. Three." Outer said as he once again produced another pink crystal, surprising everyone.

Gaster brightened as he immediately took the crystal. "How....how did you....?!" He asked sounding excited. 

"Ye-ah.....here's the thing, Daddy G." Fresh said now serious and that did seem off about him. "We didn't steal this from Hella and G." He then pointed towards the balcony above them. "He did." 

Gaster and everyone frowned before looking up and stiffened to see yet another Sans standing there, leaning casually against the railing. 

This one.....this one dressed in a blue and silver stripped suit, a grey blue gangster like hat leaning lazily to the side of his skull and he was chewing on a tooth pick. He looked.....like a mobster. 

"Who are you?" Ashlee asked surprised and she even saw the confused but surprised look on Ink's face. She knew that he didn't know this one. 

Taking the toothpick from his big teeth, the Sans tilted his head slightly. "Mobster Sans, from Mobtale, little Dame." He even spoke with a slight accent as if he was from the 40's era. "Call me Mob."

"You're not a Sans I created." Gaster said frowning bewildered. 

Mob shook his head as he just placed the toothpick back in his teeth. "No. I'm not. Mobtale is a branch dimension. Created by a crack in the Void. So I don' got a True Soul for ya. Not yet anyway. If my relationship with my gal, Frisk," he paused glancing over his shoulder just as someone stepped out from one of the rooms from up there. 

Frisk. 

But not a Frisk anyone was familiar with. 

This Frisk.....she was about Ashlee's age but with curly hair that was cut into a short Bob at her ears. She wore a newsie type outfit. Blue trousers cut a little short at her calves, long checkered socks revealing from under them with pointed brown shoes. Her top grey white and stained a little bit and a brown vest. 

She looked like a newsies kid, honestly. 

"If Frisk and I get serious in our relationship, might change." Mob said as he hung his arm around her shoulders as she joined him. 

"Heya, everyone." Frisk of Mobtale said waving and smiling. "I know you all might know a Frisk from your world so just call me Kid." She told them. 

"Kid?" Sans asked skeptically. 

Kid shrugged as she motioned to Mob. "He does. It's kind of my nickname anyway. Cuz I look like a kid even though I'm in my 20's." She then looked at the skeleton beside her. "She's awake, Mob." She told him. 

Everyone else frowned.

Mob just nodded as he dropped his arm. "See if she wants to come down to see the Doc. He might want to take a look at her." He said to her and Kid nodded as she headed back into the room. 

The mobster skeleton turned and made his way to the stairs, coming down. 

"Who....is up there?" Gar asked frowning as he and everyone else eyed the now closed door Kid disappeared behind. 

"Heaven is." Mob stated bluntly as he came down the stairs.

Everything stopped with a sudden jolt as everyone looked at him in alarm. 

Gaster gaped at him with wide empty sockets. "What?" He asked in a whispered gasp. 

Mob stepped off the stairs, his hands shoved in his pockets as he approached the group. "Where I am from, I'm a Gang Leader. Kid is one of my gang members and my sweetie heart. Fell in love with her when I met her. But I also run a mob. So I ain't gonna lie. I'm a thief and can be a liar. But trust me when I say this.....I ain't lying about this. When things started turning sour in Mobtale......G.....he came snooping around in my town. He was curious about what my world was. It's how I found out about the other dimensions. He had no business there in Mobtale. But he meddled a little bit in my affairs. He kidnapped Kid because he thought she could be a True Soul. I followed 'em back out of Mobtale to get her back.

"And he didn't know I was there, in Echo. But I found out a lot about what's going on." Mob explained as he tilted his hat back. "I stole Kid back and we also stole that pretty crystal, ya got there." He pointed at the soul piece. "And we stole her." He thumbed at the balcony. 

Everyone looked up with shock. Minus Fresh and Outer. 

But there.....with Kid......was the mostly sickly girl anyone had ever seen. 

She was beautiful, even while looking so ill. She had long silver blonde hair that spilled down her back. She wore shredded clothes though. She wore a ripped up sweater that showed off her shoulders and had holes in the stomach area, showing creamy white skin under. She wore short short jeans shorts but black shredded leggings under them.

But most of all, she was almost very pale and it was so obvious that she was very ill. She was very thin and very ill. She could barely walk on her own, being braced by Kid.

But nonetheless, Gaster looked stunned to even see her. 

"Heaven........." the lithe black monster said softly. 

Weak pink colored eyes drifted to him and there was a touch of fear in them as the girl now clutched onto Kid, who did stagger a little when her ward stopped moving. She was so terrified. 

".......yo-you......." a weak voice came from the girl. 

Gaster immediately stepped back, even if he wasn't even close to her, his hands raised. "Heaven......I'm sorry.....I am so.....so very sorry for what I've done to you." He said ever so softly. 

No one spoke as they just stared in complete shock of what was happening right now. 

"Wait.....Heaven?! That's Heaven?! I thought you said she was dead, Gaster?!" Sans said now looking between the girl and his creator. Everyone was. 

Everyone was confused of what was happening They couldn't believe this at all..

"I thought she was dead. Or at least in a coma. It makes me wonder what really happened. Or how she is even alive without her soul." Gaster said never looking from the terrified girl. He then looked at Mob. "How did you find her?" 

Mob shrugged lazily. "Like I said, went looking for Kid. Found her. She was chained up in a dungeon. She was out of it then too. Like she barely woke up from a deep sleep. The way she was treated in that place......Kid wasn't leaving her. So we took her. We were chased so they know we have her. We escaped through a portal that they made. Startled a black skeleton look alike when we went racing through." He told him. 

Error.

They knew he was talking about Error. 

Gaster looked at Heaven again frowning. "Heaven, I know you're scared of me. But I promise, I will never hurt you again. I need to know what happened to you. Please......does G know you're awake?" He asked softly. 

Heaven trembled as she clutched onto Kid but shook her head. "I.......haven't seen him......since before you.....what you did. I.....don't know where he is......" she said trembling, her soft voice very weak. 

"It's more than likely G doesn't know she is awake. He'd never let her out of his sight if he did." Sans said frowning. 

"How do you know that?" Gar was the one to ask.

"Because if it was one of us, we'd never let our's out of our sight." Stretch spike up as he wrapped his arms around Hope, drawing her very close to him. 

Both San and Edge nodded in agreement as they glanced at their loves. 

Smiling faintly back at Sans, Ashlee gave his hand a small squeeze before she looked up at Heaven. She could see how terrified the girl was and with the past she had with Gaster, she couldn't blame her. Even she had a bad past with the lithe black monster. 

But.....

At least she knew he was trying to change. 

Heaven.....ms he didn't know. 

"Heaven......." Ashlee found herself speaking and eyes did trail to her as she stepped forward. "It's going to be okay. Gaster won't hurt you. He's different from how he used to be. He's not like that any more. And even if he was," she motioned to the other skeletons. "None of these guys would let him hurt you. I promise. I wouldn't let him. But we really need to talk to you." She said softly. 

Heaven peered curiously at her before slowly nodding. She looked more comfortable with talking to Ashlee more than she had with Gaster. "Fri-Frisk......" she whispered weakly. 

Kid nodded as she smiled at her and helped her walk towards the stairs. She had walk very slowly because Heaven was not stable at all. She struggled badly to even move her feet. 

Getting down the stairs, however, was quite a chore. 

It was about half way down did Heaven mis step and almost took a tumble down, dragging Kid with her. 

But the first one to move to catch both of them was Mob. 

He was suddenly there, steadying both of the girls before carefully and gently sweeping Heaven up into his arms, bridal style and he carried her down the rest of the stairs. 

Gently, he set the weakened girl down on the couch where she sank down, looking very tired. 

It was awkwardly quiet for a good long moment. No one knew how to even ask what was on their minds. But all stared at Heaven. 

The girl didn't seem to notice at first, looking like she was going to fall asleep instead but then she opened her eyes and looked right at Gaster. Her hand raised as she looked serious, even for her weaken state. 

"If......if you're serious.....Wingdings......give me my soul back......" she said firmly, if not weakly. "I know you have it. Give me my soul and I will believe you." 

Gaster had stiffened, looking hesitant for a moment before he sighed and pulled the soul shards backnout, which glowed a dull pink before shooting from his holey hands and shot over to Heaven. 

Taking the broken soul into her hands, Heaven gently pressed the crystals to her chest and the soul was reunited inside, gasping as it sank back in to where it belonged. 

She was shaking as she bent over her own legs but with what little strength she had, she sat up and looked at Gaster, her pink cherry eyes gazing at him sternly. 

"Hella woke me up." She did sound just a tad stronger. "It was Hella. I woke up to her.......G doesn't know I'm awake......if he did......he'd already be killing her for what she did......." she said weakly but definitely stringer than before. 

"What did she do?" Gaster asked seriously but did keep his distance for her comfort. 

Heaven shook her head. "She.....I don't know. All I know is, when I woke up.....I felt empty. I felt so weak. I shouldn't have even been awake....not without my soul.....but I felt them. I could feel my soul starting to come together again......you had one half.....G has the other.....I need G to give me the rest of my soul......Gaster...." she told him. 

"So it comes down to it." Sans said frowning as he shared a glance with everyone else. "Guess we will have that show down with G." 

"He won't hurt you if I ask him not to......" Heaven said as she looked at him but then smiled. "You're Sans......" she paused looking right at Papyrus. "And Papyrus. G told me about you....." 

Both skelebros stif feed but looked at Gaster, who smiled gently at them and nodded. 

"G did know about you, even before I pushed him away into Echotale. He has seen you before. You were just baby bones at the time when I banished him." He told them. 

Heaven looked straight at him, frowning. Her eyes tight as was the frown on her face and he stiffened as he looked right back at her. "You......Wingdings.....you are an asshole." She said rather darkly. 

There were a few chokes as some of the group tried not to laugh. 

Gaster sighed but chuckled before he finally stepped forward, much to the fear Heaven squeaked with and pressed into the couch as he approached her. He, instead, surprised her as he swept down to one knee and he tugged out his upside down, white soul, holding it out to her. 

Everyone looked startled at what he was even doing.

Even Heaven looked startled. 

Gaster, however, bowed his head low and held up his soul. "I forfeit my life to you, Heaven. You can either spare me or kill me. And I will not stop you. I will not fight back. No one will." He told her firmly. 

For the longest moment, everyone stared, bewildered but also worried for different reasons. They knew they needed Gaster alive. He was the one who started all of this and he needed to fix it. 

But he was offering justice to Heaven for what he had done to her. 

Heaven sat there for a good moment before she breathed softly and then gently pushed Gaster's soul back towards him. "No. You know I would never do that, Wingdings. I am not like that." She said softly. 

Gaster just remained where he was but then he lift his head and his eyes were dark as he glared at her. "You're not Heaven." He suddenly said darkly. 

Everyone froze in alarm. 

Even Heaven. 

"Wha-what.......?" She said now taken back. 

Gaster suddenly softly too up and his soul snapped back into his chest as he now loomed above her, making her cower. He looked so dark now and it frightened everyone. It was a look that all of them were familiar with and it just terrified them. 

"You're not Heaven." He repeated darkly. "You're Hella." 

There was a very unsettling pause before Heaven slowly smirked, her eyes growing dark as she slowly stood up and her hair darkened until it was midnight black. 

Everyone stepped back in alarm as she changed right before their eyes. 

While she looked the same, other than her hair and eyes were black now, she now wore a skin tight black leather outfit. Dark rings under her dark eyes and her lips were painted black.

There was just a sinister aura surrounding her and it sent chills through everyone, monsters and humans and everyone was stepping back in alarm. 

"How did you know?" The dark woman now asked, her voice just as dark as she was. 

Gaster just glared, his black form starting to ruffle as he raised his arms. "Give me some credit, Hella. I know the feel of Heaven's hands. She is soft and gentle. Her everything is gentle. Your touch is not. The very second you touched my soul, I knew it wasn't Heaven. Give me that soul piece back." He growled, his pin prick eyes blaring white as he faced off with her. 

Hella laughed and it was a broken sound, haunting and terrifying. "Oh, Wingdings Gaster. You gave it to me. You're not getting it back. As for you......." she grinned and it was a wicked look as she raised claw like hands. "It's time to die."

"Ga-Gaster........" Ashlee said fearfully as she and everyone else felt a threat in the air. 

Gaster dipped his head, never looking away from there dark woman in front of him. "Stay out of this fight, all of you. You especially Sans. She is very dangerous and one hit will destroy you." He said firmly. 

"Gaster........" Sans spoke and he did sound very worried. 

"Fresh........" Gaster said instead, his head tilted towards the now startled colorful skeleton. "I'm sorry about your house." 

"Wha-?! What about my house......?!" Fresh was asking now uneasily. 

Suddenly, both Gaster and Hella moved as one, both lashing out their hands and there was an explosing from around them, sending everyone flying backwards. 

For a good moment, there was bleery darkness for everyone. They were all rattled as they felt numb. No one knew what just had happened. 

All they knew was that as they opened their eyes, there was a dull ringing in their ears. Their vision was blurry. And there was a sound of a fight. 

Ashlee groaned as she lift herself up and blinked back the dizziness she felt. She sat down, raising a shaking hand to her head before she looked around. 

The house......Fresh's house was a mess. 

Destroyed from the explosion of magic.

All around her, she saw everyone else just laying there in rubble. All of the skeletons, and her human friends...Kid....even Blooky was on the ground. They were just barely coming to like her. 

Blinking blearily, Ashlee looked up and froze. 

High above heads, Gaster was fighting Hella, who seemed to have sprouted black bat like wings from her back. And both of them were locked in a deadly battle of powerful magic. 

Strings of inky black were lashing out of Gaster''s very being as he dodged black masses of magic flying at him. He lashed out at the woman, who dodged easily and with a laugh so sinister. 

There was no doubt that Gaster was giving his all. His black strings and his white mystic hands were all around him, blasting one after the other at Hella and she dodged so easily, as if this was a game of tag. 

She was enjoying this fight. 

He was not. 

"You will never beat me, Gaster!" Hella laughed as she lashed out with magic. 

Gaster dodged a black mass of magic, sweat upon his mask as he glared at the demon who wore a pretty face. He was not as strong as he used to be but he still could put up a good fight. 

He had to. 

Because if he lost......not only his life was forfeit but so was all of his sons'. 

And the True Souls.

Ashlee. Hope. Charity. 

If he lost......Sans would lose Ashlee. 

He knew if he lost this fight, Hella would turn her attack onto his sons. All of them. She would kill them to get to the three True Souls.

He couldn't allow that to happen. 

Dodging more black magic, Gaster blasted his own attacks through his hands back at Hella, one having clipped her left wing and made her shriek in pain and rage. 

No longer looking amused, Hella glared at him with black eyes as she touched her scorched wing with her black claws. "You are starting to piss me off, Wingdings!" She snarled as she lashed out with her other hand. 

A blade of black was thrown at the lithe monster, who spun dodged away from the blade. He turned with a jerk to face her again, his mystic hands lashing out with blasts. 

Problem was......she was right in front of his face, her nose nearly touching his mask, and a wicked grin on her black lips.

"You lose." Hella whispered darkly before she lashed out and sank her claws right into the middle of Gaster's chest, earning a loud grunt. 

"No!" Ashlee screamed from below as she quickly stood up, looking up in horror. 

Sans jerked from sitting up and turned sharply to look around before his eye lights up. He inhaled sharply to see what was happening to his creator. "No.......!" He breathed before getting up shakily to his feet. He was not the only one. 

He saw all of his fellow skeletons getting up, looking on with horror. 

"....nergh.......!" Gaster gasped as he felt Hella sink her claws into him before he skeletons tagger ed back as skeletonstaggeredhe ripped out his white soul. His hands now on his chest from the pain. "N-no.....please, Hella......."

Hella just held up his upside down heart in her black claws and crushed it right before his very eyes. 

Gaster gasped sharply in pain, his very being freezing up, flashing white before he began to flake away. 

Turning into dust. 

"NO!" Sans and his fellow skeletons cried in horror and pain. 

Dusting before their eyes, Gaster looked down at all of his sons, his black form turning into ashes. "Sa-Sans.......Pap-Papyrus.......ru-run.....all of yo-you......run......." he gasped before all that was left was his mask, which fell from the air. 

It was like slow motion. 

Everyone watched in horror as Gaster's mask fell to the ground and shattered on impact, which turned to dust immediately. 

Gaster was gone. 

From above, Hella laughed as she wiped her hands free of monster dust as she looked down at all of the horrified skeletons, the ghost and the humans. 

"N-n-no........Gaster........Da-Dad......" Sans murmured painfully as he just looked at the dust on the ground now being blown away by some breeze. 

Hella laughed wickedly as she fell from the air and landed gracefully before the entire group. "Now.....it's your turn." She said darkly as she raised her hands. 

"Don't you fucking dare touch them!" Charity suddenly snarled as she raced forward and stood in between her and the skeletons. Her fire flaring up around her arms and feet with rage. 

"Cha-Charity no!" Edge yelled now stepping forward. 

Hella just grinned wickedly before she lashed out her hands and black masses lashed out at her, Ashlee and Hope. 

"No!" Sans, Edge and Stretch cried out as they started forward. 

There was a pulse of a sonic sound and the skeletons were suddenly blown off their feet by the energic magic from Hella. 

The black masses of magic caught the three True Souls, wrapping around them before the girls could even move. Ashlee screamed as she reached for Sans as she was caught before her widened green eyes turned black and she went still.

As did Charity and Hope. 

None of them.....seemed in control of their selves any more. 

They just went still like marionettes on strings. 

"No! Let them go!" Sans snarled, his eyes glowing blue and yellow as his magic flared up all around him. 

Hella just laughed as she looked right at him, her hands raised and yhe three True Souls suddenly walked in between her and the group of skeletons. They blocked them. 

"Foolish skeletons! You think you can fight me?! You idiots! You lost when I killed Gaster!" 

"You fucking bitch! Let my Pet go!" Edge snarled as he summoned blackened bones around him. 

Hella just smiled in mock sympathy as she touched her chin thoughtfully. "You really want to fight me, bone boy? Guess what? You attack me, you attack them. They are now completely under my control. My True souls. The outer cores of Heaven's soul." She said darkly as she flicked a finger. 

And all three girls snapped into a fighting stance, looking feral as ever as they faced the skeletons. 

"Hella, please! Stop this!" Ink cried as he got to his feet, his hand now gripping his paint brush tight in his hands. 

Again, Hella laughed viciously as she looked at him before she clicked her fingers and there was a snap. 

Suddenly the ground opened up right beneath all of the skeletons' feet and they all yelped as they felt their selves falling into blackness. 

Into the Void. 

"Enjoy your never ending prison, boys. And don't think you can get out of the Void this time. I now hold Gaster's power in my hands. And you will never escape the Void. Not even you, Ink." Hella said darkly before the darkness closed up. 

All of the skeletons fell into the Void.

Leaving Gar, Blooky, Grillby and Kid alone to face the she demon alone. 

"Now for you four." Hella said as she flicked her claws and her black mass of magic struck out at the remaining four, making them stiffen. 

Before they could even move, their control over their selves was taken from them, just like the three True Souls. 

Their eyes melting to black as they lost control. 

"Now it's time to have a little fun. Worlds to destroy. Slaves to imprison. And one little baby to take from her mother." Hella said smirking as she turned to face the now standing there black skeleton. "Go get my last True Soul. And take Mages with you." 

"...oUr......de-DeaL?" Error growled as he glared at her. 

"Get me my last True soul and you can have Charlie back." Hella said darkly. 

Error just glowered at her before he glitch ported out of view.

Hella just smirked darkly as she dipped her head before looking at the three True Souls. She frowned when she saw a single tear fall from Ashlee's eye though. "Fight all you want, Determination. You'll never break free of my control." She hissed before she turned and opened a portal. 

She began to walk and her new slaves followed. 

Far from where that fight had happened, standing on a cliff, having watched the entire thing, G frowned, his eyes narrowing as he just watched Hella leave the now broken world of Underfresh. 

He just sighed, shaking his head before turning away, opening his own portal to leave the darkening world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Hey, readers. I'm sorry for the long hiatus. So after searching for any copied works of my own, I am happy to say that no one else has stolen my works. 
> 
> Now I will be frank, if someone wants to use my ideas, please ask first. I don't usually mind someone doing that but you've got to ask first. And if you're going to make changes to my works, let me know before doing it. 
> 
> Now I know I am not the best writer. I make mistakes a lot. Though it's mostly due to autocorrect and this bloody touch screen that I'm using. I will admit, my grammar does kind of suck. 
> 
> But I try. 
> 
> Now I'm back to updating my stories, I do have to ask for forgiveness if this chapter kind of sucks. I'm suffering from a nasty cold that won't go away and I am kind of drugged up on medicine. Plus when I am writing I kind of let my imagination take over without truly thinking about it. I just let go. So if there's some things in this that don't make sense, let me know and I will try and clear it up. 
> 
> As for the chapter, itself, I hope you at least enjoyed some of it. And again, I am kind of drugged up on medicine so forgive me. 
> 
> See ya in the next chapter, which will be up soon.


	18. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used:
> 
> Megalovania Epic Orchestral Cover

The kingdom that was Echotale was indeed a very dark place. 

It always had been. 

A dark apocalyptic world. Everything was grey there. Even the upper world of the Underground was dark and grey. 

The world of Echotale was almost barren with mostly dead vegetation. Yellow grass everywhere, a grey sky that was always covered with grey clouds. 

It was such a quiet place with barely any sounds at all. Barely birds sang their sad songs. Barely animals lived to make their sounds. Barely any people travelled the world any more. 

No electronics ran. 

No cars honking. 

No people talking or walking the world. 

Just......echoes of silence. 

The cities mostly gone, skeletons of buildings and debris of what was left from the disease that took most of the population. 

The only city that had life was an almost empty place as it was. 

There was life there, mostly humans, some monsters but mostly......everyone quiet. As of the entire city was afraid to make noise. Those who were out on the streets walked in silence, no one saying anything to other passerbyers.

In truth......they were afraid. 

People and monsters. 

It was because of the Luminosity members wandering the streets. 

No one dared to cross the Magee for anything or any reason. 

It was here that he returned to his world, his holey hands stuck into his pockets as he walked. He received looks but ignored them as he trained his purple eyes onto the giant building ahead of him. 

People and monsters and Mages knew not to cross G either. 

So he wasn't worried. 

Hands shoved into his pockets, G made his way down the stone cobbled streets, heading to the castle,where the Mistress was awaiting for him to return. He was quietly seething and for a good reason. 

Gaster was suppose to be his to kill. 

Not Hella's. 

They had had a deal, after all. 

But she had taken that kill from him. He had watched her rip out Gaster''s soul and crush it in her hand. And then he watched her banish his so called brothers into the Void, where he knew they would never escape. 

The Void was failing. 

The portals crumbling. 

All of the Sans' and Papyrus' would never escape from the Void. Not with it so unstable now. Not even Ink would be able to open the portals now. Not to mention, with it crumbling like it was, those who were inside the Void.....well.....they wouldn't be around for much longer once the Void shattered. They would be lost and there was no getting them back. 

All because he, himself, G had dismantled it using the power he inherited from Gaster.

There was one thing, though, that had G troubled. 

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He didn't even have his emotions because of what was done to him and Heaven. But he found that what happened in Underfresh bothered him. 

The haunting look on his so called brothers' faces when Gaster was taken from them. And when their True Souls were taken. 

He knew that look that San had worn. 

Because one time, a long time ago, he wore the very same look when Heaven had been taken from him. He knew what San felt when his True Soul was taken. What Edge and Stretch felt. 

And that bothered him a lot more than he would have liked. 

G frowned as he passed the arch way into Hella''s castle. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but the pain he saw on Sans' face just egged at him. And he found himself not liking it at all. 

"My knight has returned." 

G blinked lazily and looked forward to see Hella sitting upon her throne, surrounded by her unwilling subjects. He just frowned at the True Souls who were captured within their own minds.

All seven of them. 

Eyes trailing from Ashlee Dremurr to Charity Case to Hope and then to the other four. The one beside Hope was Sam, the True Soul from Horrortale. A dark version of Snow White, she truly was. 

Next to her was Alice,the True Soul of Underfresh. A lovely but big girl she was. Above average with a slightly plump frame. She was at least 5' 7". Round waist but not terribly round. She had brown curly hair cut short to below her shoulders, that she had in sun kissed highlights in the brown. Her eyes brown and she did have a slightly darker skin complexion than the others. She wore black like all of the others did. Black and dark blue sweater unlike the others and kind of skin tight yoga pants that did show her curves. 

Though her size was a little big, she had a lean frame. She was a dancer after all. 

Beside her was Justice, the True Soul of Outertale.

Justice was the tallest of all of the True Souls. She stood at 5'10", with long golden blonde hair that also had one star shine silver streak running from her right temple to the tips. Her eyes starry blue with a hint of gold in the irises. 

And the last.....was a young boy. 

Charlie of Inktale. 

He was at least 12 years old, with dark tanned skinned and dark brown hair that curled at the top, making an almost cowlick. His cherry chocoate brown eyes were magnified a little bit by the thick rimmed glasses he wore. 

Charlie.

Out of all of the True Souls, other than Ashlee in a way, G sympathized him the most. It was mostly because of his age. 

He was too young for this shit. Too young to be a mindless slave to a bitch like Hella. 

"My Knight. What news do you bring me?" Hella asked in a dark coo. 

G gave Hella quite a dark look as he approached lazily before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He was still a little sour that he had lost his first pack of charmed Black Cloves and he knew that Stretch of Underswap had them. But making a new one was no trouble for him.

"I'm not your fucking Knight." G growled as he took a puff of his now lit smoke before blowing out the gaseous vapors.

Hella just smiled wicked as she touched a glowing blue string that was attached to her throne. At the other end, wrapped in the strings was a pale purple upside down crystalline heart. "Error's string says different, Gaster Sans. So be careful of how you speak to your Queen. Otherwise, I might have to hurt you again." She warned darkly as she touched a sharp tipped finger to the heart.

G stiffened, a sweat breaking upon his skull but he bowed his head in submission immediately. He did have to admit it though. He was no more free than the True Souls were. He wasn't worried about being hurt. He had been more hurt when Gaster took Heaven from him and tore her soul apart. 

But the fact that Hella held him prisoner, as well as Heaven's body, whom she took from him when he stole it from Undertale, he was not free. 

And he had to stay alive to save her. 

Somehow.

Not that Hella ever threatened to kill him, really. She desired him, always had even before all of this shit happened. She wanted to possess him. Everything of him.

But he hated her. 

And she knew that. 

Didn't mean she didn't take him whenever she wanted though. Not since Error took his soul into his control and gave her the string to control G. He was a fucking dog on a leash. 

And the first night that she had his string that controlled him, she definitely used the control over him. 

G had been extremely pissed off as he laid on that bed as she took him. He would have fought back, somehow. But the control over him was strong. 

Not to mention, Hella did threaten to destroy Heaven's body. And a broken soul without a body......it never ended well.

So he let her control him for Heaven's sake. He let her fuck him when she wanted. 

But one thing was for sure. 

As soon as he had Heaven's complete soul back, and her body, he was going to go all out on Hella. He would utterly destroy her if he was given the chance. 

"Why so upset, my Knight?" Hella asked instead as she smiled coyly at him. 

G glowered at her as he took another puff of smoke before blowing it out again in her direction. "You know fully why I'm fucking upset, Hella. You killed Gaster. You knew I wanted to crush his fucking soul in my hands. And yet you killed him." He growled sourly. 

Hella rolled her eyes as she leaned her pretty head against her fist. "You were doing a poor job of doing it, G. Not only did you fail to kill Wingdings Gaster, you failed to kill Ink, and you failed to get the True Souls. Now I know you're stronger than that, G. You're smarter than that. But because of your failures, I had to step in and do it for you. I grew impatient with your failures and so I did it." Her voice was growing very hard and G knew she was getting angry with his attitude towards her. "And I got rid of all of the Sans and Papyrus' who could put a dent in my plans. Something you should have done!" She snapped, her voice like a whip in the chamber room. 

G just glowered at her. "Speaking of which, when are you going to get rid of Error?" He asked instead. 

Hella scoffed as she sat up straighter and finger ed the string. "I'm not. He's the only one that can control you, G. I can't, obvious. So I'm keeping him." She said dryly.

"So whats going to happen when he finds out that you're not giving him back his True Soul, Hella? He's going to be pissed at you. Then what?" G asked her just as dryly.

Hella huffed impatiently as she threw her hands up in the air, letting go of the string. "What do you expect me to do, G?! I can't control you and I can't control him! But he can control you! And I need him to! You refuse continually to accept that I am better Heaven! I am stronger! I am more lethal! You want her but not me! You were heartless and cold before you even met her, G! I know because do you not remember?! I was your first lover before that soft hearted, pacifist bitch entered your life! You had everyone afraid of you in Echotale! And she RUINED YOU!! So until you surrender your heart and soul to me, I will keep doing what I want to do until you give yourself to me!! As for Error, if he gets in my way, I will erase his existence! I will destroy him! But until then, you are mine!" She snarled now very angry. 

G was quiet for a long moment before he sighed and slowly smiled at her, almost softly and it made her frown. He just shook his head before walking forward again. 

He made up his mind. 

It was time to just stop this. 

"You know what?" G asked as he approached her and she stiffened now grabbing the string. He just held up his hands as he approached. "You win, Hella." 

Hella looked startled as she looked at him in the eyes. "Wha-?" She was asking. 

G just smirked as he placed his hands down on the throne's arms and slowly leaned towards her. "I said.....you win. I can see I'm not going to get Heaven back. She's gone. And maybe....maybe it's time for me to move on." He whispered husky before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. 

Hella gasped into his kiss and he dove in, his purple tongue now diving into her mouth and he grabbed her by the back of her head, kissing her furiously. She moaned suddenly, her eyes fluttering as she pressed hard back into him. 

G fought with her mouth with his, now pulling at her body to bring it hard against his own and she stiffened as she felt a bulge in between his thighs. His other hand now grasping at her crotch and she gasped, her head snapping back as he began rubbing at her. 

"I'm going to stop fighting you, Hella. I'm yours. Get rid of Error and then I am yours. I swear." He whispered husky as he began attacking her neck with kisses and licking at her skin. 

Hella gave a shuddering sigh as she leaned into his touch. "Why.....should I believe you......?" She moaned as he kissed her. 

G just grinned as his hand trailed up and touched the valley of her breasts, now starting to massage the mounds that made her quake. He just knew where to touch her to make her melt like putty. Because of all the times she made him fuck her.

"I swear, Hella. Get rid of Error and I will be yours completely." G said as he dipped his hand down her pants and began rubbing her clit.

Hella gave a shuddering breath as she leaned her thighs into his touch, now begging for his touch. "O-okay..... I will.......get rid of him." She moaned as she began rubbing at his pants at the hard bulge he had. "But what.....what about he-Heaven?" She breathed in between moans as he dipped fingers into her. "You.....how do I know you.....ugh....want me.....?"

"Because.......I'm fucking lying to you." He whispered before his eyes flashed purple as he reached into her chest with his magic, grabbing the soul piece he knew that belonged to his Heaven and yanked it out as he shoved at Hella hard. 

Hella gasped and shrieked in alarm as she was shoved back and her black eyes flashed with shock and rage. "What?!" She snarled. 

Jumping back as far as he could, G held up the soul piece in his holey hand and glared at her. "You're so fucking easy, Hella!" He snapped with a wicked grin. 

Hella snarled as she stood up, rage filling her entire being. "You!" She snarled before she reached to her side to grab the string that held his soul. 

Only to find the soul gone. 

Gasping, Hella looked at G with wide eyes of shock and rage. 

And G held up his soul with a smirk, much to Hella's rage. "Your bitch, Error isn't here right now, whore. And you're fucking done controlling me!" He growled before he slammed his soul into his chest. His eyes did snap wide open as he felt pain as he reabsorbed his soul into him. It hurt to have his soul back.

Years of not having it just came flooding over him and G choked as he felt the pain and devastation of loss came flooding over him. Rage, pain, sorrow made his eye sockets flood with purple tears but he swallowed the agonizing cry back down before turning a look onto Hella who looked pissed. 

"Gaster Sans! You bastard!" Hella screamed in rage before she raised her hands and the Seven True Souls snapped to attention, now glaring at the tall lithe skeleton. "Give me that True Soul now! Or I will end you!" 

".....hEh........" came a staticy laugh as Error glitched ported right next to G, who sharply looked at him. 

Even Hella looked startled as he appeared. 

Error just grinned as he held that body over his shoulder before looking at G, who smirked back at him. "sEe! I-i-I toLD ya-ya-YA." He said to G. 

G just nodded as he reached out for Heaven's body that laid across Error's shoulders. "And I told you she wouldn't give you Charlie back. It's a good thing we made that plan then." He said as he took his lover from the black skeleton. 

"What?! What the hell is?!" Hella screamed in rage.

"You see, Hella. You want to know what your problem is. You are so focused on controlling me, becoming Queen Bitch of all worlds, that you didn't realize what your mistakes were." G said smirking as he cradled Heaven close to his chest. "You put two brothers together, thinking we hated each other because of our hate for Gaster. And by doing so, we talked about what the problems truly were." 

".....yOu-oU." Error growled as he dipped his head. "yOu......wERe......tHe pr-pr-ProBlEm........yOu......aR-R-re tHE Ma-Ma-mAge of-f-f-F Ha-a-aAtE." 

G nodded as he dipped his own head down. "It was never Gaster. It was you. You from Echotale. The fact that you can reach into oher worlds like you can. You caused it all. Hate. Fear. By your dark powers of hate. It was your poisonous touch that caused wars to break out between humans and monsters. Echotale was created while Gaster was still in Undertale, when he started experimenting on the Core. It became an Echo of the original. Therefore, you were born. And the moment you were born.....after I was created from a woman being raped in the Core.....you were created. It's said that no one is born evil. But that's not true. You were always evil. I don't know how, but you were incarnated evil. You've always hated. And in a way, all hate came from you. Isn't that true?" 

Hella glared at him with rage. She didn't even know what to say.

"The thing was, Gaster always held the feeling that something was wrong somewhere. That's he made a plan that if something happened to him, he made a kill switch that if ever one of his experiments wentry wrong, it could be stopped." G said smirking before he dug into his pocket and pulled out a black bound book. "How I know, it's all in here." 

"Is that......?!" Hella was asking in alarm. 

"Gaster's journal. His notes. He always had this. He gave it to me when he escaped Undertale with Sans and his group." G said smirking. "He dropped it when he left for Inktale, knowing I would find it." 

"tHe.....oN-oNly wa-Ay-Ay to beat Ha-A-A-ate iS-s-S-s....L-lOVe-ve-vE.......an-Nd aLl o-o-o-Of u-u-u-u-uS......SANS'." Error said smirking his yellow grin.

"That's why you wanted to get rid of Sans and the others." G said smirking before he frowned, looking nasty. "Because we have the power to stop you from destroying True Love. We are strong enough together to stop HATE. Horrific Apocalyptic Terrifying Elimination of the worlds." 

"You......!" Hella snarled. "You.....!" 

"You want to know what the biggest joke is, Hella?" G added viciously. "I actually talked to Gaster before you killed him. Error and I did. We confronted him when everyone was resting in Inktale. He knew you would kill him, even when I wanted to. And I actually listened to him. He said if you killed him, he would return to the Void. Where Sans and Papyrus is. Where the true power of the Core is. We actually made a plan together."

"thOUgh......wE-e-e aLRea-d-d-dy-y-y-Y ma-Ade a-a-a-a pLa-A-a-an t-t-To-oo yOu-ou ba-Ack-k-k sTa-a-aBBing-ing u-u-Us." Error said grinning. 

G nodded as he smirked. "You back stab us, Hella, we back stab you." He said coldly. 

Hella glared hateful before she just screamed in rage. "KILL THEM!!" She shrieked, no longer caring for G. It became clear that she was never going to have him. "KILL THEM ALL AND DESTROY HEAVEN!!" 

The True Souls all rushed forward, gathering magic to attack. Even Mages came running.

G sharply looked at Error. "Open the Void!" He said now clutching Heaven tighter. 

"A-aRe....yoOu s-Ur-re,.....G-G? W-w-wWe-e-e wIll-ill b-b-be-E tr-tr-TrapPed t-t-too-oo?!" Error growled looking skeptically at his taller counter part. 

G nodded sharply. "My hands are full here, Error! And we need the others to stop Hella! All of them! You better be prepared for an attack though! Because they are not going to be happy to see us!" He yelled as he stepped back as their opponents came at them. 

Error threw his hand out behind them and ripped open a portal into the Void. "N-n-No-o-o sHit!" He growled before he turned and ran through the portal with G right behind him. 

"NO! STOP THEM!!" Hella snarled as even she started forward to attack. 

But both G and Error dove through the portal, which closed behind them, sealing them into an endless prison of blackness, where other skeletons were trapped. 

Hella just screamed in rage as they escaped.


	19. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really long letter from Gaster.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used: 
> 
> Gaster''s Finale (amella remix)

The very moment that they fell into the Void was the moment they all knew they were screwed. 

All skeletons fell into inky black darkness and fell onto a heap of broken black ground. They all yelped and cried out as they collapsed before scampering to get back up to their feet. 

"No!" Sans yelled as he quickly ran for the closing portal back to Underfresh. 

But it closed before he could reach it and he fell to the ground. 

"Nononononono!" Stretch yelled as he stood up and tried to concentrate on teleporting out. But he yelped as he felt only sparks of pain rush through him and he staggered back down to his knees. 

"Fucking hell!" Edge yelled as he even tried to teleporting out. 

But his magic failed just like Stretch's. 

"NO!" Ink cried trying to teleport. His magic failed. 

Nightmare screamed, his skull thrown back as he clutched onto his skull, bloody tears of frustration filling his eye sockets. 

Swearing escaped Mob as even he tried to activate his magic but it failed. 

"SANS!" Papyrus cried as he hurried over to his older brother, who laid trembling on the ground. He hurried over and gathered his brother up, now clutching on to him. He tried to speak but his words failed him as soon as he saw that look on Sans' face. 

Utter devastation and despair.

San had only wore that look on his face before and Papyrus remembered it all too well. 

When Gaster killed Ashlee back in the Underground, before they were freed years ago. Before they had been changed into such wicked monsters to lure her out when Gaster had RESET to bring Ashlee back to life. 

Sans was shaking violently as he stared at nothing but darkness. His eye sockets wide with pain and loss. He didn't know what to do now. He felt his magic draining while in the Void. He couldn't even feel his teleportation. He was searching for any way out of the Void but he knew once they were in, it was awfully hard to get back out. 

It was why Gaster had been trapped for so long. 

There was no way out. 

"No, we got to get out of here! We have to get out!" Even Fresh was freaking out as he looked frantically around for a way out. 

"WE WILL FIND A WAY! STOP PANICKING!" Boss snarled as he even looked around frantically for a way. 

"there is no way." Came the haunted voice of Ink as he sank down to his knees, rainbow tears now spilling down his cheekbones. He looked so wrong, so lost. 

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT! HOPE! WE HAVE TO KEEP TRYING!! I KNOW WE CAN FIND A WAY IF WE JUST TRY......!" Blue was crying as he began running around, searching frantically. 

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY OUT, YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Nightmare suddenly snarled in rage as he sent Blueberry the most nasty look. 

Stretch growled angrily as he shot the Horrortale monster a look when Blue flinched and whimpered as he looked at Nightmare with hurt. "Don't talk to him like that......?!" He was snarling as he was already making his way too his whimpering and now crying brother. 

"IT'S THE FUCKING TRUTH, STRETCH!" Nightmare snarled as he turned the nastiest look. "YOUR BROTHER IS A FUCKING MORON IF HE THINKS WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS!" 

"There has to be......!" It was Outer who spoke as he hovered helplessly. 

"THERE'S NOT!! TAKE A LOOK AROUND, YOU FUCKING MUTE! DO YOU SEE A DOORWAY OUT OF THE VOID?!" Nightmare snapped viciously. 

Outer flinched and looked hurt, himself. 

"Nightmare, there has to be a way! We just got to find it!" Fresh even tried arguing as he was looking around. 

"No, he's fucking right!" Edge growled, his voice now strained in pain and anger as he was looking around. "The Void was never easy to get out of! Gaster spent hundreds of years trapped in here! If he couldn't find a way out, there is no way we could!" 

"You can't give up! We have to get out! Our True Souls! They need us! We just have to....." Stretch was saying as he now held his crying younger brother. 

"STOP IT! STOP TRYING TO GIVE US HOPE WHEN THERE IS NONE!" Boss snarled angrily aND he ended up facing off with his counter part. 

"STOP IT!!" 

Everyone flinched when they heard Papyrus, of all skeletons snap out at them and everyone looked at him with alarm. 

Papyrus was holding a violently shaking and quite comatose Sans close to his chest. He had orange tears flowing down from his eye sockets as he just held Sans. The pain.....the devastation on his face haunted all of them. 

"JUST STOP! WE SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER! RIGHT NOW NONE OF US NEEDS THIS!! WE JUST NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT!!" Papyrus said sharply as he clutched onto his older brother. "NOW THERE MIGHT BE A WAY OUT AND THERE NOT BE! BUT WE JUST HAVE TO LOOK!! AND DO IT WITHOUT FIGHTING!!" 

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING US......!!" Boss was growling viciously. 

Suddenly Papyrus was in Boss' face, startling everyone by the serious but also vicious look on the extremely friendly skeleton's face. He was still clutching Sans to his chest, who made no acknowledgment that he knew they were fighting. 

"I SAID LOOK FOR A WAY OUT! INSTEAD OF JUST GIVING UP, LOOK FOR SOMETHING!!" Papyrus growled. 

Boss was so taken aback, as was everyone but no one said a word as they stared at Papyrus in alarm. None of them knew that he could get like that. He was so friendly that they weren't expecting it. 

But here he was. 

And it made everyone feel uneasy to see that look on Papyrus' face. It was a look that spoke of something bad happening if the fighting didn't stop. 

And no one dared to argue with him at that point. 

So they looked. 

For hours on end, the skeletons looked for anything. Any sign of escape from the Void.

They looked and looked. 

And slowly, one by one, each skeleton fell to their knees in defeat. Each one had yelled and screamed in frustration and anger. And soon, all were silently staring off. 

There was no real way of telling how long they had been trapped. It felt like hours.....days as they had searched desperately. 

Looking for a way out. 

But there was no way. Not any of the cracks into dimensions were shown, not like before. It was just endless black and all they could see was each other. 

San had not said a word since they ended up the Void, just stared at nothing, trembling while being held by Papyrus. He never said anything even as his brother tried to coax him to speak. It was like he wasn't even home in his own body any more. 

Soon it was just silent, other than whimpering cries from some of the others. Not even the meanest of skeletons escaped from crying. Even Boss had tears of frustration and anger and sorrow spilling. 

"Sans......please......say something." Papyrus said as he rocked his brother, tears spIlling down his cheeks as he just hugged and rocked Sans.

Sans said nothing as he just stared off. He just trembled, blue tears staining his cheeks. 

"Wh-what are we gonna do?" It was Blue who whimpered, his normally loud and boisterous voice so quiet that it scared Stretch. 

"I....don't know, Blue. We've looked everywhere now. There is no way out." Stretch said, holding his own brother and rocking him. 

"There's nothing." 

Finally, everyone looked up when Sans finally spoke and they all were surprised. He had been so quiet for so long that they hadn't realized he was there. 

"There has to be something." Outer was the one to say. 

Sliwly, Sans shook his head as he just stared off. "Gas-Gaster was stuck here for hundreds of years, hundreds of RESETS. It would take too long for us to figure something out. By that time....all of our friends would be dead. Ashy......" he choked as fresh tears began to spill and he trembled violently. He shook hard before curling into his, tugging himself away from Papyrus' arms, who let go but hovered close. 

"What, so you just going to give up? That's fucking stupid, Sans! Even for you!" It was Edge who snarled. "The great fucking Sans is giving up!" 

Sans just sobbed as he held himself, shaking. "Shut up, Edge." He whimpered. 

"No, I'm not going to shut up! Since we've been here, you haven't done a single fucking thing to help us get out of here! You've just been fucking sitting there, staring off! You're fucking useless, Sans!" Edge snarled now getting to his feet and glaring at the blue clad skeleton.

"Shut up." Sans growled but still sobbed. 

"If your fucking bitch meant anything to you, you'd be doing anything to get the fucking out of here and get her back! So maybe she doesn't mean shit to......!" Edge was snarling as red tears spilled down his cheeks. 

Suddenly, Sans was up and in Edge''s face. He was literally in his face, throwing that fist right into the bulldogish face belonging to Edge. 

Everyone else cried out in surprise when they watched Sans punch the shit out of Edge and they were on their feet, looking on with alarm. 

Sans was snarling and spitting mad as he thrashed out at Edge, who dodged to being hit again. "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING!! SO SHUT UP!" He snarled. 

Edge snarled right back as he dodged another fist before lashing out and catching Sans' fist coming at him. He held fast, even as Sans jerked to be free. He just held on when the other thrashed to be let go.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING?! I DON'T KNOW?! SANS, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT ME!! I LIVED IN FUCKING SHIT IN MY WORLD! GASTER ABANDONED ALL OF US! BUT HE LEFT ME AND MY BABY BONES BROTHER TO FEND FOR OUR SELVES IN A WORLD FULL OF HATE AND ANGER!! HE LEFT US TO DIE!! IN A WORLD FULL OF KILL OR BE KILLED!! FUCK OR BE FUCKED!! I WAS FUCKED SO MANY TIMES, WILLINGLY AND UNWILLINGLY TO KEEP MY PAPYRUS ALIVE AND FED!! AND EVEN MORE SO BOSS STARTED FIGHTING BACK! HE EVEN FUCKED ME TO KEEP ME ALIVE BECAUSE ASGORE WANTED ME DEAD!! IT DIDN'T CHANGE UNTIL I CAUGHT CHARITY AND MADE HER MY GOD DAMNED SLAVE!! SHE NEVER STOPPED FIGHTING ME THOUGH!! SHE KEPT FIGHTING!! AND SO DID YOUR TRUE SOUL!! SO ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO JUST SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE A FUCKING SELF PITY PARTY OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US FIND A WAY OUT?!" Edge just roared into Sans' face. 

Silence. 

There was just silence as all stared at the two facing off each other.

Sans glared but slowly, he began crumbling, blue tears spilling in a flood as he began shaking again. He weakly started to fall back to his knees. 

But Edge swept him up and yanked him into an embrace. He held the other so tight as he even trembled and both clutched onto one another, both sinking to their knees. 

"......it was never bad in my world. Sure, me and Blue were abandoned us but we were happy no matter what. Trapped in the Underground but happy....." Stretch spoke weakly. 

"Yeah.....in my world....every monster tried to eat me and Zombs." Nightmare murmured. "It was Grillby who saved our lack of asses from becoming chew toys to the wolves." 

"In mine.....I lived on the streets for a long time with my bro." Mob spoke up for the first time since they really been in the Void. "It was Grillbz who took us in but it was Asgore who hired us into his mob until we were bigger. Pretty bad but not the worst." 

"I.....I can't really say how bad it was in Outertale. It wasn't bad at all really." Outer said weakly. 

"Wasnt bad for me and Disco either." Fresh spoke up, trembling. "We were child actors from the start, even when Gaster left us.......we've kind of had it easy in my world." 

Sans clutched onto Edge and Edge clutched onto Sans, both holding each other and just sobbing. "We have to get out of here......" the blue wearing skeleton choked. "I've got to get to Ashlee. I've got to." 

"I know." Edge said as he used a sleeve to wipe at his eye sockets. "We all do. We've all got to get to our true Souls." 

Slowly, they pulled away from each other, wiping at their eye sockets and looking around at all of the others. Sans looked right at Ink, who was quietly watching everyone. 

"I-Ink......." 

Ink just shook his head numbly, rainbow colored tears still spilling as he slumped. "I'm sorry, Sans. I can't. The Void is failing. It's breaking apart. I wish there was a way to open up a portal to anywhere but with it falling.....there is no way out." He said sorrowfully. "What makes it worst is because the Void is failing.....everything is being destroyed. If we're still in here when the Void shatters.....we will be destroyed." 

Everyone stared at him now in alarm. 

"You mean......?!" Stretch was asking. 

Ink just nodded as he looked around, now wrapping his arms around himself. "The Void falls, we are gone. Lost to forever darkness. And there is no way out. Not unless we can fix the Void." He said, his voice cracking a little in a high pitch. 

Sans was standing up now, wiping at his face with his sleeve. "How do we fix the Void then?" He asked hurriedly. 

Ink looked weak and pain but he shook his head. "I....I don't know, Sans! You would think I would know but I don't! I don't know!" He said now cracking as a fresh set of tears began to spill. 

Sans was immediately over ther,e, wrapping his arms around Ink and so Papyrus. "We will find a way. We've got to." He said now hugging the despaired colorful skeleton. 

"I don't know how." Ink whimpered weakly. 

"I do." 

Every single skeleton jumped at the sound of a new voice and they all spun around in alarm, before they all just gaped in complete shock at who now stood there in the darkness. 

G. 

And Error. 

"YOU?!" Edge snarled now balling up his fists and he wasn't the only one. 

Nightmare and Boss were snarling as they whipped out their weapons. Stretch was blocking a terrified Blue now, who clutched onto him with terror.

Every one of the skeletons stood together, all glaring at the two new arrivals. They were surprised to see that G was carrying someone......Heaven. They saw Heaven in his arms, curled lifeless against him. And it did surprise them.

"What are you doing here?!" San growled as he glared hateful at G and Error. 

G stared blankly at them before he slowly lowered himself to one knee to gently set Heaven down on the black ground. He then stood up and slowly moved around her, waving a hand to summon a purple shield around her. 

If there was going to be a fight, he didn't want her getting hit. 

"We came for you lot." G said as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes, taking one out. He lit it and then pulled out a book. The black leather bound book. 

Then he tossed it to Sans, who jumped but caught it with a scramble. 

"First page." G merely said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and just puffed on the smoke. 

Sans frowned as he held the book with confusion. He shared a lost look with the others and even his own brother before he opened the book and peered at it. He only stiffened when he saw that it Gaster''s journal.

And there was and written letter within it. 

'To my sons, all Sans' and Papyrus',

If you are reading this, then it means I am dead and gone and Gaster Sans has joined you. 

I have done so many things wrong to all of you. I have done so many unspeakable and unforgiving things to each of you for the sake of science and it is my deepest regret. 

I have treated all of you like objects and mistakes and it was so wrong of me. I should have never said or done the things I did. I should have been the father I was to you. I should have taken each and every one of you in my arms, hugging and kissing you. Loving all of you as a father should do with his children. 

All of you. 

From Gaster Sans to Blueberry Sans. Sans, Papyrus, Boss, Edge, Outer, Fresh, Ink, Error, Stretch, Blueberry, Nightmare, Zombie, all of you. 

All of you are my sons and I treated each and everyone of you like trash and I deeply, sorrowfully regret it all. There is no words I can say to make it up to you all. All I can say is I am so sorry.' 

There were blotches on the paper, as if tears had fallen while this had been written. 

And Sans.....he felt the pain and sorrow that this letter was written with. 

'All of you.....I am so sorry! I am so sorry about Heaven and Ashlee and every one I have hurt in my selfish deed of science and thirst of revenge for the loss of your mother, Bonessa.

I should have never done any of the things I did and I am so, so sorry. There is nothing I can do that can erase what I've done. 

Except one thing. 

I can give you the hope you need to beat the unspeakable Hate. 

As you all know, when I started experimenting on the Core of each world I have created, I did things that I shouldn't have done. But I also did something else. 

I didn't know what was going to happen when I created the Core in Undertale but I knew something was going to happen. I just had a feeling that something like this would happen. 

When I created Gaster Sans from raping a young girl, in the Core of Undertale, another was born at the same time. 

In Echotale. 

Hella of Echotale. 

I didn't know she was born and I believe in some way she is connected to my deeds that created your oldest brother, Gaster Sans. 

But she was born true Evil. 

Hella is pure evil and it's hard to explain what she is. There is no words that can describe her. All I know was when she was born, she also had the power to reach into other dimensions and touch someone with Hate. And I believe she did in Undertale from Echo. 

She is poison to everything she touches. 

I cannot explain why or how but she is able to touch someone''s soul and poison them with Hate. She is Hate in a physical form. 

And I believe she is the true cause of the wars that broke out in each and every Tale. Every world. 

I don't even think she realized what she was until G ended up in Echotale. She just hated everything and everyone. She just wanted to destroy. And I believe she went mad when Heaven was created, who in counter is Love. 

Before I get off topic with something else, I do have to explain something. 

I felt Hate''s presence when I created Gaster Sans and I knew something would go wrong. I didn't know what but I knew something like this would happen. 

It was why.....I created Sans and Papyrus after Gaster Sans."

Blinking, Sans glanced up at Papyrus who was standing over his shoulder, reading along with him. They both blinked at each other in surprise before looking back at the book. 

'Sans and Papyrus were born of my own soul and of my True Love, Bonessa. I knew that one day, no matter what, they would grow big and strong enough to counter Hate. 

After Bonessa''s demise, however, I did grow mad from my own rage of her Dusting. I experimented on Sans and Papyrus, my own sons and I did so many unforgivable things to them. 

For it.....it is my fault that Sans is weak in a physical sense. It was my fault that he is down to 1 HP. Because I was trying to make Papyrus stronger by transferring Sans' own power into Papyrus. And instead, that took Sans' HP away, dropping it down to one. 

One hit could kill Sans and it worries me that if he would be killed, it was all over. 

Sans must never die. 

The one thing, however, I did not calculate was his true strength. 

Sans may be physically weak but he is truly a powerful monster I have made. His powers of manipulating time and gravity has grown so strong that it made me curious of what he really could do. His power of jumping through the Void in short bursts was interesting. 

He could rip a hole into the Void and take what is called a 'short cut'. 

When I left Undertale to search Bonessa and I discovered the other dimensions, I tried replicating Sans' power in others. 

Therefore, I created all of you. 

Sans and Papyrus of Alternate Universes. Each can replicate what Sans could do. Except one. Papyrus of Underswap has the same power as the Sans'. 

While each of them, Sans' and Stretch shared their powers, all Papyrus' and Blueberry shares their powers. 

All Sans' and Stretch are powerful with magic. 

And all Papyrus' and Blueberry are powerful in physicality. They counteract with each other and with each and every pair, they can hold their own and even over come. They are all a pair of one. 

With each pair of brothers, back to back, side by side, Sans and Papyrus can fight and win any encounter as long as they do it together. 

Sans with his powers and Papyrus with his extended, powerful HP. Protecting one another to any battle.'

It seemed like Gaster had gotten lost with explaining his experiments than actually talking to all of the skeleton sons he had. 

'I'm getting off subject.' 

Convenient. 

'What I am trying to explain is while I did so many things wrong, there is only one thing I did right and that is make each pair so strong with one another. Together, all of them are powerful. And together, with all of them, all pairs of brothers, they can defeat HATE.

That does mean, all of you together, my dear sons. ALL of you together.' 

"Is he out of his fucking mind?!" Edge suddenly burst out and everyone glanced at him, though he was glaring at G and Error. "He's basically saying we have to band together with you two!" 

"TCH! NO WAY!" Nightmare snarled, glaring at Error, who glared back. 

"Shut up! Let me finish reading this!" Sans snapped before turning back to the book, frowning and reading. 

'I know that will be difficult because of the things that were done between you. What you've done to each other. But I must stress that out of all of you, it was Error who suffered the most.'

Everyone looked right at the black skeleton, who looked somber for once. 

'It was Error, who used to be Paperjam, that I broke the most until he snapped and became Error. I even violated his very soul trying to break Ink. And he took it all to protect Ink. 

But unlike Error, it was Gaster Sans who suffered the worst neglect from me. 

Because as soon as I found out that I created Sans, I threw him away like trash that he was not. He had never had love from me. Never been held like I have done before with all of you. 

He has always been alone while I made you each a brother. 

He has none. 

He never had one ounce of happiness since he was created because I wouldn't give it to him. 

And to make it worst, I took the happiness that he finally found in an Echo of emptiness. I took his LOVE, Heaven from him when I discovered her to be LOVE and the first True Soul I discovered when I should have realized that it was Gaster Sans who was the first True Soul.

What I did to G, it can be undone.' 

That made everyone freeze up as Sans read that. 

'In the Void, where you are probably trapped if I calculated right, there is a machine hidden in the darkness and only you, each one of you can fix it. 

But G knows where it is. 

Because he broke it. 

He broke the machine that can do a TRUE RESET. 

This machine will fix the Void and bring Heaven back to life. G didn't know that it could do that, otherwise he would have never broke it and none of this would have happened. 

I made this machine in my own imprisonment of the Void, from the power of each Core I created. 

But to fix it, there is a piece of information that each of you hold, my sons. You each must work on the machine and fix something. 

But to cause the TRUE RESET, you must escape the Void and return to your own dimensions and turn on your Cores. 

But to do that, you have to break the tie between your True Souls and Hella. You must free them from her control. And once the True Souls are free, the Cores will connect and give you final fight to Hella without her power to control, you can defeat HATE but with love. 

You must fix this machine and place LOVE inside of it to bring her to life. 

Because Heaven is the only one who can break Hella's control over your True Souls. But it will require your love for them as well. Through her, you will free Ashlee, Hope, Charity, Justice, Charlie, Sam, and Alice. 

And together, the True Souls will defeat HATE through my sons. 

Every one of them. 

You need each other, my dear boys. I realize that now and I hope with every piece of my soul that you can look past what I did to you and fight together. 

My sons. 

My boys. 

Together you are stronger than HATE. 

Error, 

Ink is not at fault for what was done to you. He tried so hard to shelter you from what I did to you. He tried so hard to take some of the pain I caused. 

Ink loves you so much. 

Please, forgive him and be his brother again. 

Because you need each other. You complete each other as one. Please, if not for me, which is really bad to event say, do it for one another. Because I know that deep inside of you, tangled in strings, you still love Ink.'

Ink and Error looked right another, one hard the other hopeful. 

But slowly, Error softened and he offered the smallest of smiles, nodding. And Ink brightened before he was a blur of rainbow as he lunged at the black skeleton, wrapping his arms around his brother. 

Who in return, embraced back as the deep blue tear stains began to glow as he trembled as he hugged Ink back. 

"......i'M s-SorR-ry-ry......." Error suddenly choked as he buried his skull into Ink's neck, his whole body shaking. 

Ink just shook his head as he clutched tightly onto Error. "Don't, Error. It's not your fault. Gaster's right. It wasn't your fault." He choked out. 

A few smiles broke out as the felt the genuine feels of apologies from those two. 

'Gaster Sans,' Sans went on and all looked at him as he read. 

'What I did to you, I am so sorry. I can only make it up to you by giving Heaven back. But you can't do this on your own. You know how truly powerful Hella and the Luminosity is. 

You cannot do this alone. 

You are not alone anymore. 

If I know Sans and Papyrus, they will take you in and give you what I could not. You just need to give them a chance. 

Sans, 

Please. I know Papyrus will give him a chance but please, take in G. He is your brother. He has been alone for so long. You need to teach him how to love again. Because Heaven is the only one who ever showed him love. 

And I took her from him. 

You know what that feels like, Sans. 

I did it to Ashlee. 

I did to you. 

And I am so sorry. 

I love all of you, my sons. I just regret never showing you how much I truly loved you. I am so sorry for what I've done. And I hope in time you will forgive me for the pain and devastation I've caused. 

I love you with all my soul, my sons. 

Goodbye. 

Your loving father,

W.D. GASTER'

Now it was just silent. 

No one spoke for a long time as Sans slowly and softly closed the book and just held it, staring at his father's name on the book before he looked up at G, who had his eye lights drawn down to the ground. 

It was almost comical to see G looking so sheepish, now kicking at what might have pebbles on the ground, hands in his pockets. He looked like a kid who was standing before angry parents, trying to look brave and grown up or disinterested but was failing. 

But no one was laughing or smiling.

Gaster Sans was fucking terrified and it showed in his purple eye lights. 

It was now up to them. 

Mercy or Kill. 

Sans stared at G for a long moment before he simply let go of the journal and let it drop with an echoing thud, making all flinch. Even G flinched. 

But Sans paid no mind as he stepped over the book and walked over to the tall lithe skeleon who did stiffen but did not look up at him. 

It just made it hard that Sans was shorter than G and he walked straight in front of G, right into his train of vision. And they locked eye lights, now staring at one another. 

"So?" G asked finally as he shrugged his shoulders. "Mercy or kill. I won't fight back, Sans. I'm tired of all of it. I'm tired of fucking fighting. All I ask is if you decide to kill me, please just....." he tore his eyes away from Sans and he looked behind him at Heaven's deathly white form, purple tears now filling his eye sockets. "Just....save her. You'd like her. She's as sweet as Ashlee is. She is feisty like Charity. She loves like Hope. She has a sense of justice like Justice. She is highly intelligent like Charlie. She is bluntly honest like Alice. And she loves to dance and sing." 

G's voice was cracking. 

"I don't care what you do to me. I really don't. Just don't hurt her." G said now looking back at Sans, who remained blank. 

Dead silence.

Sans just stared right into G's eye lights, his face hard and blank. He remained like that for a good while. And G shuffled his feet a little bit. 

"Want to know what the biggest problem is?" Sans finally spoke after a long time. His eye lights flicked past G to Heaven. "If it were Ashlee......I would have done the same thing." 

His eyes turned back to G, who did seem seem surprised by his words. 

And then Sans held out a hand. "We help you, you help us. Like brothers we are suppose to be. No more back stabbing. No more lying. No more fighting each other. We help you get Heaven back, you help us get our True Souls back. And we fucking kill Hate." He growled. 

G blinked for a good moment before he slowly smiled and he reached out with his hand, clasping Sans as he said, "Deal......." 

PFFFFFFFT!!!!

The sound of a Whoopi cushion suddenly broke the silence and even cut G off, who stiffened with wide eye sockets and everyone else froze with their own shock.

A wide grin spread out on Sans' face as he tugged his hand free and held it up to show G the Whoopi cushion in his hand. "The old Whoopi cushion in the hand trick.......it's...." he was saying. 

But G cut him off by bending over and just laughing so hard loud as he wrapped his arms around his middle. He just broke down and laughed. 

He was quickly followed by everyone else. Not one skeleton was spared by laughter. They all just bent over or fell to the ground, laughing so hard that it just echoed all around them. 

"It's.....always.....HAH.....funny!" G managed to choke out between loud laughs. 

Sans grinned at him now shoving his hands into his own pockets and he stepped back. "Now how about we get to work? Where's the machine Gaster was talking about?" He asked chuckling. 

G smirked as he contained himself and stood up, pointing to behind him. "Right behind you." He said smugly.

And everyone, still giggling and snorting with laughter turned around as the darkness split and revealed the machine.


	20. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used: 
> 
> Megalovania Orchestral Remix (feat. Voyage au Centre La De Toile)

The machine was massive, if they had to be honest. 

And it looked very much like the DT machines that could be found in all of the other dimensions. It was like a giant demonic bullhead; a giant Gaster Blaster skull. Only it was ten times bigger than the other ones were. It was the size of a one story house. 

It was a mess, however. 

Wires torn out, pipes crushed and glass were broken. Someone, G had ripped this machine apart. 

Still, it alarmed every skeleton looking at it. It was a monster of a machine. 

"Whoa.....what the fuck?!" Edge yelped as he looked up at it with wide eye sockets. "How the hell did we miss this?!" 

G stepped forward as he looked at the machine grimly. "You couldn't see it because it was being shielded by me. I was hiding it. Just in case someone found it and tried fixing it. This.....machine is what connects life. It connects the worlds together too. It's what makes the portals and the pathways. And I'm guessing it brings back life too. It might even be the reason why monsters can be reborn in worlds." He told them.

"And we're suppose to fix this with what?! I don't think you've noticed, G, but none of us has tools!" Edge grumbled. 

G smirked at him before he looked at Error, who grinned back as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a box, setting it down.

Everyone blinked at him in surprise but San snorted as he eyed the box. "A Dimensional box?" He asked in amusement.

Error nodded as he opened the box and began pulling out tool boxes and even monster food. "....yEp........" was all he said. 

Sans looked right at G, frowning. "How long have you been working with each other? You two seem pretty comfortable around each other. And how long have you planned this? What happened to the True Souls? Ashlee?" He asked. 

G looked back at him before nodding to Error. "We've been working together since Hella caught him. We had a chat after she tried to control him. And when she found out she couldn't because he's a puppet master too, she had him take control of me, promising him if he kept me under her control, he could have Charlie back. Which I knew was bullshit. Because once she has a new toy, she don't like others playing with them. I warned him that she wouldn't give Charlie back. He was skeptic at first and even he warned me that she would never let me go. But I already knew that. So we made a plan that if Hella ever tried to backstab him, we would leave her. And we would take Heaven''s body from her." 

"Just him?" Stretch asked skeptically. 

G glanced at him but nodded. "He was in control of me. There's no fighting when he's controlling you. You can try but it sure is damn hard." He stated. 

"Bullshit! I fuck in broke free!" Nightmare snapped irritably. 

G just smirked over at him. "Did you? Did you really? Or did he let you go? Or did he let Zombie go?" He asked smugly. 

Nightmare went dead quiet, the surprise clear on his face. 

".....I-i....le-e-e-Et.....hiM g-G-go-O-o..." Error said as he pulled things out from the box and set the supplies to the side. 

Nightmare looked right at hom, bewildered before he growled and then pulled out the gold necklace he had hidden under his shirt. Hope''s vial with Zombie''s dust. "Why did you kill him if you let him go?" He growled. 

Error paused in grabbing something else out before he simply pointed at G. 

"I told him to." G said grimly. "Because of the machine." He then turned to Nightmare, his eye lights went to the vial of monster dust. "Because if we fix this thing, there is a good chance we need a test subject to make sure it actually works."

Nightmare growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "You....killed Zombie......for a fucking test?!" He snarled. 

"Think of it that way if you want, Nightmare. But also think of this." G warned. "If the machine works, you get Zombie back. Either way, if we test the machine on Zombie''s dust or not, if we manage to do the True RESET, you still get him back. Because once we achieve the RESET, everything goes back to it once was. That is if what Gaster said was true. I figured either way, you'd want him back sooner rather than later. Because he is your other half. And you're stronger with him." He said seriously before he turned back to Error and went over to grab some tools. 

That had Nightmare shutting up rather fast as he took it all in. He saw G''s point. 

"What if it doesnt work and Zombie is gone for good?" San asked as he approached G and got his own tools to work with. 

G didn't look at him as he picked up a wrench. "It'll work. Gaster was no idiot, other than the fact he treated all of us like shit. He thinks it's going to work, bringing life back to Heaven. If it can do that to her, it can do that to Zombie." He told him.

Sans slowly nodded as he found himself agreeing. He saw the point that G was making. 

"So what's the story with her?" 

G stiffened and turned to see Stretch standing over Heaven's body. And he growled a warning to the orange hoodied skeleton, who stepped back, holding up his hands. 

Relaxing again, G sighed as he looked longingly at Heaven and then turned back towards the machine. "Hm......." he sighed again before grabbing something on the machine to reaatach. "I met her in a brothal. Hella's family owned her. Even though she was Hella's father's daughter. He never treated her like his kid. Kind of...like us with Gaster." He said grimly. 

That had every skeleton go quiet as they watched him start to work. 

"A brothal? So she was a......" Edge asked with a hint of disgust. 

G sent him a look of warning, knowing fully well he was about to call her a whore. "She was a sex slave, Edge. It wasn't her choice." He growled lowly. "But, yeah. She was forced to service men and male monsters who bought her time. She was doing it since she was twelve. Her father forced her to." 

That created a lot of hisses and growls from all skeletons. 

"WHILE THAT IS NORMAL FOR OUR WORLD, IT IS STILL DISGUSTING TO HEAR THAT!!" Boss growled as he snatched up a screwdriver and moved over to help with the machine. 

"Did you ever......?" Fresh asked as he joined in to fix the machine with Outer hovering right beside him. 

G shook his head immediately. "I bought her time but I never did touch her until she was willing. I hate fucking shit like that. Which is why I admit, I'm not fond of you, Edge. Sorry." He said dismissive. 

Edge shook waved at him, not caring. 

"So you bought her time but never touched her. So what did you do?" Sans asked curiously as he began to work. 

G just smirked as if he found that funny. "I just talked to her, I did harass her in the beginning. She might very been a slave but she was fun to harrass. She spat fire every time I picked on her. But I think she was having fun fighting with me. Verbally, of course. I wouldn't hit females. I might be low into killing but I never hurt women." He said with a chuckle. "After the fifth time I bought her time, I stole her from the brothal. I took her from her family, who were never family to her and took her back to our Underground to hide.

"She was scared of what I was going to do to her and did try and run away several times. But I wouldn't hurt her. What I actually wanted from her was companionship and not the sexual kind. It's kind of lonely in Echo tale when you're always by yourself. And she was fun to be around. I think she realized that later on when I saved her from raiders." G explained. "A group of men who hunted females to sell in the slave market. They found her and tried to take her from me. They attacked us. And that was their last mistake."

"And?" Stretch asked, lifting Blue up on his shoulders so they both could fix the machine together. 

"And then I saved her. Lost my right arm in that fight. Took us a while to get it back because some white rat took it." G growled at the very thought. 

"White rat?" Sans asked in amusement as he glanced at him. "A dog?" 

"A Temmi named Timmy." G grumbled, definitely disgruntled but had to chuckle. "Shes got a friend she made friends with. A weird Temmi whose not quite like the others. He talks somewhat normal than other Temmi does. I think he actually used to be our Prince Asriel of Echotale. You all have Flowey, we have Timmy." 

That got a brow raised from all of the other skeletons. 

"Asriel became a Temmi in your world?" Nightmare asked making a face. "Why the hell would he want to be a Temmi?! Those things are fucking annoying!" 

"Why would your Asriel want to be a fucking flower?" G shot back but in amusement. "Who knows why? Maybe Alphys of Echo put Asriel in a Temmi instead. I never confirmed it with Timmy. Either way, Heaven and I had Timmy in our group. And he was fiercely protective over her. Have a few bite marks to prove it. And later on, we.....fell in love. I instigated a relationship with her, mostly teasing her even though I did want her badly. But I made a promise to her that I would never do anything to her without her consent. Thing was, when I teased her, she returned it. And it goes on from there. We became physical with each other. And that's that." 

"So what happened with Hella? Whas the story with her and how did you lose Heaven?" Mob asked as he even began working on the machine. 

G grew grim from there, his eyes hardening. "Hella.....she hated everything as it was. Always had. Her parents, monsters, life. The only thing she didn't hate was me." He explained with a hard tone. "We....we were kind of lovers before Heaven came into my life." 

The other skeletons stared at him with wide eyes. 

"You and Hella?" Stretch asked. 

G nodded. "It was mostly us fooling around with each other. She offered me her body and I took it. She wanted....she just wanted to try and feel Love and thought I could give it to her. But I just didn't like her. I knew she was bad. She was just.....Hate." he stated just as grim as before. 

"You were trying to see if you couldn't felt love. Both of you trying to figure it out." Sans said uncertaintly. 

G nodded slowly as he shared a glance with the other. "Yeah. I think so. Problem was, it wasn't love with her. She tried, I tried. But none of us could feel it. I think at some point, she became obsessed with me. She thought it was love but I didn't. I knew it wasn't. In some way, I do pity her for not being able to feel love. But it all went crashing down when she tried to kill Heaven. She found Gaster and used him to try and get rid of Heaven. Problem was, it worked. But it sure as hell made me angry." 

"And? That's why you wanted to kill Gaster?" Ink asked curiously. He never actually knew the story behind G and Heaven. Just some pieces. 

"That and more. Gaster hurt Heaven bad. He tore her soul a part, trying to find a solution of bringing Bonessa back to life. And I felt everything he did to her." G said though he was very reluctant to say that. 

Nonetheless, everyone was staring at him in surprise. 

"You felt......?" Mob was asking. 

And Sans hissed in realization. "You felt it? You're already bonded to her!" He said in alarm. 

G looked away, looking right at Heaven, sadly. "Yes. She's my soul mate. And we're bonded by souls. So, yeah. She was my wife." He said grimly. 

Dead silent as all stared at him. 

No one could say anything to that. 

They couldn't find it to say anything. 

But then it was Papyrus who went over and touched G's arm, gently, making him look sharply at him. But he said not a word as he tugged the other tall skeleton to him into a startled embrace. 

"We will fix this machine, Gaster Sans. And you have your Heaven back. I swear it." Papyrus said softly as he hugged G. 

Slowly, G returned the embrace, the relief coming over his face. He looked touched by what Papyrus was promising and it did bring tears to his eyes. 

"Th.....thanks." G said genuinely touched by Papyrus ' gentle nature. 

Everyone slowly smiled and even boss, Edge and Nightmare had to smile. They all swore it. 

G would have Heaven back. 

To have a soul mate ripped away from a monster.....to have the other half of a soul ripped apart like that....it was no wonder G was the way he was. His very soul had been ripped apart when he lost Heaven. And to be able to live while she did not.....that had to be the most excruciating thing ever felt. 

"So it's possible for a monster to share his soul with a human." Sans said highly interested. 

G gave him a smile as he went back to work on the machine. "Yeah, it is, Sans. Why? You thinking that when this is all over, if we win, you gonna ask Ashlee to become your other half?" He asked knowingly. 

A light blue dusted Sans' cheeks but he smiled as he went to work on what he was fixing. "Yes." He merely whispered and everyone heard it. 

And they all smiled. 

It was impossible to tell of how much time passed in the Void as they worked on the machine. They worked for hours on end that it felt like days since they started. They worked hard, fixing what was broken.

The machine was such a mess that it would take a good while to clean up and fix. 

But nonetheless, they worked hard and long on it. And it was slowly coming back together. 

In the mean time, they all talked and learned more about each other. And Error did tell them that the last order he was given had been to fetch Chara from Inktale. 

Sans gave him the dirtiest look when he admitted that. And so did Stretch, Ink and Papyrus. 

But Error told them that he did not follow that order. He, instead, did take them but to another dimension that Hella or her Luminousity had yet to take over. Nor could they. They tried but the beings in that dimension was....pretty extreme even for G and even he admitted that the beings there were very difficult to beat. 

It was due to the fact that they were very intimidating. 

"It's called BeastTale." G told the curious skeletons. "It's a side alternate dimension like Mobtale is. Created by a crack in the Void. There.....everything is a Beast. Beast Sans there......well, he looks like a Gaster Blaster. A nasty looking skeleton dragon who is quite fierce for a Sans. No offense." He added to Sans. 

But Sans paid no mind. He was actually very curious about this world and other worlds that seemed to be existing without their knowledge. 

"What's he like?" Sans asked. 

"Who, Beast?" G asked with a chuckle. "Not unlike you. Highly protective of those he cares about. He has the head of a Gaster Blaster. A whip like tail like a Dragon's. And he breathes blue fire. He doesn't like other monsters getting on in his territory but those who are in need of help like your Frisk, Calli and Chara.....yeah, no one is getting past him. Not me or even Error. Not even Hella could get past him if she tried."

"And don't we want him with us then?" Mob asked raising a brow. 

G shook his head. "Nope. We don't. Because one, he is not about to leave his world for anything unless he really has to. And two, he's protecting Frisk, Chara and Calli now. He isn't one for dropping his guard at all. It'll take a lot for him to drop his guard. And Hella isn't stupid when it comes to messing with him. She already knows he is one monster you don't fuck with. I about got my boney ass dusted because of him. If it wasn't for the fact that I have a high HP, I would have been dead." He stated. 

Everyone was looking curious now. They hadn't really thought about it but they had figured he was like most of the Sans'. That he had 1 HP. 

They never did check his STATS. 

"What is your HP, anyway?" Stretch asked, frowning. 

G just grinned at them as he stopped working and held out his arms as if presenting himself to them. "Go ahead. You're curious now. Check my STATS." He said smugly and even Error, who did know his STATS grumbled enviously. 

The skeletons all shuffled anxiously before they checked him. 

And choked at what they found. 

Gaster Sans

HP 666666*

AT 66666

DF. 66666

EXP -6666

"What........the........fuck?!" Edge yelped in shock and alarm. "How in the fuck are you so high in STATS?!" 

G just smirked as he dropped his arms and went back to working on the machine. "I match Gaster's STATS. His is the same. To be completely honest, in a way, I am his clone. So technically, in a way, I'm just another Gaster. But also a Sans and Papyrus. I'm all three. So my STATS kind of double." He explained. 

Everyone just stared flabbergasted at him but also a little envious. 

"How did you not just kill us when you did try?" Stretch asked stunned. 

"Maybe because deep down, I never wanted to kill you. I just didn't want to admit it. Not even to myself." G answered shrugging. 

And everyone went back to work on the machine.

After what seemed like a week of working tirelessly, though everyone did take breaks after long hours of working, the machine seemed to be fixed. 

All skeletons stood around in front of it, staring up at it. 

"So.....uh.....do you think we did it?" Outer asked uncertaintly. 

G shrugged before turning towards Nightmare. "One way to find out. But it's up to you, Nightmare." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Nightmare was hesitant as he pulled out the necklace, looking at it long and hard. He was definitely uneasy about this. This was all he had left of Zombie. He would argue the point of just putting Heaven in and letting her be the test subject so he wouldn't have to lose Zombie. 

But he already knew what that outcome would be. 

He would lose that fight. 

Because if it didn't work, they couldn't bring Heaven back or risk her body getting destroyed. Even if by accident. 

Zombie......

And he made a painful choke at the thought. Zombie was just Dust now. 

A hand slowly covered Nightmare's and the vial, making him jump and he turned a growl onto who was doing it, only to see it was Sans who did it. And at first, he thought that the blue wearing skeleton would take Zombie from him. 

But it was the opposite. 

Sans was pushing the necklace back towards him. 

"We don't have to use Zombie's dust, Nightmare. We can just try and use Heaven......" Sans was saying, ignoring the worried growl from G. 

But Nightmare shook his head and snapped off the necklace, handing it to him. "We can't risk it, Sans. Even I know that. If something goes wrong, we can't risk her body. Z-Zom-Zombie is just dust now." And his voice did crack with emotion. "He's already gone. So let's do it. Because if this works......I'll have Zombie back. But if it doesn't......well, it won't matter. So just do it."

Sans took the necklace carefully and gently pressed it to his chest, giving Nightmare a sympathic look before he sighed and turned to G, who held out his hand. "Promise, G." 

G frowned, looking curious. 

"Promise you're not lying to us. That you're not just doing this to get Heaven. Promise you're not going to abandon us once you have her back." Sans said firmly now relieving the necklace yet. 

G was quiet for a long moment before he sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Sans. Yes. I am just doing this to get her back." And everyone stiffened but he shook his head. "But I won't abandon you. I'm not fucking Gaster." 

"You swear your soul on it?" Sans asked still firm. 

G slowly nodded. "I swear it on my soul that I will not abandon you once I have Heaven back. I know I swore to Hella that if she got rid of Error, I would be hers. But that was reverse psychology. I told her I swore. Because I do say fuck a lot. And I didn't swear it on my soul. But I swear, I am not leaving you behind." He then nodded to Heaven's body. "She wouldn't let me anyway. Knowing her, she'd kick my ass if I pulled that shit. She doesn't like it when someone does that." 

That brought a smile to Sans' face and he gave him the vial of dust. 

G turned and went to the machine, to the now open doorway and placed the vial inside. He closed it, glancing back at the other anxious skeletons. "Now let's hope this works." He murmured before he began pushing buttons. 

The machine began to rumble with life.

The machine rumbled and shook and lights flashed on it, making all of the skeletons step back with unease. Even G looked uneasy as it shook quite violently. They just hoped it didn't blow up in their faces. 

And it suddenly made a loud pop and everyone flinched. 

It died. 

For a long moment, no one moved or said anything. They just stared at the mouth of the machine, bewildered. 

"Did it......?" Edge was starting to say. 

G huffed irritably as he stepped forward and grabbed the door to the machine to swing open. "I don't think it did. Something went wrong. I thought it would do more than that." He grumbled and he gave Nightmare a sympathic look when he whimpered in pain. "Sorry, Nightmare. We will figure this out and try again." He said now tugging on the door. 

It jammed. 

G flinched when the door didn't open and he turned back to the machine, frowning. He tugged again but it didn't move. "Aw, shit. It's jammed. Anyone got a screwdriver? Maybe I can.......?" He was saying tugging and pulling. 

Suddenly, the machine flared to life again, roaring with sound that sent G scampering with swear words sproutin out of his mouth as he quickly moved back. 

The machine was moving again. 

And this time, the eyes of the machine flared up with brightly white light. They just flared up as if someone turned on LED hot lamps within the giant skull.

Or.......as if it were alive.

Because those eyes,the machine's eyes turned down and looked right at the skeletons, who were all gaping with wide eye sockets. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. 

"HM?! WHAT IS THIS?! SKELETONS?! QUITE IDENTICAL SKELETONS!! YOU MUST BE ALL OF THE SANS' AND PAPYRUS' THAT MY MASTER BORE FROM HIS OWN SOUL!! WELL, EXCEPT FOR ONE OF YOU!! I BELIEVE YOU CAME FROM A DREAM I HADE IN MY SLUMBER!!" The machine spoke in a loud rumbling voice that echoed across the Void. 

Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. 

"Uh.......G-G.......is......is that ma-machine......alive?" Sans asked his voice shaky. 

G stared wide eye socketed. "It would appear so, Sans." He murmured in complete shock. 

"HM? I SENSE AN EMPTY SOUL INSIDE MYSELF!! DID YOU PLACE HIM THERE?!" The machine asked looking down as if looking at its own mouth. "I SUPPOSE YOU DID!! WELL THEN!! THERE IS ONLY ONE REASON WHY HE WOULD BE THERE!! SO LET'S GET TO IT!!" 

And it began to glow and rumble loudly. 

The whole machine shook and rumbled that even made the ground shake under the skeleton's feet. They all yelped as they found their selves staggering. They even had to catch their selves on one another to keep from falling over.

The machine continued to rumble and shake before it suddenly stopped and a ding like an oven timer went off. 

"THERE!! MUCH BETTER!! HE IS DONE!!" The machine rumbled before opening it's mouth and a long glowing heavenly yellow tongue slid out, dropping........

A very startled Zombie right on the black, sightless ground. 

"ZOMBIE!!" Nightmare yelped in shock but sudden joy, his red eyes widening but filling with sudden tears. 

Zombie, who was quite confused, turned sharply at the sound of Nightmare''s voice before lighting up and staggering to his feet. He didn't even have to take one step before Nightmare was on him, colliding with him that sent both of them back to the ground. 

But both wrapped their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly, both now sobbing. 

"Oh, my god! Zombs! You're alive! You're back! It worked! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! I'm so sorry!" Nightmare sobbed as he held his much taller brother.

Gargling and growling, Zombie just shook his ragged and cracked head as he held Nightmare. He must of said something because Nightmare grinned waterly. 

"Yeah, I know it wasn't my fault. But still, I'm so sorry!" 

"I can't believe this! It worked!" Ink said brightly before he looked at G, who was already pickinG Heaven up and moving over to the machine. 

"Please......her next......" G said as he cradled her close to him. 

The machine turned it's eyes onto him before opening up its mouth. "OKAY!! PLACE HER INSIDE.......!!" It was saing. 

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! HOLD UP!! Sans suddenly shouted, now quickly blocking G from approaching the machine. "Am I the only who sees something weird here?! This machine is alive! What the hell is going on here?!" He exclaimed. 

"Believe me, Sans. You are not the only one." Fresh said quite weirded out. And Outer nodded in agreement as did Stretch. 

Sans turned back to the machine, not putting down his guard. "Who are you and how the hell are you alive?!" He demanded to know. 

The machine just seemed to smile before shifting a little. "MY NAME IS DREAM. DREAM SANS. AND WHILE THIS IS NOT WHAT I ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE OUTSIDE THE VOID, I KIND OF TAKE ON THIS FORM HERE!!" The machine spoke. 

"Huh?!" Edge asked stupidly still stunned way what was happening. 

"AH, I SEE THIS IS JUST CONFUSING YOU!! ALRIGHTY THEN!! HERE IS WHAT I LOOK OUTSIDE OF THE VOID!!" The machine said before there was a flash of gold and a small skeleton appeared right in front of all of them. 

And by small, he was much smaller than all of them. 

At least two feet high, wearing a turquoise tunic and pants with golden yellow trimming. A golden cape hung down from behind his shoulders. He wore yellow boots on his feet with turquoise straps and on his skull, a golden band. His eye lights were a golden yellow. And in his yellow gloved hands was a golden scepter with a sky blue star crystal.

"Hello! I'm Dream Sans. Created by W.D. Gaster, here in the Void! I.....uh.....kind of am the Guardian of the Void. And this machine is.....kind of me. It helps me create and stablize the pathways between the dimensions! Thanks for waking me up!" He said with a smooth, but kind of tiny voice, unlike his mechanical form.

"WHA-?!" Several of the stunned skeletons squeaked in total astonishment.


	21. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:
> 
> Dreamlovania (Dreamtale Dream Sans' theme)

All of them were crowded around the tiny Sans staring at him in complete bewilderment. He just kept a smile on his face as he looked up at them, turning his head to look at each and every one of them.

"Why the hell is he so small?!" Edge blurted out. 

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU FAT?!" Boss growled at his own brother. 

"I'm not fat!! And you damn well know that, Boss!" Edge snarled back only to cringe back a bit when Boss growled at him. 

Sans bent down into a crouch to more level eyed with this two foot Sans. "I don't understand. You. Are that thing?" He asked motioning to the machine. 

Dream nodded innocently. "Yup! At least here in the Void! Gaster built that machine and I came out of it! He was surprised too, so I'm not offended by your reactions!" He said in quite squeaky voice. 

"And you can bring Heaven back to life?" G asked skeptically. 

Dream looked up at him and then nodded. "Sure! As I always say, if you can dream it, you can achieve it! It's a dream come true for you, right?! So you can achieve it!" He said brightly. 

"I LIKE HIM!! PAPPY! CAN WE KEEP HIM?!" Blue asked excitedly. 

Stretch snorted in amusement and patted Blue on the skull. "Sure. He's as cute as you, Blue." He stated and that was exactly a lie. 

"He's not cute! He's puny!" Edge growled, eyeing the little skeleton, who blinked innocently up at him. And Edge''s face lit up bright red as he began to sweat as he looked away.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Edge?! I might be more bad ass than you but I even have to say it! This fucking thing is adorable!" Nightmare with disgust but even he had a slight blush on his face but then he softened as he bent down to one knee. "Hey, you brought back Zombie for me. So thanks." 

Dream just smiled brightly at him as he folded his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet, adding more to his already cuteness. "You're welcome, Nightmare! Now then, you must have a lot of questions! But first, we need to help Love! She's been asleep for a very long time now! And she's ready to wake up!" He said turning to G. He then motioned to the machine. "Place her inside my machine, Gaster Sans. And we will wake her up." 

G nodded, looking quite anxious as he immediately hurried towards the machine''s wide open mouth and gently set Heaven down. He gave her a look of longing as he gently brushed her long silvery blonde hair out of her deathly white face. 

"G, I got to warn you though." Dream said as he moved past the bigger skeletons, easily walking right through their legs because of his size. 

G looked at him with worry. "What?" He asked uneasily. 

Dream smiled sadly up at him. "She's not going to remember you right away. So don't crowd her, even if it's to hold her. She will panic when she sees us. I highly doubt she will even remember who she is." He told him softly.

G looked as if he had been slapped. "What?" He whispered. 

"Gaster Sans, she's been gone for too long. This is going to work but it more and likely she will be suffering from amnesia. So don't touch her when she wakes up. Let her remember slowly. But I promise, she will remember you eventually. You just got to give her time." Dream warned softly. 

G was shaking a little bit at the thought that Heaven wasn't going to remember him. Not at first. And he wanted desperately to hold her as soon as she was awake. 

But......if it caused more harm than good, he knew he'd better keep his hands to himself until she remembered him. 

Sighing, G closed the doors and stepped back. "Okay. Then let's do this." He said and there was pain his voice but also anxiety. 

Everyone moved back as well. They all knew if she saw them too, she'd panic. And while some of them lived off of fear, this wouldn't be the proper place to freak her out. And it would be a bad idea to scare her.

Taking a deep breath, Dream closed his eye sockets and began glow a brilliant golden yellow, his hands raising the staff he carried. 

The machine began to rumble and shake like before. The eyes glowing brilliantly as it shook before stopping immediately. 

"Oh!" Dream now said surprised before he turned back towards G. "We got a problem. Where is her soul?" He asked sheepishly. 

G blinked in surprise and Error cracked open with static laughter. "Oh!" The tall skeleton stated before getting into his inner jacket and pulling out two halves of a broken pink crystalline heart. "Ye-ah......right here." He said sounding sheepish, himself. 

There were a few groans of exasperation. 

Dream just giggled as he reached out for the pieces, pausing when G stiffened. "It's okay, G. Remeber, I just want to help her. I'm not going to hurt her." He told him. 

Shaking, G passed Heaven's broken soul to him, looking longingly at it as the tiny skeleton took it.

Dream turned from him and approached his machine, opening the doors to place the broken soul right on Heaven's chest before closing the doors again and stepping back. 

Once again, the machine rumbled with life, shaking and roaring as it shook the entire ground around everyone. It was like before with Zombie. The ground shook so hard and so did the Void. It seemed to echo all around them and all everyone could do was stagger to keep their footing. 

And then they heard a scream that made them all flinch. G was on his guard, looking terrified and anxious. But he watched Dream as he just concentrated on what he was doing. 

If Dream panicked, then something went wrong. 

But he wasn't panicking. He was just concentrating very hard at what he was doing, his face serious with determination and there was a little bit of a golden sweat on his skull as he stretched out his arms with the staff. 

And suddenly, the machine went quiet; Dream slumping a little now panting. 

He almost fell over onto his face but Blue was suddenly there, catching him and now looking at him with concern. 

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

Dream just nodded to Blue, smiling. "Yeah, I'm okay. That just took a lot out of me. That one was hard to do. Heaven has been gone so long that it took all I had." He said before he looked at G, who was staring hard at the machine. "She.....she is awake, G. But she is freaking out. I need her to calm down before I let her out." 

"Open it." G ordered firmly. 

Dream just frowned at him before pulling away from Blue to face him. "Not. Yet. G, you've got to trust me. I know you're worried about her......" 

"I said open it!" G snapped as he turned a glare onto the small skeleton. 

"If she comes out, freaking out, G, she will not only hurt herself but us." Dream said firmly as he had a stare down with G now. "She is a powerful True Soul. And you've seen what the others are capable of. Imagine what she is." 

"Knock knock." 

Everyone stiffened and they all turned to see Sans at the door of the machine, knocking on it. 

"Sans, what are you......?" G was asking stiffly. 

But Sans waved a hand at him to shut him up. He ignored him as he knocked again, verbally saying it too. 

"Knock knock." 

There was a pause before a small, obviously terrified voice called out, "Wh-who's there?" 

Sans smiled now as he leaned close to the door. He could hear movement inside and there was crying. There was fear in there.

"Yellow."

There was an almost startled pause. 

"Wh-wha-what?" The muffled voice asked. 

Sans chuckled as he leaned against the door. "You're suppose to say Yellow who. It's a joke." He called through. 

"O-oh. Um.....Yellow who?" 

"Nope. My name's not Who. It's Sans. But hello to you too." Sans said grinning. 

Pause. 

And then a weak giggle seemed to come through the door, making the blue skeleton's grin widen. 

Then he knocked again. 

"Knock knock." 

"Who's there?" 

"Howard." 

Pause. 

"Howard who?" 

Sans grinned at her uncertainy. "I'm doing very well! How about you?" He said brightly. 

Another pause and then a louder giggle. 

"Knock knock?" Sans said once again. 

Another giggle and a shuffle as if she had shifted inside the machine, sounding close to the door now. "Who's there?" She asked and she sounded ready for this one. 

"Banana." 

"Banana who?" 

"Knock knock?" 

A startled pause. 

"Um.......who's there?" 

"Banana." 

There was definitely a pause. "Uh......Banana who?" 

"Knock knock?" 

"Who's.....there?" She sounded very uncertain now. 

"Orange." 

"...........Orange who?" 

"Orange you glad I didn't say Banana this time?" Sans asked and he grinned when he heard her now laughing inside. "Knock knock?" 

There was a laugh but also impatient scoff inside. "Who's there?" 

"Imma." 

"Imma who?" 

"Imma betting you're ready to come out now. Ya good? Because we don't want to scare you, Heaven. But I need you stay calm, okay?" Sans asked now softly. "We won't hurt you." 

There was a pause and then a shaky sigh. 

"Oh....o-okay." She did sound scared. 

Sans gripped the door bit didn't open it just yet. "I'm going to warn you. We might look scary. But I promise, we won't hurt you." He reminded her again. 

"Um.....okay." she said through the door. "Ca-can I please come out now? I'm.....I'm kind of scared of these dark. And it's really dark in here." She did sound quite frightened. 

Sans nodded before slowly opening the door to reveal Heaven's pale, frightened face. Her wide, teary periwinkle pink eyes looked back at him and she drew back in fright when she saw him but he held up a hand as if to calm her. 

"It's okay. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I won't touch you. I'm just going to open the door so you can see all of me and my brothers. We are all skeletons. But we're all friendly and wacky." Sans told her softly. 

Heaven was quite scared and it showed. But she frowned as she looked Sans over with amazement. It was like she had never seen him before, which in truth, she hadn't. 

But.....something did seem familiar about him. 

"Want to come out and meet the others? There is one who really wants to meet you." Sans said as he stepped back. 

Heaven looked past him, stiffening to see all of the skeletons that stood around, waiting for her. Her eyes, however, stopped on G. And she froze, eyes widening. 

G looked back, somewhat pained but happy to see her. He didn't move though because she didn't remember him.......

"G-G?" Heaven whispered in shock. 

G froze, his own eyes widening. 

Did she.....?! 

"Gaster Sa-Sans......!" Heaven said, her whole being brightening and she held out her arms for him. 

G brightened, his own eye sockets filling with tears of joy before he swept forward. He swept past everyone and Sans who stepped back for him and gathered her up in an embrace. 

"Oh! I guess she does remember him!" Dream said brightly smiling big.

Stretch scoffed as he looked down at him. "Heh, right. You knew she would remember him, didn't you?" He asked smugly. 

Dream grinned up at him and held up his fingers in an inch. "Just a little bit. It was more like a guess, really. But just in case she didn't, we couldn't risk it." He said before smiling to look at the pair of shaking True Souls as they held onto each other tightly. 

"He-Heaven........God, I thought I lost you forever." G said shakily as he held her tight to himself. 

Heaven was sobbing as she fisted his jacket, trying so hard to just stay as close to him as she could. "G......." she whispered before they both pulled away and kissed. 

Everyone looked away respectively. 

After a good little while, Heaven finally calmed down and allowed G to pull her from the machine. She was having a very hard time walking so he had to carry her. It was due to her not using her legs for a while that she couldn't walk. She was still very weak and everyone saw that. 

They all sat down and G introduced his brothers to her. He even explained everything to Heaven, not leaving one thing out. 

And she listened without a single word. 

She listened to what everyone had to say as they all recapped their stories and how they got here. 

It felt like hours of story telling and even let her eating monster food to get her strength back up. All stories were told of how they lived and escaped the Underground of their worlds and even how they got up to this point. 

Finally, everyone looked at Dream. 

"So.....what exactly.....are you? You're like us, right?" San asked as he sat beside Papyrus. 

Dream shrugged. "More or less. I was unintentionally created by Gaster. He wasn't exactly expecting me. But I think it was more like.....dreaming of me. He was very lonely here, other than travelling to the other dimensions. So I guess I'm kind of a dream made into reality. Therefore, Dream Sans. I was created to help stabilize the pathways. And even the Void because it wasn't the most stable thing to exist.

I'm kind of like Ink too. I also create other worlds by dreaming of them. All of the worldss created by the cracks in the Void, their mine. The longer I was asleep, the more unstable the Void became. It's because of you waking up, I can fix it. I'm awake now." Dream explained. 

"And you can get us out of here?" Edge asked eyeing him. 

Dream nodded. "Yeah. In fact, you can leave at any time now. Ive already fixed the pathways. You can leave." He told them. 

San held up a hand when some shifted to do just that. "Hold up. Before anyone goes anywhere, we need a plan." He stated and firmly. "We can't forget what we need to do. Hella is still out there and who knows what she ha's done. Who knows how long we have been here, trapped?" 

"A month." Dream said and everyone looked at him in surprise. "You've been here for a month. Time here in the Void is different than the outside. Time has passed quickly. It doesn't work the same as the outside. But you're right. Things.....are pretty shady out there. When you go back to your dimensions, you're not going to like what you see. In any of them." 

"You can see what's happening?" G asked as he kept an arm around Heaven. 

Dream nodded as he looked off in the blackness. "Yeah. And so can Ink and Error. It's ugly out there. Real ugly. In all of the worlds, the Luminosity has taken over. Hella is controlling all Governments now and monsters are slaves. A lot of them has been Dusted. Most of your Asgores and Toriels are under her control. Except for one." He looked right at Edge and Boss and Nightmare and Zombie. "Your Asgores. They're not under her control. They're doing of his own accord."

Both Boss and Edge stiffened with horror. 

"Wh-what?! But Asgore is dead! Boss killed him in our world!" Edge exclaimed in alarm. 

"Yeah! Us too!" Nightmare said just as alarmed. 

Dream shook his head as he did look grave. "It looks like Hella had your True Souls reset your worlds. They're back. And so is that guy that hurt Hope. And so is Ashlee's old stepdad." He said now looking at Sans who stiffened. 

"To-Tobias?! He's back?!" The original Sans asked in anger and fear. 

"He's not to touch her. I can see that. Hella won't let him touch her toys. But it don't mean he's not going to try. He dreams pretty loud about it." Dream said grimacing.

Sans growled, his eyes flashing a little bit of yellow and blue. "If he touches her, I'm going to rip him apart! He's done enough to her!" 

Papyrus reached out and touched his shoulder. "WE WILL STOP HIM BEFORE HE TRIES, DEAR BROTHER! I PROMISE!! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KEEPS HIS PROMISES!!" He said with a slight growl. 

Dream suddenly hissed and his eyes widened. "Oh, no." He whispered and everyone looked at him stiffly. 

"What, Dream? Whats wrong?" G asked now straightening and even Heaven stiffened with concern. 

Dream now looked pained. "Hella.....she just took over one of my worlds." He looked at Sans. "BeastTale. She used the True Souls to take down BeastTale." He said painfully. 

Sans stiffened in horror. "Chara.......and Frisk." He shared a pained look with Papyrus. "And Calli......" 

Dream nodded. "She has them. And she intends to take Chara and mold her back into the Chara you once knew." He stated. 

"Shit!" Sans exclaimed now standing up. "We've got to go now! We cannot let her do that to Chara! Chara cannot reform back into what she was before!"

"Okay, what? Who is Chara? I thought she was just a little kid?" Stretch asked now standing up. 

"SHE IS NOW. BUT BEFORE, SHE WAS A DEMON OF SORTS. SHE WAS VERY BAD. SHE WAS ALWAYS IN CHARGE OF THE GENOCIDE TIME LINES IN UNDERTALE. I NEVER REMEMBER THOSE TIMELINES BUT SANS REMEMBERS THEM!!" Papyrus said worriedly.

There were a few blank stares but Dream looked sadly at the two originals. 

"Horrortale and Underfell are genocidal worlds as it is but Undertale is the only dimension that actually had genocide runs. They don't even know what you're talking about, Sans. Besides G." The tiny skeleton said softly before looking at the others. "Basicalky, Sans and Papyrus died over and over again when Chara possessed Frisk or convinced her curiosity to kill the monsters over and over again. Sans remembered every time he died or watched Papyrus be killed in so many different ways because of Chara." 

The other skeletons looked horrified while the rougher ones grimaced. 

"WHOA! REALLY?!" Blue asked now with sympathy. 

It was Heaven who finally broke away from G, much to his protest and approached Sans with a very sad look. She looked heartbroken for both of the two. 

"You died over and over again? Because of a game this Chara was playing?" She asked softly. 

Sans nodded. "Wasn't really Frisk''s fault. I mean there were a couple of times where she did it all on her own and it did make me uneasy of her for a long time. But after multiple times of genocide and then passive timelines, it took her a long time to gain my trust again. And a lot of passive timelines. By that time, I knew it was Chara''s doing. And Flowey''s because he was trying to bring Chara back to life in some way. They were siblings before all of it started. It wasn't until at least twenty years, maybe more than that did Ashlee come into the picture. He and Frisk.....they convinced Chara to be reborn. To be given a second chance. I don't trust Chara but I trust my Ash. She believes her sister could change. And now that Hella has her......I can't let her hurt Chara. I can't let her change her back. Because that will hurt Ashlee." He explained.

Everyone looked grave as they listened to hI'm explain about Chara and they all agreed. 

Heaven looked firm now, her entire frightened aura vanishing and she turned towards G, who softened as son as he saw that look. 

"I want to help." She simply said. 

G just smiled and nodded. "I figured you would." He said before looking at Sans. "We will help you." 

"The problem is, Heaven, you're not strong enough." Dream said regretfully. "You need all of your soul back and you're still missing your outer core to face Hella. And to get that, you need the True Souls. Hella has Chara. And to get her back, you need to be strong enough." 

"So.....the True Souls first then. All right. Who's first?" Fresh was the one to ask. 

Sudeenly, a string of voices rang out. 

"Charity!"

"Hope!"

"Sam!" 

"Charlie!"

"Alice should be first!" 

"Justice!" 

"Ashlee......." 

And everyone went quiet as they looked at one another before they all scowled. 

"No, my True Soul!" All Sans' but the original Sans yelled. And that started an argument up between all skeletons.

Rolling his eyes, Dream tapped his staff hard on the ground that it made a loud, thunder booming cracking all around them. Everyone jumped and looked at him with alarm. 

It at least shut them all up. 

"I'm going to pick a dimension at random and you're going there. It doesn't matter who is first as long as you get your True Souls back and the outer soul piece or Heaven." The tiny skeleton said dryly. "She is the only one who can actually put up a good fight and most likely win a fight with Hella, guys. And you can't do this with fighting each other. You need to work together."

It felt rather odd being scolded by a skeleton too much smaller than them but everyone felt sheepish and they saw his point. 

"Sorry." Everyone murmured. 

"So...wait.....you're not coming with us?" Sans asked frowning at him. 

Dream looked at him and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. But I have to stay in the Void and maintain it. If I leave, it could start falling apart again and it's still in repairs right anyway. Until I'm sure it's fixed, I can't leave. But don't worry. I'll be watching. If you need help, I'll do what I can to help. Besides, there's something I got to do." He told him. 

"And....what's that?" Stretch asked a little suspicious but not entirely untrusting. He actually found himself trust Dream pretty well. Almost as if he trusted Blueberry.

Dream just smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you. I just need to do something. It's not anything you should be worried about. And you'll know soon enough, anyway." He told them. 

It was definitely mysterious the way he said it but the skeletons felt as if they could trust Dream entirely. 

"Also, help G protect Heaven. If anything happens to her, it's all over. And she's not at her strongest yet. She needs her entire soul back." Dream added before turning to the girl in question. "And I know you're scared, Heaven. But you can trust them. They will protect you. They're the best at doing that. Really, they are." He told her. 

Heaven glanced around at all of the skeletons but nodded with a small smile. "I know. If they're anything like G, I know. And I will protect them." She said softly. 

Dream just smiled and nodded. "I know you will. And you will save the other True Souls." He then stepped back and held up his hand and his staff, which began glow.

There was a cracked and a portal opened up ahead of the group. 

"Which one is it?" San asked as he eyed the portal. 

Dream shrugged. "I told you. I'm picking one at random. I'm not even looking at the I'm picking. Once you go through, be careful. The Luminousity has taken taken over and monsters are slaves. People too really. Hella is in complete control. And she's using the True Souls to do that. You'll probably end up fighting them." He told them. "All you got to do is make them remember who you are and break the tie between them and Hella. Good luck, guys. I'll be watching." 

The whole group of skeletons nodded, looking determined. 

With San and G leading the way, they walkyd through the portal, feeling the usual vacuum pull as they all went through and came out into a very dark world. 

It surprised all of them what they saw. 

The world they came out of.....it was like Echotale. Dark, desolate and completely wrong. They seemed to be on Mount Ebbott, over looking a vast valley of dead or dying forest. 

And.....things didn't look good at all. 

In fact....they looked completely wrong. 

There were error signs on some of the seeming to be glitched out trees and it made the two who belonged to this world step forward, looking pained and horrified. 

"I guess......I guess Charlie is first." Ink said painfully when he saw just how wrong Inktale looked now.


	22. Author's Notice

Hey, Readers. 

I apologize for my long hiatus but I had to take a break from writing for a little bit and that included all of my stories. I had to recollect myself and put my mind back to pieces due things that have been happening. 

I will be returning to finishing this story and am currently writing the new chapter now. 

Thanks for being patient with me, if I still have readers due to my long time of being away. 

The new update will come soon. 

Again I apologize and I hope to seek forgiveness for being away. I just had to put myself back together as well as my writing. 

Hope to hear from my readers soon. And we will see you soon once I have the new chapter up. 

Best Wishs, 

Kegs


	23. Twenty

Inktale was not like it was from before. 

It was a mess. 

What was beautiful, cascading art was dark, desolate, and too quiet. It was almost in black and white now. Everything. No colors. It even looked like it was from a staticky, old black and white TV show. It even....looked pixelated. Like from an old game or what not. 

A black and white......Minecraft game maybe.

Inktale had been twisted around. 

"Wh-what happened here?" Stretch asked at a loss of what else to say. 

"Hella happened." Heaven said quietly and everyone looked at her. She looked.....lost in thought but sympathic to what had happened in this place. She walked forward with Ink and Error, looking around at what was their home. "I feel her dark power here. She's done so much to this place. It's.....terrible." 

"Well, let's get moving. The sooner we find......." Sans started to say as he walked forward. 

Only to smack right into a now dark blue transparent wall that sprang up right between the three at the cliff''s edge.

"Ow!" 

Everyone jumped before G hissed and started forward only to run into the wall next. "No!" He exclaimed now banging on it. 

Heaven gasped as she rushed to the wall, only to run into it. Her hands pressed against the invisible barrier as she looked frantic to G, who was now banging on it with Sans. "G!" She cried helplessly.

"Shit! What's going on?!" Stretch said as he and Edge now stepped close to the barrier and pressed their hands against it while Boss began banging on it with Nightmare.

"WELCOME, PLAYERS!!" 

Every one spun around to see a flying robot come flying over their heads into view and they all thought it could have Mettaton but it.....was different.

It.....looked like Mettaton but.....something was off.

It was silver and blue colored almost like Mettaton, but it had blue eyes and it's clothes were different. The chest piece looked more like.....a radio or a disc box. There was a disc record attached to its chest. 

It had white hair, flip like Mettaton''s but more shaggier and a blue backwards hat was on its head. 

"Huh? Metatton?" Sans asked confused. 

"NOPE!! MY NAME IS NAPSTA! WHO I USED TO BE DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU!! AFTER ALL, YOU ABANDONED US, SANS!! AND NOW, I AM BETTER THAN I USED TO BE BECAUSE OF CHARLIE''S UPGRADES TO ME!!" The robot said in quite a enthusiastic voice. 

Sans frowned before his eyes lit up. He knew that signature. He knew who this was. "Blooky?!" He gasped out in surprise and everyone stiffen as they looked up at the robot.

The robot scowled but kept a grin on his face. "IN ANOTHER LIFE, PERHAPS, I WAS CALLED THAT!! BUT NOW, I AM NAPSTA!! AND I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THE RULES!!" He said as he hovered above them. 

"RULES?!" Boss asked in confusion. 

Error swore as he stiffened and then shared a glance with Ink. Both of them now knew what this was. 

"Oh, no. It's one of Charlie''s games." Ink said with a sigh and received some looks. He looked back at the others. "Charlie is a gamer. He loves playing video games. He used to play with Error all of the time. That's what this is. One of Charlie''s video games he used to make up. And it looks like we are the players." He told them wearily. 

The skeletons just stared at the painter. 

"Um....okay? Uh.....has anyone....ever beat one of his games?" Fresh asked with concern. 

Ink shook his head, looking defeated. "No. He's really good at making them. Error came close once but Charlie is just too good. He's really smart and talented when it comes to game making." He told them.

"ARE YOU DONE?" Napsta asked blankly, his hand on his waist before he put on a big smile and waved his arms as if presenting something. "ANYWAY!! THE RULES ARE......SURVIVAL!! YOU WILL GO THROUGH THE LEVELS, WHICH IS THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND, FACING MONSTERS AND BOSS MONSTERS THROUGH EACH LEVEL!! IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THE LEVELS AND MAKE IT TO THE KINGDOM, YOU GET TO FACE THE MOST HARDEST BOSS BATTLE! IF YOU LOSE, WELL.....YOU DIE!!" He even giggled as of the very thought was hilarious. 

"aNd.....if-f-f-f w-w-We-e-e wIn?!" Error growled. 

Napsta looked blank but grinned. "NO ONE HAS EVER WON!! SO I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!! IN FACT, NO ONE HAS EVER GOTTEN PASSED THE FIRST BOSS BEFORE!! GOOD LUCK!! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!!" He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! What about the rest of us?" Stretch asked, frowning. 

Napsta paused before turning back, smiling devilish. "OH, YES!! I DID FORGET THAT RULE, DIDN'T I?" He then clicked his fingers and several drones appeared, flying into the area before surrounding the skeletons trapped in the barrier. "TO THE THREE PLAYERS!! EVERY TIME YOU LOSE A FIGHT WITH A MONSTER, ONE OF THESE DRONES WILL FIRE UPON ONE OF YOUR COMPANIONS!!" He then waved a hand and a drone produced what looked like a projector screen, which actived. 

On the screen showed a recording. 

Obviously it was a group of soldiers who came down to face this disaster. They were well armed for battle with guns and weapons. Some of them were trapped like Sans and the others were. Four others were playing this game. 

And when one lost his life in the fights, a drone shot another trapped with what seemed to be laser fire, which incinerated the man into dust, as if he had been a monster, himself. 

Nonetheless, the skeletons were horrified. 

"And if we break out of this........" Mob asked skeptically.

Napsta snorted before pointing at the recording, which did change to a new group. 

Another group of soldiers were trying to break out of the barrier. A monster one, and that did have every one surprised. There were monsters in that group. Human 's and monsters.....fighting together against this threat. 

It showed the monster attempting to break the barrier. He was hitting it over and over again before it cracked. 

There was a flash and everyone inside the barrier went flying before there was another flash and everyone had been vaporised. Monsters and humans. 

"YOU'RE WELCOME TO TRY AND BREAK THE BARRIER. BUT IT'S SET TO IF ANYONE SHOULD CRACKING IT, EVERYONE INSIDE THE BARRIER WILL BE EXTERMINATED WITH EXTREME FORCE. MAGIC AND TECHNOLOGY......YOU'VE GOT TO LOVE IT. DON'T YOU?" Napsta said with a slight sneer.

Sans looked straight at Ink, Error and Heaven, who were very stiff with their own horror. "Uh.....no pressure, guys.....but please don't lose." He said nervously. 

Ink shakily nodded. "We'll t-t-tr-try......." he said shaking.

Error just growled as he twisted his neck joints and cracked them. ".....wE w-Wo-won-n-n-N-t-t L-o-o-o-Ose-se-se......" he was saying. 

"OH FOR HELLA''S SAKE!! DO YOU ALWAYS SOUND LIKE A BROKEN RECORD?!" Napsta asked impatiently. 

Error growled at him as he gave him the most scathing look. " 'M-m-Mm d-d-da-MaGe-d-d-D! S-s-s-So ye-ye-YeS-s-s-s-s!" He snarled irritably. 

Napsta rolled his eyes before looking at one of the drones hovering nearby. He must have said something in a technical language because the drone hovered close and clicked, revealing a gun of some sort. 

All skeletons tensed and Error stepped back, raising his hands. 

Before anyone could get out a word of protest or Error had a chance to do anything, the drone shot him. 

Something hit Error right in the neck that made him cry out and land back on his bony butt as he clapped a hand to his neck. Ink shouted. Heaven screamed, now covering her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. 

Everyone else just looked horrified. 

"O-O-OWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU.......?!" Error exclaimed in rage before his eyes snapped wide open with shock.

He was not the only one. 

Everyone was staring at him in alarm and worry. 

"Error, are you ok?" Ink asked anxiously. 

Error rubbed at his neck before standing up and looking up at Napsta. "What the hell d-did you d-do to me?!" He demanded, clearly but his voice still full of static. But it was easier to understand him. 

Again everyone blinked at him in surprise. 

Napsta just huffed. "WE'VE MADE IT EASIER TO UNDERSTANDING A WORD THAT CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! WE JUST SHOT YOU WITH A TRANSLATOR DEVICE THAT CHARLIE CREATED!! THAT WAY, WE CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!" He said irritably. 

Error just rubbed his neck joints, but in a way, looked a little more grateful than before. He always did find his own voice irritating because of how hard to talk to someone. 

"ANYWAY, THE GAME BEGINS NOW!! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE KINGDOM, IF YOU CAN!!" Napsta said with a grin. "AND WE WILL BE WATCHING YOU! MAKE THIS AS ENTERTAINING AS YOU CAN!! BECAUSE YOUR DEATH WILL BE OUR ENTERTAINMENT!!" 

And then he was leaving without another word.

Everyone sighed as they looked at one another; G pressing his hands to the barrier and Heaven joining him, looking desperate. 

"G.....I'm scared. I can't do this." She whimpered. "Not without you." 

"I know. But it looks like we don't have a choice." G said to her before pressing his skull against the barrier, looking at her. "You can do this, Heaven. You're strong. You will beat this. I know you will." He looked past her at Ink and Error. "Protect her. Don't let anything happen to her." He told them.

The twins nodded as they shared a glance. They swore it without really saying it. They knew they didn't have a choice in this matter. Nothing could happen to Heaven. 

"We will beat this. Charlie is tough but we will beat this and get him back. And then we will move on and get the other True Souls." Ink said firmly. 

Sans nodded as he looked at the two. "Yeah. You can do this. Just remember one thing." He said and received a curious look from the three. "Stay determined." 

Ink and Error nodded with a smile. Heaven looked apprehensive but she nodded as she looked back at G. They all stepped back and turned to look at the valley before them. 

"Where do you think Charlie is?" Ink asked looking at Error. 

Error studied the valley before his eye lights trained on the city far away. To a big skyscraper that stood in the middle of the city. He pointed at it. "Th-There. That's our goal. It has to be there. We go through the forest standing between the mountain and the city. And make our way into the city." He said firmly, his voice staticky as ever.

Ink nodded before looking at the terror that was on Heaven''s face. He just frowned sympathetically. He knew how frightened she was. She had been only back alive for one day and already she was being thrown back into hell. 

She was rightfully scared and confused. 

And Ink didn't blame her. 

Sighing, the painter reached over and took her hand, making her flinch and look at him in surprise. "We got your back, Heaven. I promise. We will protect you until we get back to G." He told her. 

Heaven blinked at him before softening and smiling. "Thank you, Ink." She said before looking forward again and now looking more brave than before. "All right. Let's do this." 

Both Ink and Error smiled at her before loozing firmly forward. This was going to be tough but they were ready for it. 

"All right, Charlie. We're game. Let's see what you're going to throw at us." Ink said before he, Error and Heaven began making their way down the mountain path to head to the city. 

"What about us?" Outer asked looking at the others. "What are we suppose to do?" 

Sans dipped his head down, his hands shoved into his pockets. "We wait and we watch. And we come up with a plan for what we will do if this works. We need to be ready for what we will face in the other dimensions." He said firmly. 

G nodded as he just watched the three moving away. He was anxious about Heaven leaving without him. He didn't like this at all. 

But he knew she could do it. 

She was strong. Emotional but strong. He knew she could beat this and get back her outer core of her soul. She beat him, after all when they got into fights back in Echo. 

She was stubborn and determined. 

He knew she could do this. 

She could beat Hella.

Making their way down a dreery mountain side, it was eerily quiet and it was definitely unsettling. There was no noise for them to hear. 

Heaven was in a state of jitters. She was terrified about what she was going to face. She knew things were going to get messy and according to what she knew, she was the only one who could make things right.

No pressure, right? 

"You okay?" 

Heaven blinked and looked down at Ink, who was looking at her with concern. She wrapped her arms around herself, shovering. "Ye-yes. I'm just.....scared. G was always with me when I faced things like this. And now....I'm alone." She said with a slight choke. 

Ink and Error both looked up at her, one more sympathetic than the other and then the artist reached up and tugged her arm, surprising her as he took her hand.

"Not gonna lie. I'm scared too. And so is Error. But you're not alone in this. And we will keep you safe. I know we're not G but we're here." Ink said holding her hand. 

Heaven softened and gave his hand a light squeeze in gratitude. She definitely felt braver now. And she knew he was right. They would do this together. They would beat this and save the others. 

Error grumbled but nodded when she glanced at him. "We'll make it. I'm a tough son of bones." He grumbled and that brought smiles on the other two's faces.

Suddenly there was noises all around them and the three froze up as they looked to see robots now flying towards them, looking quite threatening as they came at them. Weapons were primed and ready to fire. 

Heaven whimpered as she curled it herself aboth of the twins snapped to attention, raising their hands with their eye sockets beginning to glow. 

"First round is always robots. Looks we got the same game, Error." Ink said now slowly grinning. 

Error matched the grin as his strings spilled from his hands and his left glowed bright yellow and blue. "Yep. Looks our boy is playing OUR game." He said now chuckling.

"I.....I.....don't see what's so amusing." Heaven said fearfully. 

Both brothers glanced at her but then looked back at the robots. "Don't fear, Heaven. We know this round. It's actually easy. Error beats this level easily all the time. It's usually the second and third round that gets hard." Ink told her as he held out his hand and summoned his giant paint brush. "Just stay behind us, we'll handle this."

And as one, both skeletons lurched forward and threw bones at the robots, hitting several machines as they went. They moved quickly, throwing bone after bone and even teleported place to place for better angles. 

Heaven could only freeze and stare in absolute awe as the two skeletons moved against the robotic fiends. She had only seen G ever fight and they were just like him. Even though Error was a lot more......erratic in his teleporting. 

The robots were many but they fell in clusters as Ink and Error attacked them back. The robots attacked with what looked like lasers but every time the two were out of the way before the lasers connected with them. 

They were fast, flexible, and definitely good at fighting back. They were strong and Heaven knew deep down, they would win. 

And when they beat the robots, she was not surprised.

But she was amazed. 

"Wow." Was all she could say and both skelebros just grinned at her before they turned starter leading the way through the trees. 

"So what do you think Charlie has planned for the first boss?" Ink asked as he looked at Error. "The RVB R00573R T337# or the 07@H?" 

Error shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I dunno. Probably your favorite one, RWBY." He said numbly. 

Heaven blinked at the two, frowning. "The what?" She asked in confusion. 

Ink and Error just flashed her a quick smile. "Ah, nothing. Just a easter egg for the readers to know what the author's favorite Web series are and Internet studio and game is besides ours." Ink said before flashing a wink at you. 

Heaven just made a face. 

"No, but seriously, it's probably that giant robot spider that Charlie liked from FF8." Error said mindlessly as he walked forward. "That thing was such a pain in the ass to beat. Especially when it kept repairing itself for player extermination." 

"I have to admit it but you two are weird." Heaven said now smiling uncertainly. 

"Well, I am glitched in the skull, girlie. Still, this level is kind of a virtual one if not artsy. And Charlie loved video games." Error said as he glanced back at her. "We'll probably see a lot of video game references in this one." 

Ink was quiet for a moment as he stared forward, almost withdrawn before he turned to Error. "Error," he began as he looked back at the black skeleton, making him look back. "Why'd you hate me? We never did talk about it when we had our confrontations." He said solemnly. 

Error now looked away, withdrawn in a moody way now. He was quiet for a long time before he sighed, shaking his head. "Because......it wasn't fair. That I got broken and you didn't." He murmured.

Ink stopped walking and turned to Error, frowning in pained surprise. "Wha-? Error, you're the one who blocked the bond! I said we should share the pain! Gaster was hurting you but you......!" He was saying now frustrated. 

"I know, Ink!" Error growled now looking at him and Heaven couldn't help but just stop and watch sheepish and feeling awkward. The black skeleton sighed as he dropped his skull. He looked tired. "Believe me....I know. I've thought about it over and over again. I was trying to protect you and..... it still made me mad that I was broken. And you weren't. Part of me just.....I dunno." 

Ink just stared at him, almost pained before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his twin. "I know. You just didn't want me hurt. But you still got broken. And it wasn't fair." He murmured softly. 

Heaven watched the two as they hugged one another. She felt the ache in her heart for them. They were so torn by this whole thing. 

"Maybe....once you have Charlie back, he can reset and fix you....." she tried. 

Both brothers pulled away and looked at her but shook their heads. 

"Error was broken long before Charlie came along. Believe me, there were a lot of RESETS when Charlie came along. It never worked. Charlie tried. I tried. We've done everything we could think of to fix him. We're afraid that Error will always be broken. There's just some things we can't fix." Ink said sadly. 

Heaven looked at them sadly but sighed. "I wish there was something I could do." She said softly. 

Ink smiled faintly but Error didn't. "Thanks, Heaven. You're too kind. But.....I'm not sure......" he was saying. 

"Glitch." Error suddenly said with a growl. 

Heaven and Ink both blinked at him, now frowning. The painter even scowled placing his hands on his waist to scowl at his brother. "Error! That was rude! She's trying to help!" He scorned. 

Error scowled back before shaking his head and pointing behind the two. "No, you idiot! Glitch!" He growled at him.

Blinking again, Ink turned around with Heaven and they looked across the pathway, only to freeze when they saw the tall, thin black and gray skeleton stepping out from behind the trees. And very like the counter parts of the Sans', this Papyrus looked very much like the tall brothers. 

But he was black and gray, almost like he was from a very old TV show. He did look glitchy, though. Staticky, and there were smaller ERROR signs hovering around him just like Error. He wore what seemed to be black pants and a gray ragged cloak. 

But unlike the other Papyrus', he had the saddest look on his face, as if he had never been ever in his life. He even had tear streaks staining his gray skull, just like Error.

"Oh." Ink said now horrorfied as he stepped back. 

There was a static whisper and Heaven could barely make out the words this skeleton said. It helped though as words suddenly flickered right in front of this Papyrus. 

".......ERR-ERROR-R-R-R........" The Papyrus spoke and the words said. ".......RU-RUN-N-N.......SH-SHSHE''S MA-MAKING ME-E-E DO.......DO......IT.......T.......T....." 

Error frowned rather darkly but turned fully to face his younger brother. He dipped his skull down. "Ain't running, bro." He simply said before raising his hands and snapping his strings. "The botch ain't got nuthing like me. I'm freeing ya, Glitch. And hello to you too, Graf."

Ink blinked in surprise as another gray and white skeleton came out from behind the other. This Papyrus didn't look quite as bad as the other but he still looked like he was black and white. Like an old cartoon character. 

This Papyrus was similar to Ink, actually. He wore clothes almost just like him. But they were just so faded in color, as if someone drained every bit of color from him. He, too, looked so sad.

"Gr-Graf......." Ink said painfully as he looked back at his younger counter part. 

"Who......who are they?" Heaven asked uneasily. 

"Our brothers. Our younger twin brothers. Papyrus. But we call them Graf and Glitch. Error uses Glitch's name as an insult to others but it's not like he hates him or anything. It's just the opposite. He and Glitch both were on the same wave length as Graf and I were. Error and I are twins but we still care about our younger brothers. Error was always looking out for Glitch because he's messed up too. Not Error messed up but when Gaster created Glitch, it was well after he had broken Error. He made him to match Error" Ink said frowning sadly as he looked at the two Papyrus' that they knew they were about to face.

"And......we have to fight them?" Heaven asked worriedly as she looked at the two sad looking skeletons. They were stumbling towards the three, looking as if they were doing everything they could to stop their selves. But they were not in control of their selves. And she saw that. 

"Looks like it." Error growled before he zeroed in right on Glitch, who was starting to raise his hands and glitched out looking bones were starting to form, while the other, Graf was grabbing at what looked like paint cans on his belt and he was starting to spray paint bones to shoot out at them. "This is fucking bullshit! Not Graf and Glitch! We can't.....!" He growled and it did sound like he was in an eternal pain. "Those two........they're innocent! They don't fucking deserve any of this!"

"INK.......PLEASE.......RUN.......!" Graf choked out, looking right at Ink, pained beyond all reason as he started shooting bones forward. 

Ink choked out and it sounded like a sob as he whipped out his paint brush. He did not want to do this. Neither did Error. They were both readying their selves. 

Heaven took one look at the pain in their eye sockets and something just burst. She saw that pain in them and she just could not help it. She just felt something break inside of her and she shoved her way past the two now startled brothers as she raised two fists and stomped on the ground. 

"STOP!!" She screamed and her voice seemed to just explode from her mouth. 

Startling all skeletons, however, they literately saw a wave of energy burst from her. They saw some kind of.....sonic boom burst from her and it even ruffled their clothes. It blasted near by trees and bushes and grass. It was like a storm suddenly hit and the bones that had been thrown at them suddenly shattered into dust. 

Silver white hair spilling down the angles of her face, Heaven just glared forward, her pink eyes glittering with anger and something else. She was shaking as she stood there. But a pink glow was surrounding her. 

"We're not playing this game! We're not doing this and if you think of hurting our friends to make us play this game," Her voice was echoing and it startled the skeletons; all four of them. "Charlie, I demand you come forward. Speed up the levels you wanted to play. And face us now! But do not use these skeletons as pawns of your game! I want to face the Boss level, now." She growled out, her voice echoing off of everything.

Ink and Error could only stare at her with shock. They weren't expecting this at all. This wasn't how the game was played. This wasn't how you did things in a virtual reality that they knew Charlie tend to do. This wasn't going to work the way that Heaven......

But there was a flash before them and they were startled enough to see that their boy had suddenly appeared. 

Charlie, just a kid of 13, glowered at Heaven as he saw in what looked like a gamer's chair with rockets on the bottom and it was hovering above the ground. He was a dark skinned boy with bushy black hair and thick rimmed glasses. He wore black basket ball shorts and big red sneakers that seemed to be too big for his feet. His shirt was a Pac-Man shirt. And in front of him, connected to the chair's right arm was what looked like a laptop. 

"That's not how you play my game." The boy spoke and his voice seemed off to the two twins. It was dark and so unlike the boy they knew. 

Heaven turned her eyes right back onto Charlie but she glowered right back. "I know you want us to play your game but we're not going to. I demand one fight. The Boss fight." She said, her voice still echoing. It was strangely.....mythical and so unlike the girl Ink and Error had just met. She seemed.....stronger than she had before and it confused them.

She hadn't been like this before. 

"That's cheating. You have to go through the levels as you go. You can't automatically just jump right to the Boss fight." Charlie said dully as he sat there in his chair. 

Heaven just smiled slyly as she tilted her head. "But you're the moderator for the games, right? So you make the rules. And I am requesting a jump ahead to the Boss fight." She said in a low voice that leaked mischief. 

Huffing in irritation, Charlie rolled his eyes and even rolled his head as he leaned back into his chair before he reached out with one hand and typed at his laptop, with such speed that Heaven stiffened as she watched him warily now. "Fine. Boss fights. You get three Boss fights though." he stated. "One for each of you." He then looked at her, the light glinting off his glasses almost sinisterly. 

Heaven dipped her head a little bit lower before she slowly nodded. It was the best she could do. But maybe she could add one other thing to the deal. "And we need an audience. Our friends. Bring them here." She said firmly. 

Charlie glared at her before sitting up and went on typing in his laptop. "You're sure demanding. You think you're the one in charge? You're not. I am." He growled but then gave his keyboard a sharp tap and suddenly, robots began buzzing all around them, now moving through the trees. And they were bringing the other Sans' and Papyrus' in a large, cage very much like the one on the cliff. 

Heaven had glanced over and met G's eyes, who stiffened when he saw her. She gave him a small smile and he stiffened more, almost looking surprised. But then a small smile began forming on his face as he looked right into her eyes. She turned back to Charlie, nodding. "Ink, first then. Choose your boss." She said seriously but with a smile on her face. 

"What the hell.......she wasn't like that before." Sans said as he frowned, eyeing the situation and even looking at Heaven carefully through narrowed eyes. He then looked at G, who was now slowly starting to grin as he dipped his skull down. "G?"

"She's remembering." G murmured back as he just grinned, almost slyly as he just stared at his wife. He received surprised looks from the others but he shook his head. "Her cunning side is surfacing. She's remembering how to be intelligent. She used to pull this same shit on me back in Echotale." 

Charlie just nodded as he glanced at Ink before turning and looking right at Graf. "Graf, you're the first......." He was saying. 

"Not him. Not the skelebrothers." Heaven said, now frowning and she received quite the look from the boy. "Make them the reward for if we win the battle. For every battle we win, we get one of them back. For every one that you win, I will give you a piece of my soul." She heard the chokes from the skeletons and even G was making a startled noise. "Isn't that what Hella wants? My soul, so she could destroy me. Every battle that we lose, you get a piece of my soul as a reward. Take it or leave it."

Charlie snorted as he dipped his head down a little bit before he nodded. "All right. Yeah, Hella wants your soul so she could destroy you. So, I agree to the terms. For Ink, he gets to face......." He paused for a dramatic affect. He then smirked as he pointed to the side, just as a monster pushed past his chair and everyone stiffened to see who it was. 

Grillby. 

The Fire Monster was dressed in quite ragged clothes though. His dull orange flaming body looked almost lifeless, and his clothes....he looked more like a hermit. His brown jacket was patched and ripped, his pants the same. His glasses scratched as he looked at Ink with dull spark eyes. He did not look himself. 

Question was, which Grillby was it?

But Ink knew that answer as soon as he looked at Grillby and he spared a glance over his shoulder, directly at Stretch and Blue, who both looked horrified. They knew their Grillby from anywhere. They had known him almost their entire lives, since it was him who took them in. They knew their Grillbz. 

"Why is he here?" Stretch suddenly blurted out as he looked at Grillby. And he snapped his attention to Charlie. "That is our Grillby. Why is he here, in Inktale?" 

Charlie smirked as he glanced lazily at him before merely shrugging. "Doesn't matter why Swap Grillby is here. Only that he is. You manage to defeat all of my Bosses, without dying at all, I'll tell you why other Dimentional monsters are in the worlds that are not their own." He said with a childish giggle before he straightened in his chair. "Let the fight begin. Now. Delay any longer and I'll change my mind and you'll get to fight one of my own designs." 

Ink and Error both grimaced as they shared a glance before the painter stepped forward, his mismatched eyes trained on Grillby, who moved forward with such grace. Both just looked right at each other as they slowly began to circle each other, the robots buzzing all around them. Ink had glanced over at the other's, who were all tense as they watched him facing the Fire monster. His eyes, however, stopped on one ragged looking Sans and brightened as an idea hit him. 

It even showed on his face as he slowly began to smile before he turned to face Grillby, who now began raising his arms and fire began rising around his feet, burning hot. 

"Why did he look at you?" Edge asked Nightmare, who was frowning with a weird look on his face. 

Nightmare shook his head still eyeing the colorful skeleton now facing off with the Fire monster. "How the fuck should I know." He growled as he just tilted his skull. 

Ink just raised his paintbrush as he smiled at Grillby. "I promised you that I would bring her back safely. I think I failed and that's why we're facing one another." He said softly as he looked into Grillby's lifeless eyes. "I promised you that I would hand over my very life if I failed to protect Hope." 

Grillby just dipped his flaming head down and there was a growl from him as he raised his arms and the fire around him began burning hotter. His eyes were now sparking a little bit. 

"I have to break that promise." Ink said firmly as he frowned with determination. "Because I can't die here. Not by your fire." He paused before he snapped his head up and he raised the paintbrush high behind him, readying for the first attack. "Because, I'm going to win and free you. And you're going to help us save your daughter, yourself." 

Charlie scoffed from his chair as he looked bored already as the two circled. 

Grillby didn't respond as he raised his arms higher before he threw one forward and flames lashed out towards Ink, who was immediately moving now. The flames came close to burning the colorful skeleton but he dodged quickly in a flash of rainbow and was even moving as waves of flames came at him. He began teleporting everywhere before swiping the air with his paintbrush that sent a wave of rainbow now flying towards the Fire monster.

Grillby moved with great agility, dodging the waves of rainbow before flinging fire at Ink again, who teleported out of the way. With a growl, he tried again and again before moving onto throwing fire balls at the colorful skeleton, who moved out of the way over and over again. It became a routine for a good few minutes and everyone could just watch with anticipation. 

Charlie, however, let out an irritated huff before typing at his laptop and suddenly the robots all around them began firing lasers at Ink, who yelped as he barely dodged one and almost ended up getting burned by one of Grillby's fireballs. "This is getting boring! Grillby, kill him already!" He said with a slight whine of a bored child. 

Grillby snarled before he threw both hands forward and a massive wave of fire was sent rushing at Ink, making it almost impossible to dodge. 

Ink yelped as he saw the wall of flames coming at him before he flashed in rainbow and teleported behind Grillby, who turned with a growl, flinging fire towards him. 

The painter, however, shot a glance over at Nightmare, his hand stretched out. "Nightmare, I need that!" He shouted as he flung up his paintbrush to form a rainbow wall to meet the wall of flames. The rainbow wall managed to at least hold back the flames for a moment while the little skeleton had his attention on the ragged Sans counterpart. 

"Huh?" Nightmare said dumbly before he looked down to where Ink was pointing and he saw the empty vial still sitting around his neck. He frowned as he stared at it for a good moment before making a face. He didn't get it. 

But Stretch stiffened immediately before he whipped out and grabbed the necklace, whipping it upwards right over the ragged skeleton's skull. He turned with a quick jerk and threw the necklace towards Ink, hoping this would work. He knew what Ink had in mind. And he hoped it didn't back fire. Because of the cage that they were in, he just hoped that the only thing that it didn't let out was them and not the necklace. 

Thankfully, the necklace flew across the barrier of the cage and right into Ink's outstretched hand before he was whipping around and dropping his wall of rainbow paint to hold up the necklace. He flinched to see that Grillby was lunging at him with more fire in his hands. He just raised an arm as if to shield himself and heard the yelps and cries of his brothers from behind him. 

If this didn't work, he was probably dead. 

However, the fire that had been in Grillby's hand never touched him. 

Instead, everything seemed to freeze and go silent. 

Ink hesitated before he opened his eyes and turned to look at Grillby who was frozen in surprise as he looked at the necklace that the skeleton now held up between them. His spark like eyes were now wide and crack of his mouth had fallen open in a surprised O. 

But his eyes......once dull and almost lifeless, they were now sparkling with life. 

"I promise, Grillby." Ink said in a low voice now as he looked right at the Fire monster. "We're getting her back. But we need your help." He was panting from the fight he had with Grillby, his eyes meeting those sparks. "I know you're under their control. But you can break that control. You can break Hella's control. You have to. For Hope. For your daughter." he added breathlessly. 

Grillby stood there, frozen, flames still in his hands as he looked back at the necklace in Ink's hand before he slowly dropped his arms and crushed the ball of flames. 

"Grillby, what are you doing?! Kill him!" Charlie snapped from his chair. 

Grillby didn't move. He just stared at the necklace before he slowly reached out and cupped his hand around the glass vial before tugging it out of Ink's grip, who released it without a fight. He lift up the necklace, staring at the glass before he closed his hand around it and dropped his flaming head. 

"Grillby! I said.....!" Charlie was snapping again. 

"I heard you the first time." Grillby suddenly spoke up, his voice very raspy with the lack of use before he lift his head and began meddling with the golden chain. He spread the loop of the chain and lift it right over his flaming head before turning around as he let the necklace fall against his breast. He turned his burning sparked eyes onto Charlie, now frowning seriously and straightening up. He looked right at the surprised boy. "I forfeit this fight. Ink Sans wins. I will not fight him any more. My chains are broken." He growled out as he stepped back to stand beside Ink. 

Charlie gaped in surprise as he looked at his Boss monster before he suddenly scowled. "The fight is to the death! Either you kill him or he kills you!" he exclaimed now slamming a fist against the chair arm. He definitely looked like a kid now throwing a fit. 

"That wasn't part of the rules." Error spoke up now grinning nastily before he now walked forward, his black hands shoved into his pockets. "Ink won. Grillby threw in the fight. Now it's my turn." He growled, his eyes flashing with red, blue and yellow. His yellow grin spreading as he looked right at Charlie. "Come on, Charlie boy. Give me your best shot." 

Charlie made a frustrated but angry sound before he slammed his hand against his keyboard and looked over at the pair of skeletons that was standing beside his chair. He looked like a kid about to throw a huge tantrum but without another word, he nodded to the black and white skeleton, who suddenly gasped. 

And as if something turned on inside of Graf, he flashed brightly before color began seeping through his very image. His gray bones turned pristine white and his black and white clothes lightened until they were tan and brown. He wore very similar clothes to Ink with the exception of his legs being covered by black pants under the brown shorts he wore under them. His belt of spray paint cans began flashing with colors and it even showed that like Ink, he had mismatched eyes. One was orange and the other yellow but opposite of Ink's. 

He looked surprised as he flashed back into color and looked around before noticing Ink, who straightened with a growing smile. "INK?!" He yelped before he brightened and dashed across the battle field and nothing stopped him as he rushed towards Ink, who grinned brightly before jumping up right into the bigger but younger brother's arms. They hugged each other tightly. "INK!! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" 

"Graf! Thank the stars!" Ink said happily as he hugged his younger brother tightly before he pulled away and smirked towards Error, who grinned right back but more darker than his twin's. "Go get Glitch, Error." 

Graf jumped and turned a surprised look onto the black skeleton, who met his surprised look with a smug one before he turned towards Charlie. "So, who do I get to beat, Charlie?" He asked darkly.

Charlie scowled at him before he smirked. He tapped his laptop and a monster stepped forward, looking quite smug. 

But nonetheless, everyone stiffened when they saw Napsta. 

"N-no.......Error, don't hurt him!" Sans said immediately as he looked at his other Dimension brother. 

Error just made a dark chuckle as he dipped his head down. "That? You want me to fight that thing? Puh-lease, Charlie. Give me a real challenge." He said sarcastically. 

The boy just smirked as he dipped his head down. "If he isn't a challenge, Error, then it shouldn't be a problem for you." He said rather slyly.

That did make Error hesitate as he glanced back towards Napsta as he stepped forward, dipping his head downward. He narrowed his eye sockets at the robot before glancing back at Sans and the others, who all looked worried about this whole ordeal. The original was shaking his head, almost looking pleadingly. But Error grunted before turning sharply to face Napsta. 

"Sorry, Sans. But my priority is my kid. Sorry about your buddy but he's in my way right now. Besides, he's a Ghost in a robot body. He's gonna be fine." Error growled before he gave a staticky growl as he raised his hands out of his pockets and threw black and glitchy bones towards Napsta, who was smirking as he just stood there. He didn't even move as the bones came flying at him. 

But before the bones could reach him, Napsta flicked his wrist as he snapped into a stance and a wall of ghostly looking electricity flared up, incinerating the bones right before him. It startled Error into hesitating again as he grinned back at the skeleton. "What, you think I'm just going to stand here and take it?" The robot said before he lunged forward, his long silver arms shifting until there was vinyl records on his hands but they began to spin and scream as if they were saw blades. 

Error tensed up as he readied before the robot was upon him, lashing out with the record blades. He immediately glitched ported out of the way to behind Napsta and lashed out his strings, striking him from behind. The strings pushed the gray white upside down heart of Napsta's soul and began wrapping around it. "Heh, this fight is already over........" He had been saying, ready to take control immediately. 

However, he froze as his eye sockets grew wide with shock and realization. 

Everyone else just watched with surprise and anxiety as they saw Error began trembling quite violently as his blue strings turned gray. They didn't understand what was happening but it didn't look good at all. 

"Error?" Ink asked uneasily. 

"Nonononononononono!! How?!" Error growled in complete shock and did that sound like fear as he began shaking hard. "How?!" 

"I'm a Ghost, remember?" Napsta said smirking as he turned around to face Error. "We can possess others, you know. Now you will know how it feels to be the one controlled." He turned to look at Heaven, who was looking horrified. "You just lost this fight. Now you're in my control." He then held up his record blade and began throwing it forward to hit a now immobilized Error right in the sternum. It didn't look like there was any stopping him. 

"Napsta, I actually have a better idea." Charlie spoke up and Napsta stopped from hitting Error, the blade just barely skimming the bone of Error's chest. He turned to look at the boy instead. The boy, just looked at Heaven, who was stiff and alarmed. "This battle is already won. Error lost already because he miscalculated Napsta's ability. He tried to take him over when it's the other way around. I can have Napsta kill him right here and now. And there's no stopping that from happening. Error is now the puppet by Napsta. So here's a new deal, you, True Soul of Love, fight Error and Napsta and if you win, I release all of them." He told her. 

Heaven was trembling now. She had misjudged this situation and so had Error. Error had gone in way too cocky. He hadn't thought that Napsta might have been a threat just because of his interaction with Blooky before. But now....they were seeing it all too well. Napstablook, now Napsta was dangerous if he was being controlled by someone evil. 

And it wasn't Charlie who was behind the evil. 

No, the boy, the True Soul was just as much a puppet as Napsta and Error were now. Hella was controlling them. Somehow, Heaven knew she had to break that control. 

But how? 

"Well? What's your answer, Love?" Charlie asked impatiently. 

Heaven shivered, fear drawing through her as she glanced over her shoulder, right at G, who was now looking very worried about what was going to happen next. She knew she didn't have a choice. But.....could she really beat Error and Napsta? Her fight should have been with Charlie. 

"My fight was suppose to be with you." Heaven spoke up now looking at the boy in the chair. 

Charlie scoffed impatiently as he rolled his eyes and looked back at her. "So, you're willing to beat up on a kid? I'm 13, Heaven? You really want to fight a kid?" He asked dryly. 

No, Heaven wanted to answer but then she grew firm as she looked right at Charlie. "Yes. I fight you. And if you beat me, you get all of my soul and I go with you Hella." She said firmly.

"No! Heaven!" G yelled now banging against the barrier, and everyone else was looked stunned. 

Charlie just laughed before he typed at his laptop and the chair began shift and turn around him. "You're going to regret that, Love. But deal. You and me, one on one." He said as the chair begang shifting and closing around him as it transformed into a giant robotic dragon.

"Ah, shit. He chose Bahamut." Error said with strain as he looked at Heaven. "Girl, I hope you have some tricks up your sleeve because you got FF10''s Bahamut." 

"Wh-what?" Heaven asked as she looked up at the giant dragon that now stood before her. 

The dragon roared at her, blue fire brusting from its maw. It struck out at heaven, making her flinch, as did everyone else. She raised her hands to shield herself from the flames but she was engulfed. 

"NO!" G screamed in horror as he saw Heaven become surrounded by the flames. 

Everyone froze in horror and shock. They knew it was over before it even began. They just knew.......

The flames disappeared and everyone froze again. Even the dragon froze with surprise. 

Heaven still stood there, her arms raised to protect herself but she was surrounded by pink light, almost like a shield. Her pink, crystalline heart hovering before her. She opened her squeezed eyes and looked forward again, surprised that she was even alive. 

Everywhere around her was dark now, almost black. She could barely see everyone but she could see the dragon before her. 

Four words also hovered before her. 

Fight. Act. Items. And Mercy. 

"Holy. Shit. She entered an encounter battle with him." Sans said surprised as he watched from the side lines.

Heaven lowered her arms as she looked around herself and at the words with surprise before looking up at the dragon. She didn't understand what she was seeing. She hadn't ever seen anything like this before. Not even in Echotale. But here all of this was. It was here. "What......" She was saying before she frowned and tilted her head as she looked at the words. She reached out for one of them......Act. 

Touching the word, she jumped when she saw something else shift and form in front of her. Stats, Talk, Love. She frowned at them before she looked up at the dragon, who looked back. "What is this?" She asked it but all it did was growl at her before it burst out a roar and blew fire again, this time at her soul. She gasped as she flinched as she raised her hands again but to her surprise, the crystalline heart moved as she moved her hands, dodging the fire. It surprised her but she felt......an understanding coming over her. 

She knew what this was now. 

It just clicked with her. 

Moving her hand, she watched as her soul moved with her motions before she slowly began to smile. She got it. She controlled her soul. It was a battle of souls against Charlie, the Dragon. She knew what she had to do. She could choose to fight the dragon, probably kill it. Or act, and do something with it. 

Mercy......it must have meant sparing Charlie. 

But knowing right now was not the time for it. She just had that feeling. She had to wait for the precise moment to touch Mercy. 

"All right then." She spoke mostly to herself before she moved her her hand towards Act again as it had formed back into view. She pressed it and the words, Stats, Talk and Love showed up again. Which one to choose? 

She chose Stats. Words formed right in front of her and she saw everything about the boy who was a dragon for right now. 

Charlie 50 ATK 45DEF  
A True Soul of Patience; Half Human, half Monster  
Loves Ink and Error and games

Heaven frowned as she looked at the information before her and then looked up at the dragon. She frowned as she had thoughts going through her head. She had no idea how she was going to do this. She could FIGHT and probably hurt him but did she really want to? Even if he was trying to kill her at the moment in their fight. 

The dragon growled before spitting fire balls at her now, one after the other. They almost hit her soul but with quick thinking, Heaven moved her hands and controlled her soul to move and dodge the fire balls. She knew if her soul was hit, it was going to hurt. 

So, she moved to ACT again once it seemed to be her turn to move. She reached for TALK this time. 

"Charlie, you don't want to do this!" She shouted to the dragon. "You're being controlled! And you can fight this!" 

The dragon roared again and spat fire at her soul, which she quickly began dodging the flames. She cried out once when one miss controlled movement sent her soul against a fire ball and it truely felt like she just had been burned. She was trembling from the pain she felt but she quickly moved to ACT again and pressed LOVE. 

Surprising to herself and everyone watching, her soul began glowing a bright pink before it flashed and sent hearts flying everywhere towards the dragon. The dragon growled as it began moving to dodge the hearts, not wanting to be touched by the hearts. But one bounced against off its chest and it flinched, its eyes flaring open wide. 

Heaven saw something within the dragon's eyes. It was quick but she saw something. A flash of recollection in the dragon's eyes. She frowned curiously before having to dodge the flames again, moving her soul to avoid fire balls and fire waves, having to move fast. She reached out for ACT and then Love again. 

And once again, her soul flashed pink and sent hearts flying towards the dragon, which did hit him this time and his eyes began flashing as he froze and flinched all at once. Something was happening within him. 

Heaven reached for TALK again. 

"Ink and Error, they're fighting for you, Charlie! They're yours and you're theirs! You don't want to hurt them!" She cried out the dragon. "You're trying to help fix Error! And you can't do that if you're being controlled by Hella! FIGHT, CHARLIE! YOU CAN DO IT!" She practically screamed as she controlled her soul to dodge the flames that were coming at her soul again. 

"Charlie!" Ink suddenly called out, making Heaven glance back and she saw him just as clear as she saw the dragon. He was clenching his fists as he looked right up at the dragon, hopefully. "I still have that painting you did! I told you I would keep it! The painting that you did of me, you and Error! And Tori, and Graf! And Glitch! I still have it!" he called out before digging into his pack he carried and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper but he showed it to the dragon. 

It was a stick figure sort of painting but it definitely showed who was who. Ink had to be the brown stick figure skeleton in the picture. Error was the black and blue one with blue lines coming off his hands. The others were in different colors that seemed just like the other monsters that Heaven really hadn't met but she knew it had to be who Ink said. 

She hit ACT and then LOVE again, and it sent pink hearts flying toward the dragon, now pounding against him. Charlie wasn't even dodging this time but he roared and cried out as if he was hurt. 

"Charlie!" Error now shouted, making the dragon turn its eyes towards him, where he could be seen from the blackness now. He was still tangled up in his own strings but he looked determined as he looked right into the eyes of the dragon. "Remember when you first convinced me to try out the game you made and how pissed I was when I couldn't even beat that stupid robot spider you made?! And you just laughed?! I was so mad but.....I laughed with you! Because it was god damned funny that I was throwing a fit about a stupid game!" 

Heaven struck out and hit ACT again and LOVE again. 

Hundreds of hearts began pouring from her soul and flew at the dragon. The hearts pounded the dragon and began engulfing him. Charlied roared and roared as he began curling into himself. He was shrinking down now as hearts began clinging to him. 

And suddenly there was a flash of bright light, blinding Heaven and everyone watching. They all had to cover their eyes as they were blinded by the brilliant light. There was a scream of rage that echoed all around them, making them have to cover their ears as well. 

And then it went silent. 

Slowly, one by one, everyone opened their eyes and looked around, only to freeze. 

All around them, the darkness that they had seen, it was gone. Everything was bright again and colorful. Just like how Inktale was suppose to be. The colors were back. It looked just like it had been when the skeletons all first arrived at Inktale in the beginning, when Ink brought them here. They even saw that there was some color to Glitch. He was still a black skeleton, like Error, but he had flashing black and blue shorts and the words ERROR was still around him but he wasn't gray and black and white any more. He even had yellow fingers and red and orange eyes that flashed like Error's had. 

He looked surprised as he looked around before looking right at Error, who no longer was entangled in his own strings. And he was standing right beside a bewildered and confused looking Napsta, who was now looking at his own hands with surprise and tears starting to form in his bright blue eyes. He was still a robot but there was the familiar Blooky in him too. 

And in the middle of the clearing, the boy was panting on the ground, bent over himself as he hugged his middle. He looked traumatized and completely out of breath. 

Freezing when they saw Charlie, Ink and Error both made worried sounds before they rushed over to the boy, dropping to their knees beside him. The boy flinched and cowered away as he looked at them with fear before that fear grew into surprise. 

"I......Ink......Error?!" Charlie gasped before tears filled his eyes and he threw himself right into both of their arms. 

"Charlie!" Both said as they engulfed him as one in a tight embrace. The boy started crying as he clutched on both of them. "Charlie, it's okay, we're here. We've got you." Ink said as he tightened his hold on Charlie and even Error. 

"Well....would you look at that." Sans said now slowly starting to grin when he and the others realized they weren't trapped any more. "We just got our first True Soul back." 

Heaven turned around quickly only to be swept up in a tight embrace by G. She clutched back onto him as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I did it!" She said now happily into his chest. 

G chuckled as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling lovingly. "I knew you could do it. I saw it when you snapped. You're starting to remember how you used to be. That smart, feisty True Soul I fell in love with." He then looked around as everyone started moving forward to standing around them. "We can do this." 

"Yeah, I believe we can." Sans said now grinning as he looked over at Ink and Error who were now grinning at the now looking happy boy that they were still hovering over. He nodded as he grew firm with determination. "We can do this. I'm coming, Ashlee. I'll get you back. We'll all get you all back. And then we're taking down HATE." He said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author''s Note: 
> 
> Sorry if this one seems rushed because I had a nasty writers block I was dealing with and I just wanted to get moved along. I was just having such a hard time writing this one. So sorry if it seems kind of sloppy. 
> 
> Also, did you get my easter eggs? 
> 
> If not, here's what their suppose to be. 
> 
> Red vs Blue, RoosterTeeth, Halo and RWBY. 
> 
> I love those so much. Lol. And I just found out I get to meet the cast of RWBY in September at my local Comic Convention, so I'm super excited. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if just a little.


	24. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for this one.

Everyone took the moment to calm down, after that confrontation. It took a little while but finally everyone but one was calm and now they were all staring at the one that was bawling his eyes out now. 

"i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry!" The robot was bawling into his own arms. "sans, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" 

"Geez......what a fucking baby!" Nightmare growled. 

Sans shot the ragged skeleton a look before he bent down by Blooky''s side, touching his back and making him flinch. "Hey, hey. Blooks, it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled. You didn't even know what you were doing. It's okay." He said gently. 

Blooky shuddered as he looked up at him with big blue eyes full of tears. "i'm so sorry! i......i......please, don't hate me." He cried. 

Sans smiled faintly as he rubbed the robot''s back. "I don't hate you, Blooky. Never." He said softly. 

Charlie finally broke away from Ink and Error, much to the latter''s protest but he ignored his friend. "If anyone should be sorry, Napsta, it should be me. I was controlling you. You have this......controller on you." He then carefully reached behind Blooky''s head and pried something off very carefully. It was some kind of device, which he threw down and stomped on it. "I'm sorry, Napsta." 

Blooky shuddered and wiped at his eyes. "please, don't call me that. i prefer blooky......" he said with a shiver. 

Charlie smiled softly but nodded. "Okay......Blooky. I'm sorry for making all of those bad things. Will you forgive me?" He asked as he gently touched Blooky''s back, right with Sans. 

Slowly but surely, Blooky nodded as he wiped the tears at his eyes before looking himself over, almost in wonder. He was definitely not used to this at all.

"......um......sans......how do i lo-look......? it's not bad......right? never thought......go incorporeal and.....st-stuff." 

Sans chuckled as he held out his hand to Blooky but nodded. "I think you look great, Blooky. It'll take some time getting used to your new body and all, but you look awesome." He told him. "Question is, do you like it? I know it's kind of permanent now bit I'm sure if you don't like your new look, Alphys can remodel you." 

"Hey," Charlie whined with a pout. "I built him if he doesn't like how I made him, I will remodel him." 

Blooky smiled faintly before taking Sans' hand and allowed him to pull him up. "......i......i.....li-like it. it's kind of comfy. i didn't think i would like being solid. but....i...do like it." He said shyly before looking at the others, who shrugged and nodded. 

The rougher skeletons didn't say anything bit Heaven smiled as she leaned against G. "You look fantastic, Blooky. Very handsome." She said with a giggle. 

Blooky''s face flushed blue as he dipped his head down shyly. 

"Well, since this is over, we should head on to the next world. Get our next True Soul." G said as he kept his arm around Heaven''s waist. 

Sans shook his head as he held up his hand. "Hold up. Not so fast. I'm just as anxious as all of you to move on. Especially if I can get Ashlee back quick but we need to know what's in store for us. We weren't expecting any of this. Facing Grillby, and Blooky." He then turned to Charlie. "Charlie, I know you went through a lot and you're probably traumatized but....." he was saying. 

Error growled as he stepped up to Charlie and placed an arm around the boy. "Back off, Sans. That's the last thing he needs to think about right now." He growled protectively. 

Charlie touched Error''s arm, shaking his head. "No, Error. He's right. You guys need to know." He then looked around at all of the skeletons. "I know why Hella killed Gaster. It's cause he could have stopped her. He jad the power to stop her. If he had wanted to." He stated. 

Everyone froze, now looking at him in surprise. 

"Wh-what?" Stretch asked. 

Charlie nodded as he looked at him and then to Ink and Error. "Hella......with all of us True Souls connected to her, we were connected with each other. We could.....talk to one another, even if she didn't realize it. She was controlling our bodies but not our minds. For the past month, we were planning on finding a way to break free. But as we were planning, we saw what Hella was afraid of. She's not scared of you guys. She was scared of Gaster." He told them.

Even G was frowning as he now dropped his arms and looked at the boy. "She wasn't even scared of me?" He asked seriously. 

Charlie shook his head. "No. She's not even scared of you. She's pissed at you. Because of how you tricked her. She really wants to hurt you now, G." His eyes flicked over to Heaven, who felt the dread. "There's really only one way of doing that though. But Gaster......even when he's dead right now, she's scared of him. She's terrified of him coming back." He told them.

All of the brothers frowned as they looked at one another. They didn't get it. 

"Gaster's dead and she's still still scared of him? That doesn't make any sense. And if he could kill her, why didn't he? He had her right where he wanted her." Stretch said frowning. 

Charlie shook his head as he made a tight smile. "He...it's because of his weakness that stopped him from doing anything." He said and received puzzled looks and he raised his eyebrows. "You guys. All of you. Sans and Papyrus. You were his weakness. He didn't want to show you that he.....that he was still very dangerous. He was trying to gain your trust back. And if he did one thing wrong......you wouldn't trust him again. You didn't trust him. So he made the ultimate sacrifice instead. He let her kill him. To fuel your anger for what she did." He paused. "And because he knew something else. He knew it wasn't her fault that she's the way she is." 

That had everyone freezing again. 

"Wasn't her fault?! She's HATE!! How is it not her fault.....?!" Nightmare was snapping. 

But Heaven suddenly gasped and covered her mouth as she looked as if something hit her and all eyes went to her. 

"Something you gotta say?" Sans asked frowning. 

Heaven slowly dripped her hands before she looked at G with pain. "G.......yo-you didn't know either.....but I do. Hella.....she wasn't even suppose to be born. Her mother and father......they didn't even want her when she was conceived." She said with a tremble. 

G frowned but placed an arm around her shoulders. "Tell me, Heaven. It's okay. I won't be mad." He said softly. 

Heaven just looked right into her eyes and she must have said something. It hadn't been verbally but through her bond with him because G stiffened. 

"WHAT?!" Boss was the one to growl. 

G did look stunned but at the same time resigned. He let out a sigh as he dropped his head a little bit. "Hella....she wasn't born evil. She was born angry." He started. "Heaven just told me. She knew because Hella told her before she was taken from me before. Her parents.....they tried to abort her before she was born. It didn't work." He told them. 

That was alarming to hear but the others just nodded for him to go on because he wasn't done yet. 

"Gaster.....he was there before she was born. They turned to him to abort her." G said deeply. "He was their Doctor and he was suppose to destroy her. He must have not wanted to because to monsters.....all Life was important. All Life was special. He must have sabotaged the abortion so she would still have a chance. He had the power to stop her." 

"Before she was even born." Sans said in realization. "So she was born angry because she knew that her parents didn't want her. But they had wanted Heaven." 

Heaven nodded. "I was....meant to always be a slave. My mother and Hella's mother.....she was the same. Our fathers different." She said softly. She then frowned as she looked thoughtful. "I was planned. Even if it was to be a slave in Echotale. But Hella..... " 

"She was born lonely, angry. That's why she's the way she is." G said now with a sigh. "And no matter what she did, growing up, she was always pushed aside. By her parents, by everyone else, by me." 

"SO, WHY WAS SHE SCARED OF GASTER?! EVEN WHEN HE'S DEAD?!" Papyrus asked frowning. 

Sans now stiffened as he and the other Sans' and Stretch stiffened as if something dawned on them all at the same time. 

"Because in some way......" Sans started. 

"Gaster......" Ink said with a breathless gasp. 

"He was able to go back to a certain point......." Nightmare breathed in shock. 

"In time." G finished as he looked around at the others with bright purple eyelights. "He was the master of Space and Time! He invented the Void! He lost control of it because he handed it down to me! But he was still able to do something!"

"Back when he was our villain, when he was after Ashlee, Gaster was able to RESET and change things in a timeline." Sans said quickly. 

"Plus....if he's able to go back to a certain point of time," Error spoke up now bewildered. "It's like a Save Point of a video game." He shared a look with Charlie, who was now grinning. "He's not dead, is he?" 

Charlie shook his head but was smiling brightly as he raised a finger and pointed. "No. He's not." He said. 

Everyone turned around to see where he was pointing and they all stiffened in shock to see a black portal opening up and Gaster was walking out of it. And he was not alone. 

Dream was right behind him, though not straying far from the portal at all. He just grinned and waved at everyone from where he stood as Gaster, himself approached the group of skeletons. 

"GASTER!?!" All skeletons exclaimed in shock as he approached. 

Gaster stopped before them, his holey hands stuffed into his pockets of his black suit but he smiled at them. "Hello, everyone. You must be wondering......" he was saing. 

But Sans cut him off as he charged, forward, looking furious but also telieved. He approached Gaster, who cringed a little bit but looked surprised when his original son threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He suddenly looked at a loss. 

Sans gave a choke as he hugged the taller skeleton before tearing away and glaring up at him since he was at least two heads taller than him. "Don't you ever fucking do that again! Gaster, we needed you! And you went and.......!" He couldn't even finish his rant.

Gaster, still surprised by the reaction, softened and placed his hands on Sans' shoulders, shaking his head. "No, you didn't, Sans. You didn't need me. What you needed," he then turned him to look at the other skeletons. "Was them. Everything's going according to my plan." 

That made everyone stiffen and even Sans backed away, alarmed. 

"It's not what you think, boys." Gaster said quickly now raising his hands. "My intentions are not malicious. Not in the way you are thinking." 

"How the fuck are you alive?!" Edge growled still shocked. 

Gaster sighed as he dropped his hands before looking seriously at them and then motioned to Dream, who smiled faintly at them. "I SAVED before my battle with Hella. Before my death. But I couldn't LOAD without Dream's help. He was my KEY to my LOADING point. My intentions.....I let Hella kill me so that she would send you into the Void. To find Dream Sans. Because he's the only one who could have put me back together from dust, like he did with Zombie." His eyelights flicked to the said startled skeleton. "That's how I am alive again." 

"What's the point of all of this, Gaster?" G growled as he held Heaven close in protection, who did look frightened of Gaster. 

Gaster sighed before sweeping past Sans and approached the couple, only to drop to his knees in front of them, surprising them. 

And like he did before, he touched his chest and pulled out his white soul to hold out to them.

"What I have done to you both is unforgivable. I tore both of you apart and did unspeakable things to you and all of my other boys. It is now up to you to decide my fate." Gaster said, his head bowed low and soul held up high. "Destroy me and I will never back again to bother you. Or we can move on from this point. And Dream is under orders to not revive me again if you decide you don't need me." 

G glanced over at the tiny skeleton by the portal, who did look saddened by that but he wasn't going to interfere. He then looked at Gaster, frowning darkly. "Seems to me we don't have a choice. Because according to Charlie, you're the only one who can stop Hella......." he was saying. 

Gaster shook his head. "No. That's not true. True, Hella is scared of me now. But when she finds out that I saved over my last SAVE, she won't be scared of me. I cannot stop her. Not any more." He then lift his head and looked right at G, seriously. "But you can. You and your brothers. And Heaven. I can only assist you now. My power of bending the laws of physics, Space and Time.....we can stop her. But only by one thing."

G was quiet for a good long moment before he suddenly lashed out, grabbing Gaster''s wrist, ignoring his soul. Some had flinched. Gaster had flinched but he instead, pulled his long lost father to his feet and then slowly pushed his soul back into him. Gently, almost so not to hurt him. 

"What was your plan? No more bullshitting, Gaster. No more lies. No more secrets. Just the truth. Tell us. Everything." G growled before backing up. 

Gaster slowly smiled before nodding. "All right then. Many, many years ago, before the Great War between monsters and Humans, we lived in harmony. Monsters and humans, much like we did recently. Monsters and humans even fell in love. I did create you, Gaster Sans, by science because of the interspecies relationships between monsters and humans were beginning. I and several human mage were concerned about what would happen if these relationships went unchecked. We didn't know what would happen if monsters and humans had children.

"However, when we created you through a rape, I was also creating the Core of Undertale. Making the Void for monster souls to go to, and accidentally creating an Echo. Echotale." The scientist sighed, shaking his head. "And I also met a couple. A man and a woman who ended up with child. An unwanted child. A girl." 

Everyone stiffened as they looked at him in alarm. 

"My......mother?" Heaven asked slowly in surprise. 

Gaster nodded as he looked at her. "Your mother and Hella''s father. They were from Undertale. They hated monsters. They were among those who did not approve us. And yet......they came to me to destroy their unwanted child. They wanted a monster to be the one to take her life away. I realized that immediately and I refused to do it." He grew grim. "Angry and hateful, they sought revenge against me. Because I would not take away the child they already hated. And this was at the same time that I did take G''s mother at the blackmailing of the human mages and created my first son." He looked at G, who was frowning. 

"So......they were mad that you could rape a girl and make a child for science but not kill one?" Sans asked stonily, already finding himself not liking Hella''s parents. 

Gaster nodded. "Yes. I could create a child out of fear but not kill one out of hate. I do not know why Hella''s parents hated her. Perhaps it's because she was created out of her own hate and fear. The marriage between Hella''s parents had been arranged but they never loved one another. They couldn't even stand one another. And in secret, they vowed to never have children together. Hella was created because of one night of an angry and hateful mating. Frustrated because they were stuck with eachnoyher, her parents too their anger out on each other by trying to make their selves feel good but not out of love. The result was her. Hella.

"Here is the thing, I refused to kill a child. It was barbaric and highly against my better judgement. And the result was their rage towards me." Gaster went on. "Therefore, because I refused to kill their unwanted child, they went after what I loved. Some years after Sans and Papyrus were born, of course. But they killed Bonessa, out of rage and hate." 

Everyone stared at him with wide eye sockets. Not one was unsurprised. 

"They.....killed mom?" Sans asked painfully. 

"And out of my own rage, I vanished them into the Void to die with their unwanted child." Gaster said solemly. "I simply took them and their child and threw them into the Echo world of Undertale." 

"She was from there?! She was born in Undertale?!" Sans demanded. 

Gaster looked distraught but nodded. "I meant to punish them for what they did to Bonessa. And by doing so, I made a child suffer in the same. I let her go with those people, born and raised in hate, banished to a dark world full of death, emptiness and hate and fear. It is my doing that Hella is the way she is. And she does remember me from her childhood. That's why she fears me. And why she hates everything. Because she has never, ever felt LOVE. Shes hungry for it but it's never in her grasp. And because she keeps getting pushed aside........" 

"It's all she can feel." Heaven breathed sorrowfully. 

Gaster nodded. "When I found out what was going on, when the Fells and the Swaps, showed up," Gaster paused as he glanced at the two paid of brothers. "I knew what was happening. I didn't need to do my research. Not entirely, any way. What I needed to do was figure out a way to fix what I did to Hella. It was either that or kill her. But it doesn't feel right to kill a child who has never felt love. Even when she was doing things out of hate. I came up with an entire story of how she was born evil, telling you lies to feed the fire you already felt. To make you decide to kill her or spare her. Because it is not right for me to decide that when I damned her to a life of hate." He said wearily. 

"I knew what she was going to do and I came up with the entire plan. Allow her to take over, kill me so that you boys would be strong enough to make that decision. Kill or Mercy." Gaster went on. 

"And our True Souls......?" Sans asked firmly but there was a hint of anger in his tone. 

Gaster sighed as he looked at all of the skeletons. "It was my intention for Hella to take them so that you would do anything to get them back. Because you each love your own True Soul. You would do anything and everything to get them back." 

"And in doing so, showing Hella what true love really is." G said now in dawning.

"How the fuck is that showing her true love?!" Nightmare growled. 

"Nah, I get it." Mob finally spoke up and he stepped forward. "Ya show her you'll do anything for your love, maybe even show her some, even if she's done bad, maybe she'll finally see what love is." 

"I don't see how that will work but it's worth a shot, I guess." Sans said thoughtfully. 

Gaster nodded as he looked around at everyone. "If that doesn't work, there's only one other thing I have an idea of how to stop Hella with and you're not going to like it, Sans, bit if my theory is right, it will work." He said and got a weary look. "If you can't beat her, if Heaven cannot beat her, there is only one other person who can. The True Soul of Hate." 

"THE WHAT?!" Boss demanded. 

But Sans stiffened as he immediately thought of who Gaster was talking about. "Chara." He said breathlessly and everyone looked at him in surprise. "Chara can probably beat her." 

"The baby?" Edge asked skeptically. 

But it was Papyrus who shook his head as he stiffened. "NO. THE REAL CHARA. SANS, YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE REAL CHARA. ARE YOU TRULY SURE.......?" He was asking. 

Sans shrugged as he glanced at his brother. "It's the only person who probably could beat Hella. If we can't, she can. But it'll mean letting Chara revert back to her former self. She's come a long way, Paps. She was given her second chance at life. She was reborn into a family that loves her. Maybe....if she comes back, she'll remember that. Because let's face it, we didn't really beat her. Ashlee and Frisk......they did. By showing her love. Real love. Maybe......if it can work on Chara, it can probably work on Hella. We beat her and give her the same choice we gave Chara. Let her be reborn into a new life. A second chance." 

Gaster nodded as he looked thoughtful. "That's what I'm counting on. But either way, when you manage to get your True Souls back, and face her, I will SAVE before your battle. You may have to fight her multiple times but I think you can do it. Mercy or Kill, it's all up to you." He then sighed and looked over at Dream. "But first, we need to get to the next True Soul. Therefore, Dream, open a gate." 

Dream smiled brightly and nodded as he turned from them and waved his staff. "Got it! I think the best bet for the next True Soul, I think everyone needs a little......" he paused as everyone began approaching him. "Hope." He added now smirking as he looked right at Stretch, who brightened and it did not stop him and Blue from diving through as quick as they could.

Everyone was quick to follow, not wanting to get left behind. 

Chuckling, Gaster passed by Dream, with Grillby right beside him. "Yes, I think we all need a little hope right now." The lithe skeleton said before stepping through to join everyone.


End file.
